Amos y Mazmorras 4 El hechizo
by Miss lu
Summary: La bruja nunca escapará del oscuro corazón de su demonio. Ahora ya no son solo dos desconocidos que sienten una pasión indomable, y tienen más miedo a ser vulnerables que al sonido seco del látigo. Su misión será relativamente fácil, aunque tengan que volver a vestirse de amo y sumisa. Lo difícil será el amor. Cuando haces un pacto con el demonio, ya no hay vuelta atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! Comenzamos con el siguiente libro de la Saga A&M de Lena Valenti y antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus visitas y sus comentarios, honestamente pensé que al no ser un Sasusaku no se animarían a leer pero estaba equivocada y de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Este es el último libro de Itachi e Ino y al menos para mí es mi favorito, espero les esté gustando y les tengo una buena noticia a los amantes del Sasusaku, en este libro Saku y Sasuke tienen mucha participación y sus momentos valen la pena3 Sin más aquí vamos!

* * *

Brooklyn Heights

Milenka es una niña muy buena y especial. Por la noche necesita dormir con Pascal, su peluche camaleón. Le gusta que le cuenten cuentos y le canten. La canción de la felicidad es una de sus favoritas. Como todos los niños, adora los dulces. Le vuelven loca los animales, en especial, los perros. Y es alérgica a las almendras —le había explicado la señora Potter con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ino no salía de su asombro. Tenía a un bicho de cuatro años, sentado en la parte trasera de su todoterreno; sobre sus piernecitas reposaba su maleta de Hello Kitty y observaba el paisaje con ojos abiertos y curiosos. Ojos rojizos como los de su padre.

—En su maletita lleva a Pascal, su pijama y un par de mudas. Señorita..., si se lleva a Milenka es porque se va a hacer cargo de ella, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado la señora Potter—. El señor Jiraiya me dejó claro que cuando vinieran a recogerla sería para darle un hogar que entonces nadie le podía dar. Aquí... —le había susurrado en tono de confidencia—, bueno, todos los críos que tengo... no están en disposición de quedarse con sus padres por..., por motivos profesionales, ¿sabe?

—¿Motivos profesionales?

—Este lugar está protegido por el Estado y se guarda con mucho celo, ¿comprende? Aquí hay muchos niños como Milenka.

—¿Insinúa que todos los niños que hay aquí son hijos de agentes dobles? —preguntó ella con la misma voz baja.

La señora Potter asintió con gesto sereno y complaciente. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a Milenka, sus dulces ojos se llenaron de pena y adoración por la pequeña.

—Milenka es un ángel... Todos aquí la quieren muchísimo y la vamos a echar en falta, ya lo creo que sí...

—¿Mamá Brooklyn? —Había preguntado Milenka tirando del delantal de la señora—. ¿Es esta mi mamá? ¿La de verdad? ¿La que se quedará conmigo por siempre jamás?

—Bueno, a ver... —intervino Ino.

Ino había parpadeado tan sorprendida como asustada. ¿Ella? ¿Mamá? Dios... ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su mundo?

—Sí, cielo. Esta es tu nueva mamá —había contestado Mamá Brooklyn con una seguridad aplastante. Le dirigió una mirada de censura a Ino—. El trato es inalterable. Quien viene a por los paquetes se hace cargo de ellos indefinidamente, en calidad de papá o de hada de los dientes, si lo prefiere..., me da igual. Pero —la señaló— se hace cargo.

—Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que...

—Así que sí, ratita. —Mamá Brooklyn se agachó y abrazó a Milenka, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Ino—. Esta es tu nueva mamá.

—La que me llevará a casa —sentenció la niña con la lección muy aprendida. Levantó la mirada hacia Ino y sonrió—. Es muy guapa, ¿verdad?

Y todo lo dicho sobre tener hijos que había ido repitiendo durante tantos años quedó en el olvido, detonado por la transparencia y la pureza de aquella renacuaja con ojos de adorable diablillo.

Y se sintió perdida y a la vez encontrada, como si hubiera entendido, en el tiempo que duraba la sonrisa de aquella chiquilla, todo lo que no había comprendido en sus treinta años. Su misión en la vida era proteger con uñas, dientes y Berettas a Milenka.

—So wake me up when it ́s all over... —Milenka cantaba la canción que sonaba en la radio Mp3 del todoterreno de Ino. Solo se sabía esa estrofa, y la repetía cuando tocaba. Movía la cabecita de un lado al otro y las coletitas se movían de un modo cautivador, casi hipnótico. Ino no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿Te gusta la música, Milenka? —le preguntó mirándola por el retrovisor. Hacía un rato que habían salido de Brooklyn, camino de Nueva Orleans. Llegarían al día siguiente al mediodía y pronto les tocaba parar a comer.

—Sí —contestó la niña, sonriente.

—¿Qué canciones te gustan?

—Mmm... —la niña se mordió los labios pensativa—. Me gustan todas las de Enredados.

—¿Enredados? ¿Son cantantes?

—Noooo. —Se echó a reír mostrándole unos purísimos dientes de leche, diminutos como ella misma.

—¿No? Pues creo que me vas a tener que enseñar muchas cosas que yo no sé...

—¿Tengo hermanos? —preguntó de golpe—. Mis hermanos lo sabrán.

Ino frunció el ceño y se colocó las gafas de sol para que la cría no leyera en su mirada lo incómoda y perdida que se sentía.

—No..., no tengo hijos, Milenka.

—Oh, qué pena... —soltó haciendo un mohín—. Yo soy la primera hija —concluyó con frescura.

Después colocó las manos en los reposahombros del asiento de Ino y se inclinó hacia delante—. Pero, sí tengo papá, ¿no?

Ino tragó saliva. Era incapaz de mentirle. Pero tampoco sabía edulcorar la realidad. Milenka se merecía que la cuidaran, fuera como fuera; pero, lamentablemente, era ella quien se iba a hacer cargo.

Por ahora, sola.

Ella, que no tenía ni idea. Hasta entonces, sus objetivos tenían que ver con el FBI: ascender y llegar a ser inspectora.

Ella, que no barajaba la posibilidad de tener hijos siquiera. Y con la trayectoria que llevaba, ni siquiera sopesaba tener un marido que la entretuviera y la estimulara para toda la vida.

¡¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a ella?!

Ino negó reflejando una disculpa en su rostro.

—No hay papá.

—Oh... —La cría miró la radio, como tratando de entender qué significaba aquello. No tenía hermanos ni papá. ¿Qué mundo era ese al que se dirigía?—. Pero ¿tienes noivo?

—Verás... —Ino bajó la música—. Te voy a explicar la verdad, Milenka.

—A Pinocho le crecía la nariz cuando dicía mentiras.

—Sí. Nunca digas mentiras. Pinocho, malo.

—¡Nop! Pinocho era bueno —protestó riéndose.

—Ah, vale... Perdón. Mira, la cuestión es que tu papi...

—Se ha morido, ¿verdad? —concluyó con voz dramática.

—No. Tu papi es el demonio y nunca muere —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué dices? —no la había oído.

—Que tu papi... Es mala hierba. De esas que nunca mueren, ¿sabes? Es... Él es... Es un superhéroe.

—¡Hala! ¿Cómo el príncipe Eric de La sirenita?

—No, creo que como ese no —respondió, riéndose nerviosamente. ¿Quién diantres era Eric? Ella, como buena ciudadana de Estados Unidos, solo conocía al príncipe Guillermo—. Tu papi es como una especie de GIJOE, ¿sabes?

—No.

—¿Maddleman?

—¿Quién?

—Vale... —A ver cómo le explicaba a Milenka lo que era Itachi—. Es un guerrero. Uno que salva a las personas de gente muy mala. Limpia el mundo.

—Ah, ya... Mi padre es basurero.

Ino parpadeó estupefacta y, de repente, se echó a reír como hacía tiempo que no reía.

La cría también se rio, aunque no sabía de qué.

—Sí, saca la basura del planeta. Viaja mucho, y ahora está fuera de casa. —Ni siquiera sabía si Itachi seguía vivo. Pero prefería pensar que sí, no solo por el bien de la cría, sino también por el de su descocado corazón.

—¿Y volverá a casa? Tiene que cenar, cepillarse los dientes y bañarse...

«Sí. Sobre todo cepillarse los dientes antes de que yo le deje sin ellos», pensó Ino con rencor.

—No lo sé. Nunca sé cuándo va a venir. Pero, por ahora, te quedarás conmigo. ¿Tú quieres que yo cuide de ti? —le preguntó de frente—. Solo estoy yo.

Milenka asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la nariz con el antebrazo.

—¿Me contarás cuentos?

—Pues...

—¿Me darás galletas?

—Eh...

—¿Tendré un pero? ¿Me cantarás? Quero un triciclo, un hermanito y una manzana caramezilada... ¿Y me dejarás que te haga penados? Y un kakaroke... Me encantan los kakarokes —susurró, soñadora, abrazando su maletita.

Ino sonrió con dulzura y asintió a cada uno de los deseos que salían por la boquita de piñón de Milenka.

Y fue así como, de golpe y porrazo, su vida como superagente dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Milenka era la hija secreta de Itachi.

El ruso la dejó en Mama Brooklyn, en un hogar de protección oficial. La había dejado allí, sabiendo que, al infiltrarse en los gulags, la pequeña podría ser una cabeza de turco para las maquinaciones de sus enemigos. Itachi había llegado a sospechar de su jefe de la SVR. Entre Izumi y él, mantuvieron el embarazo en secreto, hasta que dio ella dio a luz. Entonces, viajó a Estados Unidos.

Ahora Itachi había desaparecido, pero le había hecho un último encargo: recoger a Milenka y...

¿Y qué? ¿Hacerse cargo de ella?

Lo que el ruso no sabía era que toda acción conllevaba una reacción, y que si pretendía que ella se quedara con Milenka, la decisión sería irrevocable en todas direcciones.

Uno no daba a su hija así como así, a no ser que fuera alguien sin emociones. Un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos.

Ino sabía muchas cosas de Itachi. Ahora sí que las sabía.

Su vida no había sido nada fácil, y eso explicaba su comportamiento. Su necesidad de alejarse y de mantener siempre las distancias tenía una razón de ser.

Pero, por algún motivo, quería seguir creyendo en él.

Un hombre que le había hecho el amor de aquel modo, sin descanso, en Londres, era un hombre que todavía sentía.

Algo debía sentir, a la fuerza.

Por eso Ino no dudaba de que, tarde o temprano, Itachi regresara a por la niña que le pertenecía.

Era lo único suyo de verdad. Milenka no pertenecía al Estado ni al FBI, como él.

Milenka era su hija. Regresaría a por ella porque era «su niña». Y, en sus sueños más optimistas, en los que no existían Izumis ni venganzas, deseaba que también regresara a por su mujer.

Y ella era su mujer.

La mujer del Demonio.

Tomó el iPhone negro que le habían regalado con la compra de su nuevo todoterreno y llamó a su hermana con el manos libres. Saku y Sasuke se quedarían ojipláticos cuando supieran que regresaba con compañía.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —le gritó Saku al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar? ¡No sé nada de ti desde ayer!

—Te dejé una nota —contestó Ino—. La habrías visto si levantaras la mirada de la entrepierna de Sasuke.

—Oh, cállate y no seas pesada. ¿Ubicación?

—He viajado a Brooklyn —explicó Ino, que, hasta ese momento, había llevado todo en secreto.

¿Por qué molestar a la feliz pareja de agentes con sus problemas?

—¿Qué se te ha perdido en Brooklyn?

—¡A yo! —dijo la voz de Milenka.

Ino se aguantó la risa y se hizo el silencio en el coche. Se imaginaba a Saku parpadeando confusa.

—¿Eso es la voz de una niña? —preguntó Saku, anonadada.

—Sí —contestaron las dos a la vez.

—¿Es una niña de verdad?

—Sí —afirmó Ino, divertida con la situación.

—¡Sí soy de verdá! —Milenka miraba a todos lados, confusa.

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa? ¡¿Algo que me hayas ocultado durante, no sé..., nueve meses?! — replicó Saku.

—Cuando llegue te lo explicaré.

—¡Soy tu hermana!

—¿Es mi tita? —preguntó Milenka con interés, moviendo las piernecitas arriba y abajo con excitación.

Ino afirmó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Holaaaaa? —Saku insistía, desesperada.

Ino podía visualizar a su hermana con la oreja pegada a su teléfono, subiéndose por las paredes.

—¡Hola! —saludó Milenka levantando la manita abierta.

—Ah... Saku, préstame atención —pidió Ino—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¡¿Un favor?! ¿Quién es esa niña, por el amor de Dios?

—¡Me llamo Milenka y sé cantar! —gritó la niña mirando al techo del todoterreno. ¿De dónde venía esa voz?

—Ya te lo ha dicho. Se llama Milenka y sabe cantar —repitió Ino—. Necesito saber si el señor Collins todavía tiene en venta la casa que está frente a la tuya, en Tchoupitoulas.

—Sí, sigue en venta. La ha reformado por dentro, está completamente amueblada y sin estrenar, y es muy espaciosa. Tiene cuatro habitaciones, un estudio en la parte de arriba, un porche trasero con jardín y piscina, dos plazas de aparcamiento en la entrada...

—¿Te interesa a ti?

¿Por qué Saku sabía tanto sobre la vivienda?

—No, a mí no. Yo estoy feliz con mi casa. Es que la fui a ver el otro día porque su mujer me insistió en que la visitara y pudiera decir a los curiosos lo bonita que era por dentro. Esa casa ya llama la atención por su fachada y todo el mundo pregunta... Incluso saldrá este mes de agosto en la revista Decoración de Orleans. Parece un castillito y destaca mucho. Es fabulosa.

—¿Cuánto pide?

—Doscientos mil. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

—Sí. La quiero.

Le interesaba y la podía pagar gracias al cheque de quinientos mil dólares que les había dado Naruto Uzumaki a todos sus compañeros agentes del Torneo Dragones y Mazmorras DS.

Si de ahora en adelante debía vivir con Milenka, se aseguraría de rodearla de un ambiente sureño sano y positivo, en una casa acogedora y hermosa, con su nueva familia alrededor, que la visitaría y la cuidaría cuando ella no pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? —Saku no se lo podía creer—. ¿Te vienes a vivir a Nueva Orleans? ¡Pero si te encanta Washington! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—No me pasa nada. Me encanta Washington, pero debo tomar una decisión. Llegaré mañana y me encantaría poder mudarme ya.

—No hablas en serio. —Se quedó callada y después dijo—: ¿Hola? ¡¿Milenka?!

—¡Hola! —volvió a contestar la niña alzando la mano al cielo, como si Saku pudiera verla.

—Increíble... No me lo he imaginado... —respondió Saku.

—Sí hablo en serio —insistió Ino—. Consigue el número de cuenta, ve a hablar con ellos y diles que hoy mismo tienen el ingreso. Que te den las llaves. Hazlo ya.

—Estás loca de remate. Eres una completa...

Ino colgó el teléfono, esperando no ser demasiado brusca delante de la cría. Milenka, por su parte, miraba debajo del asiento de Ino, del suyo, por encima del hombro... La voz había desaparecido, y hacía un momento estaba en el coche, en sus cabezas y hablaba con ellas.

Ante aquel fenómeno inexplicable, preguntó:

—¿Mi tita es Dios?


	2. Chapter 2

Un pequeño obsequio y mis mejores deseos. Feliz y prospero año nuevo.

* * *

 _Luisiana_

 _Tchoupitoulas Street_

 _Al día siguiente_

Saku y Sasuke miraban anonadados a la cría, que, vestida con un nuevo vestido negro de Hello Kity y sandalias a conjunto, que habían comprado de camino en unos almacenes, no se soltaba de la a mano de Ino.

Habían aparcado frente a la casa de Saku e iban a recoger oficialmente las llaves de su nuevo hogar.

Al pasar por delante de la casa, Ino se había dado cuenta de que el matrimonio Collins ya había quitado el cartel de «en venta».

Sonrió y dejó que una extraña oleada de orgullo y anticipación la recorriera. Aquel sería un buen comienzo para su nueva vida. Una nueva casa, que había encontrado de una forma algo precipitada, pero que era nueva, al fin y al cabo.

Una nueva vida para las dos.

Había decidido que no daría más importancia al hecho de que ahora viviría con una niña, y deseaba que lo antes posible el ambiente se normalizara.

Ino era así de práctica y decidida. Si había que coger al toro por los cuernos, lo cogía y punto.

Sasuke se levantó como un resorte de los escalones de la entrada y se llevó las manos a las caderas. El agente seguía siendo irresistible incluso para las niñas, pues Milenka se sonrió y enrojeció como un tomate al verlo.

—Joder, es una niña de verdad —gruñó Sasuke sin podérselo creer.

—Te lo dije —repuso Saku sonriendo a Milenka.

—Tiene los mismos ojos que el ruso. —Sasuke se sentía desconcertado, y no se molestó en disimular—. Ino... —Pasó su mano por su pelo de corte militar—. Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. ¿Qué mierda pasó contigo en Londres? ¿Qué significa esto? —señaló a Milenka de arriba abajo.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, Uchiha —le riñó Ino—. Ella es Milenka, y, a partir de ahora, va a vivir conmigo.

—¿Cómo que va a vivir contigo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Incrédulo, miró a una y a otra.

La niña se ocultaba tras las piernas de Ino, que seguía impasible, sin borrar del rostro su perfecta sonrisa. Sin flaquear.

—Lo que has oído.

Saku se levantó de las escaleras y las bajó con tranquilidad, para colocarse frente a Milenka y hablar con ella.

La niña se agarró al pantalón corto y blanco de Ino, y con la otra mano protegió su objeto más valioso: su maletita.

—Qué maleta más bonita, cielo —dijo Saku—. ¿Es tuya?

La niña afirmó, vergonzosa.

—Me llamo Saku. ¿Tú eres Milenka?

—Milenka, sí y sé cantar —contestó repasando a Saku de arriba abajo—. ¿Tienes el pelo rosa?

—Sí. —Saku se sonrió y alborotó sus rizos para ella—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí. ¿Tú vas a ser mi tita?

Saku abrió sus ojos verdosos y miró a Ino de reojo.

«Tía» era una palabra que jamás esperó escuchar, pues siempre creyó que su hermana no tendría hijos nunca. A Ino le interesaban otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, la seguridad y la paz mundial. Por eso, escuchar hablar a esa cría y verla cogida a Ino como si ella le diera una seguridad que no tenía con otros emocionó el suave y débil corazón de Saku.

Su hermana arqueó las cejas, esperando escuchar una respuesta positiva por su parte.

—Pues no lo sé... ¿Soy su tita, Ino? —preguntó Saku, expectante.

—Si quieres, sí.

—Pero esto es en serio, ¿verdad? Después no hay posibilidad de devolución. Quiero decir, te has comprado hace una par de días ese todoterreno y no lo devolverás. Supongo que con la niña tampoco. No se vale ser su tita ahora y luego no.

—Por mi parte, es irrevocable —contestó con seriedad.

—Caramba, Ino... —Saku negó con la cabeza, todavía impresionada—. No dejas de sorprenderme. Vas a hacer que a mamá y a papá les dé una apoplejía. —Se echó a reír y añadió—: ¡Y me encanta!

Sasuke miró a Saku como si le faltara un hervor. Aquellas dos hermanas estaban chifladas.

—¿Y tu trabajo? Te iban a ascender —señaló Sasuke acercándose a Milenka, acuclillándose al lado de Saku.

—Ayer hablé por teléfono con Jiraiya largo y tendido —explicó ella—. Me da un año de excedencia, me mantiene el sueldo y, cuando regrese, lo haré como inspectora.

—¿Y por qué tantos privilegios?

—He sacrificado mucho.

—¿Qué tipo de rodilleras has utilizado?

—Las que tú utilizaste para chupársela al descerebrado que te aprobó como agente en el FBI —contestó Ino con una media sonrisa—. No me toques las narices, Uchiha.

Sasuke se echó a reír y Saku cogió a Milenka en brazos.

—¿Te gustan los camaleones? —preguntó a la niña.

—¿Camaleones? —repitió Milenka con los ojos como platos—. ¡Me encantan! ¡Tengo a Pascal en mi maleta!

—¿A Pascal? ¿El camaleón de Enredados? —Saku tenía toda una inmensa colección de películas infantiles y no tan infantiles en su videoteca.

—¡Sí a ese! ¡Eh! —le gritó a Ino cogiéndose al cuello de Saku—. ¡Tita Saku sabe quién es Pascal!

—¿Y quién no sabe quién es Pascal? —replicó Saku, horrorizada.

—Ino no lo sabía —le dijo Milenka al oído.

—Ah, bueno... No te preocupes por eso. Ino no tuvo infancia.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que Ino todavía cree que Peter Pan no existe, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Milenka puso cara de pena y dirigió sus impagables y compasivos ojos a Ino.

—Pobrecita Ino... —dijo.

Saku entró en la casa para enseñarle los camaleones mientras se partía de la risa, bajo la orgullosa y agradecida mirada de Ino.

La agente entendió que, con su hermana al lado, comprendería a Milenka a las mil maravillas. Saku era medio niña en muchas cosas, no había crecido del todo, por eso era tan especial y encandilaba a todo el mundo.

Sasuke captó la atención de Ino chasqueando el pulgar y el corazón frente a su rostro.

—Oye, agente. Creo que ya es hora de que nos lo cuentes todo —le ordenó Sasuke—. Desde el principio.

—Entonces —dijo Ino cerrando el todoterreno con el mando a distancia— pide pizzas y bebida, Uchiha. Lo que te voy a contar no tiene desperdicio.

—Un todoterreno, una casa nueva y una niña de cuatro años bien vale una historia de película.

—Como mínimo —aseguró Ino, adelantándose y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Milenka se había quedado dormida, agarrada a uno de los cojines en forma de puzle del sofá de Saku.

Ino la miraba mientras daba vueltas al café con la cucharilla. Estaba inmersa en ella, sorprendida por todo lo que aquella pequeña podía despertar; tocaba instintos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Una noche con la pequeña Milenka había hecho que Sasuke y Saku se enamoraran perdidamente de ella, sometidos a su melosidad y ternura.

El agente Uchiha tenía la mirada azabache fija en Ino; meditaba sobre todo lo que su compañera le había contado, en especial, acerca de lo que vivieron desde que salieron de Nueva Orleans. Y lo cierto era que estaba tan cabreado que echaba humo por las orejas.

—Ese Lébedev es un hijo de la gran puta. Te puso en peligro una y otra vez. Te dejó incomunicada y te llevó a la guarida de los lobos. Espero que siga vivo, porque quiero matarlo con mis propias manos.

Ino se encogió de hombros, ajena a la rabia que Sasuke sentía hacia Itachi.

—Sus métodos fueron demasiado radicales, pero nadie puede decir que no funcionaron —replicó ella.

—No le defiendas, Ino.

—No lo hago, Sasuke. Pero localizamos la flota del Vuelo Negro del Drakon. Hemos destapado una increíble tapadera de trata de personas, tráfico de drogas e incluso pederastia. Muchas de esas chicas eran menores de edad. Tal vez Itachi matara al pakhan y a sus colaboradores, pero han procesado a sus clientes.

Sasuke no daba crédito.

—Con todo lo responsable y disciplinada que eres no comprendo cómo te parece bien lo que ha pasado.

—No te confundas, Uchiha. —Ino le dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar el desierto—. No me parece bien. Pero no sé cómo actuaría yo si me hicieran lo que a él. Ha sido una puta marioneta de los demás durante todo este tiempo. Tuvo que ver cómo violaban y mataban a la madre de su hija y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo... La rabia y la impotencia son cómplices excelentes para una digna venganza. Y él se vengó.

—Hay que saber controlarse.

—Claro, Sasuke —apuntó Saku con una media sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te controlaste tú cuando Gaara me dio una paliza? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que, de haber podido, le habrías matado. Pero te detuve.

Sasuke agachó la mirada. Ella entrelazó los dedos con él, y él tiró de ella para sentarla sobre sus muslos. Se dieron un beso en los labios, uno que llenó de envidia a Ino.

Ella quería eso mismo con Itachi, pero él no estaba; y para colmo le había dado un paquetito del que jamás se podría desprender.

—¿Ves como no es tan fácil mantener la calma? —continuó Ino—. Itachi había decidido vengarse de todos.

—Pero te involucró —señaló Saku—. Yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con ello. Sin embargo, te conozco, hermanita, y sé que tú no te metes en nada a no ser que no lo desees.

—Exacto. No hice nada que no quisiera hacer. Quería ayudarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, deseaba ayudarlo.

—Yo sé por qué —sentenció Saku, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke—. Estás coladita por el ruso.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Sasuke, anonadado—. Eso no puede ser... —Negó de un lado al otro—. Sabes lo que es, ¿no? —Con el índice golpeó la mesa de madera—. Es un maldito agente doble, Ino. Un agente estadounidense que se hizo pasar por un agente soviético para espiar los movimientos de sus superiores en relación con la trata de personas. Eso vuelve loco a cualquiera... Ese tío ni siquiera sabe quién es. Tal vez ahora sea más mafioso que policía, o incluso más ruso que norteamericano. Es un caso parecido al de Robert Hanssen. ¿Recuerdas que en la formación nos hablaron de él?

—Por supuesto que sí. Un exagente de Estados Unidos que espiaba para la Unión Soviética y después para la Rusia poscomunista. Se le acusa de espionaje y conspiración. Pero Itachi no es así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque hace tiempo que ha dejado de trabajar para los Gobiernos. Ahora solo le mueven sus propias necesidades. Tú no le conoces como yo.

—Tal vez no —repuso él—. Pero ese hombre ya tenía una reputación. Jiraiya me habló de él.

En el cuerpo, los agentes al cargo ya le conocían. Para desempeñar la función que tenía que realizar en el torneo y adiestrar a esas mujeres no se debe de tener estómago, ¿comprendes?

—¿Y para azotarnos entre nosotros sí? —replicó ella, cansada de que lo pintaran como a un ogro—.Venga ya, Sasuke... Lo que insinúas sobre él no es del todo cierto. Yo estuve recluida con él en el torneo. A mí jamás me tocó. Y lo único que hacía con las demás mujeres era adiestrarlas y cuidarlas. Solo las drogaba de verdad cuando tenía a algún mediador de la bratva delante. Si estaba solo con ellas, les daba tranquilizantes, no popper.

—Me da igual. No es un maldito santo, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y quién te dice que yo lo sea? —insinuó Ino, que bebió un poco de café—. Ninguno de nosotros estamos libres de pecado. Hacemos cosas horribles para interpretar nuestros papeles. Es lo que nos exige la infiltración.

Sasuke tensó la mandíbula. Ino estaba en lo cierto; aun así, no se sentía tranquilo en relación con el ruso. Ella era su mejor amiga y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se pusiera en peligro.

—Sabes que esto no ha acabado, ¿verdad? Itachi no descansará hasta terminar con toda la estructura de la bratva. Nagato, Tyoma, Yugí Vasíliev, incluso su inspector jefe Madara Volkov... Ellos no son el fin de su venganza. No se detendrá... Un hombre tan sediento de sangre no puede detenerse. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo de alguna manera? Si lo hace, tienes que avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Itachi salió del Alamuerte con un tiro en la pierna y el antebrazo atravesado por una bala. Posteriormente le habían disparado en el hombro... Estaba en malas condiciones. No sé..., no creo que haya sobrevivido —Tragó el nudo de pena que tenía en la garganta.

—Ese tipo no está muerto, Ino. Los hombres como él tienen siete vidas, como los gatos. Y su venganza no acabará hasta que no queden cabos sueltos.

Sí, pensó Ino, como el gato tatuado que tenía en su antebrazo. El mismo gato que indicaba que era un ladrón; un ladrón solitario de corazones.

—Piénsalo —dijo Saku—. Itachi te ha entregado a su hija por algo. Un hombre que la ha ocultado todo este tiempo para darle seguridad, tarde o temprano, volverá a por ella. La reclamará —concluyó con tristeza, mirando a la dulce niña de pelo liso y castaño, que dormía sobre el cojín rojo en forma de puzle, y abrazaba a su peluche Pascal, sumergiendo su naricita en su cresta—. No podremos encariñarnos demasiado, Ino...

—No es así —dijo ella—. Itachi dio a su hija en protección porque sabía que él no podía ofrecerle la seguridad necesaria. Creo... —meditó un instante sobre ello— que no la reclamará. Itachi atrae al peligro. Solo se aseguró de dársela a alguien que, en caso de que llegasen esas amenazas que él teme, pudiera defenderla, protegerla. Por eso pensó en mí. Me dijo que solo confiaba en mí...

—Lo que dice tiene sentido —respondió Sasuke—. Ese tipo es una bomba de relojería. No lo veo cuidando del caramelito que hay en el sofá. Es imposible.

A Ino le daba miedo volverlo a ver y que él se llevara a la cría y la ignorara a ella. Temía ese reencuentro en el que, tal vez y con su acostumbrada frialdad, le dejara claro, por activa y por pasiva, que lo que pasó en Londres, en Londres debía quedarse. Que ella no era importante, por mucho que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Sin embargo, en el puerto, la había besado ¿no? Con una emoción contenida pero auténtica. Le dijo que era la única persona en la que confiaba. La única. A Itachi ya le habían decepcionado demasiado, y ella no lo iba a hacer. Por eso cuidaría de Milenka como si fuera su propia hija.

Hasta que su verdadero padre llegase y decidiera qué hacer.

—Sea como sea, Ino —le dijo Saku apoyando su mano en la de su hermana—, no estás sola. Te ayudaremos y te echaremos una mano en lo que haga falta.

—Palabra de boyscout —añadió Sasuke mirando a Ino con complicidad.

—No le hagas caso —le disculpó Saku—. Solo está preocupado y celoso, porque ya no es el único hombre en el que confías. —Sonrió y pellizcó la mejilla de su chico—. Es duro ser un segundón, ¿eh? Tranquilo, machote, te acostumbrarás...

Ino se echó a reír, pero se calló cuando escuchó la llamada entrante de su teléfono. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su corto pantalón blanco y atendió a la llamada. Era un número privado.

Y si era privado, solo podía ser de un lugar: Washington DC.

—Haruno —dijo el director Spurs al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Señor?

—Escuche atentamente. Sé que no está de servicio, pero necesito su ayuda.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—¿El agente Lébedev se ha puesto en contacto con usted?

—No, señor, no lo ha hecho —aseguró ella.

—Manténganos informados si lo hace.

—¿Por qué, señor? —Ino frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Han sucedido muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo? —Ino le dio al botón del altavoz, para que tanto Saku como Sasuke estuvieran al tanto de la conversación.

—Atiéndame. Esta mañana, Hidan Vasíliev debía ser trasladado desde Washington hasta la prisión de Supermax, en Florida. Estaba al cargo el subinspector jefe Jiraiya. Durante el trayecto, los coches de seguridad del estado sufrieron un atentado; casi todos los agentes han muerto, Jiraiya recibió una bala en la cabeza y está en coma —dijo con palpable dolor—. El coche en el que iba Hidan se incendió debido al desprendimiento de fuel.

Ino no se lo podía creer. ¿Jiraiya en coma? ¿Hidan estaba muerto? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Sasuke se presionó el puente de la nariz. Saku se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo, impresionada por la noticia.

—¿Jiraiya se recuperará?

Se hizo un largo silencio en la línea.

—Eso espero, Haruno. Eso espero... Ahora mismo está muy mal.

—Entiendo. —Ino se relamió los labios—. ¿Qué hay de Hidan Vasíliev? ¿Ha muerto?

—No, agente, eso es lo más sorprendente. Los restos carbonizados que los forenses han encontrado en el coche no pertenecen a Hidan. En algún momento, alguien dio el cambiazo.

—¿Cómo es posible? Si no es el cuerpo de Hidan, ¿de quién es?

—De Belikhov.

—¿De Belikhov? Pero ¡si estaba en la cárcel de Parish! ¡No puede ser!

—Hace dos días pidieron su traslado a Washington. Llegó ayer al mediodía. Creímos que, con el traslado de Hidan a Florida, Belikhov podría quedarse en la cárcel estatal de Washington sin que su vida corriera peligro. Pero alguien nos la ha jugado desde dentro.

—Entiendo... —murmuró Ino.

La mafia rusa compraba a todo el mundo. Como había dicho Belikhov, formaban a personas desde muy pequeños para que, al crecer, hicieran las pruebas para entrar como policías e infiltrarse en cárceles, comisarías, juzgados y demás... Era como una plaga.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

Ino se imaginó a Spurs haciendo aspavientos, con su pelo canoso repeinado hacia atrás y su bigote bien negro y espeso ocultando sus labios fruncidos, claramente ofendido y en desacuerdo.

—¿Por qué me pregunta por Lébedev, señor? Desapareció en Londres y no he vuelto a saber nada más de él.

—Porque Lébedev tiene información que nos pertenece. Y porque ya no trabaja para nadie. La única persona que sabía que Itachi iba en busca del Drakon era Belikhov. Él era el único que podía delatarlo. Pero lo han encontrado muerto en el coche de seguridad en el que viajaba Hidan Vasíliev, que, como sabe, era hijo de Yugí Vasíliev, el consejero del pakhan que Lébedev asesinó en el Támesis.

—¿Qué insinúa? ¿Que Itachi puede ser el responsable del atentado? —preguntó horrorizada e incrédula—. No lo es, señor. Si lo fuera, créame que hubiera matado también a Hidan. Ese hombre no deja títere con cabeza si se pone en su punto de mira.

—Usted sabe que Itachi ya no responde ante nadie. Ni ante el FBI ni ante el SVR. Tal vez haya pensado que es mejor estar dentro de la mafia como vor real, en vez de como infiltrado. Así sale ganando. Se encargó de matar a la cúpula de la bratva, pero no al cobrador. Hidan Vasíliev era el cobrador de la bratva y tiene más dinero negro en su poder que toda la mafia junta de Estados Unidos. Quizá Itachi haya decidido recibir una parte de ese dinero a cambio de reestructurar su banda y formar parte de ella.

—¿Reestructurar una bratva que el mismo Itachi destrozó? No lo creo, señor.

—Itachi tiene mil caras. Es un agente doble y juega para unos y para otros.

—Lo que dice no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... Además, Itachi jamás puede ser vor.

Itachi no haría eso de nuevo. Si lo hiciera, pondría a Milenka en peligro. Y, entonces, ¿por qué le había encargado a ella que la cuidara? Demasiadas molestias para un hombre de quien se decía que ya no le importaba nada ni nadie.

—¿Y por qué está usted tan segura?

—Simplemente, lo sé.

—Sea como sea, agente Haruno, deberá informarme —añadió cada vez con menos paciencia—. Si no lo hace, formará parte de un delito de encubrimiento. Han muerto agentes, Ino —dijo con dureza—. Compañeros suyos. Su subinspector jefe está gravemente herido, en coma —puntualizó—. Quiero a ese ruso. Usted sabrá lo que hace.

—Itachi ha desaparecido y, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, señor, es inocente —replicó ella—. Pero, descuide, le informaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Eso espero.

—Sí, señor.

—Buenas noches, Haruno.

Spurs colgó. Los tres agentes no osaron a decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que Uchiha estalló.

—Joder —soltó, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa que asustó a las dos mujeres—. Jiraiya... ¡Me cago en todo! ¡Hidan Vasíliev se ha fugado! ¡Qué cabrón!

—¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Quién ha preparado todo esto? —se preguntó Saku.

Ino seguía pensando, recordando las palabras de Itachi en las que decía que había presenciado la entrevista de Jiraiya con Hidan: el ruso le había asegurado que saldría de la cárcel en un visto y no visto. Incluso había amenazado directamente diciéndole que, mientras perseguía a la mafia para detenerlos a todos, Hidan se follaría a su mujer.

De momento, se había follado a Jiraiya: lo había dejado en coma.

—Itachi tiene que aparecer —le dijo Sasuke a Ino—. Y, cuando lo haga, me avisarás —le ordenó.

Ino negó con la cabeza, aun sabiendo que se pondría en contra de su amigo. Nadie le daba órdenes ya. Ahora era una civil a cargo de una cría de cuatro años, cuyo padre había decidido ponerse en contra de todas las organizaciones que lo habían utilizado y buscar su propio camino, aunque fuera el de la venganza.

—¿Por qué quieres a Itachi? No sabemos si está involucrado en nada de lo que ha dicho Spurs, Sasuke. Yo no lo creo ni por un momento.

Sasuke la miró directamente a los ojos y sin titubear contestó:

—Lo quiero porque se le está utilizando como cabeza de turco, y solo él sabe por qué. Él es la clave de todo.

Ino parpadeó, confusa.

—¿No crees que él tenga nada que ver?

—Ni por asomo —sentenció—. El topo, el verdadero infiltrado, está dentro. Actúa desde dentro y tiene un uniforme con placa. Y no es Itachi. Sea como sea, la información que Spurs asegura que tiene el ruso en su poder puede aclararnos algunas cosas. —Miró a Milenka y dijo—: Tenemos que dar con él, o esperar a que él dé contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa!

Comenzamos la semana y el año con nuevos capítulos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, me animan a seguir adaptando esta saga y como un pequeño regalo aquí les dejo 4 capítulos. Que los disfruten!

* * *

Para la pequeña Milenka no fue nada difícil acoplarse a Ino y aprender a vivir con ella. Los niños se amoldan fácilmente a sus nuevas circunstancias; sin prejuicios y sin miedos, se entregan enseguida.

No hay tabúes.

No hay ideas preconcebidas.

Solo ilusión y unas ganas enormes de que les quieran y de querer.

Las dos vivían juntas nuevas experiencias y se enriquecían mutuamente.

Ino experimentaba por primera vez lo que era ocuparse de los demás, sobre todo de alguien tan indefenso como aquella niña.

Ser mamá no era nada fácil. Sus prioridades se habían transformado; ya no se trataba de comprarse la nueva pistola de úlSaia generación o las nuevas esposas magnéticas, ni tampoco de preocuparse de mantener su identidad en secreto.

Ahora su mundo se basaba en ser ella misma y en centrarse en cosas más sencillas y rudimentarias: mantener, preservar, proteger y asistir a Milenka. Y no le había costado nada hacerlo.

La primera noche que Ino y Milenka pasaron juntas en su nueva casa, después de la llamada de Spurs, la niña se desveló al llegar a su increíble y nueva habitación.

Era un lujo saber que todo lo que allí había lo estrenarían ellas. Los muebles tenían los plásticos todavía puestos; las lámparas conservaban las etiquetas, las colchas lucían limpias y perfectamente colocadas. En la habitación de la niña, habían estampado las paredes con vinilos de Campanilla y Peter Pan, y el cuarto estaba pintado en colores pastel. Cuando la dejó sobre su colcha con corazones,

Milenka abrió sus ojitos y miró a Ino haciendo un puchero.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? Aquí está oscuro... —Miró alrededor, desorientada.

Ino sonrió y no se lo pensó dos veces. A ver quién era el listo que a esa belleza azucarada le decía que no.

La cogió en brazos y se la llevó a su nueva habitación; una alcoba de revista que la dejó impresionada por su amplitud y su buen gusto. Era como el dormitorio de una duquesa, y le encantaba, porque Ino no sabía combinar ni tenía gracia para esas cosas, y aquella habitación era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Púrpuras, blancos, negros y rosados se unían a la perfección para crear una hermosa armonía: chic, femenina y también funcional. Nada edulcorada. Más bien directa, como ella misma.

Disponía de un vestidor que era más grande que el salón que tenía en Washington, un baño con las úlSaias tecnologías ofimáticas y un balcón de suelo de tablas de madera con decoración feng shui, como el amplio jardín alfombrado con un césped impoluto que daba la bienvenida en la parte frontal y que rodeaba toda la parte trasera de la vivienda, en la que también había una piscina de doble altura y una increíble cabaña en lo alto de las ramas del único árbol que regentaba aquel espacio verde y tan bien cuidado.

Con Milenka en brazos se dirigió a la cama, le quitó las zapatillas y el vestido y la dejó en braguitas. Hacía un calor terrible en nueva Orleans. Estaban en pleno verano y la humedad era insoportable.

Encendió el aire acondicionado con la pantalla ofimática que tenía en la pared, sobre el cabezal de la cama, y se tumbó junto a la cría.

Milenka se pegó a ella y hundió su rostro entre sus pechos.

Allí se quedó. Dormida y en paz.

Ino pasó un brazo por encima de la niña y la sujetó, para contagiarse de su sosiego y su calma. Se dijo que, por una vez, no tendría que estar en guardia; se impregnaría de su pureza y de su bondad.

Al día siguiente, descubrieron la casa juntas.

Dos habitaciones más, con sus respectivos baños, la completaban. Todas con el mismo estilo vanguardista y sureño que decoraba a toda la casa.

Ino se quedó impresionada al ver el estudio. Tenía luz por todas partes; las ventanas eran amplios paneles de cristal que iban desde el suelo al techo y dejaban unas vistas completas y en todas direcciones de lo que la rodeaba.

Había llamado a un servicio de transporte de confianza para que le trajeran algunas cosas de Washington: ropa, sus ordenadores, sus cajas secretas, en las que había algunas de sus armas favoritas, y también algunos muebles y objetos retro que le gustaban y a los que les tenía algo de cariño. Su piso en la capital era un apartamento de alquiler. No lo sentía como suyo. De hecho, ¿había sentido que algo era suyo de verdad alguna vez en su vida? Pues no.

Ella no era como Saku, que se encariñaba enseguida de las cosas y que creía que todo lo material tenía vida y alma.

No, Ino no era de esas. Utilizaba las cosas según sus necesidades y su funcionalidad, pero no llegaba a vincularse emocionalmente con nada. Tal vez solo había mantenido una relación así con sus pistolas, porque ellas no le fallaban jamás.

Pero, aparte de eso, no creaba lazos con nada. Para ella, sus mejores amigos habían sido Jūgo, Sasuke y Saku. Al primero de ellos lo perdió en la misión de Amos y Mazmorras, y era algo que le robaba el sueño y que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. A veces, no se creía que Jūgo ya no estuviera... No lo concebía. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos y era injusto que él pagase tan caro su infiltración.

Pero la misión le obligaba a estar en el presente y a continuar. Debía seguir avanzando, o la muerte de Jūgo no habría servido de nada, por eso continuó junto a Itachi.

Sin embargo, después de que todo pasara, sí lloraba a Jūgo. Y lo lloraba mucho. Sobre todo, cuando estaba a solas. Pero eso era algo que nunca mostraría a los demás.

Mientras Milenka saltaba sobre los sofás con chaise longue que había en el salón y rebotaba sobre los pufs como si fueran muelles, Ino se dio cuenta de que ante ella, hasta nuevo aviso, tenía una nueva oportunidad de crear algo hermoso.

Algo hermoso con una niña que no era suya, pero a la que querría como si hubiera salido de su propio vientre.

Ya hacía tres días que convivían juntas.

Ino disponía de su casa como a ella le gustaba: Sasuke Uchiha había instalado un increíble sistema de seguridad en todo el perímetro de la vivienda, basado en los reconocimientos faciales que utilizaban en los programas del FBI. Por el momento, había integrado en el sistema los rostros de la gente cercana a ellos.

Dentro de un par de días regresarían los padres de él y de Ino, y lo primero que harían, como si lo viera, sería ir a visitar a su hija mayor. En todo el barrio Francés ya se hablaba de que Ino Haruno era la nueva propietaria de la espléndida casa de Tchoupitoulas, así que no tardaría nada en enterarse.

Mebuki, la madre de Ino y Saku, era así. Nadie escapaba a sus redes.

Como tampoco había escapado al agente de policía Sai, compañero y amigo de Saku, el cual, desde siempre, había estado enamorado de Ino.

Sai, con su simpático rostro y su piel rojiza y quemada por el sol, había pasado todos los días a verla. Ino le había presentado a Milenka, y él había tardado cero coma dos segundos, como todos, en enamorarse de ella.

—Sai está tan enamorado de ti que es capaz de tatuarse tu cara en la barriga —le dijo Saku uno de esos días, mientras disfrutaban de la piscina de la nueva casa de su hermana—. Siempre lo ha estado. Antes me preguntaba por ti constantemente. Míralo. —Saku sorbía su smoothie y se reía de la situación, de ver cómo Milenka peinaba a Sai y le ponía un lacito rosa en la cabeza. La niña tenía sus manguitos puestos y no se los sacaba ni para ir al baño—. Yo creo que se corrió cuando supo que venías a vivir aquí.

—Saku, a veces tu vocabulario me deja boquiabierta —murmuró su hermana con una medio sonrisa.

—¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poquito? El chico no está mal, ¿no?

—Supongo. Si te gustan medio albinos y con las mejillas perpetuamente sonrosadas...

Sai era un buen hombre. Se conocían desde que eran niños, y era cierto que él siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Pero era incapaz de subirle la libido o de impresionarla lo suficiente como para que ella lo tuviera en cuenta.

Para Ino, un hombre era alguien con facciones marcadas y exóticas; un hombre duro y competente, que se atreviera a ordenarle algo y que la pusiera en tensión con solo una mirada rojiza.

Itachi la había echado a perder para todos los hombres. Una vez probado el ruso, solo quería al zar.

—Milenka no le tiene ningún respeto. Lo trata como si fuera una amiga suya —añadió Ino cobijada por sus gafas de sol y mirando su teléfono móvil una vez sí y otra también. Esperaba ansiosa una llamada. Algo que le indicara que Milenka no se había quedado huérfana.

—Sí, una amiga suya con pelo en el pecho y voz de hombre —añadió Sasuke mientras acababa de preparar la cámara exterior del jardín—. Una amiga que lo que quiere es llevarse a la cama a su madre adoptiva. Es tan pervertido que hasta parece un hentái japonés.

—No me hables de perversiones —replicó Ino bajándose las gafas a media altura—. Tengo entendido que te pusieron una peluca roja en el torneo y te azotaron los testículos...

Saku se echó a reír disimuladamente y Sasuke cogió la manguera de la piscina y empezó a mojarlas a las dos.

—¡Muerte a las arpías! —gritó mientras las perseguía.

Sin mayor esfuerzo, Milenka se había vuelto el centro de atención: era la estrella de la familia Haruno.

Ino había decidido sortear las preguntas que le hacían los vecinos. A nadie le importaba de dónde había salido aquella cría. Lo importante era que supieran que era suya.

Sasuke y Saku le habían comprado todo tipo de chucherías hinchables, y la pequeña estaba en un paraíso del que no tenía ganas de salir.

Habían trasladado a Pato a su nuevo terrario, en la caseta de madera que había a pie del jardín. Milenka lo visitaba y lo cogía siempre que quería. Le acariciaba la cresta rojiza, cosa que al animal le encantaba. Cambiaba de color cada vez que la cría lo acariciaba y le daba besitos.

Ino se sorprendía de que a una niña tan pequeña no le importara coger un reptil, un camaleón.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no le extrañaba nada. Era la hija del mayor camaleón que había conocido jamás y del que todavía no se sabía nada.

La cuestión era que a la pequeña le encantaban los animales. Por eso decidió adoptar un precioso bulldog francés, de tan solo un mes y medio de edad. La perrera de Nueva Orleans lo había recogido hacía un par de días, y en cuanto Ino se enteró, no dudó en ir a por él.

Saku, Milenka y ella fueron a buscarlo. La pelirrosa, en cuanto vio los ojitos de cordero degollado del animal, dijo:

—Tú estás loca, Ino. No te dejes engañar por esos ojos... Tienes un camaleón y una niña. Ya es suficiente responsabilidad, ¿no crees? —El perro lloriqueó y se lamió la patita—. Si ese perro te sale como Akamaru, el perro follador de la señora Inuzuka, habrá superpoblación mundial de perros en Nueva Orleans. Lo perderás de vista día sí y día también. No lo mires, Ino. Es el maligno... Lo..., lo hace a propósito —dijo, pero Saku ya extendía sus brazos para acogerlo.

Ino se reía ante las ocurrencias de su hermana mientras Milenka preguntaba, agarrada a las manos de su nueva tita y de su nueva mamá, qué era eso de follador.

—Pues mira, cielo...

Saku estaba dispuesta a inventarse algo, pero Ino negó con la cabeza y le tapó los oídos a la niña.

—Bórralo de tu mente —le pidió Ino con cariño.

—¿Hago un reset de mi celebro? —preguntó la niña mirando hacia arriba.

Ino sonrió y asintió.

La pequeña se apretó el lóbulo de la oreja, tal y como le había enseñado Ino, y después dijo:

—Borado. Ya me se ha olvidado el follador.

Sin embargo, aunque Ino quería aparentar normalidad y calma, no podía engañarse a ella misma.

Tal vez sí a los demás, pero a ella no.

Cada noche repasaba que las alarmas estuvieran bien conectadas, comprobaba que el monitor del portátil reflejara cada cámara conectada en todos los rincones de la casa, y repasaba que su Beretta, de la que nunca se desprendía y que ocultaba bajo la ropa en su arnés, siempre estuviera preparada por si algo extraño sucedía.

Y a la misma hora, cuando Milenka se quedaba dormida en su cama, después de agarrarse fuertemente a ella, la dejaba a solas con la puerta entornada, y ella bajaba al salón.

Como en ese momento.

Allí veía una y otra vez la grabación obtenida en el Alamuerte, cuando intentó detener a Itachi y él se libró de ella disparando directamente a la bombona del gas lacrimógeno. No había entregado ese vídeo al FBI, y no lo había hecho por la información tan personal que contenía.

La cara de rabia de Itachi cuando se enfrentaba a Tyoma no tenía precio y no quería que nadie le viera así, tan vulnerable. La ira y el ansia de revancha supuraban por sus poros y alejaba a cualquiera que estuviera a cien metros a la redonda.

Pero a ella no. Ella había permanecido oculta, grabándolos, escuchando cada palabra de Tyoma a su agente. Cada frase sentenciadora y dañina que se tatuaría para siempre en la mente del mohicano.

Después, avanzaba el vídeo y congelaba la imagen en la inmensa pantalla plana que tenía sobre la pared y la observaba durante largos minutos. Itachi la apuntaba, medio sonriendo, plenamente confiado en que ella no le dispararía jamás.

Ino también había sentido que él no apretaría el gatillo contra ella, aunque intentara detenerlo, pero tampoco se imaginó que iba a detonar la bombona de gas. La pilló por sorpresa.

Y, al final, llegaba el momento en el que ella entraba en el camarote principal. Allí, los dos cadáveres, llenos de agujeros de bala, permanecían atados y sentados en las sillas, uno al lado del otro.

La imagen temblaba, pues en aquel momento ella tenía el pulso inestable y se sentía mareada por la explosión y el impacto contra la pared.

La cámara había grabado la imagen de la mesa ante la que se habían reunido.

Al parecer, los dos mafiosos habían estado negociando sobre algo mientras sus clientes violaban a las chicas con las que traficaban.

Ino clavó sus ojos azules en el cable suelto que salía de la entrada USB que Madara Volsov tenía frente a su portátil Sony plateado. El otro extremo del cable no estaba conectado a nada.

Ino no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que no había allí era precisamente lo que buscaban Spurs y el FBI.

Y era justamente eso lo que Itachi se había llevado. Una prueba concluyente en una escena del crimen. Algo que contenía datos e informaciones confidenciales.

Un disco duro.

Cuando acabó la grabación, Ino presionó el botón de pausa del mando a distancia y se quedó con la imagen de la ventana rota y las vistas del Támesis. Sus dedos repiqueteaban en la superficie de plástico y su mente hacía todo tipo de cábalas.

Se levantó del sofá, dobló la mantita de verano que le había cubierto las piernas y apagó la televisión.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Un movimiento torpe, sin ningún tipo de gracia ni sigilo. El típico ademán de alguien que no podía con el peso de su cuerpo.

Ino extrajo su Beretta de su arnés y apuntó directamente al sujeto que había sorteado el sistema de reconocimiento facial.

Era un hombre alto y grande. Su camiseta blanca estaba teñida de sangre, sus musculosos brazos rodeaban su estómago como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor. Temblaba y su cuerpo se sacudía con espasmos.

El individuo apoyó un brazo en la entrada del jardín que daba paso al salón. Su mano se pegó en el cristal y dejó una rastro de sangre.

—Vedma... —dijo.

Ino reconoció la voz en cuanto pronunció su nombre.

Itachi.

Guardó su arma en la cartuchera y corrió a socorrerlo.

Había regresado; no había muerto. Sintió un alivio enorme. Ya había tenido suficiente con perder a Jūgo, no quería el mismo destino para el mohicano.

Pero, por sus ojeras y la cantidad de heridas que se prodigaban a lo largo de su piel, dedujo que, si no lo socorrían, moriría pronto.

—Por Dios... —Ino se colocó un brazo de aquel gigante alrededor de sus espaldas, y con la otra mano rodeó su cintura y le ayudó a entrar en la casa.

—Ayúdame —pidió con tono suplicante—. No me dejes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás ardiendo, Itachi. Tienes muchísima fiebre.

—No me dejes morir —repetía él casi ido.

—Chis... —Ino tocó sus mejillas y su frente—. Te pondrás bien... No te voy a dejar. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? ¡Todo el mundo te está buscando!

Itachi tenía heridas por todas partes, como si, milagrosamente, hubiera sobrevivido a una explosión.

Inmediatamente pensó en el atentado del que le había hablado Spurs.

¿Y si el ruso era el que había provocado todo aquello?

¿Y si tenía que ver con las detonaciones y con la muerte de algunos de sus compañeros y el ingreso en el hospital de Jiraiya?

¿Tendría razón Spurs?

De repente, él le rodeó el pelo de la nuca, tiró de ella suavemente y pegó sus labios calientes y resecos a su sien.

—Pover ́te mne. —Confía en mí—. Pozhaluysta. —Por favor—. Solo te tengo a ti.

Al escuchar aquello, Ino ya no tuvo nada más en lo que pensar. Ni tampoco nada más en lo que creer.

Estaba claro: creía en él.

Y no había más de lo que hablar.

Lo tumbó en la cama de invitados. Retiró las colchas y dejó solo el cubrecama inferior, de un tono más oscuro. Lo desnudó como pudo.

Itachi pesaba mucho si estaba consciente; pero es que inconsciente pesaba el doble.

Su ropa estaba rasgada y rota, con girones por doquier. Su cuerpo, tan lleno de tatuajes, no solo estaba marcado por la tinta, sino también por su propia sangre.

Ino hizo un inventario de su estado: se le había abierto la herida que ella le había cosido en Londres. Tenía un balazo limpio en su antebrazo, y otro en la parte frontal de su cuádriceps. La bala de este seguía alojada en su interior. Sendas heridas estaban inflamadas, enrojecidas y con clarísimos signos de infección. La fiebre de Itachi no hacía más que subir e Ino se puso manos a la obra.

Buscó su botiquín profesional de medicinas.

Le inyectó un calmante. Además, le dio unos potentes analgésicos para combatir la fiebre.

Llenó dos palanganas de agua y sacó tres paños limpios del cajón de los trapos. Encendió las dos lámparas de noche y lo iluminó. Tenía que verlo muy bien.

Lo limpió con mimo y presteza. Extrajo de su piel desde grava a cristales superficiales. Codos, barbilla, manos y muslos se habían llevado la peor parte.

Parecía como si lo hubieran arrastrado por la carretera, o como si hubiera tenido un accidente de tráfico.

Mientras le curaba, el sonido del cristal y la piedra cayendo en la palangana se volvió algo hipnótico.

Desinfectó sus heridas y cosió sus balazos y sus cortes más profundos. Una de esas incisiones cruzaban su mandíbula; la otra dibujaba una línea sobre su ceja, que había cerrado y punteado con hilo transparente y cicatrizante.

Ino siempre había sabido que, si no se hacía policía, sería una excelente cirujana. Sus dedos nunca temblaban ni titubeaban: cosía sin fisuras. Además, tenía vocación: le encantaba arreglar los desperfectos.

Después de asegurarse de que no quedaba ni una herida sin atender en el cuerpo de aquel gigante, decidió cubrir todas aquellas que habían requerido de puntos con vaselina para que no se secaran. Y después las tapó con una gasa a medida.

Cuando acabó, Itachi parecía una momia. Brazos, hombros, piernas y barbilla tenían parches blancos. Y el resto del cuerpo estaba moteado del rojo del Betadine.

Ino rotó los hombros para relajar su espalda y se crujió el cuello de un lado al otro. Clavó los ojos en Itachi y su corazón se aceleró, ansioso y estresado.

—¿A qué has venido, ruso? —susurró acariciándole el pelo.

Él inclinó el rostro buscando su mano, su contacto, y después balbució algo y empezó a removerse.

Su cuerpo se tensó, a pesar del dolor, y sus pesadillas regresaron.

Aquella piel se perló de sudor frío. El estrés y la ansiedad lo dominaban.

Ino solo podía atenderlo y secarlo con un paño fresco.

Fuera como fuera, lo peor de la recuperación llegaría ahora.

La fiebre le afectaría; sus fantasmas particulares le acecharían hasta que se recuperase.

E Ino no tenía ninguna duda de que lo conseguiría.

El Demonio era inmortal.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto Itachi abrió los ojos, supo que ya no estaba en peligro. Bueno, el peligro existía y se presentaría tarde o temprano en Nueva Orleans, pero su cuerpo se estaba recuperando de su duro viaje. Ya no se estaba muriendo.

Sintió una mano suave y caliente apoyada en su pecho, sobre su corazón; le transmitía un cobijo que quería para sí, aunque fuera incapaz de pedirlo.

Itachi la estudió. Era una mano femenina y suave, capaz de sostener una Glock y disparar entre ceja y ceja a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Estaba completamente limpia. Después resiguió la muñeca, el esbelto brazo y el hombro; y al final encontró el pelo rubio y pulcro de Ino, tan bien colocado sobre su cabeza en un moño alto.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mejilla se apoyaba en el colchón, al lado de su mano.

Era tan bonita y tan atractiva que parecía una gatita dormida y confiada a la mano de su amo. Pero él no era su amo, ni lo podría ser jamás. Movió los dedos y le acarició la barbilla y los labios.

Había tenido tantísimas ganas de verla... Llevaba casi dos semanas sin hablar con nadie, desaparecido y casi aislado. Cuando creyó que iba a morir, solo pudo pensar en ella.

Había tenido muy claro cual iba a ser su objetivo. Desde que se escapó del Deathwing, el Alamuerte, y extrajo el disco duro del ordenador de Madara no tenía ninguna duda de cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento.

Malherido, viajó hasta Estados Unidos, adoptó otras identidades y esperó... Esperó a que Hidan Vasíliev fuera trasladado a Florida. Porque al hijo de Yugí, al sádico Venger de Dragones y Mazmorras DS también lo mataría. No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Itachi conocía la ruta especial que tomarían los coches federales hasta el aeropuerto de Washington. Sabía cómo hacer para colocarse en lugares estratégicos y disparar al blanco deseado.

Era un excelente francotirador.

Prefería siempre el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tenía una puntería magnífica. No necesitaba grandes espectáculos. Simplemente, centrarse en aquello que buscaba y eliminarlo. Tan simple como eso.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hidan llegara a las inmediaciones del aeropuerto flanqueado por Jiraiya y sus agentes, sucedió algo.

Itachi esperaba los coches; sabía que el de Hidan estaría protegido y que viajaría en el centro de la caravana policial.

Lo esperó. Se armó de paciencia y aguardó.

Los coches aparecieron... Itachi apuntó, apoyando bien el fusil sobre su hombro. Tenía el punto de mira a punto. Y, de repente..., el coche en el que iba el mafioso empezó a derrapar. Uno de los agentes trajeados que iban dentro sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana trasera y se puso a disparar al coche de delante, en el que se suponía que viajaban sus propios compañeros.

El vehículo de atrás explotó cerca del sitio donde Itachi estaba apostado, dispuesto a disparar. Los restos se esparcieron por todos lados. Alcanzó a los coches de los polizones y provocó que colisionaran entre ellos.

Se sucedieron explosiones unas detrás de otras... Las llamas se elevaron en el cielo y los gritos de los heridos y los quemados recorrieron la autopista como una marea infernal.

En medio del caos, Itachi corrió para socorrer a quien pudiera... y para asegurarse de que Hidan no saliera con vida de allí. No se le podía escapar.

Se cubrió la cabeza con su típica capucha negra y caminó hasta el coche de Hidan, cojo como estaba, ajeno a la destrucción que había a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, el preso, vestido de naranja, con las manos esposadas y los ojos abiertos y perdidos, que yacía muerto en la parte trasera del vehículo no era Hidan.

Era Belikhov. Le habían dado una paliza brutal hasta desfigurarlo. Tal vez ya entrara muerto en el coche de condenados. O puede que estuviera condenado desde el mismo momento en el que habló con él en Nueva Orleans.

Una nueva explosión lo lanzó por los aires y lo arrastró por la grava. Recordaba la sensación de la metralla clavándose en el cuerpo, los cristales lacerando su carne y el cemento quemando su piel.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para quejarse. Se levantó renqueante y huyó de allí. Robó un coche a un polizón herido. Sí, era así de insensible. Y lo condujo durante dos días hasta Nueva Orleans.

Fue hasta la casa de Saku. Allí encontraría a Ino y le pediría ayuda. Y, sobre todo, la protegería.

Porque la fuga de Hidan estaba planeada. Pero, antes de huir, Hidan quería matar al chivato que había guiado al asesino hasta el Drakon.

Vasíliev hijo se las arregló para meter a Belikhov en Washington y acabar con él.

Pero Itachi, que conocía cómo trabajaban los rusos, sabía que, antes de meterlo en el coche, le habrían torturado para que hablase y dijera todo lo que sabía y con quién había hablado para que los federales dieran con el pakhan y con su padre y los mataran.

Itachi tenía en su poder un disco duro con una información muy valiosa. Una información que los rusos querían. Él iba un paso por delante de los planes de la mafiya, cierto.

Sin embargo, Hidan ya sabía quién había destruido su particular vergel de drogas y prostitución, y no descansaría hasta vengarse. Y, si podía, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Por esa razón, Itachi no perdió tiempo en viajar a Nueva Orleans y dar con Ino.

Ino tenía un paquete que era suyo. No había vuelto a ver a Milenka desde que la dejó en Mamá Brooklyn. No sabía cómo llevaba Ino lo de hacerse cargo de una niña, pero, viendo la casa en la que estaba..., parecía que había decidido redecorar su vida al más puro estilo IKEA. Y la idea lo enterneció.

Lo que no sabía Ino era que él estaba ahí para cuidar de las dos. El peligro acechaba, Hidan andaba suelto preparando su golpe y no descansaría hasta dar con ellos y matar a todas y cada una de las personas que le rodeaban y eran importantes para él. E Itachi no podía permitirlo.

No tenía amigos. No tenía compañeros ni familia. Era un hombre sin nacionalidad ni hogar.

Sin embargo, Ino le preocupaba y le importaba más de lo que hubiera deseado. Y Milenka..., bueno, Milenka era su hija. Itachi sentía que las dos le pertenecían..., y nadie podía tocar lo que era suyo.

Ino había encendido un botón que ni siquiera él sabía que tenía: el de la necesidad y la melancolía. Quería más noches como las de Londres. Anhelaba volver a sentir su cuerpo de aquel modo, que su contacto lo sanara parcialmente como había hecho sin que ella lo supiera.

Ino le había demostrado que alguien podía confiar en él y entregársele en cuerpo y alma, por completo. Le había enseñado que no era tan malo como él creía. De hecho, para sobrevivir a aquellos días se había acogido a ese pensamiento.

Ahora que estaba con ellas, las protegería con los restos que quedaban de su alma. Aunque ella no lo supiera, Ino siempre le pertenecería, pues los pactos con el Demonio no se podían romper. Y la bruja y el Demonio luchaban y se conjuraban el uno al otro, juntos.

La guerra estaba al caer y debían prepararse.

Ino frunció los labios al notar la punta de los dedos de Itachi, que le hacían cosquillas. Sus pestañas aletearon y levantó la cabeza de golpe.

Cuando su mirada azulada encontró la rojiza y ojerosa del ruso, su estómago se encogió y la garganta se le secó.

La expresión del agente doble era indescifrable. Una mezcla de cariño, miedo, fascinación y anhelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Veinticuatro horas —contestó, feliz por verle despierto.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien que estoy aquí?

Ino negó con la cabeza. ¿Aquella era su principal preocupación?

—No. Ni a Sasuke ni a mi hermana...

—¿Ni a tus superiores, Ino? —preguntó, directo.

—No he hablado con Spurs. —Se masajeó el cuello y lo movió en todas direcciones—. Aunque él me dijo que le avisara si tenía noticias tuyas.

—¿Lo vas a hacer?

—No. Jiraiya está en coma en el hospital. Cuando trasladaron a Hidan Vasíliev al aeropuerto de...

—Lo sé todo, Ino. Yo estaba ahí.

Ella detuvo su automasaje y arqueó una de sus cejas, curiosa.

—¿Lo provocaste tú? ¿Tú hiciste eso?

—No. Yo estaba ahí para matar a Hidan. Iba a dispararle antes de que llegaran al aeropuerto —explicó, reparando en un mechón azabache que caía sobre su hombro.

—¿Viste lo que pasó?

—Sí. Estaba todo planeado. Actuaron desde dentro. Los agentes que se suponía que acompañaban a Hidan fueron los que lo empezaron todo.

—¿Cómo sabías qué día iban a trasladar a Hidan?

—Porque tengo un dispositivo lleno de información. Tanto Yugí Vasíliev como Madara estaban atendiendo algo en sus pantallas cuando irrumpí en su camarote. Se dieron la prisa suficiente como para eliminar y borrar lo que fuera que veían en los monitores, pero no les di tiempo a esconder el disco extraíble.

Ino sonrió. No se había equivocado. Itachi había robado el disco duro externo que faltaba en el ordenador.

—Cuéntame qué hiciste desde que escapaste del Alamuerte. Cuéntame todo lo que sabes sobre el atentado.

Él le explicó lo que había pasado, con pelos y señales. Cuando acabó, Ino no daba crédito.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo dieron el cambiazo con Belikhov?

—Lo hicieron antes de salir de la prisión de Washington. En la propia cárcel. No hay duda. —Itachi se recolocó sobre la cama; Ino le ayudó a ponerse un cojín mullido bajo los riñones—.Cubren a los convictos con un pequeño pasamontañas para evitar grabaciones de los medios y que los agentes se vean envueltos en venganzas de ningún tipo. Alguien de allí trabaja para ellos.

—¿Quiénes eran los agentes encargados de acompañar a Vasíliev? —Mientras procedía como una enfermera con un herido de guerra, Ino no dejaba de cavilar—. Necesitamos información... Hidan tiene un rótula con clavos. Va cojo. Debieron darse cuenta de eso, joder —explicó, frustrada—. Sasuke le disparó en el torneo en ambas rodillas, pero solo una de las balas impactó en el hueso. Hay que estudiar sus expedientes... Si eran integrantes de la mafia, si realmente nacieron en Estados Unidos, si...

—Si siguen vivos...

Aquello había sido un desastre. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir alguien a esa matanza? Itachi la cogió del brazo y la detuvo cuando sus rostros estaban a la misma altura.

—Claro, si siguen vivos...

Ino miró fijamente sus ojos rojos y se sintió perdida de nuevo, como se había sentido en Londres.

De repente, una rabia fugaz la invadió. Ahora que ya sabía que estaba vivo, todos los reproches se agolparon en su boca. Sentía ganas de destruirle con palabras. Estaba muy enfadada con él como compañera. La había dejado tirada y no se había puesto en contacto con ella desde que se lanzó a las aguas del Támesis. No le había explicado quién era él. Le había quitado la virginidad. No le había contado nada... Le había entregado a su hija... Además, para más inri, el hombre del que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos. Qué ridícula. Qué injusta era la vida.

—¿Qué quieres, Itachi? —preguntó áspera.

—Spasibo, Ino. Spasibo za vse. —Gracias por todo.

Ella tragó saliva y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, de nada... He decidido, Itachi, que ahora estás convaleciente y que no necesitas escuchar reproches de ningún tipo. Pero cuando te recuperes...

—Ya estoy recuperado. Dormir tantas horas me ha hecho bien —reconoció él con una sonrisa.

—Decía que, cuando te recuperes, te diré lo que pienso de ti y también por dónde puedes meterte tus agradecimientos. Siento ganas hasta de pegarte.

Itachi sonrió.

—Dímelo ya —dijo él, envalentonado—. Así no alargarás mi agonía.

—¿Me tomas el pelo, bravucón? ¿Te burlas? —preguntó ella lanzándole un cojín a la cara, cosa que sorprendió al ruso.

—No. No lo hago.

—Eso espero, porque no voy a olvidar cómo me has traicionado y te has reído de mí. —Su pose se tornó elegante y respetable—. Eres norteamericano, capullo.

—No te he traicionado. Sí, crecí en Brooklyn, sí.

—Me has ocultado la verdad. Me dejaste sola en el Alamuerte para dar cuenta de toda tu carnicería a los inspectores jefes. Me abandonaste. No se abandona a los compañeros.

—No te abandoné. Ya estabas a salvo. Debía hacerlo, superagente. Pero he vuelto. Aquí estoy.

—¿Y para qué has venido? ¿Para que te cuide y luego te largues? —inquirió, molesta—. ¿Para que no me expliques qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? ¿Para que me utilices de nuevo y pongas mi reputación federal en peligro?

Itachi se levantó de la cama de golpe y la arrinconó contra la pared. Estaba totalmente desnudo.

Sus músculos se marcaban hinchados y poderosos por la dura travesía realizada. Su cresta con las puntas rojizas apuntaba a todas partes menos donde debían apuntar. Puso las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Ino y se inclinó sobre ella.

A Ino le pareció tan hermoso y amenazador como un animal salvaje.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, Ino? ¿Eh? ¿Crees que te pongo en peligro a propósito? No deberías subestimar las acciones de un hombre como yo. No hago las cosas porque deba favores a nadie. Las hago porque siento que debo hacerlas y porque es mi responsabilidad.

—¿Y desde cuándo yo soy tu responsabilidad?

—No me cabrees, Ino.

Ella no se amilanó y alzó la barbilla, desafiándolo.

—Entonces, dime a qué has venido. ¿Vienes a por la niña sobre la que todavía no me has preguntado nada? ¿Vienes a por ella? Todo el mundo te busca, Itachi. Eres el principal sospechoso de un atentado contra agentes federales. Quieren tu cabeza.

—¿Y tú a quién crees, vedma?

—No me llames así —le ordenó.

—Te llamo como quiero. —El lado matón y pendenciero de Itachi salió a la luz con la velocidad de un rayo. No le gustaba aquella actitud de Ino. La comprendía, pero no le gustaba.

—Haces que suene como algo que no es.

—¿Cómo hago que suene?

Ino se mordió la lengua. Quería decirle: «Haces que suene como si de verdad me quisieras y te importara». Pero en lugar de eso dijo:

—No importa... Solo espero que, sea lo que sea lo que hayas venido a hacer aquí, no pongas en peligro a Milenka y... No me involucres demasiado en tus mierdas. Quiero conservar mis aspiraciones. He pedido un año de excedencia para...

Itachi golpeó la pared con el puño, sorprendido por las insinuaciones de Ino. Él no estaba ahí para comprometerla. Estaba ahí para cuidar de ella. ¡De ella y de la cría!

—¡Puede que te ocultara lo que me pasó con Izumi! ¡Y que te escondiera que era agente doble! ¡De eso se trata, de que nadie sepa nada, joder! –exclamó, impotente—. ¡¿Crees que pondría en peligro a la niña que he ocultado durante tantos años?! ¡Es mi vida, Ino, y no tengo que contársela a nadie si no quiero! ¡Nunca lo he hecho porque hay oídos y ojos por todas partes! ¡Pero jamás te he puesto en peligro! ¡Siempre me he asegurado de ir a por ti! ¡Nunca te he dejado atrás!

—¿Y crees que dejar atrás a alguien solo implica una distancia física?

—¡Yo no sé qué mierda significa! ¡Pero tú lo quieres complicar todo con esas miradas que pones, siempre pidiéndome más de lo que soy capaz de dar!

Ino le cubrió la boca con fuerza y se puso de puntillas para mirarle directamente a los ojos, casi a su misma altura.

—Deja de gritar —le ordenó—. No cruces la línea otra vez, Itachi. No digas nada que haga que te odie. Lo que yo sienta o pida es asunto mío. Sé que no me vas a dar nada más. Y, ¿sabes qué?, lo prefiero. ¿Qué puede obtener una mujer de un hombre que está hueco y vacío de emociones? ¿De un hombre que está tan destrozado por la muerte de su mujer que es incapaz de levantar cabeza?

—Tú no lo entiendes... —susurró él mirándola con reproches—. Mira mi cuerpo. Es un puto colador. Esta es mi vida. —Se señaló a sí mismo—. Soy un asesino, un mercenario para unos y una especie de sicario para otros. ¿Esto es lo que quieres para ti? La vida que yo te daría...

—¿La vida que tú me darías? Qué rápido vas. Tú no me das ninguna vida, ruso. Yo elijo vivirla o no. Recuérdalo.

—Créeme. Tú no me quieres. —Decirlo en voz alta le dolió. Porque Itachi quería más, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ello, y no sabía cómo pedirlo.

Ino negó, comprensiva, y sonrió con tristeza.

—Tienes razón, Itachi. Yo no te quiero. Gracias por aclarármelo —contestó, sarcástica.

Él apretó los dientes y se obligó a mantener el control. No le gustaba nada oír eso, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

—Ahora que ya sé que no te quiero, déjame decirte que algún día, Itachi, tendrás que confiar en alguien. Eso si consigues reunir el valor para hacerlo. Hay que ser valiente para entregarse a los demás, ¿sabes?

—¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

—¿Yo? No. Más bien... te llamo esquivo..., huidizo.

—Confío en ti, Ino. Eres la única persona en quien lo hago.

Ino tragó saliva. El nudo que tenía en la garganta amenazaba con estrangularla y hacerla llorar.

Pero no cedería.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó deseando acariciarle las mejillas y relajar su ceño fruncido. Cómo lo odiaba por hacerla sentir tan débil, tan sometida.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? Podrías delatarme; podrías hacer lo que te diera la gana conmigo. Y no lo has hecho.

—¿Y eso qué querrá decir?

Itachi se encogió de hombros como un niño y esperó a que ella contestara por él.

Pero, de repente, algo muy caliente, de estado líquido, recorrió su talón.

Supuso que la herida del muslo se le habría abierto y la sangre estaría deslizándose por su pierna.

Miró hacia abajo y no encontró nada rojo. En cambio, sí vio el morro chato y moteado de negro de un diminuto bulldog francés que todavía no conseguía mantener las orejas de punta.

El cachorro lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras se relamía el hocico y hacía pipí sobre su pie.

—Pero ¿qué es esto? —Itachi levantó el pie que chorreaba de orina y miró a Ino con cara de estupefacción.

Ella se aguantó la risa, luchando por mantenerse seria. Pero no lo conseguía.

—¡Rambo! ¡Rambo! ¿Dónde est...?

Milenka se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba puesto un bañador de las princesas Disney, unas deportivas Nike blancas con lazos rosas, cuyas suelas se iluminaban a cada paso que daba.

Su flequillo liso cubría sus cejas hasta casi tocar los párpados, y sus ojos amatista no titilaron ni una sola vez cuando vio a Ino, arrinconada contra la pared, por un gigante con cresta.

Un gigante con cresta herido.

Un gigante que estaba a todas luces desnudo.

Rambo lamía el otro pie del hombre y movía el rabillo con fuerza, feliz de haber marcado al nuevo inquilino de esa casa.

—Milenka, cariño —le dijo Ino, intentando apartar el pesado cuerpo de Itachi de encima de ella—. Este es el señor Itachi.

—Hola, señor Itachi —contestó la niña, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la espalda—. Las mujeres tienen hucha y los hombres rabito...

—Oh, por Dios. —Ino cubrió con las manos el miembro de Itachi que, a todo esto, seguía sin reaccionar. Completamente desnudo y sin abrir la boca.

—¿Es una momia? —seguía preguntando la niña al ver tanto vendaje alrededor de la piel rubia de Itachi.

—¿Una momia? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la niña, sin salir de su asombro. ¿Lo estaba tapando?

—Rambo le ha hecho pipí —señaló Milenka sin parar de hablar.

El ruso se relamió los labios resecos y fijó sus ojos rojos en las zapatillitas que se iluminaban.

—Itachi —Ino intentó hacer las presentaciones con normalidad—, ella es Milenka. Dile hola a la niña —dijo, para animarlo a romper el hielo, como si fuera tonto y ella no estuviera sujetando ni sus testículos ni su pene. ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad?

Al escuchar el nombre de Milenka y tener a aquella princesita delante de él, su pecho se encogió y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Se olvidó completamente de su desnudez. No le salían las palabras.

Era perfecta. Perfecta.

Y no entendía cómo había conseguido hacer algo tan perfecto como ella, estando tan manchado de sangre, tan marcado por la violencia.

Sintió ganas de llorar y de reír a la vez. Además, le invadió un terror que le pudo.

La responsabilidad... le daba pánico. Tener algo que cuidar era también tener algo que podía perder.

Como había perdido a Izumi, y como cuatro años atrás tuvo que desprenderse de un bebé que era suyo y del que no podía hacerse cargo.

Esa era la niña que había abandonado para que otros la cuidaran.

Esa era la cría que había ido a buscar Ino para que le diera el hogar que él se veía incapaz de ofrecer.

Era la misma niña que iba a volver a abandonar en caso de que hubiera matado a Hidan Vasíliev y hubiera cerrado el maldito círculo vicioso de la mafia con la que él se había involucrado. Pero al no hacerlo, al saber que Hidan andaba suelto y con planes claros respecto a él y a todos los que le rodeaban, Milenka había pasado a ser, oficialmente, su hija, la niña que debería proteger en cuerpo y alma hasta que todo aquello acabase.

Entonces, decidiría qué hacer.

Protegería a Milenka y a Ino. Porque se lo debía.

Les debía... La habitación empezó a dar vueltas y todo se volvió negro.

Ino lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo.

Milenka se frotó el gemelo con el dorso de su otro pie y cogió a Rambo en brazos cuando el perro se acercó a ella.

—¿El señor Itachi se ha morido? —preguntó hundiendo la nariz en la cabecita de Rambo.

Ino negó con la cabeza y levantó a Itachi, que se había casi desmayado. Ya fuera por el estrés, por la impresión o por las heridas, ese inmenso guerrero había estado a punto de desvanecerse como una mujer.

—Ve abajo, cariño. Yo iré dentro de un momento —le pidió Ino sin perder los nervios—. El señor Itachi necesita descansar un poco más.

—Es que ha llegado Sai... —dijo nerviosa—. Y están los titos abajo... ¿Le digo a tito Sasuke que venga y te ayude? —No dejaba de mirar a Itachi como si fuera un bicho raro y fascinante.

—Diles que ahora bajo —pidió Ino mientras lo colocaba en la cama—. No les digas que hay un hombre aquí, ¿vale? —Ino necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control antes de decirles nada a su hermana y a Sasuke.

—Oh, joder. Demasiado tarde, hermanita —dijo una sorprendida Saku, vestida con un pichi amarillo corto y que lucía una cola alta y rizada que se bamboleaba de un lado al otro. Había aparecido de repente en la entrada de la habitación. Cogió de los hombros a Milenka y tiró de ella para que saliera de allí—. Vaya, vaya... ¿Ya ha llegado tu maridito?

Ino dibujó una fina línea con sus labios y miró a Saku como si quisiera estrangularla.

—No me mires así. Serás tú quien se lo cuentes a Sasuke —aseguró Saku, haciéndose la desentendida y escapando de allí.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Ino supo que, justo entonces, habían empezado los problemas de verdad.

Además, todos corrían en peligro. Aunque todavía no estaba segura de qué era lo que los acechaba, sí que intuía que la información con la que el ruso se había hecho era material inflamable por el que tanto Spurs como la SOCA y la SVR serían capaces de matar.

¿Qué estaba en juego, además de sus vidas?


	5. Chapter 5

Milenka no tardó ni diez minutos en soltarle a Sasuke que había una momia llamada señor Itachi con Ino. La pequeña le contaba todo al agente Uchiha, que, con su encanto particular, la embaucaba para que le contara todo lo que sucedía en aquella casa.

Sasuke sintió que se le avivaba el tic en el ojo. Sai salía de la caseta del jardín con los flotadores y los manguitos de Milenka, y no había oído nada. Pobre ignorante.

—Sai, te dejo a Lenka, ¿vale? Voy a hablar un momento con Ino.

—De acuerdo —respondió él, que estaba hinchando los flotadores a pleno pulmón—. Pero ¿Ino va a bajar? He traído smoothies y donuts para todos.

—Yo los guardaré para que nos los tomemos bien fresquitos, Sai —dijo Saku mirando a Sasuke de reojo—. Ella está acabando de ordenar su botiquín de... medicinas. Ya sabes lo maniática que es con el orden.

Sai sonrió y asintió.

—¿Dónde están? —le preguntó Sasuke a Saku.

—Arriba, en la habitación de invitados —contestó en voz baja.

Sasuke le dio una cachetada en la nalga y ella se quejó.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó frotándose la piel.

—Por no decírmelo —le contestó él mientras se alejaba.

—Uchiha... Si supieras las cosas que no te digo... —le insinuó provocadora, riéndose de él.

—No te preocupes, bruja. Luego te las sacaré una a una. —La miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo.

Sasuke desapareció por la puerta del salón. Saku suspiró de amor.

—Qué hombre, por Dios.

….

—Si está ahí adentro, quiero hablar con él.

Ino negó con la cabeza. Había cerrado la puerta y se había atrincherado para proteger al ruso de la ira de Sasuke.

—Ahora no, Sasuke. Ha tenido un pequeño desfallecimiento al ver a Milenka. Dale un margen. Necesita comer algo y encontrarse mejor. Esta noche venís a cenar y hablamos con él.

—Ese hombre —señaló la puerta— podría ser el culpable del atentado contra el los coches de los federales, Ino. Jiraiya está en coma con un balazo en la cabeza, y un montón de compañeros más han muerto.

—Él no lo hizo.

—Sé que no lo hizo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dudas?

—¡Porque tengo que hacerlo! ¿Tú le crees?

—Sí.

—¿A ciegas?

—Sí, Sasuke. A ciegas —contestó sin dudarlo ni un ápice.

—Esto no me gusta... Parece que nos estemos ocultando de la organización que se supone que debe protegernos.

Sasuke estaba contrariado. Se suponía que no podía formar parte de complots ni ocultar información de ese tipo. Itachi estaba en búsqueda y, posiblemente, captura por la CIA y el FBI; aun así, ellos lo ocultaban en una preciosa habitación en Nueva Orleans.

Pero, por otra parte, nunca había dudado de la intuición de Ino y de su convicción. Si ella creía en Itachi, sus razones tendría, y seguro que eran de peso.

Ino era su mejor amiga. Tenía que confiar en ella.

—Si hay algo que aprendí de la misión en los reinos olvidados es que no puedes confiar en nadie —aseguró ella. Madara Volsov, el inspector jefe de Itachi, era un claro ejemplo de lo que podía llegar a corromper la mafia—. Itachi tiene información, Sasuke. Información muy importante.

—¿La has encontrado?

—No. Cuando llegó a casa, parecía Tom Hanks en Náufrago. Solo llevaba consigo la andrajosa ropa que vestía. Nada más.

—Tuvo que llegar de algún modo. Tal vez lo guardara en su coche o...

—Vino en uno de los autos que se vieron afectados en las explosiones de Washington. Él se ocultó en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la 233, la carretera de acceso al aeropuerto, donde ocurrió todo.

—¿Y qué coño hacía ahí? —Se frotó la cara con nerviosismo—. Eso lo coloca en el lugar equivocado en el momento adecuado. No podemos obviar que es sospechoso de ser el responsable del atentado.

—No, Sasuke. Itachi quería acabar con Hidan él mismo. Sabía cuándo lo iban a trasladar porque disponía de esa información. Presenció el atentado en primera persona. Según me ha contado, cogió el Dodge del conductor herido y viajó con él. Cuando entró en Luisiana, continuó hasta Nueva Orleans, y una vez aquí dejó caer el coche al Misisipi. El resto del trayecto hasta Tchoupitoulas lo hizo andando.

—Esto es un marrón y huele a mierda, Ino.

—No lo dudes. Lo único que sé es que quieren coger a Itachi como chivo expiatorio. No hay nadie que lo pueda proteger. Jiraiya está en coma y Spurs sospecha de Itachi porque está tan perdido que necesita señalar a alguien. Estamos hablando de un suceso que salpica directamente la competencia del FBI, de la Fiscalía, de la CIA y de cualquier organismo de inteligencia que se encargue de la seguridad ciudadana y que trabaje contra la mafia. Están embarrados, ¿comprendes? Esto ha sido una gran cagada y necesitan una cabeza de turco. Van a por Itachi. Van a por el hombre equivocado.

Sasuke escuchó con atención a su amiga. Lo cierto era que aquello olía mucho, y el único que tenía respuestas era el ruso.

—¿Cómo burló el sistema de seguridad de esta casa? —preguntó él impresionado.

—No lo sé. Simplemente, lo hizo.

—Claro. —Sonrió, irritado. Clavó su mirada azabache en la puerta blanca por última vez y añadió—: Esta noche, Ino. No paso de esta noche. O el ruso me cuenta todo lo que sabe, o seré yo quien se encargue de él.

Sasuke se alejó de la planta superior en la que estaban las habitaciones, bajo la atenta mirada de Ino.

No dudaba de que Sasuke cumplía todas sus promesas y amenazas. Sin embargo, lo que Uchiha no sabía era que, esta vez, era mejor tener al Demonio como amigo que como enemigo.

Porque lo que diferenciaba a Sasuke de Itachi era que el primero tenía escrúpulos. Al segundo, ya no le quedaban.

El día había transcurrido con aparente normalidad. Ino actuó con la mayor naturalidad posible, aun a sabiendas de que tenía a un fugitivo en su casa.

Le subió almuerzo, comida y merienda para que recuperara fuerzas, y le dio la medicación pertinente.

—¿Dónde está la niña? —preguntó él cuando le retiró la bandeja del desayuno.

—Está abajo, con Sai.

El ruso la miró de arriba abajo y se embebió del cuerpo de Ino. Se estaba recuperando de unas heridas aparatosas, pero la presencia de esa mujer cuidando de él era como magia sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando se acercaba y olía su peculiar perfume, la polla se le ponía tan dura como una roca, cuando no debería tener fuerzas ni para mear.

Pero Ino provocaba eso en él.

Desde que la conoció, su cuerpo y su mente calenturienta a niveles que lo sorprendían y lo asustaban.

Cansado, había dejado de luchar contra eso.

—¿Quién es Sai? —preguntó seco.

—Sai. Agente de policía de la comisaría de Nueva Orleans. Es compañero de Saku y...

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

Ino se detuvo frente a él, con las bandejas vacías en las manos. Alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Viene a vernos. Es amigo de Milenka.

Esta vez, el ruso asintió y miró hacia abajo, hacia las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas.

—¿Ha preguntado algo sobre mí?

Ino parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Quién? ¿Sai?

—¿Me tomas el pelo, vedma?

Ino sonrió.

—Por ahora cree que eres una momia. De vez en cuando, mira hacia el balcón de la habitación. Espera que te asomes, creo.

—Ya veo.

¿Era una sonrisa lo que se dibujaba en sus labios? ¿Una sonrisa de ternura? Dios. Ino quería hacerse nudos en las bragas para que no se le cayeran.

—¿Quieres que suba a verte? Si quieres le digo que venga y...

—No —negó él rápidamente—. No hace falta.

—Como quieras, Itachi. —Decepcionada, se dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre no quisiera hablar con su hija?

—Ino.

—¿Sí?

—¿Sigues muy enfadada por lo ocurrido en el Alamuerte? —Ella no contestó, y eso bastó como respuesta—. Tienes ganas de darme una paliza, ¿verdad, superagente?

—No lo sabes tú bien... —murmuró—. Pero estás convaleciente. No puedo darte la tunda que te mereces.

A Itachi le entraron ganas de reír. Ino había sido instruida para ser ama. No dudaba de que sus dotes dominantes serían exquisitas. Sin embargo, aún no le había dado la oportunidad de mostrarlas.

Tal vez porque él fuera mucho más dominante que ella. O puede que fuera porque no le había dado ninguna oportunidad en nada.

A Itachi no le gustaba ponerse en manos de nadie.

—Por supuesto —asintió Itachi—. Cuando esté bien, seguro que me la darás... Pero ¿te puedo pedir algo?

—Depende.

—¿Te quedas un rato conmigo?

Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos transmitieron una necesidad que demolió el corazón de la agente.

—¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado y me cuentas cómo es la cría? —Se echó a un lado del colchón y le dejó sitio.

¿Itachi le estaba poniendo caritas? ¿Así? ¿De repente? Con aquel pelo a lo loco y su rostro cansado, tan lleno de vendas por todas partes... Ella no le podía decir que no.

«Patética, superagente —se dijo a sí misma—. Eres patética».

Asintió como un robot y arrastró los pies hasta su cama. Dejó la bandeja vacía sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado, como si tuviera todo el derecho a estar con él de aquella guisa.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Todo —contestó él tragando saliva—. Desde que la recogiste.

Ino obedeció sin rechistar, iluminada por el interés de Itachi. Menos era nada, ¿no?

Y se dio cuenta de que aquel era el momento emocionalmente más íntimo que habían compartido hasta la fecha.

—En definitiva, Itachi: tienes una hija muy dulce, con un don de gentes espectacular. Todos la adoran.

—Ya veo.

—Por supuesto, no ha salido a ti. No tiene ni pizca de ogro.

—No —coincidió él, pensativo—. Izumi tampoco era ni tan cariñosa ni tan risueña como ella.

Ino no esperaba que nombrara a su mujer de aquel modo, pero se quedó callada y lo estudió con atención. Al recordar a Izumi se ponía serio, pero no melancólico. Y, aun así, a ella le hacía daño.

«Fantástico. ¿Ahora tienes celos de una muerta? No eres solo patética. También eres una zorra», se recriminó.

—¿Te la quieres quedar? —preguntó él, así, de sopetón.

—¿Perdón?

—A la cría. ¿Te la quieres quedar?

¿Cómo le decía a Itachi que ella ya la consideraba suya? ¿Que, en caso de que él no hubiera regresado, Ino la habría adoptado? ¡Hasta había reclamado los papeles de adopción!

—¿Si me la quiero quedar? ¿Cómo quien regala unas camisetas?

—Cuando todo esto pase... —le dijo muy serio—. Cuando tú y Milenka estéis a salvo, he pensado que, tal vez, te podrías hacer cargo de ella como su mamá.

A Ino el cerebro se le cortocircuitó.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede con vosotros?

Itachi y ella tenían mucho de que hablar, pero la idea de quedarse con él y la niña era más de lo que podía pedir. Ahora el ruso le estaba pidiendo que formara parte de ellos.

Itachi pestañeó repetidas veces.

—¿Con nosotros? No. Con ella. Que te quedes con ella. Yo no pinto nada ahí.

Entonces esos segundos de esperanza se tornaron oscuros y depresivos. Ese cretino le estaba ofreciendo a su hija, pero él no se involucraba.

—¿Cómo dices, Itachi?

—Ya sabes lo que he dicho.

—¿Insinúas que, cuando todo pase, te irás? —preguntó con frialdad y la espalda muy erguida.

—Es una niña limpia y pura. No tiene esas cosas feas..., desagradables a su alrededor. ¿No lo ves? No sé formar parte de... esto. Yo atraigo cosas malas. Es mejor que, mientras esté aquí, ella no se acerque a mí.

—¿Y crees que, si te alejas, lo feo y desagradable no llegará a Milenka? ¿Eso crees, estúpido?

—No me insultes.

—Sí te insulto. El mundo está lleno de cosas horribles, y estoy convencida de que tú protegerías a tu hija de ellas. No le transmitirías nada malo. ¿Cuántos traumas tienes, eh? —Le golpeó la sien con el índice.

—No quiero esto —replicó a la defensiva—. En realidad, no quiero nada de esto. Ni una familia. Ni una mujer. Quiero estar solo. Es mejor así.

—Solo, ¿eh? Así nadie te molestará. Así no tendrás preocupaciones. Solo tu soledad y tu miseria.

—Ino... es mejor que ni tú ni ella os acerquéis demasiado a mí. Yo os protegeré. Esa es mi misión. Y, cuando esté seguro de que nada ni nadie os acecha, entonces, os dejaré libres.

Dios, Itachi se creía que estaba condenado. Condenado a estar solo, condenado a hacer daño a los demás, incluso sin quererlo. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho?

Ino se llenó de pena y de decepción, pero, al final, la decepción le pudo más.

—¿Que nos dejarás libres? ¿Cómo en el padrenuestro? ¡¿Líbranos del mal?! ¡Memeces!—contestó ella levantándose de golpe de la cama y recogiendo la bandeja como un vendaval—. ¡Solo sabes decir memeces! Joder, Itachi..., no sabía que me podías decepcionar tanto. Yo... no tenía ni idea.

—¿No tenías ni idea de qué?

—No pareces eso...

Él gruñó e insistió.

—¿Qué es lo que no parezco?

—No pareces ser un niño asustado y cobarde. No pareces ser un irresponsable egoísta... Por tu aspecto, parece que te comerías el mundo, pero..., pero no.

—Ino...

—No quiero oírte hablar más. —Abrió la puerta con el pie y el pomo metálico golpeó la pared—. Eres todo lo que no aparentas. No tienes esa cresta por ser un gallo peleón —le soltó antes de cerrar—La tienes ahí arriba porque... ¡eres un maldito gallina!

¡Zas! Cerró de un portazo y dejó a Itachi confuso ante aquel comportamiento tan visceral.

¿Y qué esperaba? Ino era una mujer con unos principios sólidos, capaz de pensar en una familia.

Y él estaba dando la espalda a la posibilidad de crear una.

¿Por el bien de ellos?

¿Por miedo?

Ya ni siquiera lo sabía. Hacía tiempo que huía de vincularse a los demás y había olvidado por qué se comportaba así.

Tal vez porque todos a su alrededor mentían. O porque mentía él. ¿Importaba?

—Por cierto. Tienes ropa en los armarios —dijo Ino abriendo la puerta de nuevo, sin mirarlo—.A las nueve y media bajarás a cenar y compartirás la información de la que dispones con nosotros. El agente Uchiha y la agente Haruno vienen a cenar.

—¿Puedo confiar en ellos? ¿Son de fiar?

—¿Que si son de fiar? Mucho más que tú, ruso. Mucho más que tú —contestó ella, resentida.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la puerta, Itachi se sintió frustrado y culpable, al ver que, por su culpa, la mirada de Ino brillaba con unas lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar.

A la hora que le había dicho, Itachi bajó a cenar. Ino vestía unos pantalones muy cortos de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes que se ceñía a su pecho y a su cintura. Llevaba una coleta alta.

Parecía Lara Croft, pero sin trenza. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Sasuke y Saku, sentados el uno al lado del otro, lo observaban de arriba abajo.

Ella con interés, él con desconfianza.

Itachi había pillado lo primero que había encontrado en los armarios. Una camiseta rosa con una calavera negra en medio y unos tejanos oscuros y desgastados. En los pies, solo unas sandalias negras de G-Star. Ino le había comprado todo un vestidor. De nuevo, la agente le había dejado sin palabras.

Nadie le había comprado nada desde... nunca. E Ino no solo le compraba cosas, sino que, además, le cuidaba, le alimentaba, le curaba y le cambiaba los vendajes.

Era como una madre. Una madre a la que se querría follar, así que mejor cambiaba el símil...

—Aquí está: el hombre más buscado del país —dijo Sasuke en tono irónico—. Con una camiseta rosa...

—Uchiha —saludó a Sasuke—. Khamaleona. —Miró a Saku con más suavidad.

—Itachi —lo saludó ella con una media sonrisa.

—Siéntate —le pidió Ino sin mirarle, retirando la silla con el pie.

—¿Estás mejor de tus heridas? —preguntó Saku.

—Sí, mejor —contestó él ocupando su silla.

En el centro de la mesa, un surtido de ensaladas, carnes a la plancha, judías rojas y pollo criollo esperaba a que alguien les empezara a hincar el diente.

Saku se echó a reír al ver la cara con la que Itachi miraba toda aquella comida.

—Has tenido que cabrear mucho a Ino. Cuando se enfada, se pone a cocinar como una loca. Ha heredado esa costumbre de mi madre.

—¿A ti no se te ha pegado nada, cariño? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Saku, asombrada—. Yo lo que hago es el otro cincuenta por ciento. Ellas cocinan, yo me lo como, machote.

Itachi se sintió extraño al cenar con ellos. Hacía mucho que no compartía nada tan hogareño con nadie, sin presiones, sin negociaciones de por medio. Sin embargo, ellos estaban ahí con él porque querían aquella información, no porque lo desearan ni les cayera bien.

Miró alrededor en busca de Milenka.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Ino en voz baja—. Está durmiendo. Las posibilidades de que sufras un ictus son mínimas. No te molestará. —Lo miró con ojos asesinos y después le sirvió el plato con arroz, judías y pollo criollo. Soltó los cucharazos con fuerza, haciendo que la madera repiqueteara en la cerámica.

Itachi se sintió mezquino. Como un miserable. Todo lo que le había dicho en la habitación parecía que sonara como si ver a la niña lo irritara... Pero no era así. De hecho, todavía no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Todo lo que le había contestado Ino le había hecho pensar y meditar sobre algunas cosas.

Durante la cena, los acompañó la música ambiente de The Passengers y su Let her go. Ino tenía el iPod conectado a una estación de radio retro DAB de la diseñadora Emma Bridgewater.

Al parecer, a las Haruno les gustaba ese estilo. Itachi todavía recordaba la estación de desayuno tres en uno que había en la casa de Saku.

—Antes de que nos cuentes todo lo que has descubierto —dijo Sasuke llevándose el tenedor lleno de ensalada de patata a la boca—, me gustaría saber cómo sorteaste el sistema de alarmas de esta casa.

—Hay una zona ciega —contestó sin más preámbulos—. Una zona sin cubrir. En línea recta es la que va desde la puerta trasera del salón al jardín y al árbol. —Con los dedos dibujó una línea—. Cuando llegué aquí, me fijé en cómo rotaban las cámaras. Esa zona no se podía coger.

—¿Cómo supiste que Ino vivía aquí?

—No lo sabía. Pero al caminar por Tchoupitoulas vi el coche de Saku en la entrada.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y cogió su cerveza.

—Debiste estar un buen rato esperando hasta que nos fuimos.

—El suficiente. —Suficiente eran cuatro horas.

Itachi devoró la comida de su plato. Contestaba apenas sin mirar a nadie.

Sasuke no dejaba de observarle.

Saku estaba impresionada.

—¿Quieres más? —le preguntó Ino, inusualmente seria—. Coge más. No te quedes con hambre.

—Creo que nunca había visto a nadie comer con tantas ganas como Itachi —aseguró Saku, que le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—No has visto nada —murmuró Ino.

—Dime, Itachi —insistió Sasuke. No estaba dispuesto a pasar un minuto más sin saber—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la carretera del aeropuerto de Ronald Reagan en Washington? ¿Hasta qué punto estás lleno de mierda? Ten en cuenta que, si descubro que estás mintiendo —se inclinó hacia delante—, seré yo quien te lleve a prisión.

Itachi se sirvió otro plato más, indiferente ante el tono de Sasuke.

—¿Tú y cuántos más como tú? —preguntó él de golpe.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero, antes de que el león saltara, Saku le colocó una mano en el muslo para tranquilizarlo.

—Deberías meterte un trozo de pollo en la boca —le dijo ella advirtiéndole que no quería peleas en casa de su hermana—. Toma. —Al ver que Sasuke seguía enseñando los colmillos, ella misma se lo llevó a los labios. Su novio, barra amo, barra agente, deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a Itachi—.Mastica.

Itachi se echó a reír e Ino lo miró de reojo.

—Tienes mal carácter, Sasuke —le provocó.

—Cállate ya, ¿quieres? —Ino le pellizcó el muslo con fuerza, e Itachi se quejó.

—¿Qué haces?

—Para, o la próxima vez te estrujaré otra cosa.

Él siguió comiendo. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente saciado, después de lanzarle sonrisitas victoriosas a Sasuke, dijo:

—El disco duro de Madara está en el árbol. Lo dejé ahí cuando violé el patético sistema de seguridad de Sasuke.

—Hijo de puta —susurró este.


	6. Chapter 6

Había luna llena y los grillos cantaban en el exterior. Sasuke tenía el disco duro negro entre sus manos. Estaba protegido por una robusta carcasa negra de goma impermeable. Era de estilo militar.

—En el disco duro está todo. Todo lo que tenía planeado hacer la bratva del Drakon —les explicó Itachi—, el golpe que están preparando..., las personas que están involucradas. Absolutamente todo. Y os aseguro que el objetivo real de la banda es mucho más grande de lo que nos imaginábamos. Si lo que hay en el disco es cierto, la trata de blancas es solo un mera tapadera para ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos.

Los cuatro habían salido afuera, a sentarse en la zona chill out del jardín, formada por mesas bajas y largas de mimbre, así como preciosas hamacas, sillones y chaise longue del mismo estilo, acolchados con cojines blancos y rojos.

Ino había traído Sazerac y lo estaba sirviendo en elegantes vasos de cristal aderezados con cáscara de limón y hielo. Ese era el cóctel más popular de Nueva Orleans.

—Esto está muy rico —dijo Itachi deteniendo su explicación.

—Mucho mejor que el whisky ruso —replicó Sasuke llevándose la copa a los labios y mojándoselos levemente.

—En Rusia se bebe vodka, no whisky —aclaró Itachi—. Pero, sobre todo, la bebida de allí es el kvas. Es como una cerveza negra.

—Esto tiene —le explicó Ino mientras le servía a él—hielo picado, absenta, azúcar, whisky de centeno, cáscara de limón y amargos Peychaud. Es bebida norteamericana. —Esto último lo dijo con retintín.

Saku acercó el portátil Apple de Ino al jardín y lo abrió para conectar el disco duro. Ante ellos, un montón de información cifrada y descifrada se abrió como un libro. Mapas de Estados Unidos, localizaciones, conversaciones vía e-mail y telefónicas, números de cuentas bancarias...

—Joder —murmuró Ino—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Has sacado algo en claro de aquí?

Itachi asintió y procedió a explicarles todo lo que sabía.

—Para entender esto hay que trasladarse décadas atrás. Desde que cayó la Unión Soviética, las calles y los negocios rusos fueron controlados por los miembros de la mafiya. Se crearon muchas bratvas, unas destinadas a unas cosas y otras a otras. Todas tenían la intención de agrandar y obtener beneficios del mercado negro: enriquecer al rico y al ladrón, y empobrecer y extorsionar al ciudadano de a pie. Al principio, nadie se metía en los problemas de Rusia, pues no les salpicaba. Todos lo miraban desde lejos y decían: «Pobrecitos los rusos», «Qué malos son, qué perdidos están». Pero, después, cuando los pakhan empezaron a salir del país y a instalarse en las ciudades más importantes de todo el mundo, las alarmas se dispararon. En los primeros tiempos, eran cinco bandas las que lo controlaban todo: la Sontsevskaya, centrada en el tráfico de drogas y prostitución; la Tambovskaya, que trabajaba la pornografía infantil y el tráfico de inmigrantes; la Mazukinskaya, líder en venta de armas y reparto de cocaína; la Izamailovskaya, lo mismo, tráfico de drogas y pornografía infantil; y, por último, la Podoskaya centrada en delitos económicos, falsificación de tarjetas, estafas bancarias... Los capos más famosos de la mafia rusa estaban controlados por los servicios de inteligencia

exteriores. Sus líderes se convirtieron en auténticas leyendas: Serguéi Mikhailov y su amigo Víktor Averin, Semyon Mogilevich, Víktor Bout, el Mercader de Venecia , Boris Nayfield, Ervsei Agron, el Pequeño Don... Todos respetados, temidos y perseguidos por el FBI y la antigua KGB. Pero con su detención no acababan sus delitos; pues todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una función: plantar la semilla que, con el tiempo, desarrollaría los tentáculos internacionales de la mafia. Unos tentáculos que nadie podría amputar, pues, una vez que hacen raíz, se extienden como plagas. Sus predecesores solo tenían que seguir sus pasos... Algunos, por supuesto, con más éxito que otros, pues no todos son inteligentes, ya que, en sus ansias de poder, se delatan enseguida. Sin embargo, esos son los más peligrosos: los que, a base de terror y dinero, intentan ascender en las jerarquías de una bratva, porque no tienen ni escrúpulos ni códigos. Lo hacen todo por la pasta. Ese tipo de perfil es el que nos atañe con Hidan Vasíliev, el Venger que te clavó el cuerno —le dijo a Sasuke—, y con Petrov Virlenko. —

Itachi cogió el ordenador y abrió la ventana de las conversaciones entre Madara, Yugí y Petrov, del que hasta ahora no habían tenido noticias.

—De esta conversación a tres..., ¿quién se supone que es Petrov? —Ino se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio sobre el mullido chaise longue de mimbre y agarró su vaso de Sazerac con las dos manos.

—Le conocéis. Pero no por su nombre real —aseguró él—. Vosotros habéis oído hablar de él con el sobrenombre del Mago.

—No me jodas —dijo Sasuke tensando todo su cuerpo.

Itachi asintió, como diciéndole: «sí te jodo, sí».

—El Mago —susurró Ino con respeto—: uno de los señores de la guerra más esquivos de todo el mundo.

El Mago era conocido por su capacidad para parecer invisible y sus maniobras de escape. Se decía que vendía armas a todo el mundo y que proveía sin distinción alguna. Los servicios de inteligencia habían intentado ir tras él y seguirle la pista. Pero era escurridizo y hacía tiempo que no daba señales de vida.

¿Cómo podía estar involucrado el Mago en algo relacionado con Hidan?

—No consigo relacionar a Hidan con alguien como él —concluyó Ino.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Si lees todas las conversaciones, verás que Hidan Vasíliev no tiene nada que ver con las negociaciones que atañen a su padre. Yugí era el consejero, la verdadera cabeza pensante del pakhan. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque Yugí Vasíliev es el dueño de Torkaya. Torkaya es una de las muchas empresas siderúrgicas que tiene en su poder, con sedes y fábricas en Europa, Estados Unidos y Asia. ¿Y a qué se dedica Torkaya específicamente? A la fabricación de explosivos civiles para realizar obras subacuáticas y túneles de complejos trazados. Pero ¿por qué Yugí y el Mago están en negociaciones? Porque este último le pidió a su amigo Yugí que rediseñara sus explosivos y los hiciera de uso militar, para venderlos a sus clientes. Por supuesto, Yugí tiene cientos de empresas, muchas de ellas tapaderas, y ni yo ni nadie habría llegado a descubrir que él formaba parte de todo esto de no ser por el puto disco duro.

—¿El Mago y el padre de Hidan colaboraban juntos? —preguntó Saku, estupefacta.

—Sí. Yugí Vasíliev le proveía de explosivos y todo tipo de armas, que todavía desconozco, pero, al parecer, según las conversaciones que aquí se reflejan toca todos los palos.

—Itachi, sencillamente, no te comprendo. —Sasuke se levantó de su sillón y se apoyó en la baranda de madera de la zona chill out. Las lámparas exteriores acariciaban su perfil y sus ojos brillaban con determinación pero confusos—.Tienes una información por la que todos matarían. ¿Por qué no la entregas?

—Porque no puedo confiar en nadie, Uchiha. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero incluso vuestro FBI está lleno de topos. Todo vuestro país lo está. Lo que hay aquí pone en jaque a muchas instituciones gubernamentales. Sin ir más lejos, la señora Suzanne Rocks, la fiscal del distrito de Washington, ordenó el traslado de Belikhov a su prisión estatal. No me digas que no has pensado ni una sola vez que todo estaba orquestado. Rocks está metida en el ajo. Ella pidió el traslado para que Hidan pudiera interrogar a Belikhov y después pudiera escapar. Hidan no tenía ninguna duda de que iba a salir de ahí. De que iba a escapar. Claro que lo había pensado. Pero si incluso los fiscales estaban involucrados en las redes de la mafia, ¿qué les quedaba? ¿En quién confiaban? ¿Contra quién luchaban? ¿Contra ellos mismos?

—¿Por qué la fiscal Rocks iba a hacer eso?

Itachi se relamió los labios.

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Y teniendo en cuenta que no se movilizan presos sin órdenes fiscales, ¿qué crees que ha pedido la señora Rocks a cambio? ¿Por qué Yugí y Vladimir sabían, con una semana de antelación, el día exacto en el que a Hidan lo sacarían de la cárcel de Washington? Solo una persona podía saber eso. La misma que daba la orden: la fiscal. Rocks los avisó. Así fue como supe tenemos solo una oportunidad para averiguarlo todo. Solo una. Yo solo pido la cabeza de Hidan. Pero se adelantaron a mis movimientos. Nunca imaginé que actuarían antes ni de manera tan precipitada —reconoció, todavía aturdido—. Algo les tuvo que salir mal...

Ino lo miró de reojo y un músculo palpitó en su mandíbula. Itachi nunca confiaría en nadie si seguía pensando así. Había personas que seguían unos principios, y tenía un claro ejemplo ante él. Ni ella ni Sasuke ni Saku se vendían.

—¿Tú lo sabes? —respondió Sasuke, arisco—. ¿Sabes qué ha pedido Rocks a cambio de ayudarlos?

—Aún no.

—Y si no confías en nadie, ¿por qué estás aquí contándonos todo esto? —preguntó Ino en tono de reprimenda.

—Por dos razones. La primera es porque mi particular guerra con los Vasíliev os atañe a todos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se ha escapado y sigue con vida. Hidan sabe que fui yo quien preguntó por el Drakon. Belikhov se lo ha contado todo. Venger sabe que el Drakon quería a la vibrannay y que yo le aseguré a Belikhov que la tenía en mi poder, así que ya sabe que fui yo el que acabó con la flota del Vuelo Negro. También sabe cómo es la vibrannay, porque él estaba al tanto de todas las compras del Drakon en su torneo. Sabe que es Ino, aunque no la relacione con vosotros. —Miró a Saku y a Sasuke—. Aun así, Venger conoce que vosotros dos sois agentes federales, lo supo en la noche del Walpurgis, en el torneo. Cuando os dije que Hidan era diferente a su padre, me refiero a que es un sanguinario impulsivo. Es una especie de cobrador de sangre caliente. Sin duda, querrá vengar a su padre.

—Hidan nos está buscando —dijo Sasuke, llevándose la mano a la cornada que tenía entre las costillas, recuerdo de Venger.

—Y me juego lo que queráis a que no tardará en tener toda la información. Solo está estrechando el cerco —concluyó Itachi.

—¿Y por qué te necesitamos? —preguntó Saku—. ¿Eres un superhéroe o algo así?

Ino miró a su hermana arqueando una ceja. Saku no había visto a Itachi en acción. Si había alguien a quien ella, a pesar de todo, siempre le encantaría tener al lado en una guerra, ese era el mohicano.

—Porque no podéis apoyaros en nadie más —contestó Itachi—. Vuestro FBI está tan manchado como la SVR. Pero yo sé cómo trabajan esos hijos de puta, os puedo proteger; a partir de ahora, todas las personas que queréis están en serio peligro. Y hasta que Hidan muera, no cesará. Sin embargo, os puedo ayudar, y vosotros me podéis ayudar a mí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ino, pensando en Milenka.

—Para empezar tenemos que hacernos invisibles. Debemos hackear las centrales de información de identidades y borrarnos del mapa. Debemos convertirnos en fantasmas. E irnos de aquí.

—¿Irnos de dónde? —preguntó Ino.

Itachi la miró fijamente.

—De aquí. De vuestras casas. Solo hasta que pase...

—No. Ni hablar.

—Hidan tendrá sus chivatos, Ino —respondió él, nervioso—. Sabrá que vivís aquí. Tiene sus propios medios. Enviará a sus matones.

—Esta es mi casa —dijo sorprendida por lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Por fin sentía que estaba creando un hogar, y no quería que un mafioso ruso echara sus planes por tierra—. No me moveré de aquí.

Itachi frunció el ceño, irritado.

—Eres una inconsciente.

—Y tú un matón.

—¿Solo hasta cuándo? ¿Qué ibas a decir, Itachi? —preguntó Saku, angustiada.

El ruso dirigió una última mirada airada a Ino y contestó a su hermana.

—Es el segundo motivo por el que creo que os gustaría ayudarme, y por el cual no tendrías que huir durante demasiado tiempo. Una de las últimas conversaciones del disco duro baraja dos planes de la bratva. Yugí y su hijo por un lado. Y Yugí, Madara y el Mago por otro.

—¿Yugí y su hijo? Su hijo estaba en la cárcel, ¿cómo contactó con él?

—Del mismo modo en que los presos venden drogas, tabaco, apuestan e incluso tienen armas en el mismo interior de la cárcel. Los guardias de seguridad se las facilitan. —Se notaba que ya estaba de vuelta de todo, por eso no ponía demasiado énfasis en aquellas palabras—. Todo está comprado. Corrompido. Así que tenemos dos conversaciones. —Levantó el dedo índice y el corazón—. Dos planes diferentes. Todos entrelazados. Por una parte, Hidan debe cerrar un negocio de exportación de alcohol, varias toneladas, en el puerto de Nueva Orleans. Por eso tenía que salir de la cárcel lo antes posible.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Nueva Orleans? —Ino no se lo podía creer—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Los contenedores salen desde Nueva Orleans para acabar repartidos entre los compradores de Hidan.

Los tres agentes no entendían nada.

—¿El producto sale desde aquí? ¿Seguro? —Ino señaló el césped.

—Sí.

—¿A nombre de quién está la carga?

Si la carga era local y conocían la empresa que hacía el transporte, el puerto podría facilitarle el nombre de los dueños de dicha carga.

—La empresa que ha llenado los contenedores es Flywell, la propia distribuidora de los ahora convictos Akasuna.

—Los padres de Gaara —dijo Saku con rabia.

—Hidan viene a revisar la carga, —Itachi removió el hielo de su copa—. Compró toneladas de su ron Spice cajún para comerciar con él.

—No es ron lo que hay en esas botellas —aseguró Saku—. Los Akasuna estaban metidos en la distribución del popper líquido a través de la bebida oficial del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS: su famoso ron Spice. —Saku se había bebido una botella y media de ese ron en las Islas Vírgenes, en el Plancha del Mar, y había sufrido sus consecuencias—. Así que lo que hay en esos contenedores no es ron. Es popper, cristal y keon líquido. Una auténtica bomba soluble que le dará millonadas estratosféricas cuando empiece a traficar con él en dosis pequeñas. Va a crear un maldito imperio.

—Pero tuvo que hacer la compra muchísimo antes de que los encarcelaran —apuntó Ino.

—Sí. Exactamente desde hace un mes. Incluso antes del torneo —contestó Itachi.

—Joder —rezongó Sasuke—. Así que Hidan viene a Nueva Orleans a llevarse su mercancía.

—En realidad, viene a matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dentro de tres días, Hidan y el Mago se encontrarán en el Six Flags. Todavía no sé la hora. El Mago espera la recepción de dos tráileres provenientes de la empresa rusa Torkaya con la mercancía de guerra solicitada. Hidan cerrará el trato y la entrega en lugar de su padre.

El Six Flags era un parque de atracciones abandonado, como el veinte por ciento de los edificios de Nueva Orleans que, tras el Katrina, no habían podido levantar cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿Tres días y los tendremos en nuestras manos? —preguntó Uchiha con la mirada fija en la piscina, que estaba iluminada.

—Tres días y Hidan y el Mago se verán ante nuestras narices. Vosotros decidís. O nos vamos, o nos quedamos. Pero si nos quedamos, deberemos asumir las consecuencias.

—Este es mi hogar —apuntó Sasuke—. Nueva Orleans fue el foco de la mafia italiana, y ha sobrevivido a plagas más grandes que esa. Mi ciudad estuvo a punto de ser arrasada por la propia tierra cuando un huracán con nombre de mujer decidió que estaría mucho mejor bajo el agua; pero mi gente luchó y salimos de esa. Todavía lo hacemos. Yo mismo luché por sobrevivir. Somos supervivientes, no huimos. —Se dio la vuelta y encaró a Itachi—. Está decidido. Yo me quedo. Le reventé una rodilla a ese tipo. Un maldito cojo no me va a alejar de aquí.

Saku se recogió las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Inmediatamente pensó en sus padres. En los padres de todos. ¿Y si iban a por ellos?

—Tenemos que enviar a papá y a mamá bien lejos, Ino. Dentro de tres días regresan de su viaje a la Toscana. —Miró a su hermana con preocupación—. No los quiero aquí mientras Hidan pulule por la ciudad. Tus padres, Sasuke, son personalidades en Nueva Orleans. Son un blanco claro para Hidan — advirtió a su novio.

—Lo sé —aseguró Sasuke—. Pero me encargaré de ellos —contestó chutando un trozo de hierba que se había despegado del césped.

—También podríamos dejarles a Milenka a mis padres para que...

—No. —Itachi cortó a Ino—. Mi hija se queda conmigo. Nadie la protegerá mejor que yo. He venido aquí para cuidarla hasta que todo esto pase, no para dársela a otros de nuevo. Es mía, ¿entendido?

Ino fijó sus ojos azules en el ruso tan altivo. Se levantó, sin decir una palabra y recogió su vaso vacío.

—¡Eh, pelo pincho! ¡Que yo soy su tía! —replicó Saku—. No haberla abandonado una primera vez. Ahora ella también es mía.

Sasuke, por su parte, no se perdió un detalle de la postura agresiva y algo confundida del ruso.

—Sasuke —dijo Ino con voz acerada—, encárgate tú de la logística y habla con Naruto. Es experto en seguridad. Necesitamos ayuda.

—No la necesitáis —dijo Itachi llevándole la contraria, cada vez más obcecado con lo que fuera que él creyese.

—¡Tú solo no puedes hacer nada, por mucho que lo creas! ¡No eres inmortal! —le gritó Ino.

Todos se callaron de golpe—. Saku —habló como si estuviera al mando—, habla con mamá y papá y diles que se estén cuatro días más en la Toscana por mi cuenta y riesgo.

—Mamá no tiene conectadas las llamadas internacionales y no sé en qué hotel se hospedan.

—Joder —dijo Ino.

—No hace falta. Yo anularé sus vuelos de vuelta —le informó Itachi, cabizbajo—. Así no regresarán hasta que nosotros lo decidamos.

Ella apretó los labios y tragó saliva. No quería que Itachi hiciera nada por ellos. No quería que hiciera nada por nadie. Era un hombre que no se iba a quedar ni por ella ni por Milenka, por Dios.

¿Ese hombre quería estar solo? ¡Pues que le aprovechara!

—Entonces, intentaré activar sus llamadas desde aquí —murmuró Ino.

—Llama con este. —Itachi le ofreció su teléfono HTC negro—. Tiene línea pinchada y encriptada, nadie la puede detectar.

Ino ni atendió lo que le decía ni miró el teléfono. Estaba harta de sus sugerencias. Se dio la vuelta, dedicándole una mirada de animadversión y lo ignoró.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Saku, preocupada por ella.

—Milenka se ha despertado y ha lloriqueado. Voy a comprobar que esté bien.

Nadie había oído nada. Ino tenía un oído muy fino.

—¡Ino! —lloriqueó Milenka más fuerte.

—Caramba, qué oído tienes —apuntó Saku, ante la atenta mirada de Itachi.

Ino se detuvo en la entrada del salón y miró al mohicano por encima del hombro.

—¿Quieres ir tú a socorrer a tu hija, llanero solitario? —preguntó, irónica, para intentar hacerle daño.

Eso obligó a Itachi a negar con la cabeza y a demostrar ante Sasuke y Saku que no se había acercado a su hija desde que estaba ahí, que era un completo inepto para las relaciones emocionales y sociales.

—Lo suponía —añadió ella con desdén, y desapareció con andares elegantes.

Mientras tanto, un poco violentos por la situación, Sasuke, Saku y Itachi, aún algo afectado, empezaron a trazar el plan de los días siguientes.

¿Se convertirían en presas o en cazadores?

Lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos sabía ocultarse.

…..

—¡Ino! ¡Ino... !

Ella, que se había quedado dormida abrazando a Milenka, abrió los ojos alertada por los gritos. ¿De dónde venían? ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

—¡No!

Era Itachi.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las tres de la madrugada. Al parecer, Sasuke y Saku se habían ido hacía rato del jardín. Ino se había perdido el resto de la conversación, pues, al llegar a la habitación de la cría y tumbarse con ella, decidió que no quería seguir mirando el rostro de Itachi. Era tanta la decepción y la rabia que la invadían que se estaba planteando no hablarle nunca más.

—¡Déjala! ¡Déjala! ¡Cabrón! —gritaba Itachi.

No lo pudo evitar. Ino salió disparada de la cama de Milenka y fue a socorrer al agente.

—¡No! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ino!

Ino aceleró el paso hasta que llegó a la habitación del mohicano. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su cuerpo se sacudía de punta a punta de la cama, era incapaz de despertarse.

Sus traumas no le dejaban descansar, y sus pesadillas eran tan reales que su conciencia no sabía darle señales de que aquello no pasaba de verdad.

Ino lo miraba con rabia. Todavía le molestaba su inflexible decisión respecto a ellas. Itachi no quería saber nada de Milenka ni de ella una vez que acabara todo aquello. Cuando matara a Hidan con sus manos, se iría y nunca miraría atrás. Y eso solo quería decir que su hija y la propia Ino no eran suficientes para él. Quería decir que no sabía amar ni compartir su ser con otros. Que no necesitaba a las personas para nada.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba: llorando y dominado por el terror. Si lloraba, ¿acaso no quería decir que también sufría?

Parecía un niño asustado. Un niño enorme y dominado por el miedo.

—¡Ino!

Ino no lo soportó más y corrió a calmarle.

—Chis, chis... Itachi. Es solo una pesadilla. —Le acarició las mejillas y la frente—. Ya está, tranquilo... Abre los ojos.

—¡No!

—¡Itachi! —Ino le habló en voz baja y juntó su frente a la de él—. Abre los ojos, Demon... El más malo de todos eres tú. Nadie puede asustarte. Nadie asusta al Demonio.

Poco a poco, Itachi se tranquilizó. Su cuerpo dejó de estremecerse y sacudirse. Ino quedó completamente apoyada en él, en su torso, mientras le hablaba con voz dulce y le acariciaba con las manos, para darle una paz que no conocía.

Cuando abrió los ojos y la vio, viva, sana y con aquella mirada que lo cautivaba, sintió tal alivio que hasta tuvo ganas de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. En el sueño había llorado porque le hacían daño; Izumi, de repente, se había convertido en Ino. Hidan la tenía en sus manos, disfrazado de Venger.

La maltrataba y la mataba.

En la pesadilla, Itachi no la podía alcanzar y gritaba impotente por no poder salvarla. Berreaba como un mocoso, incapaz de proteger a su mujer.

Hasta que su imagen se desvaneció y solo quedó la voz de Ino diciéndole que nadie podía asustar al Demonio.

Sus manos lo arrullaban y sus palabras distendían cada músculo agarrotado, cada llanto desgarrado, cada una de sus vergüenzas.

—¿Vuelven los fantasmas? —le preguntó, compasiva y empática con él.

Itachi tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, estudiándola con atención, deseando comprobar él mismo que seguía viva, irónica y con esa lengua tan viperina y avezada como siempre.

—Ya está... —Ino sonrió, intentando absorber cada uno de sus miedos—. Sé que tú no crees en eso, pero, a veces..., los miedos ya no aterrorizan cuando los dices en voz alta. Los miedos se desvanecen cuando los compartes con alguien.

Las largas pestañas de Itachi oscilaron. Un sonido ronco medio animal emergió de las profundidades de su garganta y de su pecho.

Ino se echó hacia atrás, alarmada por la expresión de su mirada. ¿Y ese semblante? Nunca antes lo había visto.

—¿Te encuentras bi...?

Itachi le agarró de la nuca y la acercó a él, para besarla con un arrojo y unas ganas impensables en alguien tan hermético e introvertido.

Ino gimió en su boca, intentando apartarse, pues la había cogido desprevenida.

Pero Itachi la inmovilizó y, en un visto y no visto, la colocó bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla.

Después le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza y empezó a desnudarla.

Le sacó la camiseta negra de tirantes y el sostén.

Lo que le urgía eran los pantalones. Se los desabrochó y los deslizó por sus piernas torneadas. Después fijó su mirada en el triángulo de tela blanca con topitos negros que hacía de tanga.

—¿Te has levantado con hambre, mohicano? —preguntó ella, contoneando las caderas, animada y sorprendida por aquel ataque sexual.

Itachi se estaba comportando de un modo extraño en él. Por fin Ino empezaba a ver lo que se ocultaba bajo sus capas heladas. No sabía qué era, pero sí entendía que era distinto, diferente al trato que le había dispensado desde el tiempo que hacía que se conocían.

Él estaba decidido a poner fin a su agonía. Desde que había llegado, lo único en lo que pensaba era en poseerla día y noche.

Definitivamente, esa mujer tenía la capacidad de descentrarlo y de convertirlo en alguien vulnerable y completamente desconocido para sí mismo.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué significaba para él?, se preguntaba mientras le deslizaba el tanga y la dejaba desnuda. ¿Por qué sufría tanto al pensar que le pudiera pasar algo? Jamás tuvo miedo por Izumi mientras él estaba en la cárcel, incluso sabiendo que era más que posible que lo descubrieran. Pero nunca temió por lo que pudiera suceder.

Y con Ino... Con Ino no lo podía soportar. Suficiente hacía con no perderse por la atracción que sentía hacia ella como, además, también tener que luchar contra su ansiedad.

—Necesito esto —dijo con los dientes apretados, mientras ahuecaba su sexo; la cueva en la que encontraría asilo su desazón.

—¿Has soñado conmigo, Itachi? —preguntó ella cerrando los ojos—. ¿Has llorado por mí? ¿Es por mí por quién llorabas?

Itachi levantó la mano y le tapó la boca. Después se colocó a su lado, estirándose y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, y le dio la vuelta, juntando su torso a la espalda de Ino. Sus dedos no dejaron de cubrirle los labios; el musculoso brazo izquierdo rodeaba su cuello amablemente, sin llegar a estrangularla, pero sí con la suficiente contundencia como para demostrarle que él la quería a su merced.

Ino no se ofuscó ni se deprimió por estar en aquella posición en la que no se verían las caras.

Mirarse o no, no era esencial para ella, solo sentir; saber que la acción emprendida se hacía desde la desesperación y el anhelo, valía mucho más para ella que una mirada. Porque Itachi la había mirado miles de veces sin actuar, sin mover un dedo para expresar qué era lo que quería de ella. Sin embargo, ahora Itachi se movía, ¡vaya si lo hacía! Y en esa acción comprendía mucho más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Y para Ino podía significar mucho. Itachi perdía los estribos con su cuerpo, y lo necesitaba. Por eso ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse, porque precisaba que él cambiara de opinión y que comprendiera que no había más acto de valentía que el confiar en otro y compartir inquietudes.

—Necesito follarte —le dijo él al oído. Pasó su lengua por su diminuto lóbulo y después lo succionó—. No sabes cuánto lo necesito.

Ino, que no podía hablar, asintió con la cabeza. «Sí lo sé, ruso. Sí lo sé».

Itachi le levantó la pierna derecha y se la colocó sobre su cadera.

—¿Sí lo sabes? ¿Eres muy lista, tú, eh? —le dijo pegando su mejilla a la de ella—. ¿Estás preparada ahí abajo?

Ino sentía que palpitaba y que su cuerpo se abría para recibirlo. El calor le subía por la columna vertebral y notaba el corazón hasta en los pezones. Sí estaba preparada.

Aun así, Itachi le acarició con los dedos de la mano libre y no tardó nada en descubrir su humedad.

Él sonrió halagado, y después metió dos dedos de golpe, hasta los nudillos, tan a dentro de ella que parecía que le iba a meter la mano entera. A continuación, desplazó los mismos dedos a su parte de atrás.

Ino se tensó y abrió los ojos. Intentó removerse para escapar. El sexo anal le encantaba, había usado muchos juguetitos con los ligues que había tenido, pero nunca se lo habían hecho por detrás como Dios mandaba. En caso de que Dios mandara esas cosas, que lo dudaba, por supuesto.

—Ma 'ale que no aas lo e reo e as a cer... —dijo ella contra sus dedos.

Itachi introdujo un dedo untado de su humedad en su ano. Lo insertó por completo y después lo dobló como si fuera un gancho, tirando hacia arriba, movimiento que provocó que Ino alzara el trasero. Como si el dedo del ruso fuera un anzuelo y ella un pez con la cola ensartada, nunca mejor dicho.

—Te voy a hacer un completito. Uno que nadie te ha hecho antes... —gruñó en su oído.

«No puedo estar más cachonda. ¡Vivan los kompletitos!», pensó Ino.

Itachi guió su pesada erección hacia delante, acariciando su sexo con su largura y su dureza, y rebozándose con la excitación de ella.

Y entonces... ¡Zas! Hasta dentro. Hasta los testículos.

Ino abrió los ojos más de lo que ya los tenía y se quedó muy quieta, asimilando parte del dolor y de la quemazón, parte del placer y el gusto; alimentándose de cómo la colmaba ese hombre, por ambos lados. El dedo de atrás parecía enorme, pero eso era en realidad debido a lo «enorme» que tenía alojado en su intimidad.

Los movimientos oscilantes de Itachi la volvieron loca. Ella le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho entrelazó los dedos con la mano que cubría su boca y le impedía hablar o gemir.

Itachi sudaba copiosamente, su olor llenaba la nariz de Ino y le atoraba la el pensamiento. Él estaba en todos lados, como Dios.

Su pene parecía hecho para ella. Llegaba hasta el límite de su útero y parecía que quería entrar hasta el cerviz, allí donde empezaba el nido donde debía alojar su semen.

Ella giró el rostro hacia Itachi y lo miró de reojo. «¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Que me dé a ti? Pues aquí me tienes».

Él parpadeó al verla tan sumisa y decidió soltarle la boca. Ino le rodeó el cuello con más fuerza y lo guio hasta sus labios.

El ruso no perdió ni dos segundos. Se lanzó con su lengua a hacerle lo mismo que le hacía entre las piernas. Marcarla, absorberla, prenderse de ella... Y nada era suficiente.

No lo entendía, pero nada era suficiente.

Sus cuerpos se mecían al mismo ritmo, bamboleándose en ambas direcciones. Itachi le sostuvo la pierna bien abierta y la penetró con más intensidad y rapidez...

Ino gemía en su boca y se agarraba a su cuello, pues temía acabar propulsada por los aires.

El orgasmo nacía bien adentro. Sus músculos internos ardían, apretaban y soltaban, acariciaban y masajeaban...

Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Con el brazo que rodeaba su cuello, la atrajo más a su boca, para besarla mejor, para empaparse de todo lo que Ino tenía por dar.

No sabía lo que significaba ponerse en manos de nadie, pero, con ella, con esa mujer con ojos de bruja, todas las barreras que levantaba se derrumbaban una a una.

Cuando empezó el orgasmo de ella, se inició el de él.

Los dos suspiraban y sollozaban, entregados al más sublime placer, decididos a conseguir, al entregar sus cuerpos, una liberación absoluta.

Cuando acabó, Itachi hundió el rostro en el cuello de Ino, dejando poco a poco su pierna en su lugar. Los dos se quedaron como cucharas, perfectamente acopladas.

No se salió de su interior. No quería.

Itachi había dicho por activa y por pasiva que era un solitario y que no quería a nadie en su vida, pero... su manera de hacer el amor parecía reclamar cosas completamente opuestas.

Ino se secó con disimulo las lágrimas en la almohada y permitió que el ruso la abrazara. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero le gustaba imaginarse que la arrullaba: anhelaba su contacto y no la iba a dejar atrás.

Porque esperaba que él comprendiera que Milenka precisaba a un hombre a su lado.

Y porque ella jamás había necesitado a uno como lo necesitaba a él.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Tírame! ¡Tírame! —gritaba Milenka.

Itachi abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada soñolienta. Estaba tumbado de lado. Parte de la arrugada sábana cubría parcialmente su desnudez, pero tenía el culo al aire.

Los gritos alegres de la niña lo habían despertado. ¿Qué hora era? Levantó la cabeza y alargó el brazo para coger su teléfono.

Las diez de la mañana.

Vaya, había dormido como un lirón. Restregó la nariz por la almohada y se empapó del olor de Ino. Poison, evidentemente. Una pócima típica de una bruja negra o blanca. La pócima que él bebía y la razón por la cual lo tenía así. Así de confundido y así de aterrado.

—¡Más alto! ¡Más alto!

Itachi se levantó de la cama para asomarse a la ventana y disfrutar de los gritos llenos de vida de su hija.

Desde la distancia podría verla. Podría admirarla y maravillarse por aquel milagro de pelo liso y ojos rojos como él. Desde la distancia podría quererla y cuidarla, porque, si se acercaba demasiado, la pondría en peligro.

Retiró la cortina blanca y la observó.

Estaba en la piscina, en brazos de un hombre blanco, cuya piel lucía algo enrojecida por el sol.

Ino estaba al lado de ellos y se reía mientras miraba a la niña con un cariño que no podía disimular. Cariño por ella y también por él.

Itachi sintió que el pecho se le encogía y que no sabía cómo atender esas nuevas emociones.

Todas las había provocado la rubia. Todas y cada una de ellas. Y después, estaba la renacuaja.

No la conocía, no conocía a Milenka: pero la descripción que Ino le había dado sobre sus salidas infantiles y divertidas, le había dado una perfecta idea de cómo era su hija.

Y, en ese momento, él estaba tras un cristal, observando cómo la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y la niña que era sangre de su sangre disfrutaban de la compañía de otro hombre.

Ino puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre y lo medio empujó, como si coqueteara con él, como si bromease y se divirtiera; con él nunca se había divertido.

Porque con él solo había tenido sangre y destrucción.

La miró y se quedó prendado de cómo brillaba su pelo húmedo del agua y rociado por los rayos del sol.

Sus ojos azules refulgían y daban de lleno en el corazón y en la entrepierna del hombre que la acompañaba.

Itachi lo sabía, porque también daba de lleno en la entrepierna de él. Cualquier hombre caería en redondo ante una mirada de Ino, y ese chico no sería indiferente a sus encantos.

Apretó los puños a cada lado de sus caderas y esperó a que la imagen dejara de afectarle. Pero no lo hizo.

Cada segundo que pasaba en el que Milenka se reía, o Ino frotaba crema de protección solar en la nuca de su invitado, Itachi se enfurecía más y más.

Esas dos mujercitas le pertenecían.

Y odiaba que Ino flirteara con otro, cuando aquella noche él la había poseído y la había llenado con su esencia.

Algo posesivo y extraño se adueñó de él. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ino estaba marcada. Milenka era de él.

¿Qué coño hacía el albino jugando a ser padre y marido de sus dos chicas?

—¡Más alto! ¡Más alto! —Milenka movió los brazos, excitada. Los manguitos le resbalaban hasta los codos—. ¡Más alto, Sai!

—¿Hasta el infinito y más allá? —preguntó él.

—¡Hasta el infinito y más allá! —replicó la niña.

Sai la lanzó por los aires, y Milenka cayó en bomba en el agua.

Ino aplaudió y corrió a socorrerla, para ayudarla a nadar de nuevo hasta Sai, que volvía a cogerla para lanzarla por enésima vez y a empaparse de las carcajadas de la chiquilla.

A Ino le encantaba esa cría. Desprendía tanta vida, tantas ganas de reír, que la contagiaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que el hombre que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior no sintiera la necesidad de conocerla? ¿De verdad no quería que Milenka supiera que él era su papá?

Pensar que pudiera ser así de frío y desinteresado la molestaba. Pero, por otra parte, ¿qué podía hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

—Buenos días.

Ino se dio la vuelta con asombro al escuchar la voz del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Milenka dejó de agitar brazos y piernas, y también lo miró, como si esperase algún gesto o palabra cariñosa por su parte.

Itachi vestía unos bermudas blancos y una camiseta amarilla fosforito que resaltaba todavía más al contraste con su bronceado. Parecía tenso como una cuerda. Miraba a Sai como si fuera un bicho raro, y después, fugazmente, estudió a Milenka, para segundos más tarde, rehuir su mirada.

La niña, que no estaba acostumbrada a provocar indiferencia, y más, cuando él no le era indiferente, se dio la vuelta y se agarró al cuello de Sai, como si esperase que el joven policía le dijera lo especial que ese hombre de pelo castaño oscuro no le decía que era.

—Hola —lo saludó Sai.

—Hola —dijo una vergonzosa Milenka. Uno de sus manguitos golpeó la barbilla de Sai, pero al agente no le importó—. ¿Te venes a mojar?

Era la primera vez que Sai veía a Itachi. Por eso desvió la mirada hacia Ino, para ver si ella los presentaba. Y como ella tenía clase y era educada lo hizo:

—Itachi, este es Sai. Sai —estiró un brazo hacia él—, este es Itachi.

Los dos se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ino frunció el ceño. Itachi era reservado y serio por naturaleza, pero con Sai parecía un trozo de hielo con ojos.

—Es el señor Itachi y es una momia —dijo la niña, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

—No sabía que Ino tenía invitados. ¿Has llegado hoy? —le preguntó Sai, ignorando el símil.

—No —contestó Itachi taladrándolo con la mirada.

El policía esperó a que le explicara más cosas, pero el de la cresta se negó a decir nada más, tan hermético como era.

—Tienes el pelo como Pato —dijo Milenka levantando la manita y señalando su cabeza—. Lojo.

Itachi se llevó la mano a las puntas del pelo, pero a su rostro no asomó ni un gesto amable. Se había quitado las vendas y solo se había dejado la del antebrazo y la del hombro. Por lo demás, continuaba siendo un mapa andante.

—Itachi no habla demasiado —le explicó Ino a Milenka, para excusar su falta de comunicación.

—Pato tampoco —contestó ella sin apartar sus enormes ojos del silencioso hombre que no le hablaba—. Te enseño si queres —se ofreció bondadosa con una dulce sonrisa.

Él miró a Milenka por última vez. Solo se oían el sonido del agua de la piscina y el canto de algún pájaro que custodiaba la cabaña del único árbol de aquella casa. Pero ni una palabra salió de la boca de aquel hombre.

Al final, Itachi se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la piscina, dejándolos a los tres con un palmo de narices; a su hija contrariada por su falta de tacto; a Ino con un cabreo descomunal. Al menos podría hablar con la criatura, ¿no?

Al menos, podría desearle buenos días a ella, dirigirle una mirada de amante cómplice, ¿no?

No obstante, ¿qué esperaba de él? No podía esperar nada.

Itachi estaba decidido a no quedarse y a continuar con su vida en solitario, aunque tuviese a una niña que lo esperaba deseosa y a una mujer enamorada; porque sí, con todo, Ino estaba enamorada hasta las cejas. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto un hombre atormentado? ¿Por qué le atraía la idea de iluminar al oscuro demonio que había tras los ojos amatista del ruso?

Porque tenía complejo de heroína y, lamentablemente, había casos perdidos e insalvables. Parecía que Itachi era uno de ellos, y cuanto antes se diera cuenta de ello, antes se curaría de aquel dolor.

—¿Te quedas con Milenka un momentito? —le preguntó Ino a Sai.

—Por supuesto —dijo él mirándola fijamente—. Oye, Ino.

—Dime —contestó, y salió de allí de un salto. No le gustaba la actitud de Itachi y se lo iba a recriminar en persona.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?

—Es solo un amigo de Washington —contestó, secándose el cuerpo con brío con la toalla azul oscura. Llevaba un bikini rosa y negro que le quedaba como un guante—. Ha tenido un accidente y ha venido a pasar aquí unos días.

—Ah... ya. ¿Solo un amigo? —preguntó, algo afectado.

Ella asintió y tiró la toalla sobre una hamaca de madera.

—Sí. Solo un amigo.

—¿Y tú cuidas de él? No lo había visto antes...

—Cuido de él. Sí —aseguró ella. «Hasta que lo pille y lo mate por ser tan estúpido»—. ¿Pasa algo, Sai?

—Si tuviera un accidente..., ¿cuidarías de mí?

Ella parpadeó, consternada. Ahí estaba: Sai le decía que estaba interesado por ella.

—Por supuesto. Siempre cuido de mis amigos —contestó para no darle más que hablar—. Sobre todo si tratan tan bien a Lenka y son tan buenos como tú.

A él pareció no convencerle aquella respuesta, pero se entretuvo con la niña y le dio la espalda.

Cómo le gustaría poder enamorarse de Sai. Cuánto disfrutaría de él y de su sosiego, de su amabilidad y de su facilidad de trato... ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! No podría disfrutar de él, porque no era el tipo de hombre que la atraía.

Sai comía de su mano sin que ella hubiese hecho esfuerzos para ganarse su sumisión.

Y no quería a hombres fáciles.

Quería a los difíciles.

Como al soberbio, engreído y arisco ruso que se servía zumo de naranja de su nevera, y que comía uvas moradas como un dios pagano.

—Oye, tú —le instigó ella dándole golpecitos en el hombro—. ¿Podrías disimular un poco?

—Disimular el qué —dijo Itachi sin darse la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

—Pues no sé. Podrías disimular el hecho de que nada de lo que hay aquí te gusta. Ya sabemos que este no es tu hábitat y que no quieres nada de lo que te rodea. Ya sabes, que prefieres un iglú.

Él tragó la uva que masticaba y se encogió de hombros.

—No he venido aquí a hacer amigos, Ino. He venido aquí a protegerte y a preparar una emboscada contra los hombres que nos tienen enfilados. Por si no lo sabes, estamos amenazados.

—Por Dios... No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

—¿No tengo ni idea de qué?

—¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Por eso estabas solo en Rusia durante tantos años?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Itachi, eres nulo en habilidades sociales. Nulo por completo. No tienes ni idea de cómo acercarte a los demás. Ni siquiera a tu...

—Ya te he dicho que cuanto más lejos esté de ella más fácil será todo. —La miró de arriba abajo—. Ahora vete a la piscina a jugar con ese proyecto de hombre que está entreteniendo a Milenka. Y pásame las claves del sistema de seguridad de Sasuke. Yo lo arreglaré; está visto que aquí puede entrar cualquiera.

Ino odiaba que la tratara así después de haberle hecho el amor esa noche. ¿Tan difícil era ser amable? No hacía falta ser un borde redomado para marcar distancias.

—Sai es un buen hombre. Es mi amigo.

—Claro. ¿Lo sabe él?

—¿El qué?

—Que es un hombre.

—Eres un cretino.

—No me jodas, tú tienes más huevos que él —espetó con frialdad—. ¿Ese es el tipo que elegirías para la cría? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Se llama Milenka y es tu hija —susurró enseñándole los dientes—. No te morirás por reconocerla. Ni tampoco te pasará nada por acercarte a ella y hablarle. ¿La has visto? Lo está deseando, como..., como si intuyera algo sobre quién eres tú en realidad..., pero tú la ignoras. Estás siendo cruel.

—Que hable tu Sai con ella. Él está dispuesto a quedarse, ¿no? Por favor, si hasta se podría echar a llorar para que le dieras un beso...

Ino no lo soportó más. Itachi era como un animal; cuando sentía su seguridad amenazada, se sacaba los problemas de encima con aquel talante agresivo.

—Hasta ahora, el único que me ha llorado para que le besara has sido tú. Anoche, ¿recuerdas? Cuando sollozabas desconsolado mi nombre...

—Cállate.

—Lágrimas así de gordas dejaste caer. —Le provocó, casi juntando su índice y su pulgar—. ¿Eres menos hombre que Sai por eso? ¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices?

Itachi apretó la mandíbula y endureció la mirada.

—¿Dónde está la caja de herramientas?

Ino suspiró, angustiada.

—Itachi, estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿Qué dices?

—No creo que seas así... Si tan solo...

—¿Dónde están?

—Itachi. —Se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro con las manos—. Escúchame...

—¿Quieres que te folle, Ino? —le soltó él, queriendo apartarse de sus manos, sintiéndose acorralado. No podía acorralar a un león, o le enseñaría las garras—. No hace falta que montes numeritos sentimentales para eso. Ya sabes lo cachondo que me pones.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sus orificios nasales se abrieron alterados.

—¿Y esa vena de macho alfa? —preguntó a un palmo de su cara—. Guárdatela para otra a la que impresiones, porque conmigo no funciona. ¿Sabes qué creo? Estás tan asustado de lo que te está pasando que serías capaz de dejar que otro viviera la vida que estaba destinada a ser tuya, con tal de no probarlo y correr el riesgo de fracasar. Jodido gallina —gruñó, empujándolo contra la nevera.

—Huy, qué dominante... Sí, quieres que te folle, ¿verdad? —Sonrió con maldad, haciendo caso omiso de la verdadera súplica en sus ojos de plata.

—No me voy a ofender por esas palabras, lerdo. Te conozco demasiado.

—¿No?

—¡No! ¡No soy estúpida, Itachi! ¡Sé lo que pretendes!

—Entonces, ven —le dijo él, poniéndola a prueba.

La cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta colocarla de cara a la ventana que daba al extremo de la piscina. Desde ahí podía ver a Milenka y a Sai. Y si el policía se daba la vuelta, los vería a ellos—. ¿Sabes lo que pretendo? —murmuró en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo más fuerte de lo aconsejable.

—No seas animal... —Intentó apartarse de él, pero Itachi la agarró de sus caderas y la clavó en el sitio.

—Este maldito biquini me pone enfermo —dijo retirando la braguita para dejar su entrada descubierta. Lo que vio lo enfadó—. ¿Estás mojada? —Pasó un dedo por su raja—. ¡Joder! ¿En serio?—le recriminó entre dientes—. ¿Estás mojada por estar al lado de ese?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya... Sí que estás celoso. —Sonrió altiva—. Yo tenía razón. Estoy así desde anoche. Lubrico desde que me hiciste el amor.

—Te follé.

—Sí, me hiciste el amor —insistió ella—, y lloraste porque pensabas que me estaban haciendo da...—Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior. Itachi la había penetrado de una estocada y no se había metido por completo. Aun así, él empujó y empujó hasta estar completamente en su interior.

El ruso no quería escucharla hablar y fue a taparle la boca, pero Ino lo mordió.

—No me vas a callar, cerdo arrogante. No tienes gag ni bozal. Así que te jodes. Ya que no tienes el valor de hacérmelo mirándome a la cara... Cobarde, gallina...

Itachi llevó su mano al clítoris hinchado de la joven y empezó a masajearlo en círculos. A cada caricia, Ino contraía el ardiente útero.

—Míralos bien —le ordenó él.

—Míralos tú, pervertido —le contestó ella agarrándose a la cornisa de la ventana, pegando su frente en ella y humedeciendo el cristal con su pelo mojado. Se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien los veía.

—Mira a Sai. El pálido, amable y dulce Sai... ¿Es así verdad? ¿Es tal y como lo describo?

—Gilipollas.

—¿Crees que él te follaría como yo?

—Itachi... —graznó ella—. No voy a jugar contigo a esto. No hagas esto. Estás cayendo en picado.

Sus penetraciones eran duras y dolorosas, pero el dedo que la frotaba hacía que se mojara y que él se deslizará con facilidad, forzando a sus músculos a aceptarlo. Aquello era sucio y perverso. Y, aun así, Ino se correría. Porque lo que provocaba ese hombre en ella no tenía nombre.

—¿Crees que yo puedo ser así? —le recriminó él hablándole sobre la sien, sin dejar de embestirla—. Oh, joder... —Ino lo estrujaba como un puño y se moría de gusto—. Dime, ¿lo crees? ¿De verdad eres tan tonta de ver en mí a alguien bueno y puro? ¿A alguien capaz de coger en brazos a una nena como esa y ser su confidente? ¡Estoy marcado para toda la vida!

—No es verdad... No sé de lo que me hablas. Itachi, para ya, si nos ven...

—Ser bueno. Ser ideal para la niña. Ser tu mejor amiga. A eso me refiero. ¿Crees que yo lo puedo ser? —preguntó sin querer escuchar una respuesta.

—¿Mi mejor amiga? —repitió ella, ofendida por su amigo Sai—. Qué cretino eres. Sai es más hombre de lo que puedas llegar a ser tú. ¿Sabes por qué?

—Pues no.

¡Zas! Le dio una cachetada en toda la nalga y Ino siseó encolerizada. Entonces alargó la mano y le estrujó los testículos con fuerza suficiente como para devolverle el azote.

—Agr... Bruja.

—Porque no le da miedo hinchar unos manguitos, coger en brazos a una niña y decirle que la quiere. Porque tampoco le daría miedo decírmelo a mí.

Itachi se detuvo unos segundos, como si pensara en esas palabras.

Ino cogió aire, esperando que Itachi dejara de ser tan vil. Pero no podía dejar de serlo, porque la verdad era que quería alejarlas. A las dos. Y no encontraba el modo de darles la espalda totalmente.

De repente, con la mano libre agarró el pelo de Ino y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Besó su garganta y su mejilla, y empezó a introducirse en ella con más fuerza y a más velocidad.

Ino gimió. Le ardía la entrepierna, sentía que se hinchaba y que él se endurecía. Y entonces, empezó a correrse en su interior, sin esperar a que a ella le llegara el orgasmo.

Se detuvo, todavía dentro de ella, y a continuación empezó el orgasmo de ella; Itachi se salió antes de que Ino lo disfrutara por completo, y la dejó apoyada en el marco de la ventana, insatisfecha y dolorida.

Tembloroso, se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Le dolía la pierna herida y el hombro. Y algo más que no sabía identificar, pero no era una parte física de su cuerpo.

—El bueno de Sai nunca te follaría como yo; nunca te haría esto. Esa es una de las razones por las que no soy bueno para ti. Que te quede claro. No soy ni seré nunca como él, así que deja de lanzarme miraditas que exijan algo que no estoy dispuesto a dar.

—Yo no te lanzo miraditas.

—Sí lo haces. Quieres que me acerque a Milenka, pero no lo haré. Desde ya te digo que no soy un buen hombre para ninguna familia. Soy un vengador y un asesino. Eso es lo que soy.

Ino se tragó la congoja y el orgullo, y apretó los puños contra la ventana.

—Vete a la mierda, Itachi.

—Sí, me voy. Cuando acabe todo esto me iré y no volveré. Es por esto por lo que tienes que elegir a un hombre como Sai. O a cualquiera que no sea yo. Sai... Sai nunca te trataría así.

—Es cierto. Él jamás me trataría así. Sai no va por ahí demostrando que es un auténtico memo inseguro que solo sabe matar y follar, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo has dicho —coincidió, secándose la humedad de sus dedos en las bermudas.

—Sí.

—Pero —añadió él inclinándose sobre su oído— tu jamás te pondrías tan cachonda con él.

—Bueno, cuando lo pruebe te lo diré —replicó, enfadada.

Itachi apretó los dientes y fingió mostrar desinterés con un mohín de sus labios.

—La caja de herramientas está en la caseta del jardín —le informó Ino.

Seguro de que dejaba sus intenciones claras, Itachi se alejó del comedor para centrarse en sus tareas de seguridad.

Ino se subió la braguita del bikini y se levantó cuando él ya no estaba.

Lo único que demostraba la actitud y las acciones del ruso era que tenía que esforzarse para ser un redomado hijo de puta.

Y lo había intentado a conciencia.

Aunque, en realidad, no era un hijo de puta. Era el rey del camuflaje. Un camaleón como ella, uno que tenía miedo.

Miedo a considerarse un hombre libre y con derechos.

Miedo a creer que podía ser amado.

Miedo a ser quien era en realidad.

Si Ino lo dejaba en paz, no sería porque el ruso acabara de tratarla mal y le hubiera hecho daño; lo dejaría en paz para no lastimarlo e incomodarlo más.

Itachi estaba acorazado, y ella podía rascar la coraza, pero no reventarla. Lo único que conseguiría insistiéndole y echándole en cara su cobardía sería una retirada en toda regla.

Una retirada como la que el mohicano estaba realizando en ese momento.

Se ató la parte de arriba, que se había aflojado con el polvazo, y se dirigió al jardín, donde esperaba que ni Sai ni Lenka se hubieran enterado de nada.

Pero sus pasos se quedaron a medio camino.

Acababan de llamar al timbre de su casa.

Como las alarmas no habían saltado, se imaginó que sería alguien conocido.

Pero nunca esperó encontrarse a un invitado tan especial.

Naruto Uzumaki, conocido como Tigretón en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS, estaba plantado frente a la puerta, con una bolsa militar colgada al hombro. Unos preciosos puntos que asomaban en el lateral de su garganta, recuerdo de guerra de la noche de Walpurgis.

Naruto había respondido a la llamada de ayuda de Sasuke y Saku al cabo de apenas veinticuatro horas.

Levantó la mirada y guiñó uno de sus despiertos e inteligentes ojos.

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino abrazó a Naruto con alegría y lo invitó a pasar. No iba a reflejar lo angustiada y lo dolida que estaba con la actitud de Itachi, pues debían ocuparse de cosas más importantes, como, por ejemplo, la seguridad y el bienestar de todos.

Naruto seguía siendo arrebatador. Llevaba su rubio cabello tan despeinado como siempre; conjuntaba a la perfección con sus ojos, parecidos a los de un tigre. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de algodón y unos tejanos largos y rotos con unas deportivas blancas.

—Me alegra mucho verte —dijo Ino, que lo invitó a entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Naruto miró alrededor y silbó, impresionado.

—Me dijeron que tu casa era espectacular, Haruno. No iban desencaminados.

—Gracias. Invertí el regalo de un buen amigo para conseguirla —reconoció con una mirada agradecida.

Naruto había cobrado el cheque de dos millones de dólares por ser ganador del torneo DS; y lo había dividido en cuatro partes iguales entre sus amigos: Sasuke, Saku, ella y, por supuesto, para él mismo.

Con ese dinero, Ino había comprado la casa y unas cuantas chucherías que le encantaban. Era un increíble empujón para iniciar su nueva vida y aprovechar la excedencia lo mejor posible.

—No sé qué decirte, Naruto...

—No me digas nada —contestó él dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa—. Te lo merecías. Creo que nos lo merecíamos todos. Un año en la piel de otro te cambia por completo y hace que pierdas muchas cosas. Cuesta de digerir —aseguró frotándose la nuca—. Los quinientos mil cubren esos costes, ¿no crees?

—Ayudan —concedió ella, que estudió sus gestos y su actitud. Ino conocía la turbulenta historia de Naruto y de su exmujer. ¿Habrían arreglado ya sus diferencias? Le encantaría preguntarle sobre ello, pero todavía no era el momento—. Supongo que Saku y Sasuke te han informado de todo.

Naruto asintió y no hizo falta decir nada más.

—Absolutamente de todo. El ruso tiene una hija de la que tú te haces cargo. A él lo están buscando los superiores y tú estás en un buen lío. Hidan Vasíliev ha escapado de la cárcel y todo apunta a que se vengará de lo que le hicisteis a su padre. Y a mí me encantan los líos. —Dio una palmada y se frotó las manos—. Os puedo echar un cable —dijo seguro de sí mismo—. He traído mis chismes para poder controlar los movimientos de ese hijo de puta de Venger. Necesitaré un tiempo para conectarlo a los satélites y ripear el programa oficial del FBI y de la CIA para reconocimientos faciales. Pero, una vez que lo tenga, lo ficharemos.

—El problema no es él —los interrumpió Itachi, que apareció como si fuera un dios omnipresente. Entró en el salón con la caja de herramientas—. El verdadero problema es su cuadrilla. Venger no vendrá personalmente a buscarnos. Su banda sí.

Naruto miró a Itachi de arriba abajo. El ruso se estaba convirtiendo en leyenda, y ahora lo tenía frente a sus narices.

—Si es el sucesor de Robert Hanssen... —bromeó Naruto, en referencia al nombre de otro doble agente ruso que había pasado a la historia.

—Lébedev. —Itachi se acercó a Naruto y le ofreció la mano.

—Uzumaki. —Naruto la aceptó y se presentó—. Tío..., me ascenderían a jefe superior si te delatara. Es una tentación muy grande, no creas que no me lo estoy pensando —reconoció.

Itachi miró a Ino sin tenerlas todas consigo. Ella se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera dispuesta a venderlo.

—Es para pensarlo, ¿verdad? —recalcó la chica bromeando con Naruto—. Lo entregamos y se acabaron los problemas.

—Para vosotros empezarían —los advirtió Itachi.

Ino y Naruto se echaron a reír.

—Joder, es una broma —aclaró Naruto.

—Este hombre no tiene sentido del humor, Uzumaki —dijo Ino, que se sentó cómodamente en una silla—. Deberías saberlo. No cuentes chistes ni chascarrillos ni anécdotas de las tuyas, porque tienes ante ti al señor Alatriste. Tiene miedo de sonreír, porque, al parecer, cada vez que lo hace, la luz de un hada se apaga.

Itachi la miró de reojo, atónito con su sentido del humor.

—Vaya... —Naruto miró a uno y a otro, como si inhalara en el ambiente el olor a sexo entre ellos—.Lo bueno de este momento tan tenso entre vosotros es que no hace falta que me deis explicaciones. Verás, Lébedev —Naruto abrió la bolsa que llevaba y sacó un portátil militar de color negro—, no sé si te han hablado de mí.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti —asintió él—. Hago los deberes. Me han dicho que eres un excelente agente..., muy sumiso.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—El mejor. Sería tu puto esclavo si fueras una mujer y me pisaras los huevos con un tacón de veinte centímetros —bromeó—. Pero, como eres un hombre, tengo el deber de informarte de que si me tocas mucho los cojones, te cortaré la polla, ¿de acuerdo? Y me importará bien poco que seas una máquina de matar a lo Rambo. Ningún hombre es inmortal si le vacían los huevos.

Lébedev se echó a reír, para sorpresa de ambos.

Ino no se lo podía creer. Al parecer, Itachi consideraba que lo de Naruto era un chiste, cuando para ella había sido una amenaza en toda regla.

—Eso ha sido gracioso —dijo mirando a Naruto con mejores ojos. No le caía mal.

—Entonces nos llevaremos bien. —Naruto sacó un disco duro, un lector de tarjetas, otro portátil y un camuflador de IP—. Tardaré un rato hasta que tengamos todo el barrio Francés monitorizado. Hasta entonces —miró a Itachi y le hizo ojitos—, id buscando unas buenas ropas para esta noche.

—¿Para esta noche? ¿Qué pasa esta noche? —preguntó Ino.

—Hoy recibí un mensaje de la Reina de las Arañas. Hace cuatro días, los finalistas y la élite de BDSM del torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS llegaron a Nueva Orleans para disfrutar de la semana de vacaciones que, con todos los gastos pagados, les regalaba la organización en agradecimiento por su participación y esfuerzo. Muchos de los que asistirán al evento de esta noche hablarán sobre lo ocurrido en las islas, pues no tenían ni idea de que tras los inversores y patrocinadores del torneo se encontraba un perfil masoquista y sectario, gente que hacía negocio con el tráfico de drogas y de personas. Los miembros de BDSM más influyentes quieren dar su opinión y reunirse para aclarar todo lo sucedido, pedir disculpas y demostrar su inocencia mediante una recaudación de fondos para un refugio de niños pobres aquí en Nueva Orleans. Para ello, hoy por la noche celebran en el Temptations de Bourbon Street una fiesta BDSM.

—¿Una recaudación de fondos mediante el BDSM? —preguntó Itachi, que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—No te imaginas la de millonarios que están dispuestos a pagar una barbaridad solo por ver como dos mujeres se azotan la una a la otra y después hacen un cunnilingus —aseguró Naruto.

—¿Y crees que estoy aquí para irme de fiesta? —preguntó Itachi con tono amenazante. Aquel tipo rubio estaba loco.

—No —dijo Ino mirando a Naruto con interés—. Creo que Naruto, en realidad, piensa que Hidan puede estar ahí.

—No sería tan gilipollas de asistir —caviló Itachi.

—Hidan es un tipo egocéntrico y poco cuidadoso —explicó Naruto—. Pero el evento de esta noche le da la posibilidad de camuflarse. El tema es «el verdugo». Todos irán con máscaras de piel y ocultarán sus identidades.

—Exacto. Es un sadomasoquista y un asesino —apoyó Ino, cruzada de brazos, asintiendo con interés—, además de un arrogante ególatra que se cree el ombligo del mundo. Un tipo como él tendría la desfachatez de presentarse esta noche solo para reírse de nosotros.

—No solo para desafiaros y marcar el barrio Francés —aclaró Naruto—. Hidan es un hedonista. Se debe a sus placeres por encima del deber. Vosotros no le escuchasteis hablar cuando le cortó la cabeza a Mei —Naruto tenía constantes pesadillas con ello—. Se cree un semidios o algo parecido. Cree que su labor es divina. De aquí a dos días se encontrará con el Mago, ¿verdad? No creo que se resista, que desaproveche el viaje para pasearse antes por el Temptations, para saciar su apetito de sexo y dolor.

—No puede ser tan estúpido de dejarse ver —gruñó Itachi, rabioso—. Sabe que podemos estar ahí y reconocerle.

—Es vanidoso. Puede que ni siquiera se plantee esa posibilidad. Es Venger, ¿recuerdas? —señaló Ino—. El terror del Amo del Calabozo y el villano por antonomasia. Hidan se cree su papel de maligno y dominante. Hay muchas mujeres que se mostrarán en el club de striptease, dispuestas a jugar con un amo que las adiestre. Para muchas será su primera vez. Hidan irá en busca de su víctima, porque, en su interior, no deja de ser un maldito sociópata maltratador y machista. No deja de tener serios problemas mentales y no distingue entre la realidad y la ficción. Pongo la mano en el fuego: esta noche Hidan Vasíliev estará entre los invitados. Y, de paso, seguro que intentará obtener información sobre nosotros.

—Lo dicho —recordó Naruto—. Buscad un buen atrezo. ¿Tenéis máscaras de piel y látex?

—Sí —contestó ella. Las había guardado de recuerdo; era de las pocas cosas que había mandado traer de su piso de Washington.

—Ah, por cierto —Naruto miró a Itachi y le guiñó un ojo—, me encanta el Sazerac, y ya que estoy aquí para ayudarte a salvar el culo de tu novia y de tu hija...

—Ino no es mi novia.

—¡Yo no soy su novia! —exclamó ella, sin perder ni un detalle de lo rápido que había negado el mohicano tal posibilidad.

—Ya, bueno, lo que vosotros digáis. —Naruto no le dio importancia a su negación. De hecho no la creyó. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando la tensión entre ellos le ponía cachondo hasta a él?—. En fin, Lébedev... Agradecería que me trajeras una copita de esa bebida criolla que se gastan aquí. Seguro que conoces esta casa mucho mejor que yo y que sabes dónde guarda Ino sus platos fuertes —dijo con retintín.

—¿Eres bueno desencriptando información y bases de datos?

—Soy el puto amo —aseguró Naruto.

—Yo también. Pero necesito a alguien más que haga particiones conmigo. Te traigo el Sazerac si me consigues descifrar los nombres de todos los correos intercambiados desde la cárcel entre Hidan, Yugí y el Drakon. Sé que el Mago espera citarse con Hidan, pero ahí tiene que haber más de lo que veo. Hay movimientos de cuentas anónimas e ingresos de grandes cantidades de dinero. Quiero saber de dónde vienen y adónde van.

—¿Dónde está la dificultad? —preguntó mirando a Itachi como si todo eso fuera un juego.

El ruso no sabía por dónde coger a ese hombre, así que se levantó medio sonriendo y fue a ponerle una copa de Sazerac.

Definitivamente, Naruto Uzumaki le caía bien.

—Voy a por tu Sazerac.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Ino le dijo a Naruto:

—Te acabas de convertir en mi héroe —admitió mirándolo maravillada al comprobar que Itachi le obedecía.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto encendió sus portátiles y enchufó uno a uno los dispositivos de rastreo.

—Nadie le habla así a Itachi.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Porque es... un poco arisco. Y es..., en fin, es Itachi: el anticristo.

—¿Arisco? ¿Lo dices porque parece que le hayan pillado la polla con unas pinzas?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Justamente por eso.

—Bueno..., hay que recordarle que es norteamericano. No ruso. Su cara de matón no se estila. Intimida, eso sí. Pero no se estila. Y, de todas maneras, a mí me cae bien. Estoy de su parte —aseguró sin atisbo de duda.

—¿Estás de su parte?

—Sí. Soy un gran fan de El vengador. Itachi me recuerda a él. Y creo en sus motivos para hacer lo que hace. —Naruto no dejó de mirar ni un segundo la pantalla de su portátil—. Lo admiro por tener carácter suficiente como para ir en contra del sistema.

Ino lo comprendía. Ella también lo admiraba. No aceptaba sus formas, pero admiraba su valor.

—Ya veo... ¿Tú también crees que uno debe tomarse la ley por su mano?

—No. Creo que, si la ley no lleva a cabo su trabajo y es frágil, otros deben hacer el trabajo que ella no hace. Hay castigos y castigos; condenas y condenas. Lo que le hicieron a Itachi —dijo Naruto, que negó con la cabeza— no tiene perdón ni reinserción. ¿O tú crees que sí? Yo no creo que meterlos en la cárcel después de haber hecho lo que hacen sea un castigo para ellos. Al contrario, ahí dentro están como en casa, ¿sabes? Tienen televisión, comida gratis, libros, cama para dormir, duchas, patio de recreo, gimnasio... Es casi como una maldita broma de mal gusto. Y, aun así, mira a Hidan Vasíliev: ya está fuera. ¿Y alguien ha ido tras él? No. No están yendo tras él —aseguró, anonadado—. Todos van tras Itachi. Van en busca del vengador y no del mafioso. ¿Crees que tiene algún sentido?

Ino ya no creía en nada. Naruto tenía razón. Nada parecía tener sentido.

—Ya no sé qué pensar. Creía tener unos códigos, pero... —A través de la ventana vio a Milenka que nadaba a sus anchas en la piscina bajo la atenta supervisión de Sai, que de vez en cuando miraba hacia la casa, esperando recibir noticias de la persona que había llamado al timbre.

Entonces pensó que ella misma estaba violando todos los protocolos al ocultarle información al director jefe del FBI. Spurs la echaría del cuerpo si se enteraba de que Itachi Lébedev estaba en su casa. Y, peor aún, si averiguaba que se acostaba con él.

—Tú también estás de su parte, Ino. Por eso lo tienes oculto en tu casa, y eso ya me da un motivo más para creer en él.

—¿Así que te gusta el Sazerac? —preguntó para cambiar de tema. Al darse cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás para ella, se sintió nerviosa. Estaba involucrada con el ruso hasta las cejas.

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí, antes lo bebía mucho con mi familia política. Son de Luisiana, ¿sabes?

—¿Los sigues viendo?

Naruto negó con la cabeza; un semblante fugaz de vergüenza cruzó su peculiar mirada.

—No. ¿El ruso me va a traer mi bebida? —preguntó de golpe, queriendo evitar su tema personal.

—Claro. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó, interesada por la labor de Naruto.

—No. De esto ya me encargo yo... ¿Tenéis asegurado vuestro perímetro?

—Sí. Sasuke e Itachi se han encargado de ello.

—Perfecto. Tú asegúrate de decirle a la niña de la piscina que no puede tocar nada de lo que hay en esta zona. En cuanto vea botoncitos brillantes va a desear meter sus deditos por aquí.

Ella sonrió, enternecida.

—Ahora la aviso.

Recordó que Naruto tenía una hija y que le había sido muy difícil separarse de ella. Se llamaba Himawariy tenía dos añitos; seguramente, sería tan movida y curiosa como Milenka.

Hinata, la exmujer de Naruto, había recibido la custodia y había pedido que Naruto se alejara de la cría cuando malinterpretó la actitud dominante de su marido en la cama por la de un agresor sexual con problemas de personalidad.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Naruto se estaba preparando para infiltrarse en un caso de amos y sumisos y que también le gustaba interpretar el papel en su vida real. Solo había querido jugar con su mujer, y se había encontrado con una sonada negativa y una denuncia.

Hinata se asustó y le pidió el divorcio. Sin embargo, seis meses después, pasado el tiempo, pensó que tal vez se hubiera equivocado. Entonces intentó recuperar a su marido, con una actitud valiente y decidida. Se metió en el torneo, aquel del que su marido hablaba a sus espaldas, en foros. Encontró un ama que la adiestrara para estar a la altura. Hinata adoptó el papel de Hinatication, una sumisa obediente. Así esperaba demostrarle a Naruto que lo quería y que le echaba de menos, y que ahora entendía sus necesidades, y que ella también estaba dispuesta a experimentarlas con él, sin miedos y con la mente abierta. Pero el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras Ds tuvo un desenlace trágico. A él lo hirieron y a Hinata la secuestraron para venderla a los amos masoquistas que operaban en línea. Por suerte, Hinata y las demás fueron liberadas. Naruto se recuperó de sus heridas.

Ino sabía por Saku que Hinata quería recuperar a su marido y que estaba decidida a obtener su perdón.

Pero ya no sabía nada más. No tenía ni idea de cómo les iba.

¿Se habían reconciliado, o acaso Naruto ya no quería darle ninguna oportunidad a la osada Hinata?

¿Lo sabría Saku? Naruto nunca hablaba de eso con sus compañeros. Solo Sasuke había conocido su calvario. Y Saku lo supo después de encontrarse accidentalmente con Hinata en el avión que se dirigía a las Islas Vírgenes, donde tuvo lugar el torneo.

Ino se llevaba muy bien con él, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que tras la dócil y buena fachada de Naruto se ocultara una historia tan rocambolesca como esa. Y no quería imaginarse por lo que Naruto había pasado después de que su propia esposa lo denunciara por malos tratos. Los policías y los agentes hacían el vacío inmediato a los maltratadores con placa.

Ardía en deseos de preguntarle un montón de cosas: «¿Echaba de menos a su hija?», «¿Tenía intención de perdonar a su mujer?», «¿Qué sería capaz de exculpar por amor?»... Eran tantas cosas que hacía esfuerzos por retener su lengua.

Pero nunca había sido una entrometida.

Si Naruto quería hablar de ello, ya lo haría cuando se sintiera cómodo.

Y, si no, ¿para qué estaba Saku, que se enteraba de todo?

Comieron todos juntos en la mesa del jardín.

Milenka enseguida quiso conocer a Naruto y no dudó en hablar con él. Como Naruto tenía una hija pequeña, su maña con los pequeños era palpable. Estaba encantado con ella, y Milenka lo estaba con el pendiente dorado en forma de serpiente que atravesaba el lóbulo de Naruto. No dejaba de mirarlo y de toquetearlo; al final, acabó con la oreja roja.

Itachi sentía celos y miedo a la vez. Celos por que Naruto se había ganado la confianza de Milenka en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miedo porque no sabría lo que hacer si la cría se acercaba a él y le pedía que la subiera sobre sus piernas como había hecho con Naruto. Tenía ese camaleón de peluche colgado de una mano, y con la otra lo acariciaba.

Era tan bonita... «¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho algo tan espectacular como Milenka?», se preguntaba.

Sasuke y Saku llegaron más tarde. Ella explicó que había estado hablando con Sasori, su mejor amigo y capitán de la comisaría de Nueva Orleans. Le había pedido que hicieran guardias por las zonas de Tchoupitoulas y que le avisaran en cuanto vieran cosas raras, como coches ocupados aparcados o gente que no conocieran en el barrio. Además, había pedido un par de coches patrulla para vigilar la calle Bourbon y controlar el Temptations, no fuera a ser que esa misma noche necesitaran ayuda policial.

El guapísimo Sasori obedecía las órdenes de Saku. Él era su jefe en jerarquía, pero seguía sintiendo cosas por Saku, aunque ella dejara bien claro que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Por su parte, Sai intentaba llamar la atención de Ino; le servía todos los platos, las bebidas y estaba continuamente pendiente de ella. Hablaba con ella y le hacía sonreír, pero la sonrisa de Ino no llegaba a alcanzar sus deslumbrantes ojos.

Itachi los observaba con disimulo. Sai no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ella, era ridículo imaginar siquiera que Ino se enamorara de él. El policía era un muñeco en manos de Ino, se lo comería con patatas en un visto y no visto. Aunque, al parecer, Sai deseaba que se lo comiera.

Varias veces, Itachi tuvo ganas de agarrarlo de la camiseta y de sacarlo a la calle, como quien retira la basura de su casa. Sai le cargaba. Seguro que era un buen tipo, pero le cargaba. Y lo único que deseaba era hundirle los ojos en la cabeza cuando miraba a Ino de aquel modo tan meloso.

El chico estaba enamorado. Itachi desconocía la historia que ambos tenían. Pero estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano.

En aquella mesa se reunían personas con diferentes vínculos, pero todos tenían uno en común: la amistad. Eran como una familia improvisada. Se pasaban los panes, las aceiteras y las jarras de agua y cerveza. Bromeaban y reían, y cuando había que hablar de cosas más serias, se escuchaban con respeto los unos a los otros.

Itachi no era de hablar demasiado. Pero, aunque intentaba negarlo, le encantaba estar ahí.

Agradecía que, de alguna manera, le hicieran sentir parte de aquello, que le dejaran entrar.

Ino había tenido razón. No sabía cómo relacionarse. En Rusia, siempre fueron Izumi y él, y no se encargaron de ampliar sus círculos por miedo a involucrar a nadie más en sus conflictos y en sus dobles vidas. Se había enclaustrado tanto en su mundo como agente y en su infiltración que se había olvidado de lo que era conectar con los demás de un modo auténtico y natural.

Además, quien más y quien menos en esa casa estaba ahí para ayudarle. Todos le protegían. Saberlo hizo que se sintiera extrañamente arropado. Y eternamente agradecido. Él tenía mucho que ganar. En cambio, los demás tenían mucho que perder si se relacionaban con un agente perseguido por organizaciones gubernamentales de varios países. Pero ahí estaban.

¿Por qué lo hacían?

—Quero agua.

Una diminuta mano se posó sobre su rodilla desnuda. Era caliente e inofensiva, tan pequeña que Itachi tuvo ganas de arrullarla con la suya y protegerla para siempre.

Tragó saliva y miró a esa niña, de inmensos ojos amatista, que le pedía un vasito de agua. ¿Cuándo se había bajado de las faldas de Naruto?

Uzumaki lo miraba por debajo de su gorra de beisbol roja y sonreía indolente. Ino hizo lo propio y miró la jarra de agua que estaba vacía.

—Quero agua —repitió Milenka dando golpecitos en la pierna de Itachi.

El ruso tragó saliva. Su hija le estaba tocando. Después de cuatro años, sentía el contacto de su pequeña, y solo ese pequeño roce le llenó de calor y de anhelo.

Ni siquiera supo reaccionar, de tan bloqueado como estaba.

—¿Quieres agua, cielo? —Ino se levantó de la mesa, decidida a sacar del apuro a Itachi—. Yo te doy.

Milenka se giró hacia Ino y asintió con la cabeza, mirando tímidamente a Itachi. Entrelazó los dedos con ella y hundió la carita en Pascal.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Itachi con la mirada. ¿Sería posible que Itachi no hiciera caso a su hija? ¿Qué tuviera miedo de tocarla?

—El señor Itachi no sabe hablar, ¿a que no? —preguntó la cría, ya en la cocina. Iba vestida con un bañador negro con el dibujo de Betty Boo estampado y un tul rosa digno de una maravillosa princesa.

Ino negó con la cabeza y le sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

—El señor Itachi solo está triste —le confesó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Milenka—. ¿Ha perdido sus zapatos? Yo un día he perdido mis zapatos y lloré muncho.

Ino no pudo más que sonreír y enamorarse más aún de esa cría. Se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a Milenka con fuerza. Era tan tierna. Se merecía que la quisiesen tanto que no comprendía por qué Itachi no podía hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no la quería? ¿Por qué no las quería?

—Yo te compraré unos zapatos nuevos —le susurró al oído.

—Y al señor Itachi también —dijo ella—. Así será feliz.

—Dudo mucho que el señor Itachi sea feliz con unos zapatos nuevos, vida. Pero espero que pronto encontremos eso que le haga sonreír. ¿Me ayudarás a buscarlo?

Milenka afirmó con energía, sonriente y alegre por tener una misión conjunta con Ino.

—Sí. Lo encontraré —se juró la niña


	9. Chapter 9

Toc, toc, toc.

—¿Ino?

Ino, que estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, acababa de ponerse las botas altas hasta los muslos y la minifalda negra que delineaba su trasero y sus caderas como las manos de un escultor.

—Pasa —dijo nerviosa, azuzándose el pelo.

Itachi entró y medio sonrió al verla. La repasó de arriba abajo para comprobar que iba perfecta y que nada le faltaba.

Después de comer y de asegurarse que Tchoupitoulas estaba vigilada por Sasori y que Naruto acababa de conectar con los satélites para poner en marcha su programa de localización, todos abandonaron la casa de Ino para prepararse.

Uzumaki se quedó abajo trabajando, Milenka se acostó, pues ya eran las nueve de la noche, y Sai se fue a su casa a regañadientes, pues no era tonto y se sentía excluido de todo lo que los demás se traían entre manos.

Itachi aprovechó para revisar la zona del parque abandonado de Nueva Orleans a través de la imagen satélite. Quería conocer todas posibles entradas y salidas de los tráileres. ¿Dónde tendría pensado Hidan hacerle la entrega de la mercancía al Mago?

Mientras tanto, a las diez era la reunión de BDSM en el Temptations. Quedaba una hora, y Ino se acicalaba para estar lista para la ocasión.

Tanto Itachi como ella sabían que debían interpretar un papel. Lo mejor era asistir con antifaces y con accesorios que les cubrieran los rostros. Hidan conocía a Itachi, pues había sido un amo del calabozo en el torneo y el principal adiestrador de sus sumisas. No pasaría inadvertido, ya que era el hombre que sabía que estaba detrás del asesinato de su padre.

Y Hidan conocía físicamente a la elegida del Drakon. Si veía a Ino, la reconocería y eso lo desataría todo. Pero ninguno de los dos agentes querían perderse la oportunidad de encontrar a Hidan antes de que se produjera la entrega de la mercancía para encontrar la manera de controlarlo y seguir así los movimientos que iba a emprender.

Saku y Sasuke no asistirían a la reunión. Se quedarían en el exterior, controlando a los miembros que saldrían del pub de striptease. Verificando sus nacionalidades.

Así que Itachi, que ya estaba preparado, entró en la habitación de Ino, pues quería dejar claros algunos puntos.

Ella lo miró a través del espejo.

Itachi daba miedo. Miedo de verdad.

Todo él estaba enfundado en un traje de látex hiperajustado de color negro, obviamente. Cubrían sus manos unos guantes cortos del mismo material; solo se veía la piel del rostro, pero también lo ocultaría bajo una máscara negra de verdugo que lo despersonalizaría de cara a todos los demás, y la cual solo mostraría sus ojos, su nariz y su barbilla.

Nadie le reconocería.

Se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de que, enfundado en esa ropa parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era. Y eso ya era mucho.

Tragó saliva y se ajustó el corsé negro de cuero y acabó de encajar las hebillas de titanio del mismo color de la parte delantera. Estudió que los pechos estuvieran altos y bien colocados.

Sus ojos amatista la evaluaban y apreciaban lo que veían. Un fulgor rojizo y brillante empañó su mirada amatista cuando la clavó en sus piernas y en su trasero.

—¿Estás preparada? —preguntó, relamiéndose los labios—. ¿Te atreverás a jugar? Todos lo harán.

Las reuniones acaban siempre en juegos e intercambios.

—Yo nunca me amilano —contestó ella—. Si hay que jugar —dijo pintándose los labios de rojo chillón—, se juega.

—Ahí todos irán con máscaras. —Itachi se acercó a Ino por la espalda e inhaló su aroma, intentando disimular—. No nos reconoceremos. Si Hidan está ahí, no lo sabremos... Pero tiene acento ruso; podemos hablar y escuchar.

Ino asintió con la cabeza y se agachó a recoger la máscara de piel roja y negra con tachuelas plateadas.

Itachi se la sacó de las manos y él mismo procedió a ajustársela a la cabeza.

—Dime si te apreta.

Ino se sostuvo la máscara por delante y esperó a que el ruso le hiciera una lazada consistente y fuerte.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. ¡Pam!

De repente, Ino se vio en las Islas Vírgenes de nuevo, haciéndole la felación a Itachi, cuando, infiltrada, jugaba a ser su sumisa.

Por la sonrisa en la mirada de Itachi, dedujo que él pensaba en lo mismo.

Si se deseaban tanto, si había esa química entre ellos, ¿cómo era posible que Itachi luchara por alejarse de ella? ¿Qué podía hacer para retener a ese hombre envuelto en látex? ¿Qué haría por mantener al hombre de su vida a su lado? ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba el peor y el más malo de todos? Y es que Itachi ni siquiera era simpático. Solo a veces, cuando se le sorprendía y él bajaba las barreras, podía llegar a atisbar parte de quién era en realidad. Pero eso pasaba en contadas ocasiones; solo sucedía cuando lo provocaba y lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Sin embargo, estaba harta de tener que empujarlo. ¿Es que estaba ciego? ¿No se daba cuenta de que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él?

Itachi iba muy fuerte, y ella se consideraba digna de soportar sus empujes y sus desdenes, pero era una mujer con un corazón enamorado, por tanto vulnerable, y también debía tener cuidado.

—Más flojo —pidió ella—. Así me haces daño —le dijo con segundas.

Itachi accedió a su demanda y aflojó el lazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzado.

Ambos sabían que no estaban hablando de la máscara ni del lazo. Hablaban de lo sucedido esa mañana, cuando Itachi se la había tirado en el salón, porque quería desafiarla y demostrarle que era un cabrón.

Pero no lo era. Itachi no era malo. Solo estaba perdido. Y aquel que tuviera ojos para darse cuenta de lo mucho que decían las palabras que no pronunciaba cuando estaba cerca de Milenka se daría cuenta de la pena de su corazón; sabría que el ruso necesitaba que lo abrazaran, que lo quisieran.

Habían jugado con él, habían vendido su vida y su alma. Nada de lo que había experimentado era real. Su doble vida le había pasado factura y ya no sabía quién era. Pero su necesidad estaba ahí. La necesidad de encontrarse y de que lo aceptaran brillaba a su alrededor con un especial magnetismo. El mismo que hacía que ni Saku ni Sasuke ni Naruto, ni siquiera Milenka, que era la más perceptiva de todos, pudieran separarse de él. Todos le rondaban de cerca, no para vigilarlo, sino para que supiera que no estaba solo. Cuando Itachi se diera cuenta de eso, se liberaría.

Pero tenían poco tiempo. Cuando Itachi cogiera a Hidan, desaparecería. Así que solo disponía de dos días más. Ino solo tenía dos días para hacerle ver que no todos mentían, que no todos manipulaban; había gente que quería de verdad, sin dobles intenciones ni conflictos de intereses.

—¿Sería muy raro —preguntó él fijándose en su cola alta— si te dijera que mirarte me pone cachondo, Ino?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Está fuera de lugar, pero no sería raro. Tú también me pones caliente a mí —contestó con la honestidad que la caracterizaba—. Y más todavía enfundado en ese traje. Te lamería de arriba abajo, nene —le dijo, coqueta, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Itachi puso sus manos en sus caderas y la atrajo a su cuerpo, hasta que apoyó su erección en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Te lamería... Pero no lo haré —aseguró ella al ver sus intenciones—. Tu cuerpo es todo lo atrevido y sincero que tú no eres, mohicano —le recriminó Ino encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con compasión.

—No lo hagas. No soporto que me mires así —graznó Itachi—. Como si te diera pena. No debería darte pena después de lo que te he hecho esta mañana.

Ella le peinó la cresta con los dedos. Itachi ya no se apartaba cuando lo tocaba. Al menos, en algo habían avanzado.

—Lo que me has hecho esta mañana me ha gustado. Me habría gustado más si me hubieses dejado correrme, cretino. Ya sabes de dónde vengo. Los castigos sexuales no me dan ningún miedo. No me ofenden. Así que no te odio... Tienes que portarte peor para que te odie, ¿entiendes?

—No me odias... ¿Y por qué te doy pena?

—En realidad, no me das pena. Sigo creyendo que eres un cretino y un gallina. Pero te admiro. Y me entristece que alguien tan válido como tú no crea que se merezca algo bueno de los demás. Eso sí me entristece, ruso. —Ino se acongojó, porque lloraba por los dos. No tenían futuro. ¿Qué futuro iban a tener si Itachi no creía en ella ni en él?—. No puedo entrar aquí —le tocó la frente con el índice—, ni tampoco me abres esta parte. —Apoyó la mano en su corazón—. Igual que no dejas entrar a Milenka. Y, Itachi, es tan triste... —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Esa niña te busca con los ojos, quiere llamarte la atención y tú la ignoras...

Él tomó aire profundamente y una expresión de impaciencia y pesar cruzó su rostro.

—No pongas esa cara. No voy a molestarte más respecto a nada que tenga que ver con tu hija —le aclaró antes de que Itachi le enviase directamente a la mierda—. Pero que te quede claro algo a partir de ahora: Milenka es mía y de todas las personas nuevas que la rodean y que la quieren. Si todo esto acaba, la niña tiene un hogar y unos tíos que cuidarán de ella, por eso no te tendrás que preocupar. Tú has dejado claro que no quieres tener nada que ver..., así que he pedido la solicitud oficial de adopción, y los trámites ya están en marcha. Jiraiya me facilitó los contactos y han dado prioridad a mi caso. —Itachi tragó saliva, asumiendo las palabras de Ino y tomándoselas con la aparente y típica frialdad con la que asumía todo—. Luego no querré problemas contigo, ¿de acuerdo? No querré que te inmiscuyas en nada que tenga que ver con ella, ni en nada que tenga que ver conmigo. ¿Has entendido lo que te estoy diciendo?

Itachi miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, pues prefería no mirar a los ojos a Ino. Aquellas palabras removían sus tuercas y sus turbinas internas, como a los robots. Como el robot sin emociones en el que él creía que se había convertido.

La situación era surrealista. Una mujer disfrazada de verdugo y envuelta en látex decía que quería ser la madre de su hija.

—¿Cómo sabes que la quieres? —preguntó Itachi, achicando los ojos—. Lleváis muy poco tiempo juntas.

Ahí estaba. Itachi no comprendía que había personas que se abrían para amar y ser amadas, sin ninguna otra razón que la de dar y recibir cariño. Los seres humanos actúan así. Al menos los que no son ni viles ni calculadores. Pero todos buscan amor de un modo o de otro.

Los que no lo tienen naturalmente lo consiguen con otros métodos más agresivos.

Pero, en definitiva, las personas luchaban por ser aceptadas y adoptadas por otros.

Ino le acarició la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo no puedes saber tú que la quieres? —replicó ella. Itachi miraba a su hija con ansiedad y anhelo. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?—. El amor no depende del tiempo, no depende de la cantidad. A veces responde a unos hilos invisibles y a unos vínculos especiales que se hacen casi al instante. Milenka y yo tenemos ese vínculo. Y no me ha hecho falta pasar cuatro años con ella para encariñarme y para quererla. La quiero, Itachi. Quiero a tu hija con todo mi corazón. ¿Lo puedes entender, Demonio? —le susurró cariñosamente, deseando que él entrara en razón.

Se trataba de Milenka, y no de ella. Y necesitaba hablar a Itachi desde el corazón, no desde su prisma de mujer rechazada.

Itachi apretó los labios. Por primera vez, sus ojos brillaban enrojecidos, no por su color, sino por la emoción.

Toc, toc, toc.

—Chicos, se os va a hacer tarde. —Naruto Uzumaki entró como un vendaval en la habitación. No estaba cambiado, pues él tampoco iba a asistir al evento de BDSM. Pero había impreso las invitaciones y las tenía en la mano. En la otra tenía dos gags de cuero con pelotas rojas—. Ups, ¿interrumpo? —preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Ino se separó de Itachi de un salto y el ruso sintió al instante su lejanía.

—No, pasa, pasa. —Ino sorbió por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con disimulo—. Ya estamos listos.

—Eh..., vale —Naruto miró a uno y a otro, dudando—. Bueno, aquí tenéis vuestros pases. —Se acercó y le dio una tarjeta a cada uno, con un triskel plateado en el centro. El triskel era el símbolo oficial de los bedesemeros—. Estos son pases vip. Con ellos podréis entrar a todas las salas, incluso a la de los amos supremos. Las tarjetas no tienen nombre, pero el pase vip ya lo dice todo. Ah, debéis llevar colgado al cuello un gag cada uno, ¿de acuerdo? En las pelotas de goma hay insertadas unas cámaras para que quede grabado en todo momento lo que sucede. Yo lo iré viendo todo a través de las pantallas de los ordenadores. ¿Lleváis los micros?

—Sí. —Itachi giró la cabeza y le mostró su oreja derecha, en la que había un dispositivo negro metálico de forma esférica. Apenas se veía.

—Perfecto —dijo Naruto—. Os daré directrices desde aquí.

Itachi e Ino se miraron el uno al otro y se conjuraron para su nueva acción conjunta.

«Esta vez no me engañes», decían los ojos azulesde Ino.

«Esta vez haz todo lo que yo te diga», replicaban los amatista del ruso.

 _Temptations_

 _Bourbon Street_

Río abajo desde la calle del Canal y hasta Pauger Street, estaba la calle más turística y divertida de Nueva Orleans: Bourbon Street, cuyo nombre se debía a la familia real francesa que residía en ese lugar cuando la fundaron.

Atestada de tiendas, restaurantes, bares y, sobre todo, clubs de striptease, Bourbon formaba parte de la ruta favorita para adultos. Como un Disneyland para mayores de dieciocho años.

Los clubs con letreros luminosos atraían a propios y extraños que desearan ver pechos, bailes sensuales y hablar de sexo sin tapujos en un ambiente idóneo y alejado de la opinión pública y conservadora.

Tras los muros de esos clubs se veía de todo. Y pagando podía verse incluso más. Un baile sensual podría convertirse en un orgasmo privado si mostrabas los billetes adecuados.

El Temptations no era diferente al resto de los clubs de striptease, excepto por el hecho de que, una vez al mes, se utilizaba como lugar de práctica de la liga de BDSM. En Estados unidos había numerosos clubs que colaboraban con amos y amas para que estos pudieran llevar a cabo sus actividades.

Muchos de esa secreta liga habían participado en el torneo de Dragones y Mazmorras DS. Incluso se conocían de antes.

Lamentablemente, el foro a través del cual se comunicaban para sus quedadas había perdido muchos seguidores después de que saliera a la luz lo que había sucedido en las Islas Vírgenes, y solo habían permanecido los amos más versados y de confianza. Algunos, incluso, habían grabado películas porno de dominación y eran conocidos en el star system del negocio.

De cara para afuera, la gente que entraba caracterizada como verdugos vestidos de cuero, con látigos, mordazas, máscaras y demás eran como clientes de una de las muchas fiestas temáticas de los clubs de striptease y no suponían nada nuevo para los habitantes de Nueva Orleans.

Pero tanto Itachi como Ino sabían que aquello no era una fiesta más. Era una reunión oficial de bedesemeros, una cita en la que esperaban que Hidan Vasíliev apareciera de un modo u otro. Un evento en el que se podría tocar y ser tocado siempre bajo estricto consenso, de manera libre y sin compromisos, sin más límites que el de pasarlo bien y disfrutar a su manera del sexo.

Nadie reconocería a los dos agentes ni a Hidan. Las máscaras de media cara o de cabeza entera lo hacían imposible. Los rostros parcial o totalmente cubiertos estimulaban la imaginación, y solo los más avezados y más hábiles en fisionomía podían llegar a vislumbrar semejanzas o a reconocer identidades, aunque aventurarse a ello podía provocar más de una equivocación.

Aparcaron el todoterreno de Ino a dos manzanas del Temptations, y entraron por la puerta principal, como todo el mundo. Ofrecieron sus tarjetas de invitación al vigilante de seguridad del club y se internaron en el mundo oscuro y sensual de la dominación y la sumisión.

Ino se sentía como en casa. Nada la asustaba ni la intimidaba. Conocía perfectamente todos los bártulos, herramientas y soportes que amos y amas utilizaban para hacer pasar un tormentoso, catalizador y excitante momento a su sumiso; cruces de san Andrés, sillas de tortura, cadenas, cuerdas, esposas, potros...

Si el sumiso se portaba bien, el orgasmo sería demoledor. Si se portaba mal, tal vez no lo tuviera.

Como ella esa misma mañana, cuando Itachi la había embestido por atrás como un animal para alejarla y demostrarle lo vil y villano que podía llegar a ser. La había dejado a las puertas de un orgasmo demoledor, y no había culminado.

Lo miró de reojo mientras avanzaban a través del club, a través de los gemidos, los spankings, los pellizcos, los electroshoots y los gritos de liberación.

«Pobre amo ruso del calabozo. Pobre zar... Itachi ni siquiera la conocía, mientras que ella le había tomado la medida», pensó, triste.

El I need your love de Calvin Harris amenizaba cada acción bedesemera. Las sumisas tenían que gritar y los sumisos gemir y berrear; súplicas, llantos, sollozos, orgasmos interminables, aplausos y risas... Todo ello se podía ver en una reunión de ese calibre.

—Quiero que los grabéis a todos —dijo la voz de Naruto a través de sus comunicadores—. El programa hará un registro de todas las caras y buscará similitudes y coincidencias en las facciones.

Cuando detecte una similitud de más del setenta por ciento, os avisaré.

Debían recordar que no todos estaban jugando. Los dos agentes sabían que, al margen de la diversión, los cabecillas bedesemeros, aquellos que en el torneo fueron criaturas, arañas, orcos, hombres lagartos y monos, discutían sobre lo sucedido en las Islas Vírgenes, y lo harían en una zona reservada, donde solo podían entrar aquellos que jugaban más duro. Ino e Itachi eran de los más duros y atrevidos.


	10. Chapter 10

Tras una cortina roja que resguardaba una sala con barras americanas para bailes de striptease, y unas mesas dispuestas en forma de U, se hallaban aquellas criaturas que hicieron las delicias y las torturas de los participantes en el torneo.

Una se alzaba entre todas las demás, por su belleza salvaje, su elegancia y su gracia, tanto al hablar como al gesticular.

Era una reina entre la plebe: un animal salvaje que llamaba la atención por su larguísima melena roja, su sinuoso y esbelto cuerpo, y su mirada: una increíble mirada llena de mares y cielos tormentosos. Era Karin, la Reina de las Arañas.

Todos los demás se congregaban alrededor de aquella hermosa mujer. Todos con sendas máscaras y antifaces, embelesados por su discurso y su savoir faire, ninguno reconocible, a no ser que estuvieran dispuestos a pronunciar su verdadero nombre.

Ino no podía dejar de admirar a la joven ama, tan reconocida dentro del mundo de la dominación y la sumisión. Saku le había contado lo sucedido en el torneo con Karin y, aunque tanto su hermana como aquella desafiante belleza habían tenido un serio encontronazo sexual, Saku le había dejado claro que, si no llega a ser por su intervención, ni Sasuke ni ella estarían juntos.

Karin la protegió cuando el juego de cartas les puso entre la espada y la pared. Entró en la mazmorra y jugó con Saku, cuando sabía que si llegaba a ser Suigetsu quien la poseyera por atrás habría destrozado a su amigo Uchiha y también habría roto el corazón de su hermana.

La Reina, magnánima, los cubrió a ambos.

Y, al parecer, también protegió su propio corazón, ya que Suigetsu y ella habían sido pareja, y, aunque ya no lo eran por algo turbio sucedido entre ambos, los sentimientos permanecían allí, entre capas y capas de rencor y decepción. A Karin tampoco le habría gustado que Suigetsu se hubiese tirado a Saku.

Del mismo modo que Sasuke habría matado a Suigetsu, un hombre lagarto, si hubiera tocado a su pelirrosa.

Los celos podían conseguir dos cosas: o destruían, o reconciliaban.

Saku y Sasuke se habían reconciliado.

Karin y Suigetsu no.

La curiosidad de Ino hizo que buscara a Suigetsu entre los demás, pero no lo encontró. Karin era fácil de reconocer por su presencia y su liderazgo, sobre todo porque no llevaba el rostro cubierto con un antifaz al uso. Solo portaba uno que cubría sus cejas y parte de sus pómulos, pero el resto de su cara y de sus facciones permanecía libre de camuflajes.

Itachi buscaba a Hidan entre los encapuchados, los enmascarados y los verdugos en general.

Trataba de encontrar a alguien con tatuajes en las manos, pero muchos de ellos llevaban guantes, como él, así que era imposible.

Era surrealista creer que Hidan estuviera ahí, del mismo modo que el mafioso no podía imaginar que el objeto del deseo del Drakon y el objeto de su venganza asistieran juntos a su fiesta BDSM.

—Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos que tras los villanos se escondiera gente de ese perfil — aseguró Karin jugando con su copa de Ron—. Los que estáis en este mundillo sabéis cómo de sanos somos todos en realidad. Sí, es cierto que tenemos gustos distintos respecto al sexo, pero, por lo demás, no somos sádicos ni psicópatas ni asesinos. Lo que pasó en las Islas Vírgenes no tiene nombre y debe condenarse... Sin embargo, no nos puede salpicar. Esto ha disparado todas las alarmas, pero

jugar tiene un riesgo. Igual que salir a la calle y hablar con un desconocido. Quien crea que el BDSM es más peligroso que la vida real, va muy equivocado. —Dibujó una sonrisa y parpadeó con coquetería —. Por tanto, el foro permanecerá en activo. Hemos prohibido los mensaje privados para evitar captaciones dentro del foro que luego nos involucren injustamente. Ya sabéis que hay amos de pacotilla sueltos que lo que buscan es castigar —dijo a modo de aclaración—, y nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de esos comportamientos enfermizos.

—Pero, Reina —dijo una mujer sentada sobre las piernas de su amo—, muchos de los amos que había en el foro han desaparecido. ¿Estaban también involucrados en el delito cometido?

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—No. Solo buscan limpiar su honor y desentenderse de nuestro juego. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ocultar. La liga de BDSM seguirá en pie con los originarios. Los más auténticos, o sea: nosotros.—Se dio un palmada en la nalga y todos la vitorearon—. Quienquiera seguir dentro lo hará. Quien no, ya sabe donde tiene la puerta. —Se acabó su copa de un trago y la dejó con un golpe seco sobre la mesa—. Y, ahora, ¿a qué hemos venido? A dejar dinero, ¿verdad? Cantidades desorbitantes e insultantes de dinero. —Sonrió con pillería—. ¡Pues eso haremos! Tengo aquí las cartas del torneo. Nuestros clientes, los que se van a dejar la pasta gansa, esperan un buen espectáculo tras todos y cada uno de los reservados y las cabinas. ¡Eso les vamos a ofrecer!

Itachi e Ino se miraron el uno al otro, y no hizo falta decirse nada más.

Hidan podría estar en una de las cabinas. Solo hacía falta averiguar detrás de cuál.

Naruto bebía de su lata de cerveza y seguía paso a paso los avisos de su programa de identificación. A él también le gustaría encontrarse con Hidan. El maldito Venger, si era tan narcisista y vanidoso como parecía, estaría haciéndose pajas mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo en el Temptations. Se acordó de Mei, su pareja en el torneo, que había muerto a manos de aquel villano.

Sin embargo, aquel espectáculo no sería de su agrado, pues los amos y las amas auténticos no estaban mal de la cabeza, como los miembros de la Old Guard y los sádicos que formaban parte de la noche de Walpurgis en las islas.

Hidan adoraba la violencia y del sometimiento. Era un psicópata que camuflaba sus ansias de hacer daño a través de lo que él creía que era BDSM. Pero un evento natural de BDSM no predicaba su ejemplo, por eso se aburriría. Esta vez no estaba en su torneo.

La misión había sido un despropósito. Pero ¿qué no lo era?

Su vida misma, la de Naruto, se había convertido en la comidilla del cuerpo. De la noche a la mañana pasó a ser el señalado, el chico del expediente manchado, el maltratador..., y todo porque Hinata se asustó. Su denuncia mancharía su historial de por vida.

Muchos miembros del cuerpo del FBI se habían reído de él, y si no lo hacían en su cara, se reían a sus espaldas.

Naruto se instruía como amo para el caso de Amos y Mazmorras. Le encantaba entender y practicar el rol de la dominación. Y aquella noche decidió jugar con su esposa, a la que tanto amaba y deseaba. Y se equivocó.

Simplemente, se equivocó.

Y no por el hecho de jugar a amos piratas y doncellas sumisas. Se equivocó por creer que Hinata le entendería, por creer que su esposa jamás le traicionaría de aquel modo. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de denunciarle? ¿Cómo iba a pedirle el divorcio y a quitarle la custodia de su hija?

Naruto pensó en Milenka. Estaba claro que Itachi no quería tener nada que ver con ella, y saberlo le molestó. Si él pudiera ver a su hija Himawari con normalidad, le estaría dando besos y abrazos a todas horas.

La cuestión era que ya no importaba que Hinata se arrepintiera de lo que hizo. La dulce Hinata echó por tierra todo el amor que sentía hacia ella y ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Por mucho que se presentara en el torneo —y a saber quién la había instruido—, Naruto no podía olvidar que su hermosa mujercita había destrozado medio año de su vida y le había privado de su cama y de su niña.

Sonrió con pesar y clavó sus ojos dorados en la pantalla de su portátil.

Aun así, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Hinata allí, como Miss Hinatication, lo dejó sin palabras.

Estaba loca. Estaba muy loca. Siempre lo había estado, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Era impulsiva, aunque fuera eso mismo lo que los destruyó.

Su móvil se encendió. Tenía una llamada entrante.

Como siempre. Cuando pensaba en ella, como si ambos tuvieran telepatía, Hinata llamaba. Como si con ese gesto le dijera: «Eh, oye, que estoy aquí. ¿De qué quieres hablar, cariño?».

Naruto pensó en si debía cogerlo o no.

Al final, siempre lo cogía. No sabía todavía por qué. Tal vez porque le encantaba escuchar el tormento en la voz de Hinata. O puede que fuera porque le gustaba creer que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que hiciera falta con tal de recuperarlo.

—¿Sí? —Siempre contestaba igual. Y eso que sabía perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Ah, eres tú.

Un largo silencio invadió la comunicación.

—Claro que soy yo. Siempre soy yo.

—¿Ah, sí? No estés tan segura, princesa. —Le gustaba provocarla y hacerle creer que podía estar con otra persona.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Cómo está mi hija?

—Se ha dormido hace un rato. No suelta su oso panda de peluche. El que tú le regalaste, ¿te acuerdas? Dijiste que lo compraste en Japón. Pero supongo que era mentira, porque nunca fuiste agente comercial, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz afectada.

Sí, recordaba que lo había comprado mientras trabajaba en una misión, de incógnito. Hinata no sabía a lo que se dedicaba en realidad. Durante años, le había mentido, para protegerla y no asustarla con su trabajo. No era ni el primero ni el último que mentía al respecto.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, Hinata.

—¿Tienes pesadillas? —preguntó de golpe—. Supongo que tú no, ¿verdad? Tú estabas acostumbrado a esas cosas... Eres agente del FBI.

Naruto se frotó la cara con la mano. Necesitaba despejarse, pero hablar con Hinata no lo ayudaría demasiado. La tristeza y la ansiedad en su voz lo dejaban inquieto y preocupado.

—Princesa... Nadie está preparado para ese tipo de cosas, aunque tenga placa.

—Ya no me gusta cómo me llamas «Princesa», como si fuera algo repulsivo y tedioso para ti.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—No lo sé... —contestó ella, abatida—. No lo sé, Nicholas. Pensé que entrar en el torneo ayudaría a que volvieras a confiar en mí. Quería demostrarte que podía entrar en tu mundo y que quería...

—Ya, claro... ¿Puedes entrar en mis expedientes y eliminar la denuncia de malos tratos? —espetó con inquina.

—La he retirado, Naruto —contestó ella, llorosa.

—¿Y qué? Ya no importa. La mancha está ahí. Nunca se borrará.

—Naruto, por favor, si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de...

—¿De qué? ¿Me la diste tú para explicarme? Me privaste de mi hija seis meses. ¡Seis! —gritó enfadado—. Me perdí sus primeros pasos, y cómo le crecían los dientes. Me perdí mucho por tu estupidez.

—No fui estúpida. Solo estaba asustada —replicó ella manteniendo la calma—. Naruto, tú tampoco has sido sincero conmigo... Llevábamos siete años casados y durante todo ese tiempo has fingido ser un maldito agente comercial. En el torneo me secuestraron, me golpearon, vi cómo degollaban a Mei y cómo te golpeaban... Me metí en un buen lío por recuperarte, ¿y así es como reconoces mi esfuerzo?

Él mantuvo el silencio. Hinata tenía razón, no se lo podía negar. Pero, en ocasiones, era mejor que la gente no supiera a qué se dedicaba. Como infiltrado, debía mantener el anonimato.

—Fuiste muy valiente —reconoció a regañadientes—. Pero muy tonta e inconsciente. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Lo volvería a hacer.

—Típico de ti. No escuchas. En fin, Hinata... ¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Qué quieres?

Hinata permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

—Yo... No sé a quién acudir.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Dinero para Himawari?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ofendida—. Nunca te he pedido nada ni para mí ni para mi pequeña. No seas ridículo.

—Ah, sí. La niña rica de Luisiana, se me olvidaba —comentó él, sarcástico.

—Me he ganado cada centavo. ¿Sabes?, no me gusta cómo me hablas. Estás siendo desagradable.

—Supéralo. También fuiste desagradable cuando acudiste a la policía diciendo que yo había intentado violarte y que te había pegado.

—Dios... Lo siento. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte perdón?

—¿Cuántas veces? —Sonrió—. En fin —dijo sin paciencia—, ¿qué quiere la Princesita? Me llamas para algo, supongo.

Hinata soltó el aire como si estuviera acongojada.

—No puedo dormir bien. Y tengo miedo. Recibo llamadas extrañas y tengo la sensación de que me persiguen.

Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia. Su mujer sufría de estrés postraumático.

—Es normal, Hinata. Con el tiempo esos síntomas pasarán...

—¡No, Naruto! No son síntomas, no me lo imagino. Lo digo en serio.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. A muchas víctimas les sucedía, sobre todo después de experimentar algo realmente difícil de asimilar. Se sentían inseguras, acosadas, perseguidas..., entraban en una pequeña psicosis.

—Escúchame bien: la ansiedad pasará. Ve a tu médico de cabecera y que te recete unas pastillas.

—Odio las pastillas. Yo... Mira, me encontraría mejor si vinieras y estuvieras aquí con nosotras.

Contigo me siento a salvo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Ahora te sientes a salvo? ¿De verdad?

—No lo digo para presionarte, ni es una artimaña para que me perdones ni nada de eso..., pero estoy realmente asustada, Naruto. ¿Puedes coger un avión y venir a pasar unos días a Luisiana? Te lo pido por favor.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de que él estaba allí, para ayudar a Ino y a Itachi. Y mejor que no lo supiera, si no, no tendría excusa para negarse. Sus suegros le habían llamado infinidad de veces para disculparse por el vacío al que le habían expuesto después de la denuncia, pero él nunca les había cogido el teléfono.

No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, con nadie de la familia Hyuga. Aunque no era culpable de nada, le daba vergüenza hablarles de nuevo. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ya no quería volver a relacionarse con ellos ni con nadie que pudiera mirarle con compasión o arrepentimiento.

—No puedo, Hinata. Lo siento. Estoy de viaje —contestó acercándose al monitor del portátil. El programa estaba reconociendo las facciones de uno de los bedesemeros. La barra estaba al cincuenta y cinco por ciento. Acababa de encontrar una coincidencia. ¿De quién se trataba?

—Naruto, te lo suplico... Sabes que no te pediría nada si no fuera porque de verdad creo que algo no va bien.

—Regresaré dentro de una semana —dijo acelerando el proceso de identificación—. Pasaré a veros entonces.

—¿No puedes venir antes?

—Hinata, ¡maldita sea! —contestó nervioso—. ¡Estoy trabajando! ¡¿Comprendes?! ¡Que tú me pidas cosas está fuera de lugar! ¡Te firmé el divorcio! ¡Tómate algo y déjame tranquilo! —le gritó.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella en medio de un sollozo.

Hinata colgó el teléfono inmediatamente.

Naruto se quedó mirando el iPhone. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Hinata estaba llorando? La había visto llorar en contadas ocasiones. ¿Por qué se ponía a llorar ahora?

No era que no estuviera preocupado, porque lo estaba, y mucho. Pero sentía resquemor hacia ella por todo lo que había hecho y no le apetecía ayudarla.

—¿A ver? Itachi, acércate más —ordenó a través del comunicador.

En el Temptations, Karin repartía las cartas de Dragones y Mazmorras DS a todos los bedesemeros. A unos les tocaba la sala privada de la cruz de san Andrés; a otros, la sala del potro. A otra pareja le tocaba la silla de tortura. A varias parejas, sexo en grupo.

Todos, sin distinción, esperaban recibir su carta, sus objetos, su superficie, su modalidad, así como el tiempo y el número de orgasmos. La baraja tenía cuatro tipos de cartas que, combinadas, creaban una escena que debían llevar a cabo los amos y las sumisas. Con gag, sin gag, con palabra de seguridad o sin ella, tres orgasmos o ninguno... En el suelo o contra la pared.

Karin repartía a los bedesemeros por las salas tras cuyos cristales opacos se ocultaban los mirones que pagaban; clientes ricos y acaudalados, algunos de los cuales asistían por primera vez a una noche clandestina de ese tipo. Esos fondos se utilizarían para un bien institucional y benéfico en Nueva Orleans. Aunque el dinero procediera de un evento de esa naturaleza, la intención era lo que contaba, ¿no?

El juego de esa noche seguía la regla de la baraja de sumisión y dominación especial del torneo.

Amos y sumisos debían obedecer lo que saliera en sus naipes.

Karin se plantó frente a Ino e Itachi, y les sonrió diabólicamente.

—Se lo estoy preguntando a todos y vosotros no seréis menos. —Los miraba como si quisiera adivinar quiénes había bajo las capuchas de verdugos y las máscaras—. La cabina número tres ofrece quinientos mil dólares por una gang bang de cuatro contra una. Será el cliente quien dé las órdenes que deben ejecutar los amos.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos e Ino tragó saliva, incómoda.

Un gang bang era una especie de violación consentida en grupo. La chica tendría que dejarse someter por cuatro hombres que le harían todo lo que quisieran. Miró de reojo al mohicano, y este le devolvió la mirada. Se había oscurecido.

—Los demás a los que se lo he ofrecido no comparten a sus parejas —explicó la Reina de las Arañas—. Tal vez a vosotros os interese. —Arqueó una de sus rubias cejas y miró con abierto interés a Ino—. ¿Qué dices, preciosa? ¿Entras a jugar con los mayores? El cliente ofrece muchísima pasta.

Además, ha pedido que se aclaren los cristales para que veáis cómo os miran.

—¿Quiénes son los que pagan? —preguntó Ino.

—Eso no os importa —contestó Karin, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo único que nos concierne es que paguen de verdad —contestó ella—. ¿Te animas?

—No —dijo Itachi con un gruñido.

—Claro que sí —aseguró Ino. ¿Sería Hidan quien estuviera detrás del cristal?—. Soy la hermana de Lady Nala —añadió, esperando que eso alertara a la preciosa ama.

Karin se echó a reír con sorpresa.

—Nala y yo nos conocemos muy bien. —Le guiñó un ojo y la observó con intensidad—. Sí..., os parecéis. Tenéis ese deje rebelde que no pega en absoluto con una sumisa. A Sasuke le costó domarla.

—Sasuke no la domó —aclaró Ino.

—No esperaba menos de ella. —Sonrió con orgullo—. Pero eso es porque no se ha sometido al poder de mi fusta. Me encantan las chicas como ella. —Se relamió los labios—. ¿Alguna vez te has entregado a una mujer?

—No.

—¿Te gustaría? Es increíblemente doloroso y placentero —le aseguró, sonriendo con naturalidad—. Las mujeres conocemos nuestros límites y sabemos hasta dónde podemos empujar.

—Mi hermana me contó lo que hiciste por ella, Karin —la cortó de cuajo.

—Ya. —Karin se pasó la mano por la larga cola rubia de caballo y se encogió de hombros, como si no quisiera darle importancia a ese recuerdo—. Lo disfruté. Entonces..., ¿debo suponer que eres tan bedesemera como ella?

—Más o menos.

—Es decir, no lo eres. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Se supone que eso no debe importarte. —Este vez fue Itachi quien contestó, respondiendo lo mismo que Karin. La ama asintió con la cabeza e hizo un mohín disconforme con los labios.

—Esa respuesta no me gusta nada. Es típica, o de un matón, o de un madero. ¿Qué sois?

—Verdugos —contestó Itachi.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con lo de las Islas Vírgenes? —Karin se puso nerviosa—. No quiero problemas aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Si ha de haber alguna intervención, que sea fuera de este local.

—No te preocupes. Solo estamos buscando a una persona. —La tranquilizó Ino—. En esa sala... ¿Dices que podré escuchar las voces de las personas que están tras el cristal?

Itachi se removió inquieto. No quería meter a Ino en una cabina para que otros la manosearan a su antojo.

No le gustaba nada la idea, pero tendría que aceptar ese sacrificio si así podía ver quién había tras el mostrador. Si iba cojo o con muletas, ya sabía que era Hidan. Entonces no le haría falta nada más. Iría a por él, lo reduciría y lo mataría. Dos días después sería Ino quien esperara al Mago para torpedear la entrega de la mercancía.

Un mafioso traficante de personas y de droga, y un traficante de armas, los dos muertos de un solo disparo. No podía ser mejor.

—Sí. Lo han pedido así, y como ellos pagan, ellos mandan —contestó Karin.

—Entonces, accedo.

—Pero no eres un ama de verdad, ni tampoco una sumisa —objetó la mujer, incómoda—. No quiero que retiren el dinero si no les gusta lo que ven.

—Eso no fue ningún impedimento para que no le dieras por detrás a mi hermana, ¿verdad, Karin?—Ino tomó la carta de Dragones y Mazmorras DS que tenía el ama entre las manos y la miró. Era la carta switch, la que intercambiaba los roles de pareja—. ¿Sirve de algo esta carta ahora?

Un fulgor rebelde iluminó los ojos de Karin. Quería contestarle como sabía, sin diplomacia, pero respetaba a Ino, igual que había respetado a su hermana. Ellas no verían su lado arisco y cortante.

—No. Esta vez no hay cartas para vosotros. El gang bang es libre y no hay ni orden ni control.

¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí? Los amos no se andan con tonterías. Te van a coger y van a hacer un ocho con tu cuerpo.

Ino no estaba segura de nada, excepto de querer ver con sus propios ojos si Venger era uno de esos clientes. Si era uno de ellos, haría lo posible por evitar que Itachi lo matara.

—Vamos a entrar —afirmó—. Pero quiero que él sea el líder de los cuatro —pidió Ino—Obedeceré sus órdenes.

Karin elevó las dos cejas y miró a Itachi.

—Así que eres el rey de la manada, ¿eh, guapo? Si la nena lo pide, tendrás que dárselo, ¿entendido?

Itachi asintió.

Karin guio a los dos agentes a través de la multitud, que los observaba con interés. Todos aplaudieron con ganas al comprobar que una mujer y su amo accedían a jugar en la gang bang.

—Aquí no hay palabra de seguridad —aclaró la Reina—. Esto es para valientes; sumisas que se entregan con todas las consecuencias, seguras de que los hombres le darán lo que desean. Ahora bien: no tienes por qué hacer todo lo que el cliente te pida. Siempre sano, seguro y consensuado, ¿recordáis? Si exige algo que amenace tu seguridad, detendrás el juego. —Miró a Itachi.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Karin se quedó más tranquila y después les abrió la puerta para que entraran en la sala privada.

—Adelante.

Cuando pasaron a la salita circular percibieron un olor a cerrado.

Ino tenía la garganta seca. A Itachi se le aceleró el corazón, preocupado por ella.

Tres hombres encapuchados, con arnés cruzados de piel, hombreras metálicas y pantalones de cuero largos, esperaban con solemnidad a su presa. Y cuando vieron lo hermosa que era, los tres se sonrieron. Uno de ellos se frotó las manos.

—¿Estás preparada, muñeca? —le preguntó.

Los demás se echaron a reír.

—No tan rápido, guapos. —La voz de Karin retumbó en las paredes oscuras de la sala y cayeron con solemnidad en la moqueta roja del suelo—. La nena viene con amo, y ha pedido que él sea el jefe. Obedeceréis sus órdenes y las de nuestro cliente —ordenó sin inflexiones. Los tres hombres asumieron el rol y Karin añadió—: ¡Que empiece el juego!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Aquí están los capítulos del día de hoy y también les tengo una pregunta, que honestamente para mí es muy importante saber su opinión. Creo que la mayoría de los Fics son Sasusaku y hay muchos fans de esta, por lo mismo quisiera saber si desean que los siguientes dos libros sean Sasusaku o sigan la secuencia, siendo así Naruhina la pareja protagónica. Espero poder leerlas.

* * *

Ino había leído mucho sobre el tema mientras se instruía como ama. Sabía, después de hablar con especialistas sobre las fantasías de las mujeres, que uno de los fetiches a los que más recurrían mientras se masturbaban era a la violación. Les encantaba visualizar mentalmente como tres o cuatro hombres las reducían y las obligaban a aceptarlos en su cuerpo, manipulándolas de todas las maneras. Se imaginaban que se corrían dentro y que las llenaban por todas partes. Colmadas, sometidas y reducidas. Y entonces, ¡zas!, se corrían.

Al principio, Ino no lo podía comprender. Pero, después, cuando las psicólogas le daban una razón para pensar en ello, lo entendió.

Las fantasías solo eran fantasías. Era el modo en que la mente jugaba para encender el cuerpo.

Imaginarlo, por supuesto, no quería decir que fueras una pervertida y que desearas que te violaran. Y si alguien afirmaba eso era porque ignoraba por completo cómo funcionaba su mente.

Ino siempre lo defendía así: «Odias a tu jefe y te imaginas apalizándolo y torturándolo. ¿Eso te convierte en un violento o en un asesino? No. Porque, al final, no vas a hacer nada de eso». Con las fantasías sucedía lo mismo.

El fetiche de la violación era solo un juego de la mente que te excitaba porque sabías que era algo prohibido, algo que en la realidad no querrías experimentar.

Sin embargo, el BDSM rebasaba los límites y los juegos sexuales que implicaban sus prácticas. En el BDSM, podías simular una violación, porque la consentías.

Como en ese preciso momento.

Ino estaba metida en una sala en la que los tres amos iban a informarla sobre lo que le iban a hacer; pero, en vez de eso, fue el hombre tras el cristal el que habló con un deje un tanto extraño que no les pasó desapercibido ni Ino ni a Itachi:

—Puedes chillar, puedes patalear, puedes quejarte, puedes intentar luchar contra ellos... Pero el objetivo de este juego es que todos te follen y que yo lo vea. Y, por mucho que te resistas, acabarán con sus pollas dentro de ti.

—Itachi —le dijo Naruto a través del comunicador—, acércate más.

A Itachi no le gustaron nada los comentarios de aquel cliente. Se acercó al cristal, obedeciendo las órdenes de Naruto, y miró de frente al hombre encapuchado, que, sentado en una especie de trona, observaba el espectáculo.

Dos hombres más, cuyos rostros estaban igualmente cubiertos, le custodiaban, uno a cada lado, cruzados de brazos y abiertos de piernas, como si fueran guardaespaldas.

—¿Me has oído, sumisa? —repitió el hombre.

—Sí, señor —contestó Ino, metida en su papel. El mohicano sonrió al cliente, cuando en realidad lo que quería era traspasar los cristales y arrancarle los dientes uno a uno.

—Yo estoy al mando, señor —advirtió Itachi, mirándolo a través del cristal.

El cliente sonrió como si le importara un bledo, y continuó hablando directamente a Ino.

—En cuanto te pongas bajo el foco central de esta sala, los cuatro hombres irán a por ti. Te arrancarán la falda y el corsé, y destrozarán tus braguitas. Solo te dejarán el precioso gag que llevas y las botas... ¿Te gusta la idea?

Ino entrecerró los ojos con disimulo. El tono de voz era especial, pero definitivamente no era extranjero. Naruto les aseguraba a través del comunicador que había una coincidencia en sus facciones con alguien a quien su programa identificaba. Pero ella dudaba de que ese fuera Hidan.

—Itachi, detrás del hombre de la trona —informó Naruto—, al fondo de la sala en la que están, hay dos hombres más sentados contra la pared. Puede que tú no los veas, pero yo sí.

Itachi oteó la sala una última vez y dirigió el gag que tenía en el cuello hacia el objetivo que indicaba el agente.

Él apenas veía nada. La sala estaba muy oscura, pero, al parecer, el programa de identificación de

Naruto y la cámara que había en el gag tenían una especie de visión nocturna que detectaba todo tipo de cuerpos en ambientes poco iluminados.

—Cuando estés desnuda, sumisa, me obedecerás —decía el cliente, presuntuoso.

—No dejes de mirarlo —le ordenaba Naruto a Itachi.

—Sí, señor —contestó Ino sin moverse del sitio, mirando hacia delante. Ese hombre era un amo en toda regla, no solo un cliente curioso.

—Perfecto. —Curvó los labios hacia arriba, aceptó la copa de champán que le ofrecía su propio asistente y dijo—: A por ella.

La paciencia de Itachi, tan volátil, desapareció por completo cuando vio que los tres amos se lanzaron a por Ino. En décimas de segundo, después de tirones y saqueos a los que Ino no se opuso, su superagente estaba en medio de la sala, solo cubierta por el antifaz y las botas de tacón y piel negra que le cubrían hasta medio muslo.

Desnuda por completo, ante tres hombres que no conocía de nada y una sala llena de voyeurs ricos que disfrutarían con lo que le hicieran, no bajaba la mirada, fija en él: en Itachi. Solo él podría guiarla y protegerla.

—Quiero que le pongas el culo al rojo vivo, amo —ordenó el cliente—. Y después quiero que te la folles por detrás.

—Inmovilizadla —ordenó Itachi. Mientras los tres amos la cogían de los brazos y de las piernas, y la arrodillaban a cuatro patas en el suelo, el mohicano se giró hacia el jefe—. ¿Hacia dónde quiere su trasero? —le preguntó al cliente, completamente metido en su papel.

—Joder, Itachi —gruñó Naruto, enfurruñado—. Si apartas la cámara, el programa deja de seguir con las coincidencias. Tienes que ponerte de cara otra vez.

«Ya lo sé, mierda», replicó él mentalmente mientras cogía una fusta del panel anclado en la pared y que estaba lleno de juguetes.

—Quiero su culo hacia mí. No, eso no. —Negó el cliente mirando la fusta—. Con la pala.

Ino se quedó a cuatro patas en el suelo, con el trasero alzado hacia Itachi. La pala dolía horrores y picaba más todavía que la fusta.

Parecía increíble que se encontrara en esa situación con Itachi. Tres hombres, desnudos y empalmados, la reducían y él la fustigaba con la pala. Ni siquiera sabía cómo tenía que sentirse. Tenía la adrenalina por las nubes.

—¿Cuántos, señor? —preguntó Itachi al cliente, con la pala negra y roja en la mano.

—Diez.

—¿No prefiere que la sumisa lo mire, señor? Así verá sus expresiones mientras absorbe los golpes.

—Buena idea, ruso —lo aplaudió Naruto.

—Sí. Buena idea. Quiero que ella me mire mientras recibe su castigo —afirmó el tipo.

Itachi tragó saliva y miró a Ino de reojo.

¿Qué consecuencias traería aquello entre ellos? No quería hacerle daño; a ella nunca.

—Joder, tíos... —Naruto continuaba su perorata por el intercomunicador, lamentando esa situación—. Ino, preciosa, tienes que aguantarlo. Cogeré tu cámara como objetivo, ¿de acuerdo? Intenta no bajar la cabeza. Respira bien.

«Como si fuera tan fácil», pensó ella.

—Cuenta —ordenó Itachi mientras le acariciaba el trasero desnudo con la palma de la mano.

—Sí, señor —contestó Ino.

Itachi sabía que el que estaba tras el mostrador era un dominante en toda regla. Uno de esos a los que le gustaba controlar hasta el último detalle. Y era tan macho, tan dómine, que lo que buscaba era un conflicto de intereses entre ellos. Buscaba que el amo de Ino, que se suponía que era él, se portara mal con ella.

¡Plas!

—¡Uno! —gritó Ino sin parpadear. Madre del amor hermoso, cómo escocía.

¡Plas!

—¡Dos!

¡Plas!

—¡Tres! —Buf. Picaba mucho.

—No le está doliendo —soltó el cliente, incorporándose hacia delante, sobre sus rodillas—. Dale más fuerte.

—Ino... —murmuró Naruto, preocupado—. Aguanta, campeona. No bajes la cabeza.

Los tres amos miraron a Itachi con asombro. Sí que le estaba doliendo, sus nalgas enrojecían con rapidez y su piel ardía.

Aun así, incluso sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño y que era un castigo doloroso y excesivo, sus erecciones no disminuían.

—¿Señor? —repitió Itachi para ganar tiempo.

—Que le des más fuerte, dómine —contestó el cliente, exasperado.

—Hijo de puta —le insultó Naruto por el comunicador—. Queda el cuarenta por ciento. Solo un poco más.

Itachi agarró la pala con fuerza para evitar no lanzarla contra el cristal. Ya no importaba si estaba Hidan ahí o no. Ahora solo quería ejecutar a aquel cliente medio sádico e inexperto. Pero no lo haría porque viendo el excelente trabajo que hacía Ino para no bajar la mirada no podía echar su labor y su sacrificio a perder.

—Sujetadla bien. ¿Estás preparada, preciosa? —preguntó Itachi acariciando el trasero de Ino con disimulo e inclinándose sobre su oído. Necesitaba tranquilizarla. Se sentía asqueado con él mismo por hacerle eso.

Entonces le dio un beso tierno y protector en la mejilla y otro en la nariz, e Ino perdió el oremus.

—Yo cuidaré de ti después —le aseguró el amo Itachi con un suave susurro: el amo del calabozo.

Ino asintió, deseosa de ese «después», y levantó la cabeza sin perder de vista al cliente. La cámara tenía que enfocar a los que había detrás.

¡Plas!

El dolor fue tan espantoso que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Gimió intentando no chillar, mientras los demás amos le acariciaban la cabeza y la espoleaban diciéndole lo maravillosa y hermosa que era.

¡Plas!

Un sollozo salió de sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por el amor de Dios, le iban a salir verdugones si le daba otra vez.

¡Plas! ¡Plas!

—El diez por ciento, Ino. Y lo habrás conseguido —le recordó Naruto con dulzura—. Ya casi lo tengo.

Ino temblaba. Sus extremidades se sacudían y tenía ganas de hacer pipí. Los amos la sujetaron con más fuerza para que no se soltara.

Pero no la conocían. No se soltaría. Por sus narices que soportaría aquello por tal de identificar al tipo que buscaban.

—Cuando estés tan roja que nada te pueda rozar, tu querido amo te va a meter eso que tanto te gusta por el culito. No necesitarás preparación.

Ese tipo estaba loco y era un maldito fantasma.

Ella sonrió como si estuviera ante un ser irresponsable y negligente. Y aquello no le gustó al señor.

—No me mires —le ordenó el cliente.

¡Plas!

Ino no bajó la cabeza. Parpadeó solo para que las lágrimas cayeran a través de la máscara.

«Cómo me duele, Itachi».

Él se detuvo bruscamente al ver que ella lloraba de dolor.

—Casi está, Ino —la animó Naruto—. No dejes de mirarle.

—Te he dicho que no me mires —repitió el enmascarado—. ¡Y tú no te detengas! ¡Dale más fuerte, joder!

¡Plas!

Ino gritó de dolor y de rabia, y en medio del grito soltó un alarido lleno de lágrimas. Pero no bajó la cabeza.

—¡Que no me mires! —repitió el cliente, histérico. Su pelo repeinado y moreno se despeinó ligeramente al caérsele la capucha y varios mechones rozaron sus pómulos. Parecía un hombre atractivo. Loco y atractivo.

—¡Solo el dos por ciento! —gritó Naruto—. Y ya casi está...

El cliente se levantó de la silla y se acercó al cristal como si quisiera atravesarlo.

Pero entonces, Itachi tiró la pala al suelo y corrió al otro lado del cristal para medirse con el maldito cliente, como si fueran dos toros.

Ambos se miraban como si quisieran arrancarse las pieles y las cabelleras de un momento a otro.

—No la puedes tocar, capullo. Ella... es... mía. —Las palabras de Itachi salían con fórceps a través de sus dientes apretados—. Y tú eres un mierda.

—Quiero que los otros tres se la follen —pidió el cliente, mirando hacia el techo, como si alguien omnisciente, por encima de ellos, pudiera escucharle—. Y quiero que tú te largues —dijo el tipo, como si fuera un crío repelente—. ¡Quiero a este fuera o no pienso pagar!

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó Naruto—. Es él... El tipo que ha detectado el programa facial es Hidan. Y se está largando ahora mismo... Voy a hablar con Saku y Sasuke para que estén atentos a todas las salidas. Tienen que detenerle discretamente.

Itachi achicó los ojos para ver en el interior de la cabina, pero no veía nada de lo que decía Naruto.

Ansioso, miró hacia atrás.

Naruto decía que Hidan estaba ahí.

Ino se levantó como pudo, ayudada por los tres amos que miraban con cara de pocos amigos a aquel cliente.

—Va..., vámonos —ordenó ella limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose la falda y el corsé—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Yo pago. Yo hago lo que quiero con ella —recalcó el cliente—. Y tú de aquí no te vas, guapa. Me cuestas quinientos mil, ¿sabes?

—Se acabó la función de esta cabina —dijo el ser omnipresente, Karin, con voz rabiosa.

Entonces, las luces de la sala se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.

Itachi entrelazó los dedos con Ino y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

—¿Puedes andar, vedma? —preguntó, afligido.

—Sí. Claro que sí.

—Salgamos de aquí. —Él la arrastró y salieron corriendo de la sala.

—No es una puta. ¿Qué se ha creído? —dijo Karin enfadada con el cliente a través del teléfono—.Le pido que abandone la sala. No queremos a gente de su calaña aquí.

—¿Rechaza mi dinero?

—¿Que si lo rechazo? —Karin apretó el teléfono rojo con fuerza; temblaba de la indignación—Fuera de aquí.

—Pensaba que les gustaba el sexo duro. Son unos farsantes.

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que es el BDSM, capullo —dijo con desprecio—. Largo... ¿o hace falta que envíe a los miembros de seguridad?

El cliente se quedó en silencio y después pronunció unas palabras en ruso que Karin no entendió. Sabía que la gente que pagaba tales cantidades eran extranjeros la gran mayoría, pero el ofrecer cuantiosas sumas de dinero no los convertía en Dios. No se podía hacer lo que a uno le diera la gana solo por tener el control.

—Su madre, por si acaso —dijo la Reina de las Arañas—. Quiero la sala vacía dentro de cinco minutos.

—Adiós, mala puta —contestó el hombre.

Karin colgó el teléfono deseando clavarle uno de sus tacones entre ceja y ceja. Qué personaje más odioso, qué mente más retorcida y violenta... El mundo estaba lleno de personas así; individuos que, por estar en una posición más ventajosa que otros, intentaban salirse siempre con la suya y rebasaban los límites del bien y del mal.

Estaba harta de ellos.

Se apoyó en la pared del salón principal, al lado del teléfono que conectaba todas las cabinas. En el salón principal todo el mundo jugaba de un modo más popular y light. En lo alto de la sala, colgado del techo, un cartel luminoso parpadeaba en rojo, informando de la suma ingresada hasta entonces.

Los quinientos mil acaban de caer en picado, y la recolecta era de ochenta mil dólares.

Se habían quedado sin el bote de oro que daba el magnate ruso, y ochenta mil no serían suficiente para la casa de acogida infantil.

Esperaba que la hermana de Saku se encontrase bien y que, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban buscando ahí, lo encontraran y se largasen. No quería que la relacionaran de nuevo con el mundo turbio de la violencia y del sadismo. No quería más polis alrededor ni más caso turbulentos.

Ella no practicaba eso, y no quería que pervertidos y enfermos mentales mancharan el mundo que controlaba. Un mundo que la había cuidado y aceptado cuando los muros de su anterior vida se derrumbaron para enterrarla. Cuando todo aquello que quería y amaba le dio la espalda.

Karin salió y revivió toda la pesadilla como un fénix sin alma. Peleó por obtener las riendas de su nueva vida y se prometió que su dolor quedaría, para siempre, sepultado bajo sus cenizas.

Beep, beep, beep.

El teléfono de la cabina tres volvió a sonar. Hastiada se dio la vuelta y lo cogió sin ganas.

—¡¿Todavía siguen ahí?! ¡Les he dicho que se vayan!

La línea se quedó en silencio. Karin acercó el oído y esperó a que el ruso hablara, pero, en vez de eso, otra voz acaramelada y con un deje ligeramente aristocrático dijo:

—Seiscientos mil por ponerme en manos de la Reina de las Arañas.

….

Naruto seguía el rastro de Ino y de Itachi, y observaba todo lo que ellos veían a su paso. Las cámaras trabajaban a la perfección y habían detectado una coincidencia total con Hidan Vasíliev.

En la cabina número tres, en la misma cabina en la que un rico con aires de amo gilipollas había mandado azotar cruelmente a su amiga, Hidan Vasíliev miraba gustoso los palazos que Itachi le propinaba en el trasero a la agente.

Y ella, con un par, como siempre había tenido, no había bajado la mirada, sabedora de que su postura podía acabar a quien fuera que se encontrara tras los cristales de la sala privada.

No le extrañaba nada que Ino fuera tan respetada dentro del cuerpo; todos estaban convencidos de que, de un momento a otro, podría echar incluso al mismísimo Spurs de su cómoda silla de oficina.

Había mujeres como ella destinadas al éxito. Y Naruto se alegraba por ella.

El tesón de Hinata también la había llevado a conseguir un auténtico imperio, y nadie se lo podría echar en cara, ya que, viniendo de familia rica como venía, no había aceptado ni uno de los dólares que sus padres le ofrecían para levantar su propio negocio.

Hinata también era perseverante. Y también se merecía la gloria.

Naruto se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella y tomó una imagen satélite de la calle Bourbon. Una vez localizado el sujeto, el programa lo detectaría de inmediato. Ino y Itachi salían del club y enfocaban directamente al coche de Sasuke y Saku, que les hacían luces para que vieran que estaban ahí.

Ino corrió hacia ellos, mientras los miembros de una banda de jazz que tocaba en la calle la piropeaban y aplaudían.

—Hemos esperado a que salieran por aquí —le informó Saku, vestida de paisana y apretándose el pinganillo de la oreja—, pero no han aparecido.

Itachi oteaba de punta a punta la calle Bourbon buscando sin saber a quién, porque el programa detectaba al sujeto, pero él no lo había visto y no sabría localizarlo.

—Itachi, lleva una capucha de piel negra, con tiras en el cráneo, como si fuera un gallo. No va disfrazado de dómine. Vestía normal —explicó Naruto.

—¿Viste normal? —preguntó Itachi—. Esta calle está abarrotada. Llena de gente que viste normal.

—He encontrado un plano original del Temptations. Tiene dos salidas. Si no ha salido por la puerta principal, tal vez lo haya hecho por la trasera. La trasera da a la calle Dauphine.

Naruto pudo escuchar como Itachi renegaba.

Era normal que se sintieran frustrados. Él también se sentía así. Hidan se había ido de la cabina, pero eso no aseguraba que hubiese salido afuera. Tal vez todavía estuviera en el interior del Temptations.

—Chicos, volved adentro —ordenó Naruto—. Puede que Hidan se haya metido en otra cabina.

—Karin los ha echado del local. —El mohicano dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, esperando hacer un barrido y encontrar a su objetivo—. No creo que la hayan burlado así como así.

—De todas maneras, ruso, entrad ahí y registrar las salas.

—Si lo hacemos, sabrán que los estamos buscando. Y si eso pasa, tal vez Hidan cambie los planes con el Mago —dijo Ino, en el campo visual de Itachi. Naruto podía ver cómo hablaba, mientras se recolocaba la máscara. La joven tenía todavía gestos de dolor—. El objetivo de venir aquí es cazarlo por sorpresa, no armar jaleo. Aun así, volveremos a entrar disimuladamente y a registrar cada metro cuadrado del club.

A través del monitor, Naruto vio cómo los dos agentes se miraban el uno al otro, decididos a repetir la hazaña.

—Daos prisa. Si ha salido por el otro lado, habremos perdido... ¿Qué coño...?

Naruto se dio la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar las alarmas del jardín. Acababan de entrar en su casa.

Eran personas que no estaban registradas en el sistema de seguridad.

—Hay alguien en la casa —informó Naruto.

—¿Alguien? —Itachi cogió el gag de Ino y lo acercó a su rostro, descompuesto por el dolor—. ¿Cómo que alguien? ¿Naruto? ¡¿Naruto?!

Uzumaki se llevó la mano a la pistola que escondía en el cinturón del pantalón y se levantó de la silla sin hacer mucho ruido.

La casa estaba a oscuras, solo iluminada levemente por el resplandor de los monitores. Con un poco de suerte creerían que no había nadie. Tal vez podría sorprenderlos.

Las luces del jardín iluminaban el exterior; afuera no se movía ni un alma.

Pero Rambo, que dormía en la habitación con Milenka, empezó a ladrar.

Corriendo, nervioso por la seguridad de la niña, Naruto subió a la planta de arriba para proteger a la pequeña.

El perro olía las malas energías y los problemas mucho que mejor que un insensible sistema de seguridad.

….

Seiscientos mil dólares era algo que no podía rechazar. La casa de acogida bien lo merecía.

Acababa de decir que no a cien mil dólares menos porque venían de un loco pervertido que se pensaba que se podía pagar el sexo violento y salir indemne.

Pero el nuevo cliente de aquella sala decía que le pagaría seiscientos mil dólares por estar a solas con él y ponerse en sus manos.

Hacía tiempo que Karin no se dejaba tocar por nadie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no daba las riendas, pues era la intocable. La Reina: ella dominaba a todos, nadie la dominaba a ella.

Pero allí, de pie, frente a la puerta de entrada de la cabina, pensó que por un buen motivo como la seguridad de los niños que se habían quedado sin hogar sí que dejaría que, por una vez, jugaran con ella.

Nadie lo vería. Nadie lo sabría. Solo ella y el misterioso cliente.

Lo haría por el dinero, porque había dejado de ganar quinientos mil de golpe, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de ingresar cien mil más.

Con ochenta mil recaudados no hacían mucho. Con casi setecientos mil, lograrían más de lo que podían haber imaginado. Y era su maldito proyecto. Y quería que saliese bien.

Tomó aire por la nariz y abrió la puerta de la sala. La luz tenue iluminaba sutilmente el trono en el que el individuo debería estar sentado de espaldas a Karin.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

Una voz metálica, distorsionada y firme, habló tras ella:

—No te muevas.

Karin se quedó muy quieta, bajo uno de los focos que delineaban cada una de sus espectaculares curvas. Resistió las ganas de darse la vuelta.

—¿No le puedo ver? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—El ingreso ya está hecho en la cuenta que han facilitado —dijo solemnemente—. Seiscientos mil me permite el privilegio de darle órdenes, ¿verdad, Reina?

Karin entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Déjeme antes comprobar que la cuenta ha subido —dijo cogiendo su teléfono y conectándose directamente al banco. Cuando vio que el dinero estaba ahí, ipso facto, se relajó, decidida a entregarse a ese hombre.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Perfecto.

—Te quiero hacer de todo. ¿Puedo?

—Lo que usted quiera, pero no sobrepase los límites. Esto es una excepción. El dinero hace que me salte algunos de mis principios.

—Me siento agradecido. No te haré daño —aseguró—. Solo quiero estar contigo, con la famosa Reina de las Arañas, la dama oscura del BDSM.

¿Dama oscura? Karin fue a mirar por encima del hombro, pues esas palabras solo se las había dicho otra persona, y sintió pavor al pensar que podía ser él.

—Chis... —Unas manos fuertes y amables le cubrieron los ojos con una cinta de tela negra—. No te pongas nerviosa. Te voy a tapar los ojos —susurró sobre la comisura de sus labios—. Es mejor así, no quiero que me veas.

—¿Te conozco? —El aliento le olía a brandy y a algo más lascivo y pecaminoso.

Karin no reconocía la voz. Usaba un modulador o algo extraño que hacía que su tono y su vibración no fueran naturales.

El hombre le acarició la nuca y las mejillas con los dedos. Después la cogió por la garganta suavemente, como si midiera su anchura; a continuación, pegó sus labios a su mejilla y olió su piel.

—La líder, la jefa, la inalcanzable y bella reina...

Karin tragó saliva y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas tras la tela. Su pecho se encogió y el miedo la recorrió centímetro a centímetro, poniéndole el vello de punta.

El tacto de aquellas manos la pusieron en guardia. Solo una persona había conseguido eso. Una persona por la que ella no se dejaría tocar nunca más. ¿Sería casualidad?

Y, si era así, ¿fingiría no darse cuenta?

De todos modos, era imposible. Era imposible que él hiciera eso porque ya había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva que no la volvería a tocar ni con un palo. Además, era improbable que tuviera tanto dinero.

El hombre entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y la guio por la sala hasta llegar a la trona.

Karin oyó que él se sentaba y percibió que tiraba de ella para colocarla entre sus piernas, de pie.

Sentía la garganta seca. Sus latidos se aceleraron cuando el misterioso enmascarado le bajó el pantalón con impaciencia, como si tuviera prisa por verla y por apreciar el cuerpo de la dómina más respetada y popular del mundillo. Su tacto reverente e incrédulo le daba a entender que no se creía que ella estuviera ahí y que valoraba con fascinación tenerla solo para él.

A Karin le encantaba el sexo, y su modo de practicarlo era arte. Si ese hombre quería jugar con ella por seiscientos mil, lo haría con gusto y lo disfrutaría. Lo haría porque había motivos de peso para ello. Y porque nada la rebajaba ni la humillaba.

Ya nada lo hacía.

Karin estaba de vuelta de todo y de todos, y se había jurado que nunca jamás volvería a ceder a nadie el poder de destruirla.

Pero entonces ese hombre hizo algo. Coló su lengua en su ombligo y le besó el vientre. Karin, sorprendida, se estremeció y una bola de congoja se instaló en su pecho, angustiándola, agobiándola, asfixiándola.

¿Quién era? ¿Era él?

—Un momento...

—Chis —dijo él lamiéndole el hueso de la cadera—. Eres lo más precioso que he visto en toda mi vida. Lo más maligno, oscuro y precioso. Y me vuelves loco.

El cuerpo de Karin se tensó.

—Quiero hacértelo. Hacértelo de verdad. Y quiero que estés de cara a mí mientras te poseo. «Nadie puede poseerme», pensó ella, que, aun así, sonrió coqueta y dejó que él creyera lo que quisiera.

—De ahora en adelante, no quiero que hables. Cierra la boca —ordenó con severidad.

Se le puso la piel de gallina. Hacía tiempo que nadie le daba órdenes. Meses que no se excitaba con la gallardía y la severidad de un macho dominante como aquel. Sí, lo disfrutaría y, por una vez, fingiría ser una sumisa que en el fondo ya no era. Hubo un tiempo en que lo fue. Pero ese tiempo se desvaneció con la traición y el desengaño.

—Ven aquí —gruñó él, que le bajó el corsé hasta que expuso sus pechos.

Karin sintió el aire frío y después la lengua caliente en sus pezones. Sus dientes la mordieron y la succionaban al mismo tiempo, mientras le amasaba las nalgas y la apretaba contra él.

Nada le gustaba más que le comieran las tetas así.

De ese modo famélico y agresivo, rayando el dolor, pero sin sobrepasarlo.

Dios... Se estaba poniendo cachonda.

Y él lo sabía, por eso le dio la vuelta e hizo que se sentara sobre él, de piernas abiertas, apoyando los talones en los brazos de la trona, exponiéndose de cabo a rabo.

El hombre hizo que juntara su espalda a su torso y llevó sus dedos curiosos y expertos a su vagina.

—Estás húmeda, Reina. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que te voy a hacer?

Karin negó con la cabeza y gimió cuando el extraño desplazó la humedad de su entrepierna hasta el orificio fruncido de su ano.

No quería anticiparse a nada. Quería dejarse llevar unos minutos y que el desconocido la sorprendiera.

—Sé cuánto te gusta someter a los demás. Cómo estimulas sus traseros y cómo de profundo te introduces en ellas y en ellos. Todos te piden más. Eres cruel y dulce; sabes mantener el tempo y haces que tus sumisos y sumisas se vuelvan ansiosos por ti; los provocas y los pinchas para que deseen tu toque. Una mirada, una caricia, un mordisco o un azote... Provocas adicción en los demás. Pero no solo tú sabes hacerlo —aseguró él—. Yo también puedo volverte loca —le susurró al oído—. No me he olvidado de ti, ¿y tú?

Dejó de tocarla y la cogió por las muñecas. Karin se aguantaba con los pies bien fijos en la trona.

Su trasero reposaba sobre el pubis de su millonario amo, y su espalda descansaba sobre su pecho, tan duro.

Entonces, le ató las manos a la espalda y la redujo.

Ya no podría tocarlo. Ya no podría sujetarse.

Karin se relamió los labios y las aletas de su nariz se abrieron con nerviosismo. ¿A quién tenía que recordar?

—Puedo hacerte enloquecer, puedo hacer que llores y grites por más. Siempre lo hice, ¿recuerdas? Te llevaré a ese espacio sumiso donde lo único que quieres es que no deje de follarte. Harás lo que yo quiera, como yo quiera. Y cuando creas que no puedes aguantar más, cuando sientas que ardes y que te duele, entonces te demostraré que el dolor puede ser todavía más placentero. No hay nada mejor que guiarte del dolor al placer.

El hombre untó su erección con el propio flujo de Karin y guio su ancha cabeza hasta la entrada más íntima de la mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre no llevaba protección, y ella, si lo hacía, lo hacía siempre con sombrerito.

—Alto ahí, Karin —la censuró él—. He pagado por ti, ¿verdad? Ahora tienes que aceptarme. No te preocupes, estoy limpio y sano, y ya te he dicho que no te haré daño.

«Pero yo no me estoy tomando la píldora desde hace meses y, además... No quiero follar contigo. Contigo no».

—¿No quieres por delante, Reina? —le preguntó, lamiéndole la garganta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, fríamente. A esas alturas, él ya sabría que lo había reconocido. Y no pensaba demostrar lo mucho que la contrariaba y la hería haberse puesto en manos del único hombre con el que no quería tener nada que ver.

—Es una lástima, dómina Karin, porque..., contigo, el amo soy yo.

Él la penetró profundamente por su intimidad, dilatándola y llegando hasta el límite de su interior, donde no podría avanzar más a no ser que le hiciera daño de verdad.

Ella gimió, se le saltaron las lágrimas y se estremeció de placer.

Porque por mucho que odiara el cuerpo que la sometía, por mucho que la hubiera decepcionado, Suigetsu solo podía darle un gusto tormentoso y un endiablado placer.

El placer que heredan los auténticos príncipes de las tinieblas.


	12. Chapter 12

Tomar las curvas como si fueran rectas era una habilidad que solo poseían las Haruno. Ino estaba presumiendo de su arte al volante, pero ni buscaba felicitaciones ni palmadas en la espalda.

Lo único que tenía in mente era llegar a su casa y comprobar que no pasaba nada, que, en realidad, las alarmas habían saltado por error, que Milenka estaba a salvo y que Naruto había solucionado el problema.

Pero Itachi estaba tan tenso a su lado que parecía que fuera a romperse. Se había sacado la capucha de cuero de la cabeza, y ya no era un verdugo. Era el mismo sicario de Londres.

La misma mirada, los ojos depredadores clavados en lo que tenía delante, como si supiera perfectamente qué iba a hacer, como si su mente procesara cada uno de sus futuros movimientos antes de acechar a su presa.

El mohicano respiraba alterado y cargaba su HSK con movimientos automáticos y secos. Después enroscaba el silenciador en el cañón de su semiautomática y revisaba que el cargador estuviera lleno.

No se atrevía a decirle nada ni a tranquilizarle, porque ella misma se sentía descontrolada al respecto. Si algo le ocurría a la niña, ni siquiera Itachi podría detenerla, y le importaba poco convertirse en una proscrita o en persona non grata para el FBI y Gobierno de Estados Unidos.

No se detendría hasta llegar al fondo de la cuestión y acabar con todos.

—Itachi... Seguro que están bien. Naruto es...

—No —la cortó él, que deseaba llegar cuanto antes—. Ahora no, Ino. No quites el pie del acelerador y llévame a tu casa lo antes posible —dijo con la barbilla pétrea.

—Eso hago —replicó ella.

Ino derrapó al coger una curva; en ningún momento pisó el freno hasta que llegaron.

Saltaron del coche y corrieron pistola en mano hasta la entrada.

Las luces de la piscina seguían iluminando el jardín, y solo las pantallas de los monitores de los portátiles de Naruto refulgían a través de los cristales del salón. Por lo demás, no había ninguna sala con la luz encendida. Ni ninguna alarma sonando.

Nada.

Los dos agentes subieron los escalones del porche con sigilo. Ambos llevaban las pistolas bien agarradas con las dos manos.

Ino le indicó que daría la vuelta al jardín y revisaría la planta de abajo.

Itachi asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia arriba. Perfecto, él iría a la planta superior.

No se oía nada, excepto el zumbido molesto del aleteo de un mosquito que no dejaba de rondar la cabeza del mohicano.

Itachi subió los escalones de madera intentando que no crujieran por su peso. Cuanto menos ruido hiciera, mejor, porque no quería advertir de su presencia a los posibles visitantes.

Tenía la sensación de que el corazón iba a salírsele por la boca. La bilis le subía y le bajaba a través del esófago, y el sudor le caía como un torrente por la frente y la sien.

Itachi no quería pensar en lo peor, pero lo pensaba. Y sentía tal angustia que hasta le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar.

Milenka era su hija. La niña necesitaba que la protegieran. Si le habían hecho algo, él habría fallado estrepitosamente; como había fallado como compañero, marido y padre. Ahora también lo haría como agente.

Falló con Izumi, cuando vio cómo la violaban, la torturaban y la mataban sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Esa noche, sus emociones y sus heridas estaban al rojo vivo. El episodio con Ino en la cabina lo había alterado. Por un momento, se vio en la piel de Tyoma y de Nagato. Se metió de lleno en el papel del malo, y eso que nunca creyó ser bueno.

Por un momento, vio a Izumi en Ino. Y tuvo ganas de vomitar.

No obstante, ella le había dado una buena lección. No había bajado la cabeza mientras él le golpeaba inclementemente con la pala. Izumi, en su debilidad, habría jodido todo el pastel y se habría echado a llorar.

¿Y quién la culparía por ello? Él no, desde luego. Porque una mujer tenía que estar hecha de una pasta muy densa y consistente para no derrumbarse en esas situaciones. Y no todas lo soportaban.

Menos la superagente, que se había quedado mirando al frente con sus ojos de tormenta, directamente hacia la cabina en la que se suponía que se encontraba Hidan, y casi había amenazado a aquel cliente hijo de puta que pretendía ser un amo. Ino había mirado al enmascarado como diciéndole: «Eres un desgraciado, y, cuando salga de aquí, te meteré entre rejas por capullo».

Itachi sintió que su valor lo llenaba por dentro, alcanzando los huecos y las esquinas solitarias de su alma.

Ino era una mujer de bandera, y él... Él ya no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Cuanto más la quería alejar, más lo acercaba con su actitud entregada, bondadosa y llena de inteligencia y lealtad.

Lealtad. ¿A qué era leal él?

Si era leal a algo era a Ino y a aquella niña de cuatro años que no tenía culpa de nada y que merecía alegrar a los demás con su cariño y dulzura. Pero para ello necesitaba que su Lenka estuviera viva.

No quería volver a fallar.

Itachi se pegó a la pared de la entrada de la habitación de Milenka. Era la que estaba junto a la de Ino. Todavía no había entrado en la habitación de la pequeña y, al hacerlo, se sintió desubicado como un usurpador de sueños inocentes.

Peter Pan y Campanilla lo miraban y se reían, invitándole amablemente a compartir su País de Nunca Jamás. Pero ese país ya no existiría para él si descubría que le habían hecho a Lenka lo mismo que a Izumi. Y los mafiosos como los Vasíliev lo hacían, porque no tenían escrúpulos ni leyes.

No importaba si su víctima era una niña de cuatro años o una mujer indefensa. Eran a él a quien tenían que hacer daño, y el peor dolor que podía sufrir un hombre era que le tocaran aquello que era suyo y estaba bajo su protección.

Empotrado en la pared había un armario blanco; de su pomo redondeado colgaba un bolso de la Hello Kitty. Y de ahí vino un ruido, como un pequeño golpe contra el panel de madera, y una rascada... Después, un gemido muy suave.

Itachi fue hacia el armario, sin dejar de apuntarlo por si tenía que disparar. Al abrirlo, el alma se le cayó a los pies. La luz automática del guardarropa se encendió y alumbró el rostro pálido de Milenka.

La niña, llorosa, tenía churretones por las mejillas y abrazaba a Rambo, que, a su vez, tenía a al peluche de Pascal en la boca.

Itachi parpadeó, afligido, se guardó la pistola en la cinturilla del pantalón y se dejó caer de rodillas en el parqué.

—No tenía que hacer ruido... Pero es que Rambo me se ha escapado —dijo la niña, a punto de romper a llorar de nuevo.

—Chis... Ven aquí. Lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo en voz baja, invitando a la cría a hablar en el mismo tono.

Milenka salió tímidamente del armario y se pegó al cuerpo de Itachi para que él la abrazara y le diera la seguridad que había perdido.

Y entonces algo en él se destruyó por completo. El caparazón, las negaciones, los «no me merezco» y todos los miedos y los «no sé» se volatilizaron, activados solo por el roce y el contacto de esa niña sangre de su misma sangre. Milenka se convirtió en un tsunami que arrasó con él.

Itachi percibió su olor a champú de niño y la pequeña manchó su torso de látex con sus lágrimas... Y pensó que su hija era capaz de purificar cada acto, cada prenda morbosa y cada uno de sus pensamientos de venganza. De golpe, iluminó todos sus recovecos negros y tenebrosos, demostrándole que no había nada en ellos que estuvieran mal; enseñándole que solo estaban vacíos y necesitados de que alguien los llenara.

—Milenka... —susurró Itachi sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, emocionadísimo.

Entonces la abrazó y la cogió en brazos, tanto a ella como al cachorro de bulldog, que no dejaba de darle besos en la mejilla, y tampoco se olvidó de Pascal. El pack debía estar completo.

Y cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, un cañón de pistola le apuntaba directamente a los ojos.

—Joder, Itachi...

—Naruto —dijo el mohicano, estupefacto.

El agente tenía un roce de bala en las costillas, pero, por lo demás, parecía estar bien.

—Escondí aquí a Milenka en cuanto escuché que entraban...

—¿Cuántos hay? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Eran tres —dijo Naruto secándose el sudor de la frente—. Uno de ellos está en el baño.

—¿Muerto?

El agente negó con la cabeza.

Milenka se abrazó con más fuerza al cuello de Itachi.

—¿El jabalí no está muerto? —preguntó Itachi, disimulando.

La niña no podía saber que los que habían entrado en casa para hacerles daño eran hombres.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No... El jabalí está vivo.

Itachi apretó los dientes, y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Y los otros?

—Huyeron por el jardín.

—¿Jabalís de Hidan?

Naruto sonrió con tristeza.

—No, tío... No son jabalís de Hidan. Tienen placa.

Itachi lo sabía. Sabía que alguien de las oficinas federales estaba metido en el ajo. Sabía que la fiscal tenía algo que ver, y que dentro del FBI alguien mascaba de los negocios de la mafia... El hecho de que fueran agentes los que habían entrado en aquella casa era más que revelador.

—Han venido a por el disco duro —sentenció.

—Sí.

—Sospechaban que lo tenía Ino y se lo han llevado.

—No se lo han llevado. Hice un back up de imágenes de archivo icns y lo encripté, tal y como estaba originariamente antes de que lo cogieras tú. Esta tarde compré un disco duro igual, no me ha costado nada conseguirlo. La información que hay en ese dispositivo acarrea problemas a muchas instituciones, Itachi —dijo Naruto llevándose la mano a las costillas—. Es una maldita bomba.

—¿Quieres decir que has conseguido desencriptar totalmente el original?

—Sí, tío. Hace un par de horas. Pensé que no estaría mal guardarse las espaldas y crear un doble, por si acaso.

Itachi acarició a Milenka, que temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Eres un crac, Naruto —admitió con admiración.

—Ya era hora de que lo reconocieras.

—Saben que estoy aquí.

—Sí. Ya lo saben. He interrogado al sujeto. Se llama...

¡Pum! El sonido de un disparo les congeló la sangre.

¿Qué había pasado?

Ino, enfundada en su traje de dómina y con el antifaz sobre la cabeza, como si llevara una diadema, inspeccionaba todo el jardín.

En principio no había nadie más ahí.

Solo le quedaba por revisar la caseta de madera donde guardaba bártulos varios y juguetes de piscina para Milenka.

Echó el martillo de su Beretta hacia atrás y se aproximó como una pantera hasta la adorable barraquita de madera.

Sin embargo, la puerta de madera se abrió antes de lo previsto, y un hombre con pasamontañas y completamente vestido de negro se echó encima de ella apuntándola con una pistola. La placó y la tiró al suelo.

Al caer, Ino sintió un dolor punzante en la costilla, pero la adrenalina no le dejaba focalizar el dolor. Del golpe, su Beretta salió volando, al igual que la de su agresor.

El tipo intentó estrangularla, rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos enguantadas. Pero Ino introdujo dos de sus dedos en el hueco que hay en la garganta a la altura de la clavícula y presionó. El hombre tuvo que soltarla.

Ino aprovechó y le dio una patada en el lateral izquierdo de su barbilla. Aun así, el hombre reaccionó y volvió a lanzarse encima de Ino.

La agente recordaba las lecciones de autodefensa en la academia, cuando decían que tenías que luchar desde el suelo, patalear, arañar y reaccionar siempre que un hombre se te echara encima.

La cuestión era no facilitarle el acceso ni a tu cuello ni entre tus piernas.

Ino levantó las piernas hacia arriba. Cuando lo tenía casi encima, enroscó sus muslos en su garganta como si fuera una anaconda y apretó.

El individuo se resistía. Con Ino abrazada a su cuello, intentó levantarse. Pero sus rodillas cedieron debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Cuando el tipo cayó, lo único que podía hacer para intentar liberarse era girar la cabeza y morderla en la parte interna del muslo.

Y lo hizo. A Ino se le saltaron las lágrimas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el mordisco perdió fuerza gradualmente. Fue entonces cuando, en el último intento por sobrevivir, luchó por alargar el brazo y coger el arma que se le había escapado de las manos.

Ino presionaba.

El tipo peleaba por alcanzar su Magnum.

Si cogía la pistola, la dispararía y ella no tenía modo de cubrirse. Así que optó por el camino más drástico y violento. Tomó el brazo del tipo, con el que se apoyaba para avanzar y lo echó hacia atrás para poder enroscarlo también con sus piernas.

Al final, él consiguió coger el arma, pero estaba en un posición en la que no se podía girar para apuntarla.

Fue entonces cuando Ino apretó y apretó y...

¡Crac!

Partió el cuello de su asaltante.

El último acto reflejo del hombre disparó su arma.

Ino se soltó con lentitud de su amarre y se incorporó en el suelo, quedando a cuatro patas. El dolor en la espalda le molestaba.

—¡Ino! —gritó Itachi.

El agente, aún vestido de látex, corrió a socorrer a su compañera, desesperado al encontrarla en aquella situación. Milenka no se quería soltar de su cuello. Como pudo, le entregó la cría a Naruto, que miraba la escena, anonadado.

Ino Haruno acababa de matar a un tipo que le doblaba en peso y en tamaño, y lo había hecho estrangulándolo con sus propias piernas. Su leyenda se agrandaba a pasos agigantados.

—¿Ino? —Itachi se acuclilló y le puso la mano en la espalda para ver cómo se encontraba. Tocó algo duro que sobresalía de entre sus costillas, y se encontró con la cabeza de un clavo. ¿Un clavo?

—Tengo algo en la espalda, ¿verdad? Sácamelo.

—Es un clavo... —repuso, contrariado.

Un hombre de unos ciento cincuenta kilos se hallaba muerto a sus pies, y ella lo había aniquilado vestida con botas de tacón alto, minifalda y corsé... ¿Era o no era para ponerse cachondo?

—¿Un clavo? —Lo miró de reojo—. ¿No cerraste bien la caja de herramientas, ruso? —le recriminó.

—¿Cállate quieres?

—¿Y Milenka? ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

—Está bien —le dijo cogiendo la cabeza del clavo entre sus dedos—. A la de tres te lo saco.

—No quiero...

—Uno...

¡Zas! Le extrajo el clavo de tres centímetros de longitud sin llegar ni siquiera al dos.

Ino chilló y hundió el rostro en el césped.

—No ha sido a la de tres —se quejó, lloriqueando.

—Ven, hay que curarte la herida.

Saku y Sasuke llegaron corriendo justo en el momento en que Itachi cargó a Ino para entrarla a la casa.

—Puedo caminar —dijo ella.

—¡Ino!

—Estoy bien —contestó ella.

—Tres tipos han entrado en la casa —explicó Naruto con Milenka medio durmiéndose sobre su hombro.

—Por Dios. —Sasuke inspeccionó a Milenka—. ¿Y ella está bien?

—Sí... Solo está un poco asustada. No les interesaba la niña. Venían a por el disco duro.

—Son agentes. Tienen placa —informó Itachi entrando a Ino en el salón—. Todos contra nosotros.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y supo que ya no podría volver a confiar en la agencia para la que trabajaban. Los topos sacaban la cabeza.

—¿Habéis localizado a Hidan?

—Ni rastro —contestó Saku retirando el pelo de la cara de su hermana—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Itachi?

—¿Yo? —preguntó con tono irritado—. Encargarme de ella.

—A ver si es verdad —dijo Sasuke, clavando los ojos en el coche de policía que se acercaba con las luces puestas y paraba en la parte delantera de la casa.

—Es Sasori... Y viene con Sai —informó Saku—. Las alarmas del sistema de seguridad de esta casa están conectadas a su centralita.

—Yo me encargo de ellos —dijo Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no pueden saber quién es Itachi —le advirtió Ino, fulminándole con la mirada—.Cuenta lo que te dé la gana, pero no digas la verdad.

—Pues alguien tiene que esconder el cadáver con pasamontañas que hay frente a la caseta del jardín—repuso él.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Naruto.

Dejó a Rambo en el suelo y el cachorro corrió a olisquear la cabeza del muerto.

—Voy a poner a dormir a Milenka —dijo Saku, tomando a su sobrina en brazos.

—No os acomodéis —aconsejó Itachi pegando a Ino a su cuerpo—. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí. En teoría, el tercer tipo se ha ido con el disco duro copiado y sin descifrar. Nadie sabe que hemos descodificado todas las conversaciones y toda la información, por eso la cita entre el Mago y Venger seguirá en pie. Pero si saben que tenemos el disco, se imaginarán que yo ya estoy aquí. Vendrán a por mí y, esta vez, se ensañarán más.

—Vendrán a por nosotros. Ya estamos metidos en todo este lío, ¿recuerdas? Saldremos juntos de esta.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron fijamente.

El mohicano jamás había trabajado en equipo, porque ya no confiaba en la gente. Pero la estancia en Tchoupitoulas Street estaba cambiando su modo de pensar a pasos agigantados.

Qué desastre. Y qué aterrador.

Aun así bajó la cabeza como si agradeciera la ayuda de Sasuke, que le copió el gesto. Ambos se saludaron como dos zares: con respeto y reconocimiento.

—Gracias.

Ino estudió el tono de Itachi y supo que se sentía realmente en deuda con ellos. Jamás volvería a ser el mismo. Entendió que esa noche algo en él había cambiado.

¿También habría cambiado respecto a ella y a las turbulentas emociones que despertaba en él?

—Tita Saku —dijo Milenka, acurrucándose en el cuello de la pelirrosa, muerta de sueño.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Se han ido ya los jabalís?

…

No sabía por dónde empezar.

No quería hablar. Se sentía extraño, descontrolado y nervioso.

Había desnudado a Ino y se habían bañado juntos, en silencio.

Ino tampoco quería pronunciar una sola palabra y le estaba dejando a él todo el peso de la conversación, porque no le hacía falta decir nada más. Su cuerpo hablaba por ella.

Se había sacrificado para ayudarle, envuelta en una misión que, en realidad, para ella debió acabar en el Alamuerte.

Y, en vez de eso, estaba involucrada en su causa hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tras todo lo que había pasado esa noche, tenía las nalgas rojas e irritadas, un mordisco amoratado e inflamado en el muslo, así como un pequeño y profundo agujerito entre las costillas que le recordaba que había luchado por él, para proteger a su hija de aquellos asaltantes que habían ido a robar el disco duro.

Ino reposaba la mejilla izquierda sobre la almohada. No estaba dormida. Le había curado y desinfectado la herida intercostal, y ahora tenía una gasa sostenida con tiras perfectas e iguales de esparadrapo. Después le había cubierto las nalgas enrojecidas con bálsamo de eucalipto.

—¿Se sabe ya quién es el hombre al que he matado?

Itachi detectó el pesar en sus palabras.

—Se llaman Charles Harrelson y Woody Bromsom. El programa de identificación de Naruto los coloca en la División de Protección Personal. En Washington.

Ino hundió el rostro en la almohada y negó con la cabeza. Protección personal era el departamento de aquellos agentes de policía a los que les asignaban el cuidado de una personalidad, al más puro estilo guardaespaldas.

—¿Quién los mandó? ¿Son policías de Washington?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan enviado a miembros del cuerpo para entrar en mi casa y...? ¿Crees que ha sido Spurs?

—No lo sabemos con certeza, pero... Naruto está acabando de transcribir los mensajes cifrados del disco duro del informe completo del caso de Los Reinos Olvidados. Cuando lo tenga todo nos avisará para hacer que lo evaluemos todos juntos. Ahora no vale la pena cuestionarse nada más. Las respuestas están en manos de Uzumaki.

—¿Y el segundo individuo?

—Sasuke ha decidido encerrarlo en un lugar en el que esté a salvo; es nuestra prueba más valiosa.

—¿Dónde?

—En el barrio Francés. Se lo ha llevado a las mazmorras de una mujer llamada Kaguya.

Ino conocía ese pub. Tenía salas subterráneas adecuadas para el BDSM. Las dueñas eran mujeres de color.

—Ah... Las conozco.

—¿Has ido allí alguna vez?

—No. Pero Sasuke me habló de ellas. —Al ver que Itachi seguía concentrado en su tarea de amasar sus nalgas y ponerle la crema para bajar la inflamación, Ino no lo soportó más y le soltó—: No vas a decir nada más, ¿verdad?

Itachi temía estar a solas con Ino, porque era la única que lo desnudaba sin necesidad de quitarle la ropa. Veía a través de él.

Tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero... ¿qué iba a decir? Se sentía culpable de su dolor. ¿Cómo podía expresar lo perdido que estaba entre el mar de emociones que le arrasaban?

Y todo por culpa de ella.

Naruto había cuidado de Milenka. Saku y Sasuke estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus carreras para ayudarle. E Ino...

Por Dios, ella era todo lo que él quería para sí mismo... y más. Pero ¿cómo podía un hombre parco en palabras, un hombre de acción, decirle a una valiente mujer con ojos de bruja que tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo?

Era un cagado. Un gallina. Ino había acertado por completo.

—Descansa, Ino —le pidió acariciándole la espalda desnuda con la punta de los dedos—. El capitán Sasori se acaba de ir hace un rato, y Naruto y Saku están abajo. Tu hermana hace guardias mientras Naruto escribe. Puedes dormir si...

—No quiero descansar. Quiero que me hables.

Itachi tragó saliva y tomó aire por la nariz, como si estuviera pensando qué contarle, pero es que no tenía ni idea de qué decir: cualquier cosa parecería poca comparada con el caudal de sentimientos que se despertaban con violencia en su interior.

—Tiene que ser difícil para ti —repuso ella.

—¿El qué?

—Darte cuenta de que puedes apoyarte en otros, de que no todo el mundo te va a utilizar. —Necesitaba hablarle con la transparencia del agua. Necesitaba que él se abriera ante ella, aunque solo fuera por una vez. Entonces aprovecharía y se colaría en su interior. Dejaría un señuelo que Itachi nunca podría borrar—. Necesito que entiendas eso.

—Entiendo que a veces hay excepciones. Pero yo no soy bueno para vosotros. Estáis..., estáis en un gravísimo conflicto por mi culpa. Ninguno de tus amigos debería relacionarse conmigo. Y lo han hecho. —No se lo podía explicar.

—Es porque son buenos. Y porque creen en ti.

—No. Es porque creen en ti, Ino. Todos te seguirían. Tienes esa energía, esa especie de luz a tu alrededor... Eres como una guía. Es a ti a quien creen. Tú crees en mí y eso hace que los demás también lo hagan.

—¿Tú ves esa luz de la que hablas, Itachi?

—Sí —dijo maravillado, sin comprender por qué hablaba de halos y de luces con aquella mujer que lo atraía tanto y que estaba desnuda, tal y como había venido al mundo—. Desprendías esa luz en la cabina, cuando no bajaste la cabeza ante el cliente y ante Hidan. La desprendiste cuando te encaraste conmigo en el Alamuerte, o cuando le partiste el cuello a ese hijo de puta... Eres magnética, Ino. Pero esta vez has atraído al malo.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —protestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tú no eres malo, Itachi. Vi tu cara cuando escuchaste a Naruto avisándonos de que había entrado alguien en la casa: estabas muerto de miedo por Milenka. He visto tu cara cuando me has recogido hace una hora en el jardín: estabas muerto de miedo por mí. Y eso es porque sientes cosas... Y porque te preocupas por los demás. Mírate. —Se dio lo vuelta y se quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón—. Mírate bien, mohicano. —Le tomó la cara con las manos y se acercó a él, con los pechos bamboleando de un lado al otro. Su piel estaba bronceada—. ¡Te preocupas por los tres desconocidos de abajo porque temes que por tu culpa les suceda algo!

—¡Pero no me equivoco! ¡Los matarán por mi culpa!

—¡No! Itachi, somos agentes. El peligro vendrá de un lado o de otro, y podemos morir siempre que salimos con nuestras placas. Pero si nos ponemos en peligro voluntariamente, lo hacemos por una causa justa.

—¡Pero yo no soy una causa justa! —dijo intentando apartarse de ella, con los ojos rojos y húmedos—. ¡Mi niña está en peligro solo por ser mi hija! Mi compañera murió por haberse casado conmigo. Tú ya has arriesgado tu vida demasiadas veces por mí...

—Y lo volveré a hacer —le juró—. Lo que le sucedió a tu mujer fue horrible. Pero estabais en una misión. Izumi sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, Itachi... Mírame, por favor... Cuando creas una tapadera como agente, te expones a que te descubran.

—¡No! Izumi sufrió una muerte horrible mientras yo me manchaba las manos en el gulag, matando para ser uno de ellos, convirtiéndome en la misma mierda..., ¡para que me aceptaran! Era la madre de mi hija y mi compañera... ¿Entiendes eso?

—Itachi, todos perdemos cosas cuando jugamos a ser quiénes no somos. Yo... —dijo acongojada— siento que perdieras a tu mujer. No sé cómo te sientes al respecto. No sé nada de lo que sentías por ella... Si tan solo me dijeras cómo...

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No has perdido nada! ¡No quiero volver a...!

Ino le dio una bofetada y le gritó.

—¡Perdí a Jūgo! ¡Jūgo era mi mejor amigo en el cuerpo! ¡Mi compañero de misión!

Itachi se quedó de piedra. Nunca había caído en eso. Nunca le había preguntado sobre lo que pasó.

—¡Y era el mejor amigo de Sasuke! —continuó Ino—. ¿Crees que no lloro su pérdida? ¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Pero no puedo encerrarme y fustigarme gritando por qué él y no yo! ¡Tengo que continuar o, de lo contrario, su muerte no valdría de nada! ¡Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo por Izumi!

—¡Eso hago!

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. Tú no continúas por Izumi. No lo haces para vengar su muerte —dijo con un murmullo triste—. Lo haces para expiar tus demonios de culpabilidad, porque quieres dejar de

sentirte mal... Pero, si la amabas, deberías buscar otro camino. Uno que no supusiera condenarte a una vida en la que siempre estarás huyendo. Tienes una hija. Puede que a mí no me elijas; puede que ya hayas tenido a otra mujer..., pero no puedes echarlo todo por la borda, ¡porque Milenka está ahí! ¡Ante tus narices! Y ella es de verdad. Es auténtica. No te puedes cerrar al amor que esa niña tiene para darte. Dices que ves mi luz, ¿y no ves la de ella? Entonces es que estás ciego.

Él tensó su cuerpo y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Sentía tanta impotencia... Izumi jamás había tenido tanta vida como Ino. Izumi fue una buena compañera con la que, era cierto, mantuvo relaciones, pero no hubo amor, solo fue algo que dictó las circunstancias. Y eso era algo que Ino no sabía.

—Tal vez a mí no me quieras, porque nadie puede sacarte a Izumi de esa cosa negra que tienes aquí.—Ino le acarició el pecho desnudo, donde tenía el corazón. Sentía tanta pena. Ella amaba a Itachi con locura, por todo lo que él no podía ver de sí mismo y, sobre todo, por la franqueza con la que le había mostrado su realidad. Pero Izumi había llegado antes que ella—. Pero...

Itachi la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó a él.

—Basta de hablar de Izumi. Ella ya no está.

Ino se quedó muy quieta y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Pero eres tú quien debe recordárselo. Izumi sigue pululando por todas partes... Sobre todo, aquí. —Ino le puso el índice en la frente, enrabietada por no poder cambiar su modo de pensar—. Y lo peor es que no recuerdas nada de ella, excepto sus últimos minutos de vida. Y es muy triste ser recordada por una cinta.

—Basta, Ino. No sé qué pretendes de mí... —susurró, inseguro.

—Sí. Basta. —Dejó caer la mano, rendida porque no podía con él. Itachi era un muro y no se agrietaba—. Yo... no puedo contigo —reconoció ella, abatida—. Me dejas muy débil.

Cuando Itachi escuchó aquella rendición en la voz de Ino, sintió pánico.

Pánico de que esa mujer lo dejara por imposible, de que no insistiera.

Ino luchaba y no se rendía jamás, pero con él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—No quiero esto. Ven aquí, joder.

Itachi tiró de su muñeca y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Su toalla resbaló por sus caderas y cayó al suelo, dejándolo tan desnudo como ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —lo desafió, empujándolo—. No vas a tocarme otra vez... Acostarme contigo es estar con Itachi y con una fantasma. Y no me gustan los triángulos amorosos. Odio compartir. No..., no había pensado en tus sentimientos hacia ella, Itachi. Lo siento. Me doy cuenta de que he sido egoísta y lo lamento. Pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento hacia ti... No puedo...

—¿Egoísta dices? No, Ino. Egoísta es la que se lleva un caramelo en vez de dos. Pero tú has arrasado con toda la bolsa. Has sido despiadada conmigo, eso has sido —le espetó, enredando los dedos en su melena húmeda—. No me has dado cuartel. Desde que te conocí lo has acaparado todo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, azules, sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de lo que hablo, Ino. ¿Crees que tienes algo que ver con Izumi? ¿Crees que ella se puede comparar contigo?

—No pretendo que me compares, idiota. —Luchó contra él, moviéndose como una culebra cuando Itachi la cogió de las nalgas con dureza—. Solo quiero que veas que no tienes por qué perderte el resto del desfile...

—¡Bien! Porque no puedes compararte con ella. Izumi tendría las de perder y no es justo para una mujer que intentó hacer su trabajo pero fue víctima de su situación. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que tú me absorbas el cerebro!

Ino parpadeó y se mordió el labio inferior para intentar no hacer pucheros. Pero la rabia y la congoja la tenían fuera de control. ¿Qué insinuaba?

—Me estás haciendo daño... ¡Estoy irritada y tus manos me duelen! ¡No me toques!

—¿Que no te toque, dices? —Sonrió incrédulo y juntó su erección a su vientre, presionando ligeramente—. No me jodas. Esa posibilidad, superagente, está fuera de tu jurisdicción desde que me comiste entero en el Plancha del Mar. Ya no puedes hacer nada ni tienes nada que decir contra mí y ni contra mi deseo por ti. Es imposible. Así que no me digas otra vez que no te toque, porque ni yo ni tú podemos evitar lo inevitable.

—¿Y qué es inevitable?

—Si Izumi estuviese viva, no habría evitado que yo me obsesionara contigo. Que te necesite cómo te necesito es inevitable —gruñó, y la besó violentamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Itachi le introdujo la lengua y le mordió los labios mientras la besaba como si quisiera comérsela, famélico de sus besos, desesperado por alimentarse de su cuerpo.

Ino se sintió sobrepasada por su necesidad. Aunque intentó ordenar sus ideas y asumir que Itachi acababa de reconocerle que Izumi no había sido tan importante como ella había pensado, no se lo acababa de creer.

Tal vez porque era demasiado sencillo confiar en lo que él decía, Ino se resistió. Le apetecía luchar y desafiarlo.

Si realmente se sentía así, lo que quería es que confiara en ella, que se pusiera en sus manos. Y siempre que habían tenido sexo Itachi la había dominado.

Pero el beso se tornó más caliente y más demente, y cortocircuitó todas sus sinapsis.

—No pelees contra mí —advirtió Itachi sobre sus labios—. No sirve de nada pelear contra esto.

Ella lo agarró de la cresta y le tiró del pelo para apartarlo de ella. Pero, en vez de eso, Itachi la cogió y la obligó a que le rodeara las caderas.

Necesitaban aquello. Necesitaban unirse en cuerpo y alma. La tensión en la cabina y la noticia que les había dado Naruto les había puesto los nervios de punta, y, después de la ducha, la excitación que sentían era incontrolable.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres y te lo daré —dijo él, solícito.

—Nunca me has pedido nada. Lo que has querido lo has tomado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo he hecho. Y lo volveré a hacer.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Con qué derecho?

—¿Con qué derecho?

Itachi caminó con ella por toda la habitación hasta sentarla sobre la cómoda blanca que había contra la pared. Empotrado en el otro lado, había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ino podía apreciar su musculosa espalda en forma de V, sus heridas y cicatrices de bala, sus tatuajes y su culo prieto, Y a ella, abierta de piernas ante él.

Era tan erótico y desesperado que sintió cómo se humedecía.

—Con el derecho que te otorga la marca del Demonio. Tú tienes esa marca. Estás marcada por mí.

—¿En serio? —Ella se rio con maldad, dejando que él le acariciara entre las piernas. Le introdujo dos dedos hasta el fondo, pero no gimió. No le daría ese gusto hasta que no le diera una respuesta que la convenciera—. No lo creo.

—Sí lo crees —replicó él llevándose sus pechos a la boca. Mamó de ella luchando por robar uno de sus sexis grititos, pero no obtuvo ninguno, aunque vio cómo cerraba los ojos de placer.

—La..., la única marca que tengo tuya es la de los palazos que te has visto obligado a darme en la cabina.

Él se detuvo y sacó los tatuados dedos de su interior.

—Dijiste que te encargarías de mí —le echó en cara.

—Y eso haré. —Itachi la arrambló a su pubis y con sus caderas le abrió más las piernas—. Mira cómo entro en ti, Ino. Y mientras lo haces —la cogió de la nuca y la obligó a mirar como su imponente y grueso miembro se hacía sitio en su intimidad, y poco a poco se insertaba en ella, sin prisa pero sin pausa— atrévete a decirme que no te marco.

—¿Cómo esta mañana? ¿Era eso? —le provocó, hipnotizada por la imagen que había entre sus piernas. El vello púbico de Itachi entraba en contacto con su intimidad depilada. Aquella sensación y el cosquilleo la volvía loca; la poderosa intrusión la dejó sin aliento—. Oh... Ay, Dios... —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Itachi aprovechó para saquearle de nuevo los labios y la boca.

—Acógeme. Siénteme bien dentro. —Empujó las caderas hacia delante—. Ahí. Lo notas. Ahí, justo donde empujo. De donde nadie me puede sacar. Ahí es donde te marco...

A Ino los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. La cómoda blanca bamboleaba contra la pared.

—¿Por qué quieres ir tan dentro de mí si luego tienes intención de dejarme vacía e irte, eh? ¿Quieres que muera de pena?

Itachi pareció afligido por sus palabras y, en un acto de honestidad y sumisión por su parte, unió su frente a la de ella y le dijo:

—U menya yest ́strakh, vedma. —Tengo miedo, bruja—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta?

Ino asintió y se colgó de su cuello para abrazarlo con ternura, mientras él le hacía el amor con el coraje y la vehemencia del incomprendido.

—No sé ni quién soy...

—Lo sé, Itachi...

—Si no sé qué soy, ¿cómo puedo ser alguien para ti y para mi hija?

—Porque nos vemos en los demás. —La estocada siguiente le dio tanto gusto que por poco se corrió—. Y nos encontramos en los ojos de aquellos que nos aman. Por eso, Itachi.

Al ruso las palabras le llegaron al corazón que no tenía, y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas a punto de derramar.

—Vedma..., ¿eres capaz de amarme? Solo traigo problemas.

Ino lo besó en los labios y medio sonrió, enternecida y cautivada por la confianza y la franqueza de Itachi.

—No soy capaz de no amarte, Demonio. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres capaz de sentir algo así por mí?

El mohicano no supo responder, porque no sabía qué sentía al respecto, aunque reconocía que eran emociones que nunca antes había experimentado. Entonces la besó con tanta energía como tenía su cuerpo y su opacada alma.

—No sé amar, Ino. Solo sé de guerra y de dobles identidades. Pero estar aquí me dan ganas de pertenecer a algo que nunca he tenido. Si me dejas, me quedaré hasta que te canses de mí. Y créeme que lo harás porque soy un miserable egoísta.

Ella sonrió.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que la egoísta era yo?

—No, bruja, tú eres una desconsiderada y una despiadada. Ino, la Despiadada...

—No soy yo la que se ha corrido esta mañana y ha dejado al otro con las ganas.

Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy malo. Ya te lo he dicho.

—No. No lo eres, solo te lo haces. Ahora, Demon..., tienes que resarcirme.

Ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se quedó abrazada a él, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo; cómo Itachi adelantaba las caderas y las rotaba para llegar a todos los rincones de su interior. La melena de ella caía por encima del hombro de él y cubría parte del tatuaje que le rodeaba el hombro; sobre su bíceps y por encima de su clavícula, asomaba la matrioska con cara de calavera. Aquel era un recuerdo desagradable en la piel de un hombre. Ino la acarició, creyendo que así sanaría su memoria. Después estudió la cresta rojiza y despeinada que asomaba por detrás de su cabeza. Ella le pasó los dedos por las puntas y después le rodeó la nuca con la mano, para atraerlo a su cuello y a su cobijo.

Itachi necesitaba ese cobijo; y ella lo necesitaba a él con una intensidad que la asustaba.

El amor era una locura.

Y entonces, abrazados como estaban, Ino empezó a correrse y él no tardó nada en seguirla.

Mientras bombeaba en su interior y ella sollozaba sobre su cuello, Itachi le dijo al oído:

—Estás marcada. Estás marcada con la semilla del Demonio. Pero falta todavía una zona de ti por ocupar.

—¿Una zona de mí? —dijo Ino cogiendo aire, disfrutando de los estremecimientos de su orgasmo.

—Quiero marcarte por completo.

Itachi anduvo con ella en brazos hasta la cama. Le dio la vuelta sobre el colchón y la aplastó con su propio cuerpo.

—No quiero hacerte daño en la herida. —Itachi acarició los globos duros y prietos de su culo y gimoteó, pues deseaba hacerle lo que no había hecho con ella todavía. Quería marcarla de verdad. Saber que era suya en su totalidad.

Ino contoneó el trasero, sometida bajo su enorme y animal cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres hacerme?

—Quiero poseerte. Quiero tu culo.

Ino lo miró por encima del hombro y se retiró el pelo de la cara.

—¿Quieres hacérmelo por detrás, Itachi? —preguntó mientras se acariciaba la parte de delante con abandono.

—Voy a hacértelo por detrás —replicó, decidido.

—Increíble. Que un amo tan bruto como tú me diga lo que va a hacer conmigo me rompe el corazón. Qué rápido aprendes a ser bueno.

Los ojos amatista de Itachi se oscurecieron. Y Ino supo que había activado el modo maligno, pervertido y perverso del mohicano. Solo le hacía falta un poco de provocación.

De repente, la tomó de las caderas y le levantó el trasero para abrirle las nalgas de par en par y estimular el oscuro, pecaminoso y diminuto agujero fruncido de su ano. Inclinó la cabeza hacia esa zona y empezó a lamerla como si intentara cavar un agujero en otro agujero.

Ino se agarró a la colcha y movió el trasero para bailar al son de su lengua. Quería más, mucho más.

Itachi le leyó la mente y desplazó los dedos de su mano a su clítoris para empezar a jugar con él.

La estimuló hasta que estuvo bien hinchada, y después se embadurnó su miembro con la humedad de ella. No quería preguntarle si alguna vez se lo habían hecho por ese lugar, pues se sentía celoso y posesivo, y en su mente quería ser el primero. Ya le había arrebatado la virginidad, y ahora también quería su primera vez de sexo anal.

La dilató con los dedos, y después cuando vio que podía penetrarla sin llegar a hacerle excesivo daño, dirigió el prepucio al agujero y empujó hacia delante.

Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza, e Itachi se sintió bendecido por la entrega de la bellísima agente que había entrado en su vida para ayudarlo; y puede que para liberarlo de las mazmorras de sus miedos y sus fantasmas.

Centímetro a centímetro, Ino lo acogió. Se quejaba cuando el roce quemaba demasiado, pero después se relajaba y lo dejaba entrar todavía más profundo.

—Con cuidado... —lloriqueó Ino. Itachi era muy grande y no lo había hecho con ningún hombre por ahí. Había jugado con ellos y con sus juguetes. Pero nadie la había poseído.

—Chis... —De nuevo empezó a hacer círculos sobre su clítoris—. Me encargo de ti.

—Sí... Encárgate de mí.

La vena posesiva y animal se disparó al escuchar la orden cubierta en ruego de su bruja. Y no se pudo detener.

Las embestidas eran potentes y lujuriosas. Sus testículos golpeaban la entrada de su vagina de tan profundo como la penetraba. Ino cada vez abría más las piernas y levantaba el trasero para facilitarle que la poseyera.

—Estás hinchada... ¿Quieres que te haga sentir mejor, nena? —le preguntó mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ya me siento bien —replicó ella, dejando que las lágrimas de placer se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—No. Mira. —Itachi colocó la palma sobre su clítoris e introdujo tres dedos en el interior de su intimidad —. ¿Te gusta?

Ino tenía la sensación de que se lo hacía por los dos lados.

Sentía los dedos de Itachi muy dentro de ella. Se movían en círculos mientras su ano era sometido por su miembro, que no tenía clemencia.

—Itachi...

—Aquí estoy.

—No pares, por favor. Ooooh... ¡No pares! —le pidió, ida de placer.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, muerto de deseo por ella y por todo lo que pudiera robarle en esas horas.

—No pararía ni aunque me mataran.

El ano de Ino empezó a contraerse al mismo tiempo que su vagina, y entonces explotó por los dos lados a la vez, llevándose la cordura, la voluntad, y parte de la oscuridad de la semilla del diablo con ella.

—Mía —dijo él derrumbándose sobre su espalda, sin salirse y esperando en su fuero interno portarse lo suficientemente bien como para que Ino no lo echara.

Itachi la abrazaba contra su pecho y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba el pelo, mientras le explicaba cómo había sido su vida.

Ino procuraba no cortarlo mucho. Él no era muy hablador, desde luego, pero esa noche sí que parecía tener ganas de contarle cosas.

Escuchar su tono de voz y observar su perfil recortado a la luz de la luna la llenaba de un sosiego y una felicidad que no podía describir. Estaba tan enamorada que le dolía.

Itachi le contaba cómo había sido su infancia en Mamá Brooklyn, pues él también había estado en la misma casa de acogida que su hija. No tenía muchos amigos, era introvertido y serio.

Después le contó las aptitudes para el deporte y la informática que había desarrollado en la escuela, y cómo habían sido los años que había pasado formándose como agente doble.

—Era hijo de un importante mafioso ruso. Daba el perfil, tenía sus facciones. Era una excelente opción para usarme como infiltrado —le explicó él—. Izumi y yo viajamos a Rusia y allí empezamos de cero. Nos nacionalizamos, obtuvimos nuevas identidades. Nos casamos. —Carraspeó—. Yo entré en la SVR, y ella como oficinista en un juzgado.

—¿La querías?

Itachi levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Era mi compañera. Los dos estábamos decididos a cumplir nuestra función para el FBI y debíamos solidificar nuestra leyenda. Casarme y tener un hijo era una forma de demostrar que habíamos echado raíces allí, y que éramos tan rusos como los demás.

—No me has contestado —continuó ella haciéndole circulitos sobre el pezón—. ¿La querías? ¿Qué sentías por ella?

—No estaba enamorado de Izumi, Ino. Izumi y yo participamos en una misión conjunta. El nuestro fue un matrimonio de conveniencia y tuvimos un hijo por necesidad. Nos respetábamos como compañeros. Lo nuestro fue solo trabajo. Con el tiempo, desarrollamos un cariño mutuo, pero...

—Pero... os acostabais juntos.

—Y tú jugabas a dómines y sumisos con Jūgo, ¿verdad? Lo hacías por la misión, no porque te gustara jugar con él, supongo...

Ella se sintió incómoda, pero no le quitó la razón. Sin embargo, Jūgo y ella no jugaban si nadie los veía. Practicaban en los pubs para darse a conocer, pero Itachi e Izumi hacían el amor en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. Con una alianza de matrimonio de por medio. Saberlo la llenó de unos celos que sabía que debía superar.

—No es lo mismo. Yo no vivía con Jūgo, ni me acostaba con él en la misma cama durante tantos años... No me casé con Jūgo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Ino? ¿Me vas a echar en cara lo que hicimos Izumi y yo para infiltrarnos?

—¡No! —contestó ella, avergonzada—. Es solo que... Es solo que no me gusta, eso es todo.

Itachi se puso de lado y la miró a la cara.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Estás celosa?

—Vale, no juegues, Itachi. Solo quería saber la naturaleza de vuestra relación. Ya está.

Él entrecerró los ojos e interiormente se hinchó como un gallo. Poner celosa a una mujer como Ino era algo digno de titanes.

Y él, a su lado, se sentía como un titán. Capaz de todo.

Ino bajó la mirada y besó su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que ibas a ser padre?

Itachi sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Fue muy extraño. En realidad, nunca pensé que pudiera tener mi propia familia. Yo no amaba a Izumi, aunque habíamos hecho unos votos ante la Iglesia. Era mi mujer según las promesas que nos hicimos...

—¿Promesas del Este? —preguntó ella haciendo referencia a lo que él le dijo en Londres. «Las promesas del Este nunca se cumplían».

—Promesas del Este, sí —afirmó él—. Aun así, Izumi era posiblemente la única familia que yo estaba dispuesto a tener. Decidimos tener un hijo para afianzarnos en el país. Hacíamos el amor porque era algo que teníamos que hacer...

—Ya, claro —contestó entre dientes—. Te corrías porque era un bien para la misión.

Itachi se echó a reír.

—Sí estás celosa...

—Olvídame.

—Ino, ya sabes que, en misiones de infiltración y espionaje, muchos agentes se casan entre ellos y amplían su familia para hacer creer que están metidos de lleno en su sociedad.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero traer al mundo a una criatura solo para engañar a los demás es amoral.

Itachi ni lo afirmó ni lo negó. Había pensado mucho en Milenka, y sabía que la niña no tenía culpa de que sus padres fueran agentes infiltrados.

—Tienes razón. Yo... he pensado mucho en ella. Cada día, desde que nació y la entregué. —En su rostro pudo ver una sombra de arrepentimiento—. No fue fácil para mí. Sé lo que es nacer sin padres y no quería lo mismo para mi hija, pero las circunstancias me obligaron y, de repente, repetía el mismo patrón que me tocó vivir a mí. Solo que esta vez era mi niña la que debía vivir en la casa de acogida. Mira, yo solo sé que... —resopló, frustrado—, viendo en lo que me he convertido..., creo que es mejor que Milenka siga sin saber quién soy.

—Pero ahora estás aquí. —Ino se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos—. Itachi, no puedes huir... No puedes escaparte de esto.

—No quiero hacerlo, pero mi instinto me empuja a ello. Yo... Hoy he cogido a mi hija en brazos, Ino, y me he sentido tan afortunado y a la vez tan desgraciado... —Sus ojos destellaron llenos de congoja—. Es tan pequeña... Tan bonita... Y yo soy un asesino. —Apartó la mirada, avergonzado de su propia vergüenza.

—Vas a hacer que me cabree otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque veo una necesidad en ti y porque tú puedes cubrirla. Pero eres capaz de darle la espalda solo por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, por miedo a que te rechacen. —Se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y tiró al suelo las almohadas—. Itachi, mírame bien. —Lo tomó de la cara, pero él la apartó. Sin embargo, ella no se rindió y volvió a agarrarle las mejillas—. He dicho que me mires. —Cuando tuvo toda su atención, tomó aire y tragó saliva—. No importa lo que hayas podido hacer para seguir con vida, para sobrevivir. A mí no me importa lo que eres, porque yo soy lo mismo que tú. Y no veo la maldad que tú ves a tu alrededor. ¿Sabes qué veo?

—¿Qué?

—A un hombre. A un hombre que quiere querer y ser querido, pero que no tiene ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

Itachi negó con la cabeza, pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía hablar.

—Lo mejor es que no tienes que hacer nada para conseguir que te acepten. Querer es un regalo que se otorga sin exigir nada a cambio, porque es un gesto desinteresado, que viene del corazón. Yo... — Ino se armó de valor por los dos y se sinceró, arrullada por sus brazos y por el calor de su piel—, yo te quiero, Itachi.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, asustado.

—Te quiero, gallina, y no me retires la cara. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie en toda mi vida y ahora me vas a escuchar. Te quiero por muchas razones y ninguna tiene sentido. Y no has necesitado colmarme de detalles, ni ser simpático ni agradable para que caiga rendida ante ti —reconoció, acongojada—. Solo has tenido que ser tú, sin artimañas ni galanterías. Y me da pena ver que crees que tienes tan poco para dar, que eres tal cual eres porque piensas que, en realidad, no das nada, que por eso crees que nadie te puede querer. Es tan triste —repitió con la voz rota—. Piensas: «¿Quién va a querer al duro, frío y antipático Itachi? Nadie puede fiarse de él». Pues yo te daré la respuesta.

—¿Cuál es la respuesta? —preguntó él con voz ronca, embebiéndose de la vulnerable y bella estampa de tener a aquella mujer dura y desnuda sobre su cuerpo, entregada, con el rostro lleno de amor. Amor por él.

Ino le acarició la barbilla con el índice y besó su mentón.

—La bruja de Ino te puede querer. Yo. Porque has vuelto para protegernos cuando pudiste irte y desaparecer; has vuelto para darnos la información que robaste del Alamuerte. Y eso quiere decir muchas cosas: no sé si me quieres, no sé si puedes enamorarte de mí o no...

—Yo tampoco Ino. No sé reconocer esas emociones. Y no sé si las quiero en mi vida. Y no quiero mentirte.

—Pero sé que te importo —protestó ella—. Tú mismo lo dijiste cuando te despertaste en esta casa, después de llegar chorreando de sangre.

—Claro que me importas. —Apretó los dientes con frustración—. Eres la única persona en la que confío. ¡Claro que me importas, joder!

—¿Y Milenka?

—Es mi hija... Me importa mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? ¿Por qué nos das la espalda? ¿Por qué huyes?

—Yo... Yo... —Itachi sacudió la cabeza, esperando coger la respuesta al vuelo de entre todas las posibilidades que barajaba su mente. Pero ninguna acudió—. Yo huyo porque es lo que ha de hacer alguien que está acostumbrado a vivir solo. Es lo único que sé hacer. Es algo con lo que estoy a gusto.

La luz brillante de sus ojos azules se apagó poco a poco.

Ino chasqueó con la lengua, triste y deprimida al escuchar aquella respuesta. Se levantó de encima de Itachi y se quedó de pie ante la cama. Levantó la barbilla con dignidad, encogiéndose de hombros, resignada a no escuchar jamás lo quería escuchar de boca del hombre al que amaba.

—Huyes —resumió con decepción—. ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?

—Es mi...

—Piensa bien lo que vas a decir —le advirtió con frialdad, desnuda y a la vez cubierta por una coraza de rabia—, porque no voy a volver a declararme, ni a expresarte nada de lo que te he dicho. No insistiré más ni te pediré que te quedes, Itachi. Te lo he dicho muchas veces y me has dado largas, y no..., no quiero oírlo de nuevo porque..., porque me rompe el corazón.

—Ino...

—No. —Levantó la mano y lo interrumpió—. Piénsalo bien, ruso, porque Milenka es mía desde ahora mismo y porque mañana me llegan los papeles oficiales que decretan que yo y solo yo soy la madre de la niña. Y no dejaré que te acerques... No porque no crea que tú eres malo para ella, sino porque no quiero que Milenka tenga nada que ver con un achantado cagón.

—Yo no soy eso —replicó él, incorporándose sobre los codos—. No te pases.

—Estoy muy lejos de pasarme. En fin, ¿es esa tu respuesta definitiva? ¿Te irás?

Itachi relajó el rictus y, con la seguridad de alguien que sabía que se estaba inmolando, dijo:

—No me quedaré.

Itachi le hablaba de posesión física, de marcas de Demonio, de deseo y de dominación. Pero nunca le había hablado de la necesidad de compartir o del anhelo por pertenecer a alguien, no solo en el plano sexual, sino también en el emocional y espiritual. Aquel hombre le aseguraba que estaba bien solo, y ella no iba a humillarse más diciéndole que prefería estar con él antes que sin él.

Ino creía ver esas palabras que no pronunciaba en las profundidades de su mirada amatista, pero tal vez era la proyección de lo que ella deseaba. A lo mejor en los destellos rojizos de sus ojos no había amor ni esperanza.

No había ni amor para su hija ni amor para una mujer.

Tal vez Itachi fuera incapaz de sentir esas cosas, de todas todas, y no quería amar a nada ni a nadie.

Con la desilusión grabada en su rostro, Ino se dio la vuelta y entró en el baño, antes de rebajarse más aún, de que la rebajara de aquel modo.

Estaba harta de abrirse a Itachi y que él le respondiera con un bofetón.

Así que dio un portazo y encendió el grifo de la ducha para que ni él ni nadie escuchara sus sollozos.

Era la última derrota. Ya no habría más.


	14. Chapter 14

A las cuatro de la mañana, mientras todos dormían, cinco agentes estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa de Ino Haruno, a punto de desvelar los códigos y las conversaciones desencriptadas que contenía el disco duro que Itachi Lébedev había sustraído del Alamuerte.

Milenka dormía en el sofá, acompañada de Rambo y de su inseparable peluche Pascal.

Los adultos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa blanca de madera, que tenía una bandeja rotadora en el centro, ubicada en un rincón especial del salón en el que había una librería y unas vistas completas del jardín. Una jarra de café con hielo y limón, y una tarrina de helado de nata pasaba de comensal en comensal como si se tratara del mostrador de un restaurante japonés.

Sasuke les había explicado todo lo que había hablado con Sasori. Este era un buen amigo de Saku y no querían involucrarlo más de la cuenta. Pero lo cierto era que tenían que informarle de lo que estaba pasando, pues él siempre estaría ojo avizor y al final no se le escaparía nada. Y no querían levantar sospechas ante él. Así que el agente Uchiha le había contado toda la verdad, al margen del agente Sai, que insistía en ver a Ino y a la cría. Y a cambio de su silencio, Sasuke le ofreció la posibilidad de ascender de rango dentro del cuerpo de policía no solo de Nueva Orleans, sino estatal.

—No me jodas, Uchiha —le había espetado Sasori—. Ya me metiste en un problema cuando me encontré al hijo de los Akasuna deformado por completo en el jardín de la casa de Saku. Tu novia me pidió que montara vigilancias por Tchoupitoulas y eso he hecho. Han saltado las alarmas de la torre de Ino y a eso he venido, a averiguar qué sucede. No vuelvas a decirme que no pasa nada porque no me lo trago. Con vosotros —le había señalado la nariz—, siempre pasa algo.

Sasuke había metido a Bromsom en la caseta del jardín, pero no podían tener un cadáver fermentando el suelo de la casa. Además, el olor llamaría la atención tarde o temprano.

—Sasori —Sasuke se acercó a él con actitud confidente y le puso una mano en el hombro—, sabes que no pondría en peligro a las Haruno, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Pero quiero transparencia. Nueva Orleans es mi territorio, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, lo comprendo. Pero lo que sucede está por encima de tu jurisdicción. Ya sabes que soy agente federal, ¿verdad, tío? —Sasuke intentó apostar al colegueo que no tenían, aunque sí que se tenían un gran respeto profesional.

—Lo sé. Te huelo, Uchiha. No me engañas.

—De acuerdo. Escúchame bien: si me ayudas en esto, tengo un billete directo para tu ascenso. Es algo muy gordo y estamos a un paso de desmantelarlo.

—¿Cómo de grande sería la porción que me toca?

—Enorme —le había asegurado.

Los ojos, que eran inusualmente claros para alguien de color oscuro, se entrecerraron con interés.

—Dímelo ya.

—No. Debes tener paciencia, Sasori. Déjame veinticuatro horas más y te diré lugar y hora para que lleves a tu equipo.

A Sasori pareció convencerle la idea. Después de darse la mano como caballeros, pero cruzándose las miradas como pistoleros, Sasuke le sujetó antes de que él se soltara y le preguntó:

—Por cierto, necesito que me saques un muerto de encima.

—Espero que sea en sentido figurado, Uchiha.

—No, lo es en sentido literal.

—Eres un hijo de puta...

Después de eso, Sasori le había ayudado a retirar el cuerpo de Bromsom. En ese momento, ya no había rastros de allanamiento de morada en casa de Ino.

—Entonces, ¿vas a darle la operación de los contenedores a ese tal Sasori? —le preguntó Itachi, que no las tenía todas consigo.

—Sí. Necesitamos que colaboren, no que nos vean como enemigos. Y es un modo perfecto para hacer las paces entre nuestras jurisdicciones. —Miró a Saku de reojo, y esta sonrió al comprender el significado de esas palabras: «Sasori, te robé a la chica que nunca fue tuya, pero, a cambio, te ofrezco un ascenso fulminante».

Después de eso, leyeron lo que les había imprimido Naruto.

Despeinados, cansados y algunos malheridos, se centraron en la información apenas sin parpadear, pasmados y confundidos ante lo que tenían delante.

—Esto asusta —apuntó Ino pasándose las manos por el pelo y sosteniéndose la cabeza—. La mafia rusa está tan metida en nuestro país que parece que lo controla todo. En este informe hay conversaciones y números de teléfonos de jueces de renombre, fiscales y gente del Gobierno..., personas que se suponía que debían protegernos..., pero que, en vez de eso, se han vendido.—La mafia rusa extorsiona y, además, resulta atractiva. Si trabajas para ellos, te pagan muy bien —aseguró Itachi admirando al detalle el informe de Naruto—. Sabía que Suzanne Rocks estaba ahí metida. La fiscal de Washington no podía dar una orden así, sin sentido, en tan poco tiempo, a no ser que le movieran otros intereses. Phillip Saint James, el fiscal de Baltimore; Stuart Klauss, el fiscal de Norfolk; y Rudd Folk, de Newport News. Y el plato fuerte, Robert Dival, el fiscal jefe de Nueva Orleans. Todos y cada uno de estos fiscales han reducido penas por blanqueo de dinero y tráfico de drogas a los culpables de origen ruso o ucraniano, con el apoyo de los jueces que aquí se mencionan. A algunos de estos mafiosos los han deportado libres a sus países; a otros ni siquiera les cayó condena. Muchos de ellos están relacionados con las bratvas del Este. Los expedientes de todos estos fiscales no están claros... —Itachi sacudió el manojo de folios—. Y viendo esto, entiendo el porqué.

—Bromsom y Harrelson, los dos agentes que hemos identificado hoy —explicó Sasuke—, trabajaron como guardaespaldas de Suzanne Rocks. Ahora están en otro departamento en seguridad ciudadana. Son la mano derecha del comisario Ed Cartledege, cuyo nombre también aparece en las conversaciones entre Hidan Vasíliev y del Mago.

—Joder, qué escándalo. Aunque debo matizar que Bromsom ya no está en nada. —Ino, afligida, dio vueltas a la bola de helado que había echado en el café y que lo tintaba de blanco—. Yo le he matado.

—Ha sido en defensa propia, Ino. —Saku le acarició la espalda—. Yo también habría matado a Bromsom si me hubiese intentado estrangular. La cuestión es que Rocks los mandó —concluyó Saku—. Quiere una parte del pastel, como todos los demás fiscales.

—¿Y el resto? ¿Qué hay de todos los nombres que aparecen en todas estas conversaciones? — preguntó Ino revisando el informe—. ¿Son agentes de la autoridad?

—Son agentes destinados en aduanas portuarias. Directores del Servicio de Vigilancia Aduanera —concluyó Itachi—. Si os fijáis, Hidan utiliza contenedores ubicados en puertos para mover su mercancía. Se supone que mañana por la mañana hará entrega del contenedor de botellas de ron con popper que tiene en el puerto de Nueva Orleans. Los fiscales jefes involucrados, excepto Suzanne Rocks que está en Washington, pertenecen a puntos de los Estados Unidos con zonas portuarias. Si Hidan y el Mago se mueven a través de buques de carga marina, necesitan que los directores den el visto bueno a lo que tienen y pasen la carga con legalidad, y para ello el Servicio de Vigilancia Aduanera debe hacer la vista gorda. Por eso, todos estos nombres guardan relación directa con los puertos de Baltimore, Norfolk, Newport News y Nueva Orleans. Están metidos hasta las rodillas. Acabamos de descubrir uno de los caminos que utilizan para traficar en Estados Unidos.

—La aguja en el pajar —murmuró Sasuke con ojos brillantes.

—La aguja en el pajar —sentenció Itachi—. El hecho de que Naruto haya hecho una copia del disco duro y de que el tercer agente se haya llevado el falso sin descodificar hace que ganemos tiempo para ocultarnos. Pero lo que está claro es que los fiscales están mosqueados, y Rocks, que lo sabe todo y mueve mareas para conseguir lo que se propone, ya ha mandado a sus recaderos. Si nos ha localizado, Hidan y los suyos están al caer, no tardarán en aparecer. Y lo único que podemos hacer para hacernos con pruebas concluyentes, además del disco duro, es esperar a que hagan el intercambio y pillarlos a todos con las manos en la masa.

—¿Y si mientras esperamos los rusos vienen a por nosotros? —preguntó Naruto, que engulló parte de su helado de nata—. No es que me preocupe ni nada de eso... Pero tendremos que irnos de aquí.

—Lo que no entiendo es... —señaló Saku, concentrada en las hojas—. Si hay un fiscal corrupto en Nueva Orleans y Hidan tenía su contenedor aquí..., y su reunión con el Mago también era aquí, ¿por qué no pidió el traslado a Parish, la cárcel de este estado? Mata a Belikhov, obtiene la información y no tiene que hacer tantos viajes —sentenció.

—Porque la orden de mantener a Hidan en Washington —contestó Itachi— venía de estancias superiores que Suzanne no podía desacreditar. Además, la estrecha relación que une a Spurs y Jiraiya con el fiscal general de los Estados Unidos hizo que este oyera la recomendación de

encarcelar a Hidan en Washington y después desplazarlo a las cárceles especiales de aislamiento perpetuo. Y la palabra del abogado en jefe del Gobierno de este país es ley. Además, es desde Washington desde donde se da la orden de trasladar a los presos de las cárceles de alta seguridad. Sin embargo, aunque Suzanne no podía trasladar a Hidan a Nueva Orleans, sí que podía movilizar de nuevo a Belikhov a Washington, con la excusa de que Hidan se iba y de que Parish no contaba con el equipo necesario para su recuperación. Necesitaban a Belikhov para dar el cambiazo, ¿comprendéis?

Los cuatro asintieron. Lo comprendían perfectamente.

Entendían que todo estaba orquestado por personas que ocupaban puestos importantes.

Comprendían que no se podía hacer justicia cuando todos se envenenaba a causa de la ambición y de la avaricia de aquellos que violaban las leyes.

¿Cómo iban a acabar con la mafia si los que debían cumplir la ley e implantar justicia eran unos corruptos?

—En Rusia sucede lo mismo —aseguró Itachi—. Pensad que esta gente no puede avanzar si no les abren las puertas las personas adecuadas. Pero si se las abren..., entonces, los demás, el mundo en general, está perdido, porque estos grupos harán y desharán a su antojo.

—Detenerlos y cortarles las alas parece utópico e inviable. —Ino se levantó de la mesa y pasó por el lado de Itachi sin mirarle—. Pero estoy deseando que sea pasado mañana.

—Será peligroso, Ino —advirtió el ruso—. Dos tráileres con explosivos modificados para usomilitar están a punto de caer en manos de un tipo que es uno de los señores de la guerra más sanguinarios y buscados por la CIA y por otras organizaciones gubernamentales de todo el mundo. Lo tendremos a tiro, pero no nos lo pondrá fácil.

Ino abrió el armario de la cocina en el que guardaba los hidratos y los azúcares y cogió una caja de Donettes de veinticuatro. La abrió, la ofreció a todos y se llevó uno a la boca. Aún con el bollo entre los dientes, insistió:

—Estoy deseando que llegue pasado mañana. No me gusta esta situación. —Masticó saboreando el delicioso chocolate—. Odio que me amenacen. Y odio que hayan entrado en mi casa y que hayan asustado a Milenka. Odio que...

—Vaya..., estás llena de odio —murmuró Itachi cogiéndole uno de los Donettes.

Ella dejó que cogiera uno, pero lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No te imaginas cuánto odio puedo llegar a almacenar —le dijo entre dientes.

Itachi se tensó, pero se llevó el Donette entero a la boca y sonrió como siempre hacía cuando lo provocaban o le recriminaban por su actitud.

—Tenemos que prepararnos. Nos iremos de aquí, a las afueras de Nueva Orleans, a poder ser —sugirió Sasuke—. Al menos hasta que Petrov y Hidan se encuentren y podamos cogerlos.

—Preparad las cosas y cerrad la casa con llave —dijo Itachi—. Nos vamos. —Arremetió con otro Donette más—. ¿Has buscado algún lugar en el que ocultarnos?

Sasuke asintió, muy serio.

—Sí. Nos esperan por la mañana.

—A mí me parece bien. Pero hay algo más —dijo Naruto.

Todos le escucharon con suma atención.

—Itachi me pidió que anulara los billetes de vuelta de vuestros padres —explicó confundido, mirando a Saku y a Ino.

—¿Y lo has hecho ya? —preguntó la rubia.

—Entré los vuelos que vienen mañana desde Italia, pero no había ningún Kizashi Haruno a bordo.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El teléfono de Ino sonó ruidosamente con la sintonía de Tiburón. Lo había dejado sobre el otro sofá, al lado de donde dormía la pequeña Lenka.

Miró a Saku, que le devolvió la mirada. Esas horas no eran normales para llamar. Solo conocían a una persona que se atrevería a hacerlo. Entonces, con el vínculo telepático que solo unas hermanas tan unidas podían poseer, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Mamá.

Ambas corrieron a coger el teléfono, pero Ino fue más rápida: se tiró en plancha a hacerse con el trofeo. Lo descolgó al tiempo que se retiraba el pelo de la cara.

—¿Mamá?

—Ah, ¿ahora soy tu madre? —preguntó la voz remilgada de Mebuki.

—Mamá. —Suspiró, más tranquila—. Llevamos dos días intentando localizarte. ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de Estados Unidos sin un teléfono con llamadas internacionales?

—Pues a nuestros padres —musitó Saku, con la oreja pegada en la parte posterior del móvil de Ino.

—No me des el sermón, jovencita. Estoy tan disgustada contigo —dijo con reproche—. Me he tenido que enterar por boca de la madre de Sai, que su hijo y tú tonteáis y que..., y que...

—Mebuki, tómate la pastilla de la tensión —decía a lo lejos su marido, Kizashi.

—Mamá, haz caso a papá y no te sulfures. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? ¿No llegabais pasado mañana?

—Sorpresa —contestó con amargura—. ¿Dónde demonios está mi nieta? La madre de Sai me llamó hace nada...

—¿Quiéeeeeen? —¿Ya sabía lo de Milenka—. Pero ¿qué horas son estas para llamarte? ¿Está loca? ¡Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada! ¿Y qué horas son estas para llamarme a mí?

—Cállate, niña. La mujer creía que seguía en Italia. ¡¿Me han dicho que tienes una niña?! ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, desagradecida?! ¿Por qué siempre soy la última en enterarme de todo?

—¿La última? Mamá, ríete de Sherlock Holmes. A tu lado es un mindundi. Si no estás en Italia, ¿dónde demonios estás?

—¿Y mi nieta? ¿Te has comprado la casa de Tchoupitoulas?

—Mebuki, céntrate. ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí. En el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans. Hemos venido un día antes para no preocuparos.

Ino cerró los ojos y se puso una mano sobre la frente. No podía comprender cómo su madre, nada más pisar el aeropuerto de Nueva Orleans, sabía tantísimas cosas.

Pero lo entendía si Radio Macuto, conocida como la madre de Sai, la llamaba constantemente. Su madre debía cambiar de amistades a la de ya.

Tampoco podía creerse que tuvieran la mala suerte de tener a sus padres ahí, en ese preciso momento, cuando estaban envueltos en uno de los casos de tráfico de drogas y armas más sonados de la última década. Y cuando Hidan y el Mago ya debían estar tras ellos.

—¿Va a ser la mamá de Sai mi nueva consuegra? Me encanta Sai.

—¿Te encanta Sai? Ya, claro... Y también te gustaba Anthony Hopkins hasta que te creíste demasiado su papel de Annibal Lecter.

—Qué malo. Se me pone la piel de gallina con solo recordarlo. Pero Sai es ideal para ti.

—Ideal para mí... Sí. Mamá, no digas tonterías.

—¿Te vas a casar?

—Mamá, basta.

—Tenéis una hija, ¿no? Una niña de la que... ¡yo no sé nada! —gritó.

—Sai y yo no tenemos nada. Y de Milenka te hablaré...

—¿Milenka? Qué nombre más bonito. Me suena a Milkybar.

Ino no se había detenido a pensarlo, por lo que la ocurrencia de su madre le hizo gracia.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo es la boda?

—No habrá boda.

—Tonterías.

—¡Tonterías las tuyas, mamá! ¿Dónde estáis? ¿Os paso a recoger? ¿Y el señor Haruno? Pásamelo. Necesito hablar con alguien que no tenga TDA.

—Tu padre está con jet lag. No se puede poner.

—No es verdad —decía la voz grave de su adorable padre con tranquilidad y resignación.

Saku agrandó los ojos y miró a Sasuke, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, como diciendo: «Mi familia está loca y me quiero cortar las venas».

Itachi y Naruto fruncían el ceño, sin entender nada de la conversación.

Y fue ese momento cuando Sasuke decidió coger el teléfono de manos de Ino y carraspeó con inocencia.

—Mamá Mebuki.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Mi yerno querido! ¡¿Qué haces a estas horas con Ino?! ¿Estás en su nueva casa?

—Sí. Mamá Mebuki, escúchame bien.

—Dime, querido.

—Mis padres pasarán un par de días en la casa de cotton fields. Me han dicho que quieren que vayáis —mintió. Necesitaban tener a sus padres a salvo. Y si estaban los cuatro juntos, mejor que mejor—. No puedes decirle que no a mi madre.

—No se me ocurriría jamás.

—Entonces, coged las maletitas que ya lleváis a cuestas e id hacia allí. Os esperan a las diez de la mañana. Nos veremos todos en los campos de algodón de los Uchiha.

—¿Todos allí? ¿Quiénes? Sai, Saku, mi otra hija la despegada... ¿Tengo una nieta de verdad?

Ino cogió el teléfono y colgó, dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca.

—De verdad que no lo comprendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Sasuke, asombrado.

—No comprendo por qué a mi madre le resulta tan fácil escucharte, y por qué es tan difícil que hable decentemente con nosotras y no como un loro con tres picos. —Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Porque tu madre es como Saku.

—¿Crédula? ¿Ilusa?

—No. —Sasuke se echó a reír—. Está enamorada de mí.

Saku soltó una carcajada. Ino refunfuñó.

—Eres muy presuntuoso. Te han tratado demasiado bien estos años...

—¿Nos vamos? —Itachi, que tenía el ceño arrugado, incómodo con aquella extraña conversación entre madre, hija y yerno, deseaba irse lo antes posible de ahí. Caminó hasta Milenka y la cargó en brazos.

La pequeña pareció reconocerlo y se acurrucó entre sus hombros y su cuello. Rambo también quería que lo cogieran, e Itachi le complació, pues el perrito meón no podía ser menos.

Entonces los cuatro se quedaron mirando al ruso, estupefactos e impresionados al ver a ese hombre que tenía pinta de ángel del Infierno tan cómodo con una cría de cuatro años en un brazo y un cachorro de bulldog francés de mes y medio en el otro.

—¿Qué miráis? —dijo, rudo.

—Vaya... No queda nada mal, ¿eh? —le susurró Saku al oído de Ino.

—Para, Saku. —Ino no quería ni mirarlo. La dejaba hecha polvo verlo con su hija, tan protector, porque sabía que no se la quería quedar; y era doloroso y descorazonador enamorarse más de él y de aquella estampa.

—No perdamos más el tiempo... Andando.

—Prepárate para ser el segundo. —Saku pellizcó la nalga de Sasuke y sonrió pizpireta.

—¿El segundo de qué?

—El segundo favorito. Cuando mi madre vea a Itachi, se va a pirrar por él.

Ino tragó saliva y retiró la mirada de aquella bella imagen.

Itachi, que captaba las emociones de la superagente a la perfección, se sintió un tanto molesto.

Ella se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras para empezar a prepararse para el viaje.

Un largo viaje en el que esperaba cerrar todos aquellos frentes abiertos.

Sus padres tenían que estar seguros.

Hidan y el Mago debían acabar entre rejas.

Y ella e Itachi no volverían a verse jamás.

Para la paz mental de ambos era lo mejor.

—Voy a asegurarme de que no tenemos localizadores en el coche ni ningún detonador que funcione con el contacto —advirtió Itachi.

Ella se detuvo en lo alto de las escaleras. No había pensado en eso. Le gustó que Itachi pensara en esos detalles que podían salvarles la vida.

—No te imaginas lo contradictorio que es que hables de bombas y chips con tanta inocencia entre tus brazos —dijo, y, al mismo tiempo, sintió un deseo irrefrenable de arrancarle la ropa y comérselo de nuevo de arriba abajo.

Itachi hizo un mohín y se sonrojó.

—¿Y luego te extrañas de que diga que no soy bueno para ella? —Miró a Milenka y después a Ino, reprochándole el comentario—. Por fin lo reconoces.

—No te equivoques. Yo no reconozco nada ni digo nada. —Ino hizo un gesto de desdén con las manos y siguió su camino hasta su habitación—. Ya lo dices tú por todos, ¿eh, ruso?

Él también se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, enfadado consigo mismo por sentir cómo su convicción se agrietaba tras cada minuto que pasaba con aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, tras cada instante que tocaba y arrullaba a aquella niña, la hija que echaría de menos cada día de su vida.


	15. Chapter 15

_Campos de algodón_

 _Noreste de Luisiana_

Allí, entre las bolas blancas de las plantas de algodón, los cielos azules y los prados verdes que tapizaban aquella tierra sureña, se encontraba una de las casas de los Uchiha.

La familia Uchiha era una de las más ricas de Nueva Orleans, gracias a sus terrenos llenos de campos de algodones que la gente trabajaba con cariño y sabiduría.

En aquel idílico lugar, aunque ahora se usaban más máquinas que antes, las generaciones de los Uchiha dieron mucho trabajo a los criollos, y todos estaban contentos con su trato y con sus sueldos.

Además, se decía que, en los campos de la familia, las voces de aquellos que trabajaban la tierra todavía se podían escuchar, llenando de contrastes los atardeceres con sus canciones a las semillas de algodón, con tonos de jazz y tintes sureños; al estilo de los recordados cottonfields hollers.

Ino conducía en silencio, con Itachi al lado. Milenka viajaba dormida y tumbada en los asientos de atrás.

Él admiraba aquel paisaje que te llenaba de paz. Itachi podía dejarse impregnar y que el aire de aquel lugar limpiara su memoria envilecida y la alejara de él, como alejaba y desnudaba las capuchas blanquecinas de las ramas de algodón.

—Te advierto —Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos— de que no me hago responsable de ninguno de los comentarios de mi madre ni de mi padre. Tienen incontinencia verbal y es una especie de disfunción hereditaria, ¿comprendes?

A Itachi le encantaba oír hablar a Ino, y no porque fuera muy habladora, sino porque su tono le relajaba y siempre decía cosas con sentido. No rellenaba los silencios. Si debía permanecer callada, lo hacía. Pero, después, cuando abría la boca de nuevo, era para decirte algo que te hiciera pensar. O sonreír...

—¿Existe la incontinencia verbal?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí. —Ino se puso las gafas de sol porque no veía bien la carretera. «Y no me tientes a que te lo demuestre»—. Pero mi hermana y yo la sufrimos en menor grado.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos... Siempre te los tapas, Ino.

Ella lo miró como si no le conociera y empezó a toquetear la radio USB, como un tic nervioso.

—La cobertura por aquí no es muy buena... Es por la naturaleza... Dicen que donde hay naturaleza los móviles dejan de funcionar.

—Eso pasa en los bosques tupidos. Esto es un campo abierto.

—Ya, claro... La cuestión es que tengo los ojos claros. La luz me molesta. ¿Sabes quien tiene unos ojos preciosos?

—Milenka —contestó él leyéndole la mente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, nerviosa.

—Sí. Milenka. —La admiró a través del retrovisor y, tal y como solía sucederle, su pecho se llenaba de ternura y sus nervios se relajaron. Itachi la ponía histérica y su hija la llenaba de calma y de amor. Menuda contradicción—. Lo dicho, Itachi. No tengas en cuenta ninguna de las barbaridades que pueda llegar a soltar mi madre por la boca, ¿vale?

—Ya sé lo que opina tu madre. Quiere que te cases con Sai. Y ya ha asumido que tiene una nieta. No necesita periodo de adaptación, por lo visto.

—No. —Ino miró fijamente la carretera—. Mi madre es de ideas fijas. Si le dicen que tiene una nieta, es que tiene una nieta, ¿comprendes? Y más cuando es algo que desea desde hace tiempo. Hace años que nos persigue a Saku y a mí con test de embarazo en las manos. Unas Navidades nos regaló a ambas unos patucos de recién nacido. Y la pasada Navidad me regaló una máquina para hervir biberones.

A Itachi le cayó bien Mebuki, aunque no la conocía. Pero sabía que no tardaría nada en ganarse su simpatía.

—¿También desea que te cases con el poli albino?

Ino carraspeó y se colocó un largo mechón rubio tras la oreja.

—Antes vi que le escribías por whatsapp.

—¿Me estás controlando, ruso? —dijo ella, anonadada.

—Lo observo todo, es una pequeña manía que tengo cuando siento que quieren mi cabeza... Me da por intentar vigilar todos los detalles.

—Eso no es vigilancia. Eso es dominación.

—Llámalo como quieras, Ino. ¿De qué hablabais?

—No te importa, Itachi.

Ino le había pedido a Sai que echara un ojo a la casa, y a Pato, su camaleón, que seguía en el terrario de la caseta del jardín. Necesitaría comer. Eso era todo.

A Sai no le había gustado saber que se iban un par de días. Sospechaba que sucedía algo raro y no saber qué era le ponía nervioso.

—¿Te vas con ese tipo? —le había preguntado—. No me gusta.

—Sí, me voy con él, con la niña y con mi hermana.

—¿En plan parejitas?

—No, Sai. De todas maneras —lo había cortado ella—, te recuerdo que eres mi amigo, no mi novio. Nunca te he dado a entender otra cosa que no sea esa, ¿cierto?

Sai se había quedado callado al escuchar la pequeña riña de Ino.

—Porque tú no quieres —dijo, atrevido—. ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

—Porque no salgo con mis amigos.

—Podríamos ser algo más. A Milenka le gusto, y tú te lo pasas bien conmigo.

—No, Sai. No me gustas de esa manera, ¿lo entiendes?

—Si no lo pruebas, no lo sabrás.

—En este caso, no lo probaré nunca —le cortó, para zanjar el tema—. Estoy enamorada de otra persona. Siento ser tan brusca, pero no voy a mentirte.

Sai se había quedado chafado y desanimado al escuchar esas palabras. Pero era un caballero, uno de esos hombres que, aunque los rechazaras, seguían ahí porque odiaban quedar mal. Por eso vigilaría las casas de Ino y de Saku, y le daría de comer a Pato.

La agente se fijó en los musculosos muslos que ocultaban los tejanos largos de Itachi. La camiseta negra con el águila blanca de Armani estampada en el centro le quedaba que ni pintada. Las Cat Martin de media bota desabrochadas le sentaban perfectas, y eso que Ino había pensado que le irían pequeñas cuando las encargó por Internet.

Se había entretenido con las cosas de Itachi. Le había comprado botas, accesorios, gafas más adecuadas a su estilo, ya que Sasuke le había facilitado ropa de vida alegre que tal vez no pegaran tanto con el carácter del mohicano. Lo había hecho a propósito, maldito Uchiha. E Itachi no se había quejado ni una vez. Camisetas rosas, amarillas, con corazones... Qué sinvergüenza era el rey León.

—¿Por qué tienen esa fijación tus padres con Sai?

—Porque creen que Sai puede hacerme feliz como mujer. Y que puede descubrirme mi lado sensible. Desde pequeños han intentado juntarnos. Es como una pequeña obsesión.

—Ajá. ¿Piensan que te gustan las mujeres?

—Eres muy cruel con él. Imagino que es porque te sientes amenazado.

Itachi arqueó una ceja castaña oscura y, de repente, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Ino, ofendida, le recriminó:

—Deberías agradecerle todos los detalles que tiene con tu hija, ¿sabes?

Itachi apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y fingió que cerraba los ojos y que no le interesaba lo que ella pudiese explicarle. Pero un músculo de rabia palpitaba en su mandíbula, y no lo sabía disimular.

No quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Ino y Sai. Ni con Ino y otro hombre.

Para él, Ino era suya; tenía derechos sobre ella, aunque, en realidad, no tuviera ninguno. No podía exigirle nada.

—¿Por qué no duermes un ratito? —le dijo Ino—. Me harías un gran favor.

Itachi no volvió a hablar en todo el viaje.

La mansión algodonera Darwini de los Uchiha, nombre que le dieron en honor a la flor que se abría en su plantación, estaba rodeada de erectos tallos ramosos de color marrón, en los que germinaban flores amarillas y bolas blancas de algodón.

Justo en medio de una pradera de césped, rodeada de la famosa guata que cultivaban, la casa de la familia Uchiha había creado una atmósfera idílica para vivir y trabajar.

Postigos, contraventanas de derribo de color verde, paredes encaladas blancas, tejas árabes... Un caserón entrañable y coqueto, y a la vez repleto de funcionalidad para sus quehaceres.

Cuando de los todoterrenos Wranglers se apearon cinco agentes, un cachorro de bulldog y una niñita medio adormecida, que se frotaba los extraños y grandes ojitos con las manos, Kizashi y Mebuki, y Mikoto y Fugaku, los padres de Sasuke, no se lo podían creer.

Los padres de Sasuke eran morenos y altos. Sonrieron con su elegancia usual y su carisma europeo.

Eran muy discretos: no iban a hacer preguntas que pusieran en aprietos a nadie.

Pero Mebuki y Kizashi eran otra cosa. De la misma estatura que Mikoto y Fugaku, los Haruno, más pálidos de piel (ella con el pelo rubio como Ino; él con el cabello rosa, como Saku), miraban ojipláticos el lienzo humano que tenían ante sí.

—Por el amor de Dios... —dijo la mujer, con sus ojos claros clavados en la niña.

Rambo fue directo hacia ella. Mebuki lo cogió en brazos nada más verlo.

Kizashi bajó las escaleras con solemnidad, saludó a Sasuke y se presentó a Naruto e Itachi. El ruso aceptó la mano y le devolvió el saludo con educación.

Luego Kizashi se detuvo ante sus hijas.

Las abrazó a las dos con un gran afecto. Pero se inclinó sobre el oído de la mayor y le dijo:

—¿Todo bien?

Ella asintió, no muy conforme, y su padre, que no era tonto y la conocía a la perfección, no se lo creyó, pero contestó:

—Me alegro, hija. Me encanta veros. —Les besó en las mejillas de ambas y dijo para avergonzarlas—: ¿A que tengo dos mujercitas deslumbrantes? —Miró a Itachi de reojo.

Naruto y el ruso medio sonrieron, pues no serían ellos los que dijeran lo contrario, pero fue Milenka quien, agarrada a la pierna de su padre, se frotó la mejilla contra el muslo y dijo:

—Mamá Ino y tita Saku son princesas.

La declaración abierta de la inocente criatura cayó entre los adultos como una bomba, con solemnidad y con la certeza de que a ella nadie la podía negar.

Saku le guiñó un ojo a su sobrina.

—Bien dicho, Lenka —le susurró.

—¿Mamá Ino, eh? —murmuró Kizashi sin comprender—. ¿Te quedaste embarazada a los veinticinco años y no nos lo dijiste?

—Por el amor de Dios... —Eso era lo único que podía decir Mebuki. Ella, que no se callaba ni bajo el agua, se había quedado sin palabras. Se acercó a Milenka sin dejar de acariciar la cabecita de Rambo y se acuclilló ante ella—. Entonces... es verdad.

—Sí, mamá. Es verdad —dijo finalmente Ino—. Os presento a Milenka: mi niña. —Aquella era la traducción literal de su nombre.

Itachi se relamió los labios, ligeramente incómodo, pues él no salía en ningún lado en esa ecuación. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era lo que quería.

¿O no? Su hija se sujetaba a él, porque, por algún motivo, creía que él le daba seguridad.

—Ay, Señor... —A Mebuki se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de sorpresa y de cariño inmediato hacia la cría—. Hola, Milkybar.

Milenka se echó a reír, vergonzosa.

—No me llamo Milkybar.

—¿Ah, no, chocolatito? Entonces, ¿no te podré comer?

—Noooo —contestó Milenka abrazada a Pascal.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

Milenka miró a Itachi, lo agarró de la mano, todavía insegura ante tantos adultos y dijo:

—Me llamo Milenka y sé cantar.

Lo primero que hicieron los hombres, fue rodear la casa y franquear toda la zona. Los padres de Sasuke y las Haruno podían ser objetivos de la sed de venganza de Hidan.

Por el momento, la cuadrilla de los fiscales y los federales se olvidarían de ellos, pues pensaban que habían robado el disco duro auténtico. Pero Hidan no les iba a dejar tranquilos. Iría a por el ojo por ojo.

Itachi e Ino lo sabían perfectamente.

Ellos habían matado a sus padres y les habían hundido el negocio en Europa. Ahora Hidan solo tenía que ir a por los padres de ella para hacerle el mismo daño.

E Itachi no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a Ino. Ella, su familia..., todos le caían bien. El cariño que se reflejaba en cada uno de sus actos y de sus palabras, las bromas y el buen ambiente que reinaba le hicieron sentir, al menos al principio, como un intruso. Pero después la simpatía de Mebuki rompió el hielo por completo, y lo enamoró y lo encandiló, tal y como había hecho su hija, si es que era amor verdadero lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Eso aún era algo que tenía que descubrir.

Naruto había colocado minicámaras en todo el perímetro, con la ayuda de Sasuke. Itachi había escondido las armas en el todoterreno de Ino, en el maletero.

Si tenían que enfrentarse con la cuadrilla de Hidan, lo harían de igual a igual y sin cortarse. Al menos estaban ahí para defenderlos, porque bien sabía que los miembros de las bratvas atacaban por la espalda, cuando menos te lo esperabas. Y si podían, irían a por los Haruno y a por los Uchiha, y porque Itachi ya no tenía familia, si no, les hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Después de medio acomodarse en Darwini y de tomar un refrigerio todos juntos en el patio trasero de la casa, alrededor de la mesa de madera italiana, Ino se dio cuenta de que ya no podía deshacer nada de lo que había hecho.

Su niña sería para siempre. Milenka sería una constante, no podría devolverla jamás. Y le encantaba la idea, porque sería el amor de su vida, un amor eterno y sacrificado.

Sus padres ya estaban enamorados de ella, y la niña se sentía en su salsa colmada de tantas atenciones y tantos besos y abrazos como le estaban dando.

A Ino le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre su adopción, y ella las contestó como pudo: mintiendo.

Separados de los demás, mientras Mebuki preparaba sus granizados y sus tés helados en la cocina de su amiga Mikoto, Ino y Saku hablaban con ellos sobre su nueva situación.

—¿Cómo fue lo de la niña? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? —preguntó Mebuki, disgustada y picando el hielo en la máquina.

—Porque quería darte una sorpresa, mamá. Siempre te quejas de que solo te encargamos cuidar a dos reptiles. Y querías bípedos. Como no podía comprarme un mono, decidí adoptar a Milenka. ¿Qué te parece?

—Maravilloso. —Exprimió bien los limones para hacer el zumo—. Pero esto no es para tomárselo a broma. Una hija no es ningún juego... Los niños son para cuidarlos, no son como un animal doméstico.

—Entonces, ¿dejo de darle pienso? —espetó Ino, ofendida por el comentario.

Saku y su padre se echaron a reír. Mebuki los fulminó con la mirada.

—Siempre he creído que tú eres la más responsable de mis dos hijas. Saku tiene el encanto de las locas, pero tú eres la serenidad. Es solo que... Me parece tan extraño que te hayan dado a la cría siendo madre soltera... Y después está lo de tu casa. Te vienes a vivir a Nueva Orleans, así, de golpe, cuando tú siempre has dicho que estaba lleno de paletos... No lo sé, hija mía. No te entiendo... Me encanta que estés cerca de mí, pero no te entiendo.

—Ni yo. —Kizashi dio un sorbo de la botella de su cerveza, y miró con cierto reproche a su hija.

—Mira, mamá, no te preocupes. Es algo que quería hacer y voy a ser responsable con eso. La cuestión es que hace una semana ya que Milenka y yo vivimos juntas y nos va muy bien.

—¿Y Sai? Sai estaba contigo estos días, ¿no?

—Sai trabaja en la comisaría de Nueva Orleans, y Saku es su jefa.

—Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Es tan bueno... chica.

—Sai es bueno, pero no me atrae. Es... como una —Perdón. —Itachi invadió entró en la cocina y recogió los limones cortados a trocitos que había dejado Mebuki sobre la encimera—. Mikoto me ha pedido que los lleve al jardín.

—Claro, cógelos —lo animó Mebuki—. Oye, Ino, si Sai no te gusta, ¿qué tal este ejemplar de hombre?

Itachi se detuvo y miró a Ino por encima del hombro.

—Itachi no es una buena opción ni para mí ni para nadie —contestó ella con voz sumisa—. Es imposible. Él no me ama. —Puso cara de no tener remedio, como si bromeara, cuando en realidad decía la verdad más dolorosa de todas.

—¿Tú no quieres a mi hija? —preguntó Kizashi, reprobándolo.

—Su hija quiere a un superhéroe, señor. Yo soy un villano.

Mebuki se llevó la mano al corazón, y Kizashi medio sonrió, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario.

—Ay, Dios mío... A mí me encantan los villanos. —Mebuki levantó la mano, ofreciéndose con humor al ruso—. Soy su madre. Tenemos los mismos genes.

—No, por favor... Kizashi me degollaría. —Itachi se llevó el cuenco lleno de limones troceados hacia fuera y dejó a la familia otra vez sola.

Mebuki estudió la ancha espalda de Itachi y sus marcados músculos. En cambio, Kizashi, mucho más reservado, observaba su carácter esquivo y todas las heridas y vendas que se asomaban por debajo de la ropa.

Entrecerró los ojos y buscó a Ino con sus ojos, tan claros.

Ino le devolvió la mirada.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Eso fue lo único que le hizo falta escuchar a Ino para darse cuenta de que su padre, un héroe en Nueva Orleans después del Katrina, ya sabía que ahí había gato encerrado.

—No. Cuando quieres hablar con ellas, siempre me excluyes. —Mebuki se limpió las manos en el trapo de cocina y acabó de servir la limonada en las jarras—. Yo quiero estar delante.

—No —la atajó Kizashi—. Esta vez no. Déjame hablar con Ino a solas.

Saku le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Mebuki y le dijo.

—Vamos, mamá, que te diré cuántos hijos quiere tener Sasuke.

—¿Mi Sasuke quiere tener hijos? —preguntó ella, ilusionada.

—Una docena.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y se llamarán: Judas, José, Simón, Pedro, Andrés, Jacobo...

—Qué tonta eres. —Soltó una carcajada—. Doce apóstoles, ¿no?

—Vale, es broma. Pero, oye, ¿a que no sabes qué hacemos Sasuke y yo en un Renault?

—¿Qué?

—Un Clío.

Las dos Haruno se fueron juntitas al jardín, partiéndose de la risa, recorriendo el amplísimo e interminable salón de la casa.

Entonces, en silencio, Kizashi le pasó una cerveza con limón a su hija mayor y la invitó a que lo siguiera al porche delantero.

—Cuéntamelo todo. Ahora. —Una orden directa.

Su padre era un líder. Como ella.

Y le obedecería.

Media hora después, Kizashi tenía la mirada, como la de Ino, fija en el horizonte de algodón.

La brisa de Luisiana le agitó el pelo. Ino sintió ganas de peinárselo con los dedos.

Pero su padre estaba sopesando lo que sucedía y no estaba para mimos.

—Estuviste en Londres en la misión que desmanteló la trata de blancas de Yuri Vasíliev... Increíble. Estuvisteis involucradas en el caso de las Islas Vírgenes y de los Akasuna...

—Sí —contestó de modo profesional.

—Y ahora el hijo de Vasíliev os persigue y vosotros vais detrás de sus negocios con uno de los mayores traficantes de armas de los últimos tiempos. —Resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara, como si necesitara reaccionar—. No sé qué decirte.

—No hace falta que digas nada.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —Se giró hacia su hija, con el rostro serio y decidido—. ¿Nosotros estamos en peligro? Sé muy bien cómo se las gastan los de la mafia..., así que dime la verdad.

Ino vació su cerveza y la dejó sobre la baranda de madera del porche delantero, lleno de plantas de todos los colores y de macetas llenas de darwinis.

—Mientras Hidan esté suelto y hasta que mañana lo cojamos, sí: todos estamos en peligro.

—¿Qué os hace pensar que lo vais a coger? No se entregarán —replicó él, impaciente—. Podéis tener la hora, el lugar y los contactos... Pero hablamos de grupos formados por guerreros soviéticos de élite. La mayoría de ellos han estado en guerras. Pelearán. No entregarán las armas así como así. Será una maldita batalla campal, hija —dijo preocupado.

—Lo sé, papá.

Kizashi negó con la cabeza y se puso las manos sobre la cintura. Se volvió de nuevo hacia los campos y se dejó invadir por su tranquilidad.

—Milenka es hija de Itachi.

—Sí.

—Ese hombre ha tenido que sufrir mucho...

—Sí, papá. Lo ha hecho.

—Pero tú te quedarás con su hija por él.

—Y porque la quiero. Adoro a Milenka. Me siento responsable de ella.

Kizashi arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios.

—Ya veo... Y tú quieres a Itachi, ¿verdad? No me lo niegues, porque te conozco, y no has mirado nunca a nadie como le miras a él.

Ino se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aguantó el tipo.

—Sí —admitió con voz temblorosa—. Pero él tiene muchos problemas y miedos, y... no... Él no... En fin, no importa.

—Sí importa. —Kizashi pasó el brazo por encima de su hija y la atrajo hacia él—. Si te hace llorar, sí importa. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, cariño? ¿Quieres que hable con él?

—No, no... Oh, papá... —Ino arrancó a llorar sobre el pecho de su padre. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba sucediendo eso, pero, una vez que empezó, ya no podía parar—. Siento haberos metido en esto.

—Chis, mi nena. —Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza y la meció—. Tú no nos has metido en nada. Es el mundo el que lo ha hecho; es la violencia de unos pocos la que siempre nos afecta a los demás. Pero es tu trabajo. Y no te imaginas cómo os admiro por llevarlo a cabo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Ojalá fuera todo de otro modo..., pero es que no podemos huir.

—Por eso estáis aquí. Para protegernos, ¿verdad? Fue una mala idea venir un día antes, ¿eh?

—Sí. —Ino sorbió por la nariz, más tranquila al haberle contado la verdad al menos a su padre.

Él había sido policía. La comprendería.

—Puede que esté jubilado, cariño, pero sigo siendo policía, ¿sabes? Contad conmigo para lo que necesitéis. Sé disparar, tengo una puntería de diez.

—No, papá. Tú y mamá tenéis que hacernos caso si las cosas se complican.

Kizashi asintió para hacer callar a su hija, pero él era un poco como Itachi: le diría lo que quería oír para tenerla contenta. Después haría lo que considerase correcto según sus principios.

—En Nueva Orleans dicen que soy un héroe. —La abrazó con más fuerza y besó su coronilla—.Pero me muero de ganas de decirles a gritos que las heroínas de verdad son mis hijas.

Ino aceptó las palabras de su padre y dejó que la arropara como desde hacía tanto tiempo...

El calor de su familia siempre la daría fuerzas para afrontar los problemas.

Mientras bebía el té helado de Luisiana que las manos mágicas de su madre habían preparado, Ino observaba a Itachi, a quien Mebuki no dejaba de repasar con los ojos. Para su sorpresa, tal y como había augurado Saku, Sasuke había pasado a la segunda posición de su lista particular de favoritos.

—Itachi, cielo, ¿te apetece un granizado? También he hecho. ¿Has probado uno alguna vez?

Y, para su estupefacción, Itachi sabía llevar a su madre con una mano izquierda que no había visto hasta la fecha. Le sonreía sinceramente y le hablaba con un perfil bajo que nunca utilizaba con Ino.

Maldito embaucador. Hermoso bastardo.

—Me encantaría tomar uno, Mebuki. Tu hija me contó que tus cadenas de horchaterías son muy famosas en Luisiana —dijo sentándose al lado de quien podría haber sido su futura suegra.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no le había contado nada, pero seguro que el muy truhan lo había investigado.

—Eso dicen, sí.

—Y bien merecido que tiene ese reconocimiento. —Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, aplaudió a su amiga y la felicitó por enésima vez—. Mebuki ha trabajado muchísimo para ello. Y yo adoro sus bebidas y su repostería.

—Mikoto es mi mejor amiga. Sus comentarios no son muy objetivos —le explicó a Itachi en voz baja.

—No es verdad. Digo lo que dice toda Nueva Orleans —repuso la mujer, que desprendía una clase innegable.

—¿Sabéis qué? —Mebuki sacó pecho y sonrió de oreja a oreja, y a Ino le pareció que su madre cada día estaba más guapa—. Ahora, además, la propietaria de la cadena de pizzerías italianas Orleanetti me ha pedido que colabore con ella. Quiere incluir en sus bebidas mis granizados.

—¿Orleanetti? —Naruto a punto estuvo de escupir el té helado que estaba sorbiendo tranquilamente—. ¿La dueña se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Sí, dentro de una semana me reuniré con ella para acabar de cerrar nuestro contrato. Pero la verdad es que pinta muy bien.

—¡Mi mujer es una hacha! —exclamó Kizashi, orgulloso.

—¿Conoces a la dueña, Naruto? —preguntó Saku, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, el cual, de vez en cuando le acariciaba las nalgas.

La cara de Naruto no había sido normal.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es una chica preciosa —continuó Mebuki—. Tiene unos ojos enormes y una melena lisa espectacular. La vi antes de irnos a la Toscana... Llevaba una gafas de esas enormes, como las de las estrellas europeas, ¿sabéis a lo que me refiero? A lo Grace Kelly. —Todos asintieron, aunque no tenían ni idea de a lo que se refería—. Pero me fijé en que tenía el rostro algo amoratado, y el maquillaje no lo podía disimular del todo... Me dio pena por ella. Tal vez su marido la maltrata. A lo mejor, Saku, podrías ayudarla. Tú tienes experiencia con casos de maltrato. Mira lo del degenerado hijo de los Akasuna...

—Huy, sí, Saku. —Ino sonrió por lo bajo—. Mira lo que pasó con Gaara... Tal vez podrías hacer lo mismo con el marido de esa mujer. —«Como, por ejemplo, aplastarle la cabeza con ayuda de Sasuke».

Saku frunció el ceño, atando cabos.

—Un momento... ¿Cómo se llama la dueña, mamá?

—Hinata. Su familia es italiana.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y parpadeó, asombrado, mirando a Naruto, que bebía de su té, intentando ignorar el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

—Jooooderrrrr —murmuró Uchiha. Era la exmujer de Naruto.

—Ups, vaya. —Ino dejó el té sobre la mesa y pasó por detrás de Naruto. Le frotó la espalda con complicidad, dándole ánimos en silencio y se fue a jugar con Milenka, que había salido al jardín persiguiendo a Rambo.

—Tiene nombre de estrella, ¿a que sí? Hinata —dijo Mebuki, animada—. Hinata Loren, Hinata Copolla...

—Sí —afirmó Naruto deseando que cambiaran de tema—. Espero que le vayan muy bien sus nuevos negocios, señora Mebuki.

—Gracias, guapo. Oíd, niñas, ¡no me habías dicho que teníais amigos tan estupendos! —les reprendió a sus hijas.

—¿Cómo te va el negocio de software, hijo? —le preguntó Fugaku a Sasuke—. ¿Te da suficiente para vivir?

—Sí, papá —contestó él, mirando fijamente a Itachi, que fruncía el ceño sin comprender nada.

El padre de Sasuke no sabía que su hijo, que se suponía iba a ser el heredero de la algodonera Uchiha, era un agente del FBI. Sasuke tenía engañada a toda la familia.

—¿Negocio de software?

—Sí, uno muy grande y productivo —intervino Naruto, hablando entre dientes a Itachi, para que les siguiera la corriente.

El mohicano, miró a uno y a otro. Como no los entendía, buscó a Ino, esperando que ella le dijera con una sola mirada qué estaba pasando ahí.

Pero Ino estaba en el jardín y tenía en brazos a Milenka; corría con ella, riendo y gritando con la niña, jugando a huir de Rambo, que los perseguía y le mordía los pies.

Itachi sintió que sus pasos se iban solos hacia ellas y abandonó la mesa para reunirse con su hija y con Ino, para, al menos, admirarlas desde el marco de la puerta.

Eran como imanes. La pureza que irradiaban y la candidez que desprendían con sus ojos brillantes y sus cabellos sueltos ondeando al viento le encogieron el pecho: de lleno al corazón.

Milenka e Ino se enrollaban en su cuerpo y en sus recuerdos, y no podrían salir de ahí jamás, por mucho que él las quisiera sacar.

Y, como ellas no se irían, debería irse él, porque esa era su decisión, porque había comprendido que, si no tenías nada, no había nada que pudieras llorar.

Pero sí tenía algo.

Tenía corazón.

Sí lo tenía.

Palpitaba al son de las palabras, las miradas y los toques de Ino.

Y descubrirlo durante esos duros e intensos días le había sorprendido.


	16. Chapter 16

_Darwini_

 _Noreste de Luisiana_

Fue después de una entretenida comida que compartieron todos juntos, y en la que Itachi disfrutó como un niño, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esos ambientes tan distendidos, cuando todo su mundo y todas sus decisiones se tambalearon con la fuerza de un terremoto.

Estaba reposando la comida. Los demás descansaban o tomaban café, acomodados en las tumbonas del jardín. Algunos se bañaban en la piscina; otros dormían la siesta.

Pero él se había sentado en los escalones de madera que daban la entrada al precioso hogar de los Uchiha.

Tenía la vista fija en los dos todoterrenos negros, pensando un poco en todo (en su vida, en el peligro que los acechaba, en las ganas de solucionar sus cuentas pendientes), cuando, de repente, Rambo, que venía de la parte trasera de la casa, fue hacia él y le lamió las CAT amarillentas.

Él bajó la cabeza y miró al perro. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una tirita de Hello Kitty en la oreja izquierda.

Extrañado se la acarició y cogió al cachorro en brazos.

—Eh, campeón... ¿Ya te has dejado embaucar? No lo hagas. Las mujeres tienen mucho poder —le decía mientras le rascaba la panza, que olía a leche de bebé.

Entonces, levantó la cara y se encontró con Milenka, que lo miraba con una sonrisita encantadora.

Llevaba un vestido rosa con flores blancas y unas sandalias del mismo color que el vestido.

—Estaba buscando a Rambo... —dijo la niña dando un paso hacia ellos, para acariciar al perro.

Itachi miró a su hija como si tuviera veinte cabezas y carraspeó nervioso e incómodo, porque no sabía cómo estar a solas con ella. Milenka tenía el poder de derrumbarlo y de convertirlo en un hombre inseguro, igual que Ino.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la oreja? —preguntó intrigado por el infantil apósito del cachorro.

—Se ha hecho daño —contestó ella, que colocó sus manitas sobre una de las piernas de él—.Como tú. ¿Tú tambén tienes daño?

Itachi parpadeó sin saber qué decir, confuso y torpe como un elefante en un cacharrería.

—Eh... ¿Yo?

—Sí. Mira aquí —Milenka señaló un rasguño que tenía en el brazo—, y aquí —otro más pequeñito en la mano—, y aquí tambén —añadió, señalando debajo de la barbilla.

La pequeña repasó una a una todas las heridas de su padre, incluso aquellas de debajo de las vendas que ocultaba con la ropa.

Milenka ya sabía que Itachi no era una momia; era solo un hombre herido que necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Y ella, que tenía vocación de enfermera y de salvadora, no iba a pasar por alto la posibilidad de colocar una nueva tirita a un nuevo paciente.

—Mira, tengo titiras.

—¿Eh?

—Titiras. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó unas tiritas rosas de la gata pija.

Itachi las miró horrorizado, pero no iba a ser él quien dijera que no a ese bombón de ojos rojizos.

La cría parecía tan ilusionada y feliz por estar cerca de él y poder ayudarle que al ruso se le encogió el pecho. La miró como si se tratara de un milagro. De su semilla diabólica, esa que él denostaba, había nacido una niña misericordiosa y altruista. ¿Cómo era posible?

Ella se sentó a su lado, en los escalones.

—Te pongo una aquí. —Milenka habló con voz cantarina y cogió la enorme y tatuada mano de Itachi para colocarla sobre sus piernecitas, que medían lo que mismo los gemelos del mohicano.

Tomó su pulgar y ubicó una tirita en un pequeño corte horizontal que tenía en la primera falange, rodeándolo como una alianza.

Itachi tragó saliva y se quedó en shock al ver lo suaves que eran las manos de Milenka. Y lo bien que olía, a niño pequeño. A inocencia.

A bondad interminable e incorruptible.

—Tienes dibujos en los dedos —observó la niña—. ¡Y un gato! —Se quedó atónita mirando su gato negro, impresionada por el descubrimiento. No había podido estar demasiado cerca de ese hombre con el pelo raro que tanto la intrigaba, porque era huidizo. Pero, ahora que lo tenía para ella, no quería perderse ni un detalle—. Es el noivo de Kitty.

—¿Quién? ¿Mi gato? No creo.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó ella arrugando la frente.

—Porque Kitty es... bonita y... blanca y limpia. Y tiene la nariz rosa. Este gato —se frotó el tatuaje con el índice de la otra mano— es..., este gato es un ratero y un ladrón.

—Los gatos persiguen a las ratitas malas —contestó la niña, moviendo sus larguísimas pestañas, dándole otro significado al término «ratero»— y son buenos. Y no es un ladrón —le regañó poniéndole una nueva tirita en la barbilla—. Es el noivo de Kitty y la protege de los malos, ¿a que sí?—Cogió su rostro entre las manos y puso su carita a un centímetro de la de Itachi. Quería toda su atención.

Él se sintió inundado por la luz de los ojos de Milenka y sintió que se le removía todo por dentro, de esos que hacían que uno entrara en catarsis. Su espíritu se iluminó por la nítida y transparente mirada de la pequeña, y sus manos se levantaron automáticamente para cubrir las de su hija.

—Claro que sí.

No se atrevió a negarlo y a decirle que ese gato era de una calaña que ella no podía comprender. En vez de eso, creyó a su hija a pies juntillas. Tal vez el gato fuera el novio heroico de Kitty. ¿Por qué no?

Si lo decía Milenka, él no era nadie para desbaratar sus teorías.

Milenka sonrió y se quedó mirando sus ojos.

Y, de repente, la conexión que sintió con ella cuando la cogió en brazos el día anterior surgió de nuevo con el arrojo y la fuerza de un tornado que pondría su vida y sus credos boca abajo. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra eso? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

—¿Te llamas Itachi?

—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué estás triste, Itachi?

—No estoy triste —mintió él.

Sí lo estaba. Lo que sentía, esa desazón en el corazón, era tristeza y pena por haberse perdido tanto de esa niña; porque tal vez debería obligarse a perderla de nuevo. Estaba descubriendo que no quería hacerlo, no quería dejarla atrás, y saberlo lo dejó hecho polvo. Todos aquellos vínculos que siempre había rechazado tener, cada uno de ellos, los estaba creando con Ino y Milenka.

Estaba perdido. ¿Cómo les diría adiós?

—Sí estás triste. Me sé una canción para estar feliz —anunció Milenka, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que su colita de caballo oscilara arriba y abajo, esperando secretamente a que él le preguntara cómo era esa canción.

Itachi, hipnotizado y sumido en la belleza de su hija, preguntó:

—¿Qué canción?

—¿Te la canto? —ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Sí, cántamela —lo dijo casi como una súplica, sujetando las manitas de Milenka contra su cara.

—¡Vale!

Mientras jugueteaba con sus manitas sobre sus piernas y moviendo la cinturita de un lado al otro, la niña empezó a cantar con una voz preciosa.

—Si estás triste y te falta la alegría, deja atrás la melancolía. Ven conmigo —apartó las manos de su cara y movió la derecha como si le animara a acompañarla— y te enseñaré, la canción de la felicidaaaad. Papapapapapompom... Mueve tus alas —movió los brazos como un pollo—, ¡muévelas!—lo animó—. Y tus antenas, ¡muévelas, Itachi! —Rio. Se llevó las manos a la cabecita y las movió como si fueran antenas de mariposita—. Dame tus dos patitaaaaaas. —Cogió las manos de su padre y las sacudió como si bailaran juntos—. Ven conmigo y te enseñaré la canción de la felicidaaaaad — repitió con una claridad aplastante.

Itachi parpadeó porque los ojos le escocían.

De repente, una canción lo había destrozado. Los cimientos que había construido a su alrededor..., la base inquebrantable sobre la que se sostenía se sacudía y caía como lo haría una débil torre de naipes.

Se veía reflejado en ella. En su mirada, en sus gestos... Tenía el mismo pelo lacio de Izumi, pero, por lo demás, los rasgos eran los de él. Idénticos.

Itachi se liberó de una de las manos de Milenka para frotarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

La niña sonrió con tristeza, como si pensara que había fracasado. Acercó la carita a la de su padre y preguntó:

—¿Canto mal?

—No, por favor —dijo Itachi, conmovido—. Cantas muy bien, preciosa.

—Pero sigues triste... ¿Por qué?

Itachi tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque... No lo sé.

Agarró a Milenka en brazos y se la subió sobre sus piernas.

—¿No lo sabes?

—No.

—Yo no sepo muchas cosas.

Itachi sonrió y dejó que su hija le limpiara las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero Mamá Ino me dice que cuando esté triste ella me abrazará fuerte fuerte y todo pasará.

Lo estaba hundiendo. Aquella renacuaja lo estaba hundiendo en la miseria.

—Yo te abrazo si queres. —Volvió a cogerle de la cara—. ¿Queres?

¿Quería? ¿Quería sentir de nuevo el abrazo caluroso y revitalizante de su hija? Sí, joder. Por supuesto que sí.

—Sí quero.

Milenka le rodeó con los brazos, como si fuera el remanso de paz que él buscaba, y le pasó las manos por el pelo.

Y Itachi comprendió que sería un estúpido y un gallina, como decía la superagente, si dejaba pasar la oportunidad y no luchaba por el cariño y el amor de esa niña.

Ni padre ni hija sabían que una superagente con instinto maternal, con ansias de amar y ser amada, lloraba a lágrima viva, oculta en la esquina de la casa, escuchando cada palabra cariñosa que intercambiaban padre e hija, deseando, secretamente, formar parte de esa escena algún día.

Pero Itachi no quería quedarse. Y, sin él, su sueño de formar una familia de tres no tenía sentido.

El atardecer llegó, y con él los preparativos para la cena de esa noche.

Durante la tarde, los cinco agentes estuvieron planeando cómo sería la caza y captura del Mago y de Hidan, sin olvidarse de preparar la vigilancia.

Por la mañana, se suponía que Sasori, el capitán de la policía de Nueva Orleans, llegaría al puerto y se encargaría de controlar los movimientos alrededor del contenedor de ron. Los seguiría y no perdería detalle de su trayecto. Lo que no podían hacer era intervenir la entrega, ya que Hidan debía pensar que todo se hacía correctamente y que sus negocios iban viento en popa. Por la noche, tenía una cita con el Mago en el parque de atracciones abandonado. Hasta entonces, los agentes debían andar con pies de plomo en todo lo relacionado con ellos.

Si Hidan se olía que algo no iba bien, directamente detendría la reunión con el contrabandista de armas y les fastidiaría el caso y la misión.

Amos y Mazmorras se cerraría de manera redonda si conseguían al Señor de las Armas y al último escollo de los mafiosos de la familia Lébedev y de la bratva del Drakon que quedaba por eliminar.

Para ello tenían que hacer las cosas muy bien.

En el jardín, bajo el porche central de maderita blanca y orquídeas que se enrollaban entre sus aberturas, los Uchiha y los Haruno habían preparado una cena típica criolla: brochetas de ostras, remoulade de gambas, pimientos rellenos, ensalada de patata, pollo asado criollo, pompano en papillote..., todo ello acompañado con maque choux y arroz sucio.

Durante aquella copiosa comida, mientras bebían animados y escuchaban las curiosas anécdotas de Fugaku Uchiha y de su mujer, Mikoto, Itachi tuvo la sensación de pertenecer a algo. Tal vez no eran su familia, pero allí, flanqueado por Naruto, Sasuke y Saku, y arropado constantemente por una atenta y preciosísima Ino, que fingía que no le estaba vigilando, pudo experimentar una extraña complicidad con todos.

Mebuki bromeaba con él y con su pelo, incluso Kizashi le seguía las bromas. Milenka estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Ino. De vez en cuando le sonreía con cariño y compasión, y a Itachi cada gesto le llegaba al alma.

Sasuke le contaba cómo funcionaba el cultivo de algodón, qué máquinas utilizaban para limpiarlo y cómo funcionaba el mantenimiento de los campos. Y descubrió, asombrado, que aquello le encantaba.

Le gustaba poder sacar algo hermoso y productivo de la tierra. Soñador, pensó que aquel sería un bonito remedio para echar raíces: apropiarse de una diminuta parcela de mundo y plantar semillas.

Naruto le había instalado en el móvil un programa que lo conectaba directamente con todas las cámaras de vigilancia que rodeaban la casa de campo en la que se encontraban. Si alguien entraba, las alarmas se dispararían.

Y es que, aunque estaban cenando en familia y el ambiente era acogedor, Itachi no se podía relajar, pues debía proteger a esa gente. Si los hombres de Hidan llegaban, y él no dudaba de que llegarían, al menos Kizashi, Mebuki, Fugaku y Mikoto tendrían una posibilidad de salvarse, porque ellos los cubrirían. De lo contrario, no habría posibilidad alguna.

De repente, mientras bebían Hurricane, las voces tintadas de soul de los trabajadores de los campos resonaron y volaron a través de la casa, hasta llegar al jardín donde estaban reunidos.

—¿Quiénes cantan? —preguntó Itachi.

—Son nuestros trabajadores. Tienen una casita aparte. Cuando acaba la jornada, se reúnen en sus patios y cantan el Cotton Fields.

—¿El Cotton Fields?

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro y después sonrió amigablemente.

—Es la canción de los campos de algodón, cielo. ¿No te la sabes?

—No.

—Pues debes aprenderte la letra o nunca podrás ser sureño —lo animó—. When I was a little bitty baby...

Mebuki se unió a su consuegra, y las dos, enlazadas por la cintura, empezaron a cantar:

—My mama would rock me in the cradle, in them old cottons field back home...

Después, Ino, que llevaba a Milenka dormida en brazos, Saku, Sasuke, Naruto, Fugaku y Kizashi se unieron al coro de la popular canción.

—It was down in Luisiana, Just about a mile on Texarcana, in them old cotton fields back home.

Y cantaron la canción una y otra vez, en medio de coros y carcajadas. Ino no paró hasta que Itachi se quedó con la copla. Y, al final, después de tanto insistir, mientras las parejas bailaban y Naruto se llevaba a Milenka a dormir, Ino se acercó al ruso y le pidió un baile.

—Baila conmigo, mohicano. No me digas que no —lo invitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz de estar en su ambiente y de poder introducir a Itachi en él.

—No sé si sé bailar...

—Yo te enseño. —Lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hasta que ambos estuvieron pegados cuerpo a cuerpo—. Rodéame el cuerpo con tus brazos —susurró con una medio sonrisa diabólica—. Eso sí lo sabes hacer, ¿eh?

Itachi se sentía tan perdido y torpe, y tan aceptado y acogido por aquella gente y, sobre todo por ella, que al rodear a Ino con sus brazos un estremecimiento de emoción recorrió sus extremidades.

Y no pudo evitar no abrazarla y no sostenerla. Tampoco pudo evitar olerle el pelo ni impregnarse de su perfume, ese veneno o poción mágica propio de una bruja negra o una bruja blanca. Todavía estaba por decidir.

—Canta, Itachi —le pidió Ino hundiendo su nariz en su pecho—. Canta conmigo y crea un recuerdo bonito.

—¿Un recuerdo bonito? —repitió él con voz ronca.

—Sí... Entre tanta fealdad, en tu vida llena de normas, hay momentos hermosos como este, Demon. Momentos que, incluso, un demonio solitario como tú, aprecia y valora. —Empezó a balancearse con la música y Itachi la siguió—. Así que canta.

Itachi tragó saliva y la abrazó con fuerza, como si esas palabras fueran exactamente lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

—Ino...

—Canta —insistió ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, porque no sabía cuánto más podría disponer de él así, tan relajado... ¿Si se iba, qué haría ella con su corazón destrozado?

—Oh, when them cotton bolls get rotten... you can ́t pick very much cotton...

Itachi cantó con una voz tan alta y clara, de matices incluso desgarrados como los de un rockero, que todos se quedaron pasmados al escucharle.

—Oye, Ino... —dijo Sasuke—. ¿Tenemos a Bruce Springsteen entre nosotros y no nos hemos dado cuenta?

Ella no salía de su asombro, ni siquiera parpadeaba, mientras los demás vitoreaban a Itachi.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa voz? —le preguntó, estupefacta.

Itachi sonrió vergonzoso y se encogió de hombros.

—Me llamo Itachi y sé cantar.

Ino, esta vez sí parpadeó, y entonces, al entender el chascarrillo, arrancó a reír como una loca. Él se sintió tan pletórico de hacer reír a su superagente de aquel modo que la levantó en brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, como si estuvieran en una burbuja feliz, por muy breve que fuera.

Y entonces, en medio de la alegría, la risa y las canciones, la fealdad llegó en forma de alarma.

Los agentes miraron sus teléfonos y se dieron cuenta de que el sistema de alarmas que habían colocado en el perímetro se había activado.

Y no solo eso, vieron que dos objetos avanzaban a gran velocidad.

—Mamá, papá. —Ino se apartó de Itachi y miró a su padre—. Adentro, ¡ahora!

Los pillaron desprevenidos.

No se imaginaban que los hombres de Hidan entrarían en el recinto con dos todoterrenos, armados hasta los dientes, ni que destrozarían las vallas que delimitaban la casa, disparando a diestro y siniestro, como si quisieran hacer una auténtica carnicería. Dos de ellos, de pie, portaban botellas con cócteles molotov; al llegar a la parte trasera del jardín, las lanzaron, rodeando toda la propiedad.

Inmediatamente, parte del jardín y de la villa se incendió.

El tiroteo fue infernal. Entre llamas y gritos, los Haruno y los Uchiha intentaron cubrirse dentro de la casa, pero era inviable, pues el fuego empezaba a hacer estragos.

—¡Milenka! —gritó Itachi cubriéndose de los disparos y mirando hacia la entrada.

—¡Está conmigo! —exclamó Naruto desde el interior de la casa.

—¡Mamá Ino! —gritó la pequeña entre lloros.

—¡Salid de ahí y cubríos! —ordenó Itachi—. ¡La casa va a arder!

El primer todoterreno no dejaba de dar vueltas y disparar.

Saku e Ino habían entrado para proteger a los mayores. Itachi estaba solo en el jardín. Había volcado la mesa al intentar huir de allí, y se ocultó tras ella. Observó sus ojos en las ruedas delanteras del primer todoterreno y del depósito. Solo disponía de sus armas sujetas al arnés, las que llevaba pegadas a la espalda. Pero no tenía las armas grandes, que estaban en el maletero del coche de Ino.

Apuntó al depósito del primer todoterreno. Y disparó.

Falló.

Volvió a armar la semiautomática HSK, apuntó bien y dio a la rueda delantera. El coche empezó a hacer trombos y se estampó contra uno de los árboles que rodeaban el espacioso jardín trasero.

Había conseguido dar a uno de los coches, pero los matones seguían en pie, excepto uno, que había quedado inconsciente al darse contra la guantera con la cabeza.

Ino salió de la casa para ayudarle. Corrió a su lado. Apuntó al depósito del coche siniestrado. Le dio de lleno. El coche todoterreno explotó con dos de sus conductores dentro.

El tercero saltó del auto como pudo y corrió a protegerse de los disparos de Itachi, pero el ruso le reventó la rodilla de un balazo. El tipo cayó al suelo con fuerza.

El otro todoterreno empezó a lanzar cócteles llenos de gasolina y aceite contra la casa. El humo y las explosiones no les dejaban ver, y el miedo y los gritos, algunos de dolor y otros de terror de los Haruno y los Uchiha, ponían la piel de gallina.

Pero tanto Ino como Itachi debían centrarse en sus objetivos.

El todoterreno se había detenido a veinte metros de donde ellos estaban, y los matones se estaban preparando para bajar con las metralletas y las pistolas cargadas.

Llevaban los rostros encapuchados, para que nadie pudiera grabarlos ni identificarlos. Las matrículas de los jeeps estaban teñidas con pintura. Venían a matar, a cumplir con las órdenes de Hidan.

Ni Itachi ni Ino se habían equivocado. Cuando pensaron que después de la visita de los tres agentes enviados por la fiscal Rocks no tardarían en recibir la de los hombres de Hidan, no iban desencaminados. Prueba de ello era que estaban ahí intentando matarlos. Además, estaban intentado atacar su talón de Aquiles, yendo a por los inocentes: sus padres.

—¡Ruso! —Sasuke apareció tras él, con las bolsas de las armas. Se había jugado el pellejo para cogerlas—. Elige las que mejor te vayan.

Itachi no se lo pensó dos veces, abrió la bolsa y extrajo una Z70: era una ametralladora semiautomática muy ligera de color negro con culata abatible.

Se la apoyó en el hombro, lleno de rabia y cabreado como nunca porque esa gente con las manos manchadas de sangre había puesto un pie en el hogar de sus amigos.

Sabía que podría suceder, pero no lo iba a perdonar. Esa hermosa casa prendía en fuego por su culpa.

Porque él estaba ahí.

Reclamaba venganza. Y no por él, sino por sus amigos.

—Cubridme —ordenó Itachi.

—Por supuesto —le dijo Ino, con el rostro marcado por los cristales de la botella molotov.

Sasuke corrió medio acuclillado para ocultarse detrás de las columnas de la pérgola de madera. Y mientras se cubría, disparaba.

Los matones les disparaban a ellos sin tregua, era peligroso asomar la cabeza.

Itachi cogió aire dos veces, miró a Ino y, hasta que ella no asintió, Itachi no se levantó.

Se dio media vuelta, confiando plenamente en que sus compañeros le cubrirían. Y no se equivocó.

La Z70 empezó a soltar ráfagas de balas. Alcanzó uno a uno a los tipos que pretendían acabar con la vida de aquel grupo de amigos, de aquella familia que él nunca había tenido.

Las vainas volaban alrededor del fornido cuerpo de Itachi, cuyo rostro era ya la máscara letal de un asesino, de un vengador.

Las víctimas se desplomaron una detrás de otra, presas de un temblor producto del impacto de los pequeños proyectiles. Aunque intentaron abatir a Itachi, que era el único de los agentes a la vista, ninguno de ellos le dio. Sasuke e Ino le cubrieron, tal y como le habían dicho, disparando a aquellos que le apuntaban. Cuando vieron que el temerario de Itachi seguía en pie y que había acabado con los cuatro asesinos, los dos amigos salieron de sus improvisados fuertes.

Se levantaron a cámara lenta y miraron alrededor.

Los trabajadores de los campos, la mayoría de raza negra, los más expertos en la materia, corrían para apagar el fuego y salvar los campos de algodón que empezaban a prender a la velocidad del leve viento que soplaba.

Itachi miró hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que Naruto sacaba a Milenka en brazos, cubierta con una manta húmeda.

Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke, salían uno sujeto al otro. Fugaku tenía un balazo en la pierna, y no dejaba de sangrar.

—¡Papá! —gritó Sasuke yendo a socorrerlos.

—Llama a las ambulancias, hijo —dijo su padre, mirándolo sin verlo—. Saku sigue ahí.

—¡Le ha alcanzado una bala! —exclamó Naruto, alarmado.

Sasuke e Ino palidecieron. El Rey León corrió al interior de la casa, para buscar a su mujer, la persona que más le importaba de su vida.

Cuando la vio, medio cubriendo los cuerpos de sus padres, se dio cuenta de que no solo a ella le había alcanzado una bala.

Ino ayudó a Sasuke a cargar con su hermana, asustada y llorosa al verla tan malherida. La bala le había salido por el otro costado y sangraba profusamente, pero seguía consciente.

—Tranquila, leona —le dijo Sasuke, que la cogió en brazos—. Te pondrás bien.

Saku lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor y pesar, y negó con la cabeza.

—Saca a mis padres de ahí.

Mebuki y Kizashi seguían dentro. Ino se había quedado en el interior, intentando levantarlos, pero Kizashi tenía un tajo en la cabeza, y estaba inconsciente, sobre Mebuki, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. La superagente se sintió impotente, no sabía cómo sacarlos de ahí. Una de las segundas explosiones del interior de la casa había provocado que un cristal atravesara el costado de Mebuki, que estaba pálida.

—¡Itachi! —gritó con todas sus ganas. No soportaba ver a su madre, que tenía tantísima vida, medio muerta.

Al escuchar la súplica en la voz desgarrada de Ino, el mohicano no tardó ni dos segundos en reaccionar del horror que había sumido a la casa de campo. Esa gente que hacía unos minutos cantaba con cariño y alegría acababan de verse atacados sin compasión, y puede que alguno de ellos no viviera para contarlo.

—¡No entréis! —alertó Itachi a los trabajadores que intentaban ayudar—. ¡Apartaos!

Sasuke cuidaba de Saku. Naruto de Milenka. Y Fugaku y Mikoto, malheridos, miraban con ojos llorosos el panorama.

Itachi cuidaría de los padres de Ino y de ella misma. Entró en la casa como un vendaval, cubriéndose de las llamas que lo lamían y lo atacaban. Encontró a Ino arrodillada, rodeada de

llamas, frente a sus padres. Kizashi había cubierto el cuerpo de Mebuki y se había golpeado en la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa de centro de madera que una vez había presidido el salón y que ahora se consumía por el fuego.

Ino se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No...! No les puedo mover...! —explicó entre hipidos.

Itachi estudió la situación.

—Ino, sal de aquí.

Ella lo miró, atónita.

—No, yo te ayudo.

—¡He dicho que salgas de aquí! Cuatro no podemos esquivar las llamas. Espérame fuera. Yo sacaré a tus padres.

Ella se horrorizó. Las llamas alcanzaban el techo y lamían el suelo. ¿Cómo iban a salir de ahí?

—¡Ino, sal! —gritó con la vena del cuello hinchada.

Ino obedeció y salió de esa casa infernal, esperando que Itachi cumpliera con lo que había dicho. La casa se caía a cachitos, poco a poco...

Itachi corrió al baño, cuya puerta empezaba a arder, y cogió dos toallas grandes las empapó de agua. Él mismo se remojó.

Después tapó a Mebuki y a Kizashi con las toallas empapadas en agua, para evitar quemarse con las llamas.

Con la fuerza que le daba el saber que aquello había sido una maldita injusticia, cargó al padre de

Ino sobre un hombro, y a la madre sobre el otro, como si fueran sendos sacos de patatas.

Gritó para afianzar bien las piernas y lograr levantarlos y caminar con ellos.

Esquivó unas llamas, un mueble ardiendo, tres lenguas de fuego más...

Lo haría por Ino. Por ella y también por esa pareja entrañable que lo había acogido.

Esperaba salir de allí con vida, aunque en su fuero interno pensó que era como si el demonio se estuviera llevando unas almas inocentes al Infierno. Almas que no tenían ninguna culpa de sus pecados.

En el mismo preciso momento en el que Itachi emergió como un guerrero entre las llamas con sus padres a cuestas, Ino supo que jamás podría amar a otro hombre tanto como a él.

Supo que el Demonio tenía de demonio solo el nombre; que, en realidad, no era malo ni vil. Era tan bueno que arriesgaba su alma para salvar la de dos personas que no conocía de nada.

Supo que Itachi merecía ser amado, y ella se había ganado su oportunidad con él, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía qué hacer para que él creyera en ellos. Y se moría de la pena y la desesperación.

Y supo que estaría eternamente agradecida porque había salvado la vida de sus padres y por darles una oportunidad de vivir a todos.

Las ambulancias estaban al caer. El sonido de sus sirenas se dejaba escuchar en la lejanía.

Itachi dejó a los padres de Ino en el suelo, y los mantuvo fríos con las toallas húmedas.

—¡¿Cómo está mamá?! —preguntó Ino corriendo hacia ellos, dejándose caer de rodillas tal y como llegaba.

Saku estaba herida; Mebuki en shock y con un cristal en el costado; Fugaku tenía un balazo en la pierna; Kizashi estaba conmocionado por un golpe en la cabeza; Milenka no dejaba de llorar y de llamar a Ino; y Naruto la consolaba entre tanta locura. Mikoto era la única que no tenía heridas graves, aparte de algunos rasguños, a diferencia de Mebuki. Su herida era aún más preocupante que la de Saku, que seguía en brazos de Sasuke, mientras él le presionaba las heridas.

Itachi la miró, agotado, empapado de arriba abajo por el agua que se había echado en el baño, cuando este estaba a punto de incendiarse.

—Tiene una astilla de cristal entre las costillas —dijo mientras descubría la herida—. Es bastante superficial, no creo que haya alcanzado ningún órgano.

Ino respiró más tranquila y se echó a llorar. Necesitaba el calor de los brazos de Itachi, y también calmar a Milenka, que lloraba estirando los brazos hacia ella.

—¡Mamá Ino!

Ella se levantó y cogió a la niña, abrazándola y susurrándole palabras que la calmaran. Milenka hacía pucheros y tenía el rostro manchado de hollín y lágrimas.

Itachi las miraba con anhelo y, aunque quería estar entre ese abrazo, sabía que debían actuar con la máxima celeridad.

—¡Uchiha!

Sasuke alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos negros llenos de lágrimas por Saku le dijeron todo lo que ya sabía: que ese hombre sin esa mujer no sería todo lo válido y completo que era con ella.

—Dime —dijo serio, rayando la desesperación.

—¿Sasori se encarga de restringir esta zona?

—Sí.

—¿Es él quien debe pasar parte a los medios?

—Sí.

—Entonces deja que hable yo con él y le explique lo que debe decir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hospital River Oaks_

 _Luisiana_

A veces las cosas más trágicas sucedían en cortos intervalos de tiempo. La vida no era como una película en la que todos vencían y nadie se hacía daño.

A los matones de Hidan no les había hecho falta más que diez minutos para entrar en la casa Darwini y poner el mundo de los Uchiha y los Haruno patas para arriba.

Saku y Mebuki estaban ingresadas, al igual que Kizashi y Fugaku.

La que peor estaba era Mebuki, pues había perdido bastante sangre con el corte intercostal y tenía dos costillas rotas. Kizashi había despertado de su traumatismo craneoencefálico, y solo hacía que preguntar por sus hijas y su mujer. Fugaku tenía un balazo en el cuádriceps y Mikoto iba de habitación en habitación preguntando por todos.

Itachi, Ino y Sasuke esperaban recibir mejores noticias en las próximas horas: querían ir a por Hidan sabiendo que todos estaban estabilizados.

Itachi había elaborado un plan que involucraba a Sasori directamente. Y el capitán de policía de Nueva Orleans había aceptado la sugerencia del ruso en cuanto había llegado al lugar de los hechos y le había explicado todo, con pelos y señales.

De hecho, era Sasori quien ahora se acercaba a través del interminable pasillo del hospital de Nueva Orleans.

Los tres agentes se levantaron a la vez, y aquel hombre atractivo y mulato de ojos claros los saludó con respeto.

—¿Cómo están todos? —Se acercó a Ino y fijó su mirada en los cortes del pómulo, la sien y la barbilla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Podrían estar mejor. Saku tiene una herida con entrada y salida limpia. No ha alcanzado ningún órgano vital.

—Me alegro. ¿Y tu madre?

—Es la que peor parada ha salido de todos —explicó, afligida—. Pero dicen que está estabilizada y que se pondrá bien. El padre de Sasuke tiene un desgarro de bala en la pierna; mi padre sufre una conmoción y un corte muy aparatoso en la frente. Milenka está en observación, porque puede haber ingerido mucho humo.

—¿Y el agente Uzumaki?

—Está bien. Preparando sus juguetes para grabar toda la operación de hoy e intentar emitir el montaje en directo. No queremos quedarnos con el culo al aire ante los fiscales. Necesitamos pruebas fehacientes que demuestren hasta dónde estaban metidos y qué había en juego.

Sasori relajó el rostro y movió la cabeza, disconforme.

—Esto es una puta locura —aseguró, impresionado.

—¿Has dado el parte a los medios? —Itachi reflejaba en sus ojos amatista un ansia de venganza como Ino jamás había visto.

—He dado un primer parte diciendo que todos los habitantes de la casa más los ocho atracadores han muerto en el incendio y el tiroteo. Hemos añadido que faltaba identificar a los muertos.

Esas habían sido sus órdenes de Lébedev, y Sasori las había seguido al pie de la letra en su comunicado. Hidan y los suyos debían creer que estaban todos muertos y que ya se los había sacado de encima. Así seguirían con sus planes.

—De acuerdo. Son las seis de la mañana. Dentro de unas horas tenéis que estar en el puerto para controlar hacia dónde van las entregas. ¿Tenéis las microcámaras preparadas? —preguntó.

—Sí. Y también los helicópteros —contestó Sasori—. Lo que no entiendo muy bien es cómo pretendéis hackear los informativos del Estado para que salgan esas imágenes en tiempo real y por todas partes. Se supone que la detención de los contenedores es posterior a la reunión del Mago y Venger, ¿no es así?

—De eso me encargaré yo —apuntó Naruto saliendo de la habitación en la que Milenka estaba durmiendo—. Cortar y pegar en vídeos es sencillo. Lo mostraré como una especie de documental. Con nombres, cargos, historiales de los involucrados, y después pasaré las imágenes. La niña está bien. Solo sufre una leve intoxicación —explicó el rubio con algunos rasguños en la cara y los brazos.

—¿El señor Itachi? —preguntó una enfermera con una carpetita blanca en la mano. Salía de la habitación en la que estaba Haruno.

Ino se extrañó de que preguntaban por Itachi, no por ella. Pero la enfermera estaba muy decidida.

—¿Mi padre se encuentra bien?

—Tendrá dolor de cabeza durante varios días, y puede que sufra mareos y leves desorientaciones — su cara pálida de labios rojizos se tornó amable—, pero está bien. Ha preguntado por el señor Itachi.

—Soy yo —dijo el ruso desubicado.

—Pues es a usted a quien quiere ver.

—De acuerdo —asintió, serio.

Ino se dispuso a seguirlo, pero la enfermera negó con la cabeza y se interpuso.

—Es mi padre —replicó ella, ofendida.

—Solo se permite una visita por paciente, y el paciente ha reclamado al señor Itachi. ¿Se llama usted Itachi? —Arqueó las cejas y se dio la vuelta, mirando el trasero de Itachi, que desaparecía tras la puerta de Kizashi Haruno.

—¿Tú has visto eso? —Ino se giró hacia Sasuke, pero Uchiha ya no estaba allí, acababa de obedecer a su madre, que, desde la habitación en la que se encontraba su marido, le pedía que se acercara y entrara.

Ino sabía lo que iba a suceder. Los Uchiha no tenían ni idea de que su hijo era agente al cargo del FBI. Seguramente, se merecían muchas explicaciones, y eso era lo que iban a exigir.

Por otra parte, lo que más le intrigaba a Ino era por qué razón su padre, después de todo lo que habían pasado, quería hablar con Itachi. ¿Y de qué?

Kizashi Haruno tenía el pelo rodeado con una venda blanca. Un hematoma empezaba a parecer tras la gasa y se extendía por la frente y parte del ojo derecho. Tenía cortes en la cara, en el cuello y en las manos... Pero, aun así, parecía fuerte como un roble.

Fuerte y pensativo.

Itachi tocó a la puerta y se presentó a la llamada del padre de Ino.

—¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor? —preguntó respetuoso.

Kizashi lo miró y asintió con lentitud.

—Siéntate, hijo —le pidió mirando la silla vacía al lado de la cama.

Itachi carraspeó y obedeció.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Kizashi mirando a través de la ventana—, es la segunda vez desde el Katrina que me ingresan. Antes, nunca.

—Escuché la historia por boca de su hija. Lo admira mucho, y no es de extrañar.

—Entonces, estuve cuarenta y ocho horas trabajando a destajo. Sin dormir. Me colgaba de las escaleras de rescate que se dejaban caer desde los helicópteros de búsqueda, y recogía a aquellas personas que, sin ya hálito de vida ni esperanza, se sujetaban unos a otros y alzaban las manos como podían para que algún salvador los rescatase de aquel infierno.

Itachi escuchaba con atención y en silencio. Pocas veces podía estar ante un auténtico héroe: altruista y desinteresado. De esos que hacían lo correcto, a los que no les movía ningún propósito de venganza.

—Cuando me ingresaron en el hospital por agotamiento, fue Mebuki, mi mujer, la que se sentó en esta silla. Al principio me traía horchatas y granizados, solo a mí —sonrió melancólico—, pero después empezó a distribuirlas por toda la planta. La gente se enamoró de ella. Se enamoró de su simpatía, de su cariño y dulzura, y de su buen hacer. ¿Te has fijado en cuántos enfermeros hay con ella? Seis. Seis personas cuidando de mi mujer —dijo orgulloso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Itachi no sabía adónde quería ir a parar, pero merecía tanto la pena escuchar la pasión y el amor que sentía ese hombre por su mujer que lo tenía absolutamente hipnotizado.

—Lo que quiero decirte, Itachi, es que esta vez mi mujer no está aquí a mi lado. No la he podido proteger como se merece.

—No diga eso. A veces, cuando atacan por la espalda...

—No me dores la píldora, hijo —lo cortó con severidad—. A mi mujer nada ni nadie debió tocarla, ¿me entiendes?

—Lo siento... —dijo apesadumbrado, mirando hacia las puntas de sus botas—. Lo siento mucho. No quería que sucediera esto por mi culpa.

Kizashi arrugó el ceño.

—¿De qué coño me hablas? No te culpo de nada de esto a ti. —Esperó a que Itachi levantara la cabeza y borrase ese fatídico arrepentimiento de su cara—. Conozco tu historia, mi hija me lo ha contado todo, Itachi. Por eso sé que me entiendes. Sé por qué te invade la ira, por qué haces lo que haces, y ahora la comparto. En tu lugar, yo haría lo mismo. Pero, mírame, ahora no estoy en mi mejor forma. No puedo proteger a mi familia. Pero te tengo a ti —dijo sin pestañear ni una sola vez, conectando con el alma del mohicano como solo dos hombres heridos podrían hacer—. Me has sacado del fuego. A mí y a mi mujer. Gracias a ti puedo contarlo. Nunca te juzgaré por lo que has hecho ni por en lo que te has convertido. Pero necesito pedirte un favor, cuando sé que, a lo mejor, ya estás harto de hacer cosas por los demás. Nadie te ha pedido nada, todos te han exigido y nunca has tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Y ahora yo —gruñó, avergonzado—, ahora yo también he de exigirte algo.

Itachi nunca había tenido la figura de un padre que le hablara de tú a tú, de cara a cara y desde la honestidad de su corazón. No obstante, Kizashi le estaba dando una lección de humildad y sinceridad.

Le hablaba como si de verdad le importara, como si le respetara, como si de verdad estuviera agradecido por salvarles la vida y sentía..., Dios, no sabía ni lo que sentía.

—Dígame qué necesita —le dijo Itachi.

—Culpo a los demás hijos de puta que andan suelto. A ellos. Los culpo por hacer daño a gente buena. Gente como mi mujer, como mis hijas, como los padres de Sasuke, como tú...

—¿Yo? Usted no me conoce.

—No me hace falta para saber que uno se forja a sí mismo. Y tú, con toda la corrupción que has tenido alrededor, no te has corrompido. Prueba de ello es que estás aquí. Y estás aquí para proteger a mi hija, y para proteger a la tuya. Tendrás mi respeto siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor —contestó con voz ronca.

—Ahora yo —Kizashi alargó la mano y esperó a que Itachi la tomara, como si firmaran un pacto— soy de los tuyos. Comparto tus ansias de venganza. Han tocado a lo que yo más quiero, a mi familia, pero no puedo salir de este hospital y vengarme como yo quisiera.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

Los ojos de Kizashi, exactamente iguales a los de Ino, se achicaron y brillaron con mordacidad.

—¿Que qué quiero? Quiero lo que querría cualquier padre y marido a quien le hayan hecho esto. Quiero lo mismo que buscas tú. Quiero venganza. —Apretó la mano de Itachi y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él—. Si vas a ser de mi familia, quiero vendetta, ¿comprendes? Y lo serás, porque te quiero entre los míos, y no hay más que hablar, joven.

Itachi asintió y parpadeó, comprensivo. ¿Iba a ser de su familia?

—Sí, señor. Los cogeré.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Itachi, este negó con la cabeza, como si corrigiera a un niño pequeño.

—No quiero que los cojas. Ya cogieron a Hidan, y está en la puta calle al cabo de menos de dos semanas. Lo que quiero, lo que de verdad quiero...

—¿Sí, señor?

—Lo que quiero es que te los cargues y que dejes un mensaje para la posteridad, hijo. El respeto que sentía por ese hombre se volvió mayor gracias a esa firmeza y decisión.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Cuando les tengas cogidos por los huevos —su rictus mostró desdén mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de la otra mano—, diles lo siguiente: a los Haruno no se les toca.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que los cogeré?

Kizashi sonrió y reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Porque para tratar con mi hija mayor se tiene que tener un par de cojones. Y tú los tienes, chaval. No se escaparán.

—No le llevaré la contraria en eso.

—Bien. Veo que nos entendemos. Ahora márchate, Itachi, y venga a tu familia.

Mikoto se cubría la boca con las manos. Fugaku Uchiha no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de boca de su hijo Sasuke.

—Así que eres agente del FBI —murmuró Fugaku sin podérselo creer.

—Sí, señor. —Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Por el amor de Dios —susurró Mikoto, apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Porque supuse que no te entusiasmaría saber que había rechazado el negocio familiar para meterme a policía y después hacer las pruebas para el FBI.

—Me mentiste, Sasuke —dijo con rabia—. Me dijiste que habías suspendido la academia. Te tenía por un desastre.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se frotó la nuca, indispuesto ante la reprimenda de su padre.

—Lo lamento, señor.

—¿Y ahora estás en un caso de trata de blancas y de drogas, a punto de coger a uno de los mayores traficantes de armas de la actualidad, y a un sádico abusador dueño de media Rusia? ¿Me lo dices en serio?

—Sí, señor.

—Estuvieron a punto de matarnos.

—Sí, señor. Lo lamento, señor.

—¡Sasuke, maldita sea! ¡Deja de tener esa actitud!

—Siento decepcionarte.

—¿Decepcionarnos? —repitió Mikoto con el rostro emocionado—. ¿Decepcionados dices? ¿Sabes cómo amamos Nueva Orleans? ¿Sabes cuáles son nuestros valores? ¿Crees que nos decepciona saber que quieres proteger nuestra tierra?

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus padres de frente.

—Nuestra familia es importante en todo el estado, por nuestra relación con el negocio del algodón. No quería poneros en evidencia de ninguna de las maneras.

—Hijo —Fugaku se incorporó sobre la camilla—, ¿de verdad crees que me avergüenzas? No te negaré que no comprendía como alguien con tu potencial se iba a trabajar a Washington y abría un negocio de informática. Pero esto lo cambia todo. Eres un maldito héroe. Tú, Ino, Saku, Naruto y ese tal Itachi que tanto le gusta a tu madre...

—Es tan guapo —asintió ella sin pizca de vergüenza.

—Sois héroes para mí. Y si no estuviera cojo, me levantaría ahora mismo y te abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas.

Sasuke tragó el nudo de la garganta, se inclinó sobre la camilla de su padre y le dio un abrazo.

Las palmadas de aprobación de Fugaku y los masajes cariñosos de Mikoto no se hicieron de rogar.

—Ve a por ellos.

—¿Cuándo tienes que volverte a ir? —preguntó Mikoto, preocupada.

—Ya mismo. Si todo sale bien, al atardecer, interceptaremos el intercambio entre Hidan y Petrov. Los cogeremos y lo grabaremos todo. Si me veis en las noticias de la noche, es que todo ha salido bien.

Fugaku abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo.

—Mi chaval es un puto héroe —gruñó orgulloso—. Vuelve sano y salvo, Sasuke. No hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió sobre el hombro de su padre y agradeció poder sacarse de encima el secreto que había estado guardando desde hacía más de cuatro años atrás.

—Sí, papá.

Cuando Itachi salió de la habitación de su padre, Ino se levantó del sillón de la sala de espera para ir hacia él y preguntarle qué había pasado.

El mohicano medio sonrió, algo aturdido, y le contestó que todo había ido bien.

—Ino —dijo Itachi esquivando su mirada—, he pensado que puede que sea mejor que te quedes aquí cuidando de Milenka. No me gustaría que se quedara solita.

—Milenka se queda con Mikoto. Ella se hará cargo.

—No hay más que hablar.

—¿Perdona?

—Mikoto debe hacerse cargo de Fugaku. Tú, de mi hija.

—¿Te han dado un tripi ahí adentro o qué? No vas a hacer que recapacite y me eche atrás, Itachi. Olvídate.

—¡Ino! —dijo él, impotente. Nunca había tenido tantísimo que perder. Y prefería que ella se quedara a salvo en el hospital. Había muchas cosas en juego—. Ellos creen que hemos muerto. Si nos ven y logran escapar, nunca dejarán de perseguirnos. Te quedas y punto.

—¿Te digo por donde me meto tus órdenes, punkarra? No eres mi superior.

—Pues como si lo fuera. —Se giró de golpe, y eso hizo que ella chocara contra su pecho.

Ino frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? He empezado esta misión contigo y la pienso acabar, joder. ¿Qué te has creído?

—¡No seas tan cabezota!

—¡No seas tan gallina! ¿De verdad crees que, después de que hayan atacado a mi familia, voy a dejar que vayas solo a vengarte? Yo, como tú —Ino le clavó el índice en su marmóreo pectoral—,ya no los quiero llevar a la cárcel. A Hidan no. Con el otro puedo escuchar ofertas. Pero no quiero a Hidan entre rejas. Quiero a ese desgraciado bajo tierra. Por todo lo que simboliza y por todo en lo que ha estado implicado.

—¿Quieres sangre, superagente? ¿Tú? —La miró con admiración. ¿Es que esa mujer siempre tenía que llevarle la contraria? ¿No temía a nada?

—Quiero sangre como tú. Esto se ha vuelto algo personal. Mi familia no se toca.

Itachi observó las heridas en el cuello y la cara de Ino. Tenía leves tiritas de sutura en ceja y barbilla, pero seguía estando hermosísima para él. Su rictus era inquebrantable. Inflexible.

Maldita sea, esa mujer lo volvería loco de remate, si no lo estaba ya.

—¿A los Haruno no se les toca? —preguntó con una media sonrisa. Ino era igual de vengativa que su padre.

—Ni a los Haruno ni a los Uchiha ni a los Lébedev. Ni a Milenka. A las personas a las que quiero no se las toca, ¿entendido? Si tocas, pagas.

El mohicano alzó una mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla.

—Tan bonita y tan dura ella...

—¿Cómo dices?

Itachi rodeó su nuca y pegó su frente a la de la chica.

—On zhivet so mnoy. Vive por mí. —Besó su frente con dulzura.

—¿Qué has dicho? No te he entendido. Hablas muy bajito.

—He dicho: vamos a por esos mal nacidos.

 _Parque de atracciones SIX FLAGS_

 _Este de Nueva Orleans_

Llegaron al mediodía al parque abandonado. Dos palabras lo podían describir perfectamente: triste y tenebroso. Aquel lugar simbolizaba las pérdida de esperanza y alegría en Nueva Orleans. Un parque infantil hundido bajo el agua, y después resecado y agrietado, muerto. No había mucho que hacer con él, excepto reformarlo, pero las ayudas económicas no se acababan de cerrar y se necesitaba una gran inversión, ya que todos los edificios y las maquinarias habían quedado casi inservibles.

En esas circunstancias, había gente que aprovechaba el Six Flags para hacer rutas góticas y de terror, y así ganarse un sustento autónomo e ilegal.

Sasuke, Ino e Itachi estaban escondidos, revisando sus municiones y las cámaras filmadoras de sus cañones. Naruto comprobaba que las grabaciones tuvieran nitidez mientras preparaba sus titulares para montar el reportaje en vivo y en directo. Lo hacía en solitario desde una sala wifi del hospital.

Desde allí continuaba hackeando los mensajes entre Hidan y Petrov. Había pinchado la última conversación por correo electrónico, en la que decían el lugar de la reunión. Se trataba del Cool Zone, la que otrora fuera la entrada a la maravillosa montaña rusa del parque; en esos momentos, era un tétrico edificio lleno de grafitis, cuyas pinturas se desconchaban con el tiempo. Atendiendo a los estados furiosos de los agentes, el tiempo soleado del día anterior había desaparecido por una clara amenaza de nubes tormentosas.

Ino cargó su metralleta, igual que la de Itachi. Lo hacía minuciosamente, con concentración.

—¿Estamos todos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a hacer? —preguntó él—. Si volvemos a dejar libre a Hidan, nos la volverá a liar.

—Lo mismo sucederá con Petrov —aclaró Sasuke, sentenciador—. Yo voy a muerte.

—Yo también —apoyó Ino.

—Te estás jugando el puesto como inspectora —le advirtió Itachi—. ¿No te arrepentirás después?

—Me da igual. Han disparado a mis padres y han herido a mi hermana. No me da la gana de hacer las cosas según una organización corrupta hasta decir basta. Puede que ya no me interese estar con ellos.

—Yo ya no estoy con ellos. Es la última vez que llevo placa —aseguró Sasuke—. Me siento vendido, por eso busco hacer justicia por mi cuenta. Spurs ha dudado de nosotros. No nos ha ayudado. ¿Dónde coño están los refuerzos? —se preguntó sin comprender—. No nos ha llamado ni siquiera una vez.

—¿Dejarás el FBI, Uchiha? —preguntó él, sorprendido.

—Puede que sí —respondió Sasuke—. No me gusta lo que he visto. Me han decepcionado.

Itachi sintió aún más admiración por aquellos dos agentes.

Lo que hacían, aunque estaba bien, iba contra la ley y los estatutos. Pero si los estatutos los desprotegían, ¿por qué seguirlos?

—¿Y tú, Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke, colocando el cargador en su pistola—. ¿Qué harás una vez que acabe todo esto?

—Buscaré mi libertad.

—¿Te quedarás por aquí?

Itachi miró a Ino, que parecía concentrada en sus cosas, aunque sabía que lo que estaba esperando era una respuesta que les fuera bien a los dos. No se la daría todavía hasta que solucionara sus cosas.

—No. No puedo quedarme aquí.

A Sasuke le pareció bien la respuesta. A Ino le dolió.

—Entonces —Itachi colocó el cañón de la metralleta en el centro del triángulo que habían formado—, ¿vamos a por todas?

Ino cruzó su cañón con el de Itachi y asintió.

—Juntos hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sasuke también apoyó el cañón de su zeta sobre los de ellos y afirmó:

—Es la guerra. Nadie toca lo mío.

—¿Pakt? —Itachi quería asegurarse de que lo que se decía iba a misa.

—Pacto —contestaron Ino y Sasuke.

En ese momento, recibieron un mensaje y unas imágenes grabadas desde las cámaras de Sasori. Se veían los contenedores del puerto y que cuatro hombres, uno de ellos cojo, abrían las puertas y revisaban su contenido.

El cojo era Hidan Vasíliev. Salía del último de ellos, sonriente, mientras se frotaba las manos, pensando ya en los beneficios de aquella operación. Se iba a llevar una buena parte del pastel, igual que muchos, fiscales, jueces y comisarios...

El mensaje de texto era de Sasori, y resultaba muy esperanzador.

De Sasori:

Controladas las hojas de ruta del transporte de contenedores. Tres paradas obligatorias en Norfolk, Baltimore y Newport, tal y como me dijo Itachi.

Hemos pasado los archivos de vídeo a Naruto Uzumaki, y no quitaremos los ojos del barco de carga que hace la ruta. Las dos toneladas van en él. El resto, por ahora, está en vuestras manos.

Esperaremos vuestra señal para interceptar la carga. Hidan Vasíliev y sus tres orangutanes se fueron en un Hummer negro con matrícula retráctil. Estos cerdos se las saben todas. Pero los tengo vigilados.

Los tres se miraron entre sí orgullosos.

—Ya hay una parte del trabajo hecha —afirmó Itachi guardando el móvil—. Ahora hemos de esperar la carga gorda. Tenemos a dos personas de las cuadrillas de Rocks y de Hidan secuestradas, Mich Harrelson e Ilia Srenki, este último con un balazo en la rodilla. Serán nuestros testigos. El vídeo, las imágenes y las conversaciones delatarán a toda la organización. Solo espero que afinemos nuestra puntería y que no dejemos ningún cabo suelto. Si los eliminamos a todos, los eliminamos a todos, ¿de acuerdo?

—No hace falta que lo repitas dos veces —dijo Sasuke—. Cometí el error de dejar a Vasíliev con vida. Esta vez, con tu permiso, no voy a caer en la misma equivocación.

—Perfecto. —Itachi miró el reloj—. Quedan dos horas para que se encuentren los dos cabecillas. A nuestros puestos. Hemos de cubrir todas las posibles entradas. ¿Tenéis las municiones preparadas?

—Sí —contestaron ambos.

—¿Comunicadores en orden?

—En orden.

—Bien. Tú, ven aquí. —Itachi miró a Ino, la agarró del cuello del chaleco antibalas negro que llevaba y tiró de ella para darle un beso en los labios, para sorpresa de Sasuke y de ella misma.

—Joder, estás perdido, tío —dijo Sasuke mientras se alejaba hasta su posición—. Las Haruno no son de este planeta. Lo vuelan todo a su alrededor —murmuró mientras se alejaba—. Te absorben la cabeza...

Ino despegó los labios de los de él y lo miró atónita, con los ojos adormecidos y entrecerrados.

Ese beso había sido distinto. Repleto de posesividad, de dominación.

—¿Es un último beso? —preguntó ella—. ¿El último de los últimos, Lébedev?

Itachi se embebió de ella, se dio la vuelta y le dijo sin mirarla, muerto de amor y necesidad:

—Depende de ti que lo sea.

—¿De mí? Ya claro... ¿Y qué más? ¡No soy yo la que huye! —le replicó Ino, que no acabó de comprender el comentario. Si esperaba que fuera tras él, es que estaba muy equivocado.

Itachi sabía que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de su relación. No era difícil adivinar que, después de tantas negativas, Ino no corriera tras él, persiguiéndole y exigiendo que la quisiera. Tenía que estar cansada de su comportamiento esquivo.

Él también lo estaba. Estaba harto de él mismo, de privarse de cosas que tal vez, solo tal vez, le pertenecían, como el derecho de amar y ser amado.

Itachi, que se había erigido como el líder del trío por naturaleza, dio una palmada con fuerza, después de colgarse la metralleta al hombro y gritó:

—¡A sus puestos!

Mientras se camuflaba y se subía a la parte sur de la montaña rusa no dejaba de pensar en la razón que tenía Sasuke Uchiha.

Las Haruno eran otro mundo. Un mundo del que tal vez él ya no quisiera salir, porque si el amor era sentir que sin la otra persona uno solo valía la mitad, entonces es que se había enamorado.

Dos tráileres Kenworth T300 de color azul se aproximaron a la entrada del Cool Zone precedido por un Hummer negro, que coincidía con la descripción que le había dado Sasori del coche de Hidan Vasíliev.

Por su parte, un Mercedes plateado se aproximó por la avenida contraria. Lo hicieron con lentitud, hasta que el Hummer y el Mercedes quedaron uno delante del otro.

Había oscurecido. La visibilidad no era la misma que un par de horas atrás, así que los focos de los coches debían permanecer encendidos.

Un hombre vestido de negro bajó del Mercedes. Era muy rubio, con barba, muy corpulento.

—Naruto —ordenó Sasuke—, manda a Sasori que intercepte el popper inmediatamente.

—Recibido —dijo Naruto.

—Señoras y señores —anunció Itachi en voz muy baja, a través del comunicador—, con todos ustedes, Petrov Birlenko, el señor de las armas, el encargado de intercambiar munición de guerra en más de veinte países. Todo ilegal.

Con las piernas, Itachi se sujetaba al carril metálico de la montaña rusa. Desde ahí, nadie lo podría localizar. Desde su privilegiada posición dispararía sin reparos.

Del Hummer se apeó un hombre, estilizado y pálido de piel, como un vampiro. Iba cojo y se apoyaba en una muleta plateada y negra.

—Ese es Venger —susurró Sasuke al otro lado de la línea—, el hijo de Yugí Vasíliev.

Hidan y Petrov se dieron la mano, midiéndose el uno al otro. Se saludaron, pues era la primera vez que se encontraban, ya que era el padre de Hidan quien solía cerrar ese tipo de negocios.

—Naruto —dijo Ino, con la metralleta preparada, registrando todo el encuentro desde una altura de unos tres metros—, ¿estás grabando?

—Grabando, chicos.

—¿Puedes incluir subtítulos en la grabación?

—Puedo ponerte al yeti si quieres.

—No —sonrió Ino—, con que incluyas la traducción de lo que dicen me conformo.

—Genial. Pues tradúceme.

Ino subió el volumen del amplificador de sonido y prestó atención a las palabras que se decían.

—Hidan está encantado de conocerle. El Mago lamenta la inesperada muerte de su padre y le da el pésame. Hidan contesta que ya se ha encargado de los que boicotearon el Vuelo Negro en Londres. Dice que nos ha matado a todos. Que ha perdido a ocho de sus hombres en la reyerta, pero que, a veces, el sacrificio debe de ser desinteresado. El Mago le felicita y dice que se debe vengar siempre el nombre de la familia. Le pregunta por qué reunirse en Nueva Orleans. Hidan dice que el puerto de Nueva Orleans facilita mucho la entrada y la salida de sus contenedores, ya que tiene una amistad de interés con Robert Dival, el fiscal. Joder, acaba de meterse de lleno en la boca del lobo... —susurró ella, nerviosa—. ¿Estás grabando?

—Sí, joder...

—Ha dicho que acaba de enviar una carga a los puertos que conocemos. Que el popper se va a distribuir con la colaboración y las facilidades de alguna gente que tiene cargos de responsabilidad en Estados Unidos. Da los nombres de los fiscales que ya sabemos, y también las del comisario Ed Cartledge. Y ahora el Mago le pregunta sobre su huida de la prisión de Washington. Dice que Suzanne Rocks es conocida de él, y que la mujer se vende fácil por dinero. ¿Quién no se vende?, replica Hidan. Los dos se ríen... Qué cabrones.

—¿Eso lo dicen ellos?

—No. Eso lo digo yo.

—Ah, vale.

—Sasuke. —Itachi entró en línea—. ¿Coges bien la perspectiva de los tráileres?

—Perfecto.

—Graba bien, enfoca y no pierdas ni un detalle. En breve, Hidan abrirá las puertas y mostrará la munición.

—De acuerdo.

Y Hidan no tardó en hacer lo que había anunciado Itachi. Después de unos intercambios más sobre lo fácil que era hacer negocios si se ofrecía dinero o se amenazaba, y acerca de lo sencillo que era jugar con el miedo y la cobardía de los demás, Hidan abrió las puertas de los Kenworth.

En su interior, cientos de cajas llenas de explosivos civiles modificados y destinados al uso militar se apilonaban unas encima de otras.

—Jooooder —dijo Sasuke—. Ahí hay material para detonar medio país.

Ino continuaba traduciendo.

—El Mago ya tiene todo el material vendido. Asegura que tiene sargentos del Ejército de Estados Unidos decididos a revender el material a otras milicias de otros países menos desarrollados. Es gente que trabaja en el Pentágono. —A Ino se le revolvió el estómago ante la hipocresía del mundo, mientras pronunciaba los nombres y apellidos de los implicados que delataba Petrov. Estaba segura que eso no solo sucedía en su país, sino también en todo aquello que tenía que ver con la condición humana.

Petrov Virlenko dio el visto bueno al material de Hidan. Después se dirigió a su Mercedes, seguido muy de cerca de Vasíliev, que avanzó renqueante por su cojera. Abrió el maletero y mostró diez maletines.

—El Mago dice que ahí está el dinero que acordaron. Son... Dos... Doscientos millones de dólares.

—No se lo podía creer. Sintió asco. ¿Cuánto dinero tenían? Eran los dueños del mundo.

Naruto grabó el intercambio de las maletas y cómo iban del maletero del Mercedes al del Hummer.

—De acuerdo. Son doce contando a nuestros dos amigos. —Itachi se apretó el comunicador. Con el movimiento, los metales oxidados de la montaña rusa chirriaron lo suficientemente alto como para que Hidan y el Mago se dieran la vuelta y otearan en la oscuridad.

Y entonces, Petrov, levantó la metralleta y empezó a disparar a la montaña rusa, a la zona de donde venía el ruido.

Y la guerra que todos buscaban se desató inmisericorde.

Sasuke abatió a dos guardaespaldas trajeados de un disparo en la cabeza. Eran grandes y musculosos, de cabezas afeitadas, pero no lo suficientemente rápidos para él.

Ino salió de su escondite y abatió a dos más, disparándoles a las rodillas.

Los guerrilleros gritaban de dolor. Hidan corrió para ocultarse en el Hummer y huir, el muy cobarde.

Siempre corría y evitaba enfrentamientos.

—¡Venger es mío! —gritó Sasuke disparando a diestro y siniestro.

Ino buscó a Itachi con la mirada. Disparaba colgado del carril metálico, a punto de caer al suelo desde una altura considerable.

Petrov no dejaba de disparar. Una de las balas le dio en el gemelo, y al sentir el impacto, cayó desde veinte metros al suelo.

—¡Itachi! —gritó Ino, asustada. Disparó a Petrov y le dio en la espalda.

—Ino, cúbrete —exclamó Sasuke disparando a dos más que salían a su paso.

Una bala se clavó en el costado del chaleco de la joven, que cayó hacia un lado. El dolor le hizo creer que el proyectil había atravesado la prenda.

Itachi, emergió entre la maleza del lugar, cojeando y apuntando al Mago con la Z70. El golpe le había dejado sin respiración, pero continuaba adelante. Tenía que seguir, jamás se detendría. Le había dado su palabra a Kizashi Haruno.

—¡Ino! —Disparó al Mago, que desde el suelo rozó su cuello con otro balazo.

Pero Itachi no falló, le pateó la cabeza y después le disparó. El planeta no necesitaba cerebros como ese. Ya había dado los nombres de los implicados. Ya no necesitaban nada más de él.

Ino se levantó, dolorida, y disparó a un matón que intentaba abatir a Itachi.

El ruso miró por encima del hombro, para ver muerto a su verdugo. Después desvió la mirada hacia Ino y le guiñó un ojo.

—Das justo en la diana, preciosa. ¡Vamos!

Juntos corrieron a por Hidan, que, flanqueado por dos matones más, abrió la puerta de uno de los tráileres y cogió una granada de las que él comerciaba.

Ino e Itachi se detuvieron al instante y corrieron a ocultarse. Hidan la lanzó contra ellos. Debido a la fuerza centrífuga, los dos agentes salieron volando por los aires.

Sasuke lo placó como si se tratara de un jugador de fútbol americano, y el lisiado y él se revolcaron por la tierra seca.

Empezó a llover.

—¡Sasuke, detrás de ti! —le advirtió Naruto por el comunicador, usando la cámara del arma de Ino, que había caído al suelo y enfocaba en su dirección.

Sasuke se levantó, y dio un cabezazo al guardaespaldas de Hidan.

Ino e Itachi se ayudaron el uno al otro para incorporarse. Mientras lo hacían, el segundo guardaespaldas que quedaba en pie disparó a Ino en el brazo izquierdo.

Ella gritó y levantó el brazo derecho para sacarse su Beretta, agacharse y disparar en la entrepierna a su francotirador.

—¡Joder! —Itachi corrió a por el que había disparado a Ino, le cogió la cabeza y se la rompió torciéndosela bruscamente hacia un lado.

Sasuke intentaba rematar al tipo que lo atacaba.

Itachi buscó a Hidan.

—¿Dónde está Venger? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Sasuke, que estaba matando a golpes al otro tipo, dijo:

—¡Lo tenía detrás!

Al final decidió dispararle entre ceja y ceja, vendido y abatido como estaba, y lo mató.

—¿Me buscas, Itachi? —preguntó Hidan tras él.

Cuando Itachi se dio la vuelta, sus ojos consternados observaron como agarraba del cuello a Ino, que estaba malherida, y le ponía la granada a la altura de la cara.

—Se suponía que vosotros estabais muertos —dijo Hidan entre dientes—. Lo vi en las noticias de última hora.

—Se suponen tantas cosas... —le replicó Itachi, preocupado por la cara de dolor de Ino.

—Sí, supongo que suponíais que os ibais a salir con la vuestra. —Miró con desprecio a Sasuke—. Rey León, ¿tu chica está bien?

Sasuke le apuntó con la HSK, temblando de la frustración.

—Mucho mejor que tu padre.

Hidan apretó los dientes y escupió en el suelo.

—Deja de apuntarme. —Se sostenía en una muleta; el otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de la superagente, con la granada en la mano—. Suelta el arma, levanta las manos o hago estallar la granada en la cara de la vibrannay del Drakon.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y estudió el rictus de Ino, que lo miraba con el cuello echado hacia atrás.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas. No lo dejes ir.

—Me dejarás ir, o mataré a la chica —aseguró Hidan, amenazante—. ¿Tienes ganas de morir, puta? Si sigues hablando, eso es lo que vas a conseguir.

—Me matará igual, Itachi. No le hagas caso. Este tío no puede escapar.

Itachi no contestó, con la mirada fija en Ino.

Ella respondió a su pregunta implícita en su mirada amatista con un aleteo de sus párpados.

—No bajes el arma, Sasuke —ordenó Itachi.

Sasuke guiñó un ojo a Ino, para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Te tenemos, puto. Ya no puedes huir. —Sasuke sonrió.

Ino entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que observaba el gesto que le indicaba Itachi.

Entonces Hidan levantó la muleta, apuntó a Sasuke y del extremo del metal salió un disparo que impactó en el chaleco del pecho de Uchiha y lo propulsó hacia atrás.

Itachi no se esperaba eso, pero continuó dando pasos hacia atrás.

Ino cogió aire por la nariz y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué coño haces, amo del calabozo? ¿Me dejas el camino libre? Chico listo, ¿no quieres acabar como tu compañero?

Itachi abatió el martillo de su arma y puso en tensión los brazos hacia delante. Era un excelente tirador. Hidan no se esperaba lo que iba a hacer.

Itachi sintió admiración por esa mujer tan valiente que tenía ahí, en manos del sádico. Sonrió y entonces:

¡Pum!

Le disparó en el muslo.

Ino se inclinó hacia delante y sostuvo la herida ardiente.

Hidan, desorientado y perdido, no entendía que Itachi disparase a la rehén.

Y entonces ella corrió, coja, hacia Itachi; Hidan levantó la muleta y disparó, pero el proyectil no alcanzó a nadie; sin embargo, Itachi atravesó la mano de Hidan, la que sostenía la muleta, y esta cayó al suelo.

Finalmente, cuando Ino llegó hasta Itachi, él la colocó detrás de su cuerpo y apuntó a la mano de Hidan que sostenía la granada:

—¿Preparada para correr, vedma?

—Preparada.

Disparó.

Posiblemente, el parque de atracciones de Six Flags hacía tiempo que no vivía una noche de fuegos artificiales como esa.

Mientras los tráileres detonaban, Itachi cargó con Ino; por el camino recogió a Sasuke. Cargado con sus dos amigos sobre los hombros, uno en cada uno, luchó por salvar sus vidas antes de que el fuego los alcanzase.

Mientras huían y salían volando debido a la fuerza de las explosiones, Naruto les decía por el intercomunicador:

—¡Estamos en el aire!


	18. Chapter 18

_Tchoupitoulas Street_

 _Nueva Orleans._

 _Dos semanas después_

Del caso de Amos y Mazmorras en los Reinos Olvidados se habló durante largos e interminables días. Después de que Naruto colocara las capturas de los vídeos, las conversaciones del disco duro y las fotos en antena, el trabajo de los cinco agentes fue reconocido en todo el país.

La vergüenza de la seguridad de Estados Unidos quedó a la vista de todo el mundo. ¿Qué seguridad había cuando los protectores se vendían por dinero? Cuando los principios se cambiaban por miedo,

¿quién estaba a salvo?

Hidan Vasíliev y Petrov Virlenko murieron en el Six Flags a manos de aquellos héroes de Nueva Orleans.

Suzanne Rocks, la fiscal de Washington que recibió dinero de Hidan por su liberación, al igual que sus socios del Pentágono, que colaboraban con la venta ilegal de armas con el Mago, fueron condenados a cadena perpetua.

El mismo destino corrió el comisario Ed Cartledge, así como los fiscales de Baltimore, de Norfolk, de Newport y de Nueva Orleans, que recibían dinero de los negocios de aduana del popper y hacían la vista gorda respecto a las penas de los implicados en su tráfico.

Jiraiya despertó de su coma una semana después al espectáculo en el Six Flags. Aunque se recuperaba poco a poco de sus lesiones cerebrales, que le impedían hablar correctamente, se alegraba de cómo había acabado el caso y del reconocimiento que Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Saku e Ino habían obtenido con su trabajo conjunto. Un trabajo que se inició en Amos y Mazmorras, en las Islas Vírgenes, y que los llevó hasta los Reinos Olvidados. Y no había un reino más olvidado que el parque de atracciones Six Flags.

Spurs, el director jefe del FBI, los llamó cientos de veces para disculparse y felicitarlos por el servicio prestado a Estados Unidos. Pero en ninguna de las ocasiones descolgaron el teléfono para atenderle.

Spurs jamás volvería a ser su jefe, ya no tendría potestad sobre ellos.

De los maletines acorazados de dinero que Hidan cargó en su Hummer, se sabe que se quedaron en las arcas del Estado. En el vídeo documental aseguraban que había ciento cincuenta millones de dólares, gracias a una manipulación de Naruto Uzumaki. Pero las Haruno, Uzumaki, Uchiha y Lébedev sabían que eso no era cierto. Había un desfalco de cincuenta millones de dólares, que habían ido a parar a unas cuentas que estaban a sus nombres en un paraíso fiscal.

Se lo merecían. Ahora que habían dejado el FBI, consideraban que era su fondo de pensiones. Un fondo que no pensaban gastar ni en tres vidas.

Al menos, eso pensaba Ino, sentada en la hamaca de su jardín, viendo cómo la fiesta de bienvenida a Milenka iba viento en popa. Una fiesta retrasada, aunque nunca era tarde si la dicha era buena.

Mebuki, su madre, tenía puntos en la zona del costillar, pero se recuperaba favorablemente de su herida. Estaba sentada a su lado, con un bañador amarillo, bebiendo de su cerveza con manzana y limón, sonriente al ver cómo su marido jugaba con su nueva nieta y cómo montaban juntos el karaoke.

A su lado, Mikoto y Fugaku conversaban animadamente y se reían de lo zoquete que pensaban que era Sasuke antes de descubrir que, en realidad, era un agente del FBI.

Saku y Sasuke, los dos con apósitos por todas partes, jugaban en la piscina a capuzarse. Mientras lo hacían, se besaban y se sobaban el uno al otro bajo el agua.

Ino sentía envidia sana por ellos. Porque ellos tenían salud, dinero y amor. Y ella solo tenía dinero y algo de salud. Un balazo en un brazo y otro en una pierna no hacían que una se sintiera invencible y sana.

Sai y Sasori conversaban cerca de la mesa de granizados y horchatas, felices de disfrutar de los especiales sabores que añadía Mebuki a sus recetas. Tim todavía creía que tenía alguna posibilidad con Ino, el pobre no aceptaba un no por respuesta, aunque eso a Ino ya no le incomodaba como antes.

Naruto se apoyaba en la piscina mientras leía mensajes que alguien le enviaba. Ino deseó que Naruto solucionara su situación sentimental, pero el agente estaba lleno de rencor.

Nadie le preguntaba sobre Itachi, y ella tampoco hablaba de él.

Itachi era un héroe nacional, un superhéroe desaparecido.

El mohicano, el demonio indomable había cumplido su promesa. La única que habría cumplido en toda su vida. No se había quedado.

La misma noche que ambos regresaban al hospital, antes de que los alcanzaran los medios de comunicación, Itachi les pidió que se adelantaran, que iba a por refrescos para los tres, pero, en vez de eso, como el hombre que iba a por tabaco y nunca volvía, les hizo la trece catorce.

Jamás volvió a aparecer.

Dos semanas ya era mucho tiempo para no saber de él. Ino tenía que hacerse a la idea de que Itachi no la amaba.

No la había querido lo suficiente como para luchar por ella y por su hija. Se sentía tan abandonada que cada noche se acostaba llorando. Herida de pena.

—¿Por qué no animas esa cara, cariño? —le preguntó Mebuki con una sonrisa—. Estás viva. Eres una heroína estatal. Tú y yo sabemos que te has llevado un buen pellizco, y eres guapa y hermosa para resarcirte por lo que sea que te preocupa. Anímate. —Mebuki le frotó el muslo—. Milenka está a punto de cantarnos una canción. ¿Qué hay más hermoso que ver a una hija disfrutar, Ino?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y pasó un brazo por encima de su madre.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento. Sé que tengo que estar feliz por todo lo conseguido, pero...

—Sé que es difícil. —La miró compasiva y confidente—. Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Yo esperé un año a que tu padre me tocara un pecho, y al final lo conseguí.

—Gracias, mamá. —Dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró hacia otro lado—. Era justo la anécdota que necesitaba oír —añadió con ironía.

Mebuki se echó a reír y besó a su hija en la cabeza.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

—Todos los días, mamá. —Sonrió agradecida.

—Bien, recuérdame que siempre te lo diga, ¿vale?

Ino agradeció de corazón tener una madre tan loca, extrovertida y cariñosa como aquella.

Tal vez tuviera razón: podía ser que el tiempo curara la herida de su corazón, y sujetarla como los puntos a los cortes en sus brazos y sus piernas.

—¡Mamá Ino! —Milenka la saludó desde el escenario improvisado en el jardín—. ¡Te voy a cantar una canción! —gritó animada.

Todos la aplaudieron y la vitorearon.

Ino se moría de la risa con su hija. Era tan bonita y espontánea que deseaba abrazarla todos los días.

Kizashi encendió el karaoke, y la pequeña empezó a moverse con un ritmo envidiable, moviendo el cuerpo a un lado y al otro, agitando su pelo húmedo del agua, sonriendo y llenando de luz los corazones que la miraban.

Y entonces empezó a cantar. Empezó a cantar una canción actual, propia de adultos. Una canción que una cría de cuatro años no podría cantar ni seguir, a no ser que supiera cantar de verdad. Pero Milenka siempre lo decía: sabía cantar.

Era One life de Madcon y Kelly Rowland.

—La la la la la la la la la... La la la la la la la la la la... One life ¡It ́s papá Itachi! —exclamó la niña a modo de presentación, sorprendiendo a todos cuando abrió el brazo como un abanico hacia el lado derecho y miró a alguien mucho más alto que ella.

Entonces, desde detrás de aquel improvisado escenario, apareció Itachi, con su inconfundible cresta medio mohicana, sus tatuajes y un bañador negro tipo bermudas con el demonio de Tasmania estampado.

Ino se levantó como pudo de su hamaca de madera y se llevó la mano al corazón. ¿Era Itachi?

—It ́s Milenka —la presentó su padre—. Living one life.

Don't let nobody tell you otherwise

listen to your heart.

And let your dreams fly

never give it up, up, up.

And even when you fog it up and give another try,

Never give it up, up, up.

You gotta beat it,

and when it rains it pours just stay the course.

Yeah, and even when you think nobody cares

you gotta believe it gets better.

La increíble voz de Milenka casaba a la perfección con la de su padre. Él se agachó para estar a la misma altura y bailar con ella, entre los aplausos de todos los presentes. Parecían estupefactos al ver cómo Itachi, conocido por su seriedad y su rectitud, había entrado en el juego de la pequeña y se movía con Milenka. La niña lo miraba como si él fuera un príncipe, el príncipe de sus sueños: su padre.

Itachi sonreía feliz y alegre de poder estar con ella, maravillado por esa pequeña de pelo liso y ojos rojos que le había robado el corazón incluso antes de nacer. Buscó a Ino entre la gente y bajó de la semitarima, con su hija cogida de la mano, ambos con los micrófonos para seguir cantando y rodear así a la bruja de ojos azules que se había ganado un lugar en sus corazones para siempre. Mebuki se secaba las lágrimas, emocionada, igual que Saku. A las dos les había costado guardar el secreto de que Itachi vendría a por ellas, de que no las podría dejar atrás.

Itachi levantó la palma de Ino y entrelazó los dedos con ella, pegándose a su cuerpo, mirándola fijamente con los ojos más limpios y puros que nunca le había visto.

—¿Vengo demasiado tarde? —preguntó Itachi, juntando su frente a la de ella.

—No lo sé... —acongojada—. Itachi, ¿qué..., qué haces aquí?

—Yo... vengo a cantarle a mi mujer —le contestó él, emocionado, continuando la letra de la canción con su hija.

Le dio un besito a Milenka y empezó a cantar de nuevo con ella.

Milenka repetía las frases de Itachi con una coorIzumición impropia de alguien tan pequeño; pero Milenka tenía el don de la voz, heredada de su padre, el Demonio, que poseía una voz preciosa y clara, y que necesitaba alzar para dejar las cosas claras.

—No, Itachi —negó Ino afligida, sosteniéndole el rostro—. ¿A qué has venido de verdad?

Itachi tragó saliva, entregó el micrófono a Sasuke, que sonreía feliz a Ino y que pasaba por allí como quien no quería la cosa. Itachi rodeó a Ino con los brazos, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las heridas.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —le explicó mientras Sasuke y Naruto cogían el micro y cantaban con Milenka—. Tenía que negociar con Spurs y la SVR mi libertad. Viajé a Rusia, y después me reuní con el director jefe del FBI. He renunciado. He exigido mi libertad. Ya no trabajaré ni para unos ni para otros —aseguró con los ojos vidriosos—. Trabajaré para mí, para nosotros. Seré tu esclavo si me dejas, Ino. Yo..., yo, simplemente, no podía volver dejando cabos sueltos. Fui..., fui al cementerio a despedirme bien de Izumi. Le di las gracias por trabajar conmigo... Y le pedí perdón por la vida que le di...

—Oh, Itachi...

—No, espera Ino, déjame acabar. Me fui porque quería quedar limpio ante mi niña, Milenka; y, sobre todo, ante mi niña adulta, mi mujer. Quería quedar limpio ante ti. —Pegó su nariz a la de ella—.No quiero más fealdad a mi alrededor. Tú me has demostrado que no me la merezco. Y soy lo suficientemente avaricioso para exigir toda la luz que tengas para darme. Porque soy muy oscuro. Tienes mucho trabajo conmigo. Estoy tarado... —Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió nervioso, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior y sorbió las lágrimas.

—Pensé que jamás volvería a verte —susurró, acariciando los pómulos del mohicano con los pulgares—. Me has roto el corazón, sádico... Lo has hecho una y otra vez.

Itachi la besó en los labios y la alzó del suelo, para bailar con ella, sosteniéndola en el aire.

—Lo siento. Siento ser como soy... Ya te he dicho que estoy tarado, pero, tal vez, contigo y Milenka aprenda a ser mejor.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga contigo ahora?

—Quiero que te cases conmigo, Ino. —La besó otra vez y la dejó para coger aire—. Quiero que te atrevas a unirte al Demonio. Puedo ser cruel y despiadado, pero lo seré con aquellos que amenacen a mis seres amados. Y te amo, Ino. Te amo con todo el fuego de mi infierno, con todas las llamas de mi corazón.

—Cásate con él, ¡di sí! —la animó su padre alzando la cerveza por encima de su cabeza—. One life... We only have one life...

—Tu padre ya va borracho como una cuba —le informó Mebuki, que estaba bailando con Naruto—. Pero hazle caso. Por una vez, tiene razón. Mi Itachi es un Haruno, ardiente como la sangre irlandesa de nuestra familia.

Sasuke y Saku cantaban juntos, pegados al micrófono, bailando con Milenka, que miraba embelesada a Ino y a Itachi.

Saku le guiñó un ojo a su hermana, que era tan diferente de ella, pero a la que quería tanto, y la animó a que dijera sí.

—¡Di que sí! ¡No pienso aguantar otro berrinche tuyo! —le gritó entre lágrimas, feliz por ella, al tiempo que Sasuke cantaba con Milenka.

—¡Dile a papá Itachi que sí! —le pidió la niña, cuyos ojos color rojizo brillaban—. ¡Me gusta papá Itachi! ¡¿Sabías que es mi papi de verdad?!

Ino frunció el ceño y miró a Itachi, que sonreía a su hija con adoración. Después se encogió los hombros y le explicó a Ino:

—Tuve una pequeña conversación con Milenka.

—Pero ¿cuándo?

—Eso ya no importa, nena. Cásate conmigo y hazme el puto hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ino había pasado de ser una mancha gris rodeada de luz a ser la luz que más brillaba entre su familia. Brillaba de felicidad, agradecida con la vida por darle la oportunidad de conocer a un grupo tan bien avenido como aquel, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Pero, cuando se requería, estaban ahí para partirse la cara los unos por los otros.

Y todos tenían la cara partida por heridas y cicatrices, sufridas en unas guerras comunes. Y seguían vivos. Juntos.

Y la canción decía que solo había una vida para disfrutarla, para llorarla, para reírla, para amarla; una sola vida para dar segundas oportunidades a aquellos que ya no creían en un cielo para ellos.

Ino rodeó el cuello de su Itachi, alzó el rostro al cielo y rio con ganas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me casaré contigo, Demon! ¡Te amo!

Itachi dio gracias a Dios, al Dios en el que, de alguna manera, empezaba a creer, porque había sido un demonio, pero lo había bendecido con la compañía de una bruja negra y de un ángel. No había mayor milagro que ese. La besó con toda su alma. Sus bocas se juntaron para respirar de nuevo y volver a reunirse como las piezas de un puzle.

—Sabes que nunca podrás escapar de mí, ¿verdad? —le advirtió Ino.

—Los Haruno no huyen. Y yo soy un Haruno de arriba abajo —contestó, y la besó otra vez.

Pero Ino sabía que no iba a escapar jamás, y no porque se hubiera ganado ser un Haruno, sino porque la bruja negra jamás podría escapar del oscuro corazón de su demonio, del mismo modo que su demonio jamás podría escapar de su hechizo.

Se decía que en los Reinos Olvidados todos perdían el corazón, pero Ino e Itachi acababan de demostrar que nada estaba perdido si no se paraba de buscar.

Porque, después de tanto buscar, ellos, por fin, se habían encontrado.

FIN

* * *

Un final hermoso ¿A que si?


End file.
